Harry Potter and the Gryffindor Strike Force
by EROD37
Summary: A different version of book 7. Forget the Deathly Hallows and read what happens when Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny are trained before they go on a quest for all the Horcruxes. Lots of Drama, Angst, Romance, Humor, Supense and Action.
1. Intervention

**Chapter One: Intervention by EROD37**

_"I never really gave up on you...Maybe that's why I like you so much"_

The sound of her voice echoed in his mind as Harry woke up in a cold sweat. The feeling had become increasingly familiar to him. The irony was that even though he was pulled from his slumber after hearing her speak those words each night, it was not a nightmare he was experiencing. It was merely his mind replaying the last conversation with the one person in his life who he was happiest with. The memory of his short time with her passed briefly through his mind. But it did not fill him with even the smallest amount of happiness.

During his first eleven years Harry thought he had experienced true loneliness. Having grown up an orphan. Raised by relatives who abused him mentally, physically and emotionally. No birthday parties, no presents on special occasions, no possessions to honestly call his own. No friends. No love. But he was learning the hard way that he was wrong. You didn't experience true loneliness until you experience things that made your heart swell with happiness, and then you either lose it or cut yourself off from it. You never really miss something until it is gone.

Had it only been two weeks since everything in his life had come apart? Two weeks since Dumbledore's funeral? Two weeks since he made the decision to not return to Hogwart's for his senior year? Two weeks since he had decided that vengeance would become his life? Two weeks since he broke up with...?

"NO!" He yelled at himself in his mind. He had made those decisions for the betterment of the wizarding world and he would not regret making them. He knew that in making those decisions he would have to cut himself off emotionally from any and all outside distractions. Cut himself off from anything that would deter him from his goal of ridding the world of Voldemort. Once and for all. "To defeat your enemy, you must become your enemy."

The main distraction in his life had been her. Each day Harry found himself staring at a blank piece of parchment. Searching for the right words to say to her. Each day the parchment remained blank. It was never the fear of writing her that stopped him. It was the fear of what she might write back, if she wrote back at all. He had to keep reminding himself to cut himself off and remain true to his decisions, his goal.

Harry reached up to turn on the light and shattered the light bulb with his open hand. He could tell instantly that he cut himself. But he didn't so much as make a sound. It served him right. Harry always woke up disorientated after his reoccurring dream and he never took an adequate amount of time to get his bearings. He decided he would have to change that about himself if he was to achieve his goal. "To defeat your enemy you must become your enemy."

Anyway, it wasn't like he didn't know where he was. It was just that it had been a while since he spent his nights here and he had grown quite a bit since then.

It had taken quite a bit of explaining (as well as exaggerating) to convince Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia to allow both Ron and Hermione to stay with him at Privet Drive. But after telling them that his parent's murderer was very much alive and at large, the prospect of having three wizards at their home for protection caused the Dursleys to reluctantly agree. The only stipulation being was that Hermione was to have her own room. Aunt Petunia was adamant about that, so Harry agreed.

So while Hermione slept in Harry's room, Ron slept on the living room sofa. Harry could still remember Ron and Hermione's objections when he began setting himself up in his old cupboard under the stairs. Their comments fell on deaf ears. Harry still never felt completely comfortable with having his two best friends along on something he felt he should be taking care of alone. But they had insisted, that didn't mean he had to allow his feelings for them to distract him. So he had begun distancing himself from his best friends as well. So he lied to them, explaining that he would be fine and that he felt it would be comfortable for him. Ron gave an understanding nod. But Hermione shot Harry a stare that made him uneasy. Over the last few weeks he had seen those eyes and that stare quite a few times.

Harry shook himself from his thoughts and quietly open the door to the cupboard. He began making his way to the kitchen. He could see Ron sleeping comfortably on the living room sofa. Ron had grown up in meager surroundings with eight other family members. So it would not have surprised Harry if Ron could sleep comfortably on a busy highway during a traffic jam.

Harry made his way to the kitchen sink. He ran cold water over his injured hand. It wasn't a large cut. But it bled quite a bit. He cleaned and performed a healing charm on it. He had grown accustomed to pain. The battle at Hogwart's had helped with that. Pain was just a reminder you were still alive. Alive and capable to complete your goal. Voldemort would never whimper over something as simple as a cut hand. "To defeat your enemy, you must become your enemy"

He knew he wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep anytime soon. Not with her voice still fresh in his mind. So Harry made his way outside to the back yard. The night was clear and beautiful. But Harry did not care one bit. He didn't have time for these trivial things. Harry sat down in the grass and tried to clear his mind. A memory sudden hit him as he realized that he was sitting in almost the exact spot where Uncle Vernon tried in vain to keep his sister from floating away after Harry had inadvertently hexed her into a human hot air balloon.

"Served the bloody fat cow right" Harry thought to himself. He had been able to ignore all of her insults regarding him that night, but he couldn't ignore the insults she had made about his mother.

Harry just sat there quietly. Ignoring the fading pain from his now healed cut. Ignoring the cool night breeze that raised goose bumps on his skin. Ignoring the sounds from crickets and nocturnal creatures. In the two weeks since he had returned Harry had almost perfected cutting himself off from everything and everyone around him. Both Inside and out. This was how things had to be. "To defeat your enemy, you must become your enemy"

**10 minutes earlier...**

Hermione awoke with a small start. The sound wasn't a very loud one. But she was never a very sound sleeper, and given the task that she and her best friends were soon undertaking, it only made sense to become even more alert to all manner of noise. She was sure the sound she heard was that of glass breaking. She reached for her wand and found it exactly where she had left it.

She quietly made her way down the stairs to find the door to Harry's cupboard open. She performed a lumos charm and noticed the broken bulb as well as a small amount of blood on the bed sheets. Normally this might have scared her, but Harry had already broken the bulb one other time since he started sleeping in that dreadful place. She couldn't figure out why Harry would want to sleep in such cramp quarters. Didn't he have enough of that in his first eleven years of life? She thought it best to find Harry and see if he needed any help.

She laughed to herself. The way Harry was behaving he would just tell her he was fine and walk away. Since they returned from Hogwart's both she and Ron had noticed how Harry had begun to withdraw. It was if Harry had become a shell of a person. This last year had been hell. Harry never had much of a childhood, but any remains of Harry's childhood were gone the night he witnessed Dumbledore's murder. Hermione's thoughts began to replay in her mind. Replaying events from two weeks prior, the day of Dumbledore's funeral...

The train ride home after the funeral was the longest she had experienced in her six years at Hogwart's. She, Ron and Harry had a compartment all to themselves. Ginny had floo'd back to the burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had overheard the conversation between Harry and Ginny. Hermione didn't think Ginny could have handled being around Harry after he sacrificed their relationship to try and keep her safe.

She and Ron used the trip to discuss their plans. The wedding, staying at the Dursleys, visiting Godric's Hollow, telling their parents about not returning to Hogwart's for senior year. But throughout the conversation Hermione couldn't help but notice how Harry was in the compartment but not in the conversation. On several occasions she noticed how Harry kept avoiding her questioning eyes.

Outside of King's Cross station she noticed how Harry kept to himself as she and Ron were warmly welcomed home by their parents. Normally Harry would have been more than happy to receive a warm hug from Mrs. Weasley. But when she made a move to go towards him, he avoided hugging her by pretending to make a fuss about looking through his trunk. Hermione could see the hurt in Mrs. Weasley's eyes. Mr. Weasley held his wife back with a gentle hand and a knowing glance. But the hurt in Mrs. Weasley's eyes was nothing compared to the hurt in Ginny's eyes. Ginny was sitting, watching Harry quietly from the window of the car that her father had driven to the station.

Hermione watched as Ginny and Harry's eyes met. For the briefest of moments it looked as if Harry wanted to drop everything and run to her and beg her forgiveness. Then Harry looked away as if he didn't even know her name. The color in Ginny's face drained as she buried her face in her hands. Hermione was furious with Harry. But she knew that there would be a time and a place to talk about what she had just witnessed but now just wasn't the time.

Ron's parents had some bad news as they explained that the wedding was to be postponed. Bill was still not fully recuperated from his injuries and the Weasleys wanted to make security at the Burrow as tight as possible. All that meant was that they would be going to the Dursleys and visiting Godric's Hollow sooner. Hermione and Ron explained their plans to their parents and the three of them were off to Privet Drive.

A few days later, when the three of them visited Godric's Hollow and the Potter's graves, Hermione knew that something was wrong. Harry didn't so much as bat an eyelash as he laid a dozen roses on his mother's grave.

"What is going on inside of him?" Hermione thought to herself.

Their time at Privet Drive saw Harry keeping to himself as often as possible. Most of the time it was as if Harry wasn't in the same room with her. He continued to avoid Hermione's eyes, and whenever someone spoke to him directly he would give very short answers. Hermione had tried on several occasions to ask him if something was wrong, but he always gave her answers that she would want to hear.

But what finally convinced Hermione that he had closed himself off was that in the two weeks since returning from Hogwart's, she noticed that Harry had avoided all physical contact.

He didn't shake hands with any of his classmates when they left school or with Mr. Weasley at the station. He didn't want to be embraced by Mrs. Weasley, who Harry considered a surrogate mother. He had even gone as far to avoid Ron when he tried to slap his shoulder in the brotherly sort of way they had always done with one another since they first met.

A dark realization settled upon Hermione. She knew Harry was in need of help. Whether he wanted it or not. She finally figured out what Harry was attempting to do, and she knew that in the long run that it was not beneficial to Harry's mental health. As she shut down her lumos charm, Hermione knew there was one thing she could do and she would have to be strong in her resolve.

As she bypassed the living room, she noticed Ron snoring away. She was tempted to wake him up and relay her discovery and what she had planned to do. But she knew nothing short of a spider landing on his face would wake him up instantly and she didn't want to waste time or energy shaking Ron awake. Hermione would need all of her physical and emotional strength for what she had planned.

Hermione noticed the door to the back yard had been opened and walked outside. She found Harry quietly sitting on the grass. His hair was a mess and he wasn't wearing his glasses. He had his wand pointed directly at her.

"I heard the sound of glass breaking" Hermione said.

"I broke the bulb again. Cut my hand" Harry replied rather blankly as he lowered his wand.

"Are you alright? Want me to look at it?" Hermione asked. Even though she knew what Harry's answer would be.

"I've already used a healing charm on it. So you don't have to go through the trouble" Harry answered with the typical defensive tone in his voice that Hermione had gotten used to over the last two weeks.

"Oh don't be silly Harry, it's no trouble at all" Hermione insisted as she knelt down behind Harry. "You never know if you might have left a piece of glass in your hand as you healed it"

Hermione knew it was now or never as she felt Harry starting to stand up. She quickly moved her arms around Harry. Her left arm over his left shoulder, her right arm under his right arm. Both of her hands clasping at the front of his chest.

Harry tried to stand as he asked, "Hermione what are you doing?"

But she said nothing as she hugged him.

He tried to pry her hands apart as he said, "Hermione, I'm fine, let me go"

Hermione merely increased her gentle pressure, her hands were locked and she wouldn't let go.

"Hermione this isn't funny. Just let me go now" Harry was trying his best to wiggle free as he said this. But Hermione held him tightly.

"Granger, will you get off of me" Harry's voice was starting to sound angry.

Harry could feel Hermione's cheek against his now. He struggled to break free of this girl who he swore had gone mental on him. The softness of her skin against his triggered a memory in the back of his mind. He struggled with his body as well as his mind as he tried to fight down this memory.

"Her...my...oh...nee, let me go already!" She heard him say as he continued to struggle against her embrace. She felt her cheek against his and figured the extra contact was having the effect on him she wanted. She decided to push her luck a little further.

"Please Hermione...let go...just let me go" Harry was beginning to plead with her. She was stronger than he thought. No matter what he tried she held him tight. It was almost as if each time he spoke she drew him closer.

Harry could feel her heart beating against his back. Not only was he feeling their cheeks rubbing together, but now she was nuzzling her nose and cheek against his face as well. Memories were attempting to flood his mind. He fought with everything he had to keep them down. He needed to get away; to cut himself off...cut himself off."To defeat your enemy, you have to become your enemy"

"STOP...PLEASE...DON'T!" Harry's voice was the sound of sheer panic. He fought with everything he had. But Hermione continued to hold him gently but firmly. Maintaining the contact between them.

Harry struggled in vain. His heart was pounding in his chest. His breaths were coming in short quick gasps. He felt her skin against his. The softness making him weaker by the second. He could now feel her hair, and smell her scent. It was becoming all too familiar to him. The closeness, the tenderness. He tried one last time to fight down the flooding memories which threatened to overwhelm him. "To..defeat...your...enemy...you...must. ..

Hermione chose that exact moment to softly whisper in his ear the words she heard Ginny say to Harry a fortnight ago:

"I never really gave up on you...Maybe that's why I like you so much"

Finally, the monster inside him roared back to life. It had been dormant for far too long and would no longer be silenced or contained.

"LET ME GO GINNY, PLEASE LET ME GO!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs.

All of Harry's struggles stopped. He inhaled all of the air he could back into his lungs. His thoughts were suddenly clear. It was the first time he had said or thought Ginny's name since he broke up with her, and it managed to shatter the walls Harry had built up around his heart.

All of Harry's emotions came crashing down upon him. The grief for his parents, Cedric, Sirius, Dumbledore. The helplessness for not being able to save any of them. The guilt of not being strong enough to stop Snape from escaping. The weight of the future responsibility of having to become a murderer. But most of all, the remorse for having shut his heart to the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. The one person who he had discovered to be his soul-mate. The one person who he shared a life-debt with. The one person he could one day see as Mrs. Harry Potter. The one person who he loved more than life itself.

Hermione was still holding him close as Harry laid his head back against her chest and began weeping uncontrollably.

"G-G-Ginny, oh Ginny! Ginny I'm so...so..sorry! I only did what I thought was right! I didn't mean to break your heart! I didn't mean it...I didn't mean it! I didn't want to push you away. But...but I was only trying ...trying to protect you! I don't ever want to lose you...lose you like I lost...like I lost..."

But Harry never finished as he buried his face into his hands and began to wail. His body shook with his sobs. Hermione bared Harry's weight against her. She didn't let go before and she wouldn't now.

Hermione looked up and found Ron standing before her. Ron was speechless. She didn't know how much Ron had seen or heard. All she knew was that all he could see was Harry crying hysterically and Hermione holding him. Ron saw there were tears running down Hermione's face as well. She silently mouthed the words, "Wait...please" It was all she had to say.

Ron simply knelt next to Harry and wrapped his arms around both Harry and Hermione.

No one said a word. None of them knew exactly how long they stayed that way. It was quite a while later when Harry stopped crying and they finally broke the embrace.

When he was finally able to compose himself all he could do was apologize to his best friends for treating them as badly as he did.

Hermione spoke up first. "We understand and forgive you. Both of us saw what was going on with you. We were just unaware about how bad things had gotten inside you"

"You were cutting yourself off from everything. Even those of us that care about you, mate" Ron suddenly spoke up.

"I figured that to fight Voldemort I had to become like him. To become cold hearted" Harry said as he wiped the tears from his face

"Harry! You forgot the one thing that will always separate you from Voldemort. It's your capacity to love. To love! Harry, I realize that circumstances have made that hard to understand. But don't you ever lose sight of that again Harry! As long as you live, don't you ever lower yourself to that evil bastard's level!" Hermione said as she kissed Harry's cheek.

"Besides, with all that has gone on these past six years, no one could expect you to hold it together as long as you did. You're 16 years old. That's a lot of responsibility for anyone to handle" Ron said as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Thank you, thank you both for being there for me. I don't know where I would be today if it weren't for you two" Harry said with his eyes watering again.

"We've been by each other's sides from the beginning, we aren't going to stop being there for one another now" Hermione said with a small grin on her face.

"But I've got so many apologizes to make. I have hurt people that I love" Harry whispered.

Ron stopped him before he could continue, "You can make all the apologies you need to in a few weeks when we go to the wedding. If I know mum and dad they have already forgiven you anyway. You're family and you always will be"

Harry had a genuine smile on his face as Ron said that.

"Unfortunately, I think a certain Weasley is going to need to hear more than an apology from you. In fact I believe she deserves quite a bit more" Hermione said as the smile on Harry's face disappeared.

"Mate, when it comes to my sister and apologies, I wouldn't trade places with you. Even with a wand to my head" Ron said as Hermione slapped his arm.

"Ginny would have every right never to have anything to do with me again" Harry said as he picked himself up from the ground.

"It will take some doing, but if she even feels half as much for you as you do for her, it won't be hard to win her forgiveness" Hermione said as they entered the house.

**Twenty-four hours later...**

_"I never really gave up on you...Maybe that's why I like you so much"_

The sound of Ginny's voice echoed in his mind as Harry woke up. A small smile on his face. The voice he heard in his mind still reminded him of his loneliness. But he could always temper the loneliness in his heart with the memory of his happiest times with her.

He reached up to turn on the light. He was careful not to break the light he had just replaced the night before. He made a decision that this would be the last night he spent in the cupboard. His back was killing him and the thought of sleeping on the other living room sofa was becoming more appealing to him. He turned on the light and reached over for the familiar blank piece of parchment which he had been staring at for the last two weeks. He opened his bottle of ink and grabbed his quill.

_"Dear Ginny..._


	2. Misunderstandings

**Chapter Two: Misunderstandings by EROD37**

It had been ten days since Harry had written Ginny. He counted each day when Hedwig did not return with a response. He remembered staying up half the night trying to put together the right words that would serve as a proper apology. Nothing he could think of seemed right. So Harry figured a direct approach would be best until he could talk to Ginny face to face.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I know that I am most likely the last person on the planet you would want to speak to right now. But when I return to the Burrow for the wedding, I need a few minutes alone with you to explain what has been going on with me. I really hope you give me a chance to explain and to apologize._

_Harry_

But as each day passed and no letter came, Harry grew less and less optimistic. He knew Ginny understood his reasons for having broken up with her. He could see it in her eyes and feel it in his heart. That to him was the most beautiful part of their short relationship. It was as if they always knew what the other was thinking.

The look in Ginny's eyes the moment before that very first kiss in the common room had been his first indication that they were connected on an entirely different level. It was like she knew he wanted to kiss her. As the short weeks they shared went by he discovered more examples of this. The way they always knew the other was around when they would try and sneak up on one another. How one evening while he was busy studying for his N.E.W.T.'s, he had been studying so hard that he forgot to eat. He was starving and without having seen her that day to ask, she brought him something to eat. The day he found himself carrying a bottle of ink for no apparent reason, and she mentioned needing some for class because she had just ran out. The night Dumbledore was murdered. How he knew it was her hand before it even touched his as he knelt by Dumbledore's body. Even before he had said anything about breaking up, the look in her eyes told him she knew exactly what he was about to say.

He had heard the terms, "soul mate" and "life-debt" before. But he didn't really understand what the terms meant until he dated Ginny. Now he was afraid he had destroyed what he and Ginny had. He knew the break up wasn't the reason. If it was anything that was worrying him, it had been their encounter at King's Cross station.

Harry kept beating himself up for being such an idiot. He had been so determined in preparing himself with finding the horcruxes and destroying Voldemort that he started pushing the people who loved him out of his life. He had insulted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. First by not hugging Mrs. Weasley and then by not shaking Mr. Weasley's hand. But it was Ginny who got the worst of him when their eyes met.

He saw her beautiful face and brown eyes watching him from the family car. Every fiber of his being screamed for him to run to her and hold her again. To tell her he had been foolish in his decision to end their relationship and to beg her for another chance. But the cold hearted person he was becoming just made him turn away. He could still feel it in his chest how that small action had broken her heart.

He was on his way to becoming completely cold hearted when Hermione cornered him ten days ago and held him in a loving embrace until the walls around his emotions came crashing down. Hermione's touch and her reminder of Ginny's tender words were what had saved him. He loved Hermione and Ron much more than he could ever tell them.

It was killing him that she hadn't written back. He would not have even minded receiving a howler from her. At least he would know she was mad at him. But getting nothing was a far worse feeling. Maybe she had turned her back on him as he had on her at the station.

"Harry, looking out of that window isn't going to make Hedwig come back any faster." said Hermione with a slight smirk on her face.

He turned and faced his two best friends. They were all sitting in Harry's room at Privet Drive. Their stay, other than the night of Harry's emotional breakdown, had been a quiet one. The Dursleys had pretty much left them to themselves. So they had spent most of their time studying different charms, hexes, and spells which could help them with their future plans against Voldemort and his minions.

Today they were taking a break and enjoying the quiet as the Dursleys were on a road trip visiting Uncle Vernon's sister. Harry was watching Ron and Hermione playing a game of Wizard's chess. While neither Harry nor Hermione had ever been a match for Ron, it was Hermione who over the years had gotten progressively better at the game. Each time she and Ron played it would take him longer to beat her. Harry figured given a bit more time she would eventually beat Ron. Harry foresaw a few days of Ron's pouting the day this finally happened.

Harry was smiling to himself at the thought as he heard the familiar sound of wings flapping at his window. Hedwig landed on Harry's arm as he stood up. The white snow owl had a letter attached to it's leg. Harry could barely contain himself as he placed Hedwig in her cage and gently removed the letter.

Harry's heart sank as he read the envelope was addressed to Hermione and that it had been written by Mrs. Weasley. He handed the envelope to Hermione who quickly read the letter to herself.

Ron seemed to read Harry's thoughts as he said, "Would you please tell us what the bloody things says already!"

"Well, it seems that Bill and Fleur's wedding has been rescheduled for a week from today and that your parents are rushing to get everything put together." Hermione answered with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

She continued, "Looks like she wants me to get back to the Burrow as quickly as possible to help with the preparations."

"You? What about me and Harry!" Ron said.

"Well if you give me a chance, I could finish." Hermione replied through clenched teeth.

"Sorry." Ron replied as he realized he pushed Hermione a bit too far.

"You and Harry are to head to Diagon Alley. It seems the two of you have to go to Madam Malkin's for a fitting for dress robes. Looks like you two are to be part of the ceremony." Hermione finished with a grin on her face.

"Must have taken some doing to get Malkin to allow us back in her shop after what happened the last time we were there!" Ron said with a smile.

"Anything else, Hermione?", Harry asked hoping that maybe there was some mention of Ginny.

"Yes, she also says that we should bring only what is necessary and to pick up anything we leave behind later.", Hermione continued.

"And?" Now it was Harry's turn to sound impatient.

"Well, she finishes by saying that the security measures are now fully in place. So anyone heading towards the Burrow cannot floo, portkey, apparate, or fly in using magical means.", Hermione sounded impressed as she read this.

"What's the distance?", inquired Harry.

"A three kilometer radius from the house.", Hermione answered

Harry whistled as Ron exclaimed, "Bloody hell! Sounds like my parents are not taking any chances!"

"Sounds like we have a walk ahead of us once we get just outside the radius." stated Harry.

"Well, lets get going then, these walls are starting to close in on me anyway." Ron said as they began getting things together.

Half an hour later found Harry, Ron and Hermione in the Dursleys' backyard saying quick good byes. Harry gave Hermione a quick hug and handed her his invisibility cloak. "I'm not sure it would work inside the security measures. But take it just in case."

"Thanks Harry, and don't worry, I'm sure everything will work out fine when you get to the Burrow." Hermione said as she tucked the cloak in her backpack.

Harry tried to smile as he contemplated the first encounter he would have with the Weasleys in over three weeks. Ron was walking up to Hermione next.

"Just get home safe, Granger." Ron told Hermione as they hugged one another.

"The only thing I'm going to have to worry about is the three kilometer walk. Now that I can apparate I'll be at the outer radius in no time." Hermione said this with just a bit of pride in her voice.

Ron's reply was a simple grimace.

"It's not my fault you failed the test Ron. Besides, Harry is still underage and at least one of us should be with him." Hermione said flatly.

"Thanks Hermione. Ron and I will be thinking of you while we are riding the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley." Harry said with a small chuckle.

"You two just take care of each other. I'll see you soon." Hermione said as she turned to disapparate.

"Hermione wait!" Ron yelled as he ran towards her.

"What is it?" Hermione said as she looked at Ron.

"I don't want to make the same mistake I made before the Yule Ball. So I'm asking you if you would be my date for the wedding?"

Hermione did not answer. She merely raised up on her toes, gently kissed Ron's lips, and then disapparated.

"I would take that as a yes." Harry said as Ron stood there, his cheeks turning the same color as his hair.

As Harry and Ron waited for the Knight Bus, Harry could not help but think of what lie ahead of him. He had not received a letter from Ginny. So he finally had his answer. Not that a part of him didn't expect as much. He deserved her silence. He pretty much earned it. He guessed that when he got to the Burrow he could expect her to pretty much be the same way she was when she was ten years old. But instead of not talking to him because of a crush she would not be talking to him because she would be hating him with the white hot intensity of a thousand suns.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"It 's not much, but it's home"

Ron stated this every time he came finally walked through the front door of the Burrow and made their way into the living room. They carefully put down their backpacks and garment bags which contained their new dress robes. The first person to greet them was Hermione who had just walked out of the kitchen.

"I take it the trip went without a problem?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry shot each other a quick glance before answering her.

"Yes, um...no problem at all, except for the two of us trying not to throw up after our Knight Bus ride." Harry answered as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Harry, what is that on your hands?" Hermione asked.

"Just..just a little dirt. Harry tripped and fell on the walk to the house." Ron quickly answered for Harry.

"Oh. Well, Harry, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would like to have a word with you in the kitchen."

Harry's heart sank when Hermione said that. The Weasleys were not wasting any time. Harry wondered if he could still get a room at the Leaky Cauldron. Harry had spent the the better part of the last ten days trying to figure out what to say to them. Might as well get it over with. It was going to be a long walk back to Diagon Alley.

"By the way, the reason Ginny never answered your letter is because she is in France with Fleur and Bill. They are shopping for things for the wedding. Ginny should be back early tomorrow." Hermione told him as he walked past her.

The sinking feeling in Harry's chest subsided. But only slightly. That just meant that she didn't know about the letter. Now he had the prospect of apologizing to her after what he was sure to be harsh treatment by her parents. Harry slowly made his way into the kitchen.

He found Mrs. Weasley sitting at the dining table with Mr. Weasley standing directly behind her. Neither said a word as Harry walked in. The sinking feeling in his chest grew rapidly.

"Hello. May I please sit down?" Harry said rather meekly.

Mr. Weasley merely motioned to the chair directly opposite of Mrs. Weasley.

Harry thought to himself, "Wow, they really do hate me."

Harry removed his glasses as he sat down. He looked at Mrs. Weasley and opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He looked to Mr. Weasley but came up with the same reaction. He couldn't look either one of them in the eyes. He felt he didn't deserve to. He just looked down at the table and watched his fingers as they absently began tracing water marks on the old table top.

"I...I don't know how to begin to apologize to you for my behavior at the station. There was no excuse for it. I have gone over it again and again. But I have no excuse. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, for six years you have been the parents I never had, and in just a small amount of time I threw that all away. I'm so sorry. I don't know if you can ever find it in your hearts to forgive me, but I am truly sorry."

Harry still didn't have the heart to look up at them. He kept tracing the water marks with his fingers.

Suddenly he felt a hand close over his. He looked up to see the face of Mrs. Weasley. There were tears running down her cheeks. but she wasn't saying a word.

Mr. Weasley answered for both of them, "Harry, there is nothing to forgive. Molly and I have a confession to make. We both had an idea that there was something wrong with you that day at the station. But it wasn't until Hermione provided us with proof today that we realized how bad things had gotten with you."

"I...I don't understand?" Harry spoke as Mr. Weasley continued.

"What we are trying to say is that you are, and will always be family. The Weasleys make it a point to always be there for one another in times of need. What I'm saying is that Molly and I are very sorry for not having recognized what was going on inside you. We should have been there for you and we failed you Harry. We are the ones who should be apologizing to..."

But Mr. Weasley never got a chance to finish as Harry stood up and rounded the table, right into Mrs. Weasley's arms. Harry held her closer than he ever had. He could feel tears running from his eyes as he buried his face into her shoulder.

She released him and Harry reached out to shake Mr. Weasley's hand. He wanted to thank him so much for his kind words. But before Harry knew it, Mr. Weasley had drawn him into a hug as well. It was the first time Harry had hugged Mr. Weasley but somehow he knew it wouldn't be the last.

"We love you son. Don't you ever forget that." Mr. Weasley's normally firm voice wavered as he said this.

Sometime later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing the wedding plans over dinner. The three of them were making gluttons of themselves as they hadn't had a decent meal in three weeks. Mrs. Weasley couldn't contain her smile as she watched them. They had all grown up so much in six years.

"Mr. Weasley, I wanted to ask, you said that Hermione provided you with proof about what was going on with me. What proof did she provide?" Harry asked.

"She provided us with her memory of the night of your emotional breakdown. Molly and I used our pensieve to view it." Mr. Weasley answered.

"You have a pensieve? How come you never told me?", Ron asked in a shocked voice.

"Because Ronald Weasley, we didn't want you or any of the other children to know about it. Merlin knows what sort of mischief you kids could have gotten into if you decided to play with it!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ron.

"Besides it is a very old pensieve. We have owned it since we received it as a wedding present. I'm afraid it doesn't work as well as it used to. It is only good for one viewing, the memory gets a bit muddled if someone tries to watch it a second time." Mr. Weasley added.

"The newer models don't have that problem anymore." Hermione interjected.

"Thanks for the food mum. I'm so full. Hermione would you like to take a walk with me to walk this food off?" Ron said as he stood up, took Hermione by the hand and lead her outside.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Hermione looked at Ron and said, "Ron, I know that look. What is it?"

"I was wondering if you would help me with something?", Ron answered as he continued to hold her hand and walk in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, back at the dinner table, Harry found himself in a rather interesting situation. It had been nagging him since just after he had had his heart to heart talk with the Weasleys. He had them alone again. "Better late than never.", Harry thought.

"Well good night Harry. Arthur and I have to be up early to meet Bill and Fleur at Diagon Alley." Mrs. Weasley's voice pulled Harry from his thoughts.

"I have something I have to confess as well, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. But seeing as you have already seen the events of my emotional breakdown...", Harry began.

But Mr. Weasley cut him off in a stern voice, "If you are referring to your crying out for my little girl, from what I gather you have some issues that far outweigh the need to tell us about the relationship between you two."

"What Arthur is trying to say in his best, "Protective father" voice, is that if and when you settle everything with Ginny, we would be happy to talk to the both of you regarding dating one another." Mrs. Weasley finished as she gave Mr. Weasley a stern look.

looked up to the ceiling as he stood up from the table.

"We trust both of you. Just make sure that you do right by our daughter" Mrs. Weasley said as she ushered her husband up the stairs to their bedroom.

The last things Harry heard from either one of them as they climbed up the stairs was Mr. Weasley's voice.

"Well, you can't blame me Molly. I have been waiting years to use my, "Protective father" voice."

That was quickly followed by what Harry could have sworn was the sound of Mrs. Weasley slapping her husband in the arm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ear ly the next morning found Ginny Weasley returning to her home. After returning from a shopping spree in France, she had decided that she had had enough shopping for quite a while. She seperated from Bill and Fleur and told them that she would see them at the Burrow.

A three kilometer walk in addition to her portkey lag did nothing to help her demeanor. So by the time she arrived at her home, her patience was nil.

That changed as she walked in and saw the trio's backpacks. She ran upstairs to her room. Hermione was already awake and brushing her hair. Hermione's eyes opened wide upon seeing her.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed as she smothered Ginny in a great big hug.

Ginny returned the hug. She had missed her closest friend.

"I missed you so much over the last few weeks. So how was France?" Hermione asked.

"It was nice, but to be honest, I couldn't wait to get home. So where are your two other halves?" Ginny said.

"Most likely still sleeping. You can't blame them though. Neither of them has had a normal bed to sleep in for quite a while." Hermione said.

"Were things that bad at the Dursley's?" Ginny asked.

"Harry spent the first two weeks sleeping in his cupboard. If that is any indication." Hermione looked serious as she said this.

"Why would he put himself through that again?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"I think that is something you should ask him yourself. Here, this is for you." Hermione handed Ginny the letter Harry wrote. It had remained unopened on Ginny's bed while she was gone.

Her heart skipped a beat in her chest as she opened the letter. After reading it Ginny silently walked out of her room. She heard Hermione ask if everything was alright, but Ginny did not answer.

So he wanted to see her in person to explain what was going on inside him, to apologize. She laughed inwardly. Harry didn't have to apologize. She had understood the reasons for the break up. Well, maybe it took her a while to come to grips with it. But she wasn't angry about it, nor would she give up on what they had. Even the situation at the station didn't linger on her mind for that long. She knew it was breaking his heart as much as it was hers to be away from each other.

She began making her way to Ron's bedroom to speak to Harry. She really didn't want Harry's mind to be preoccupied with things that didn't matter. He had bigger problems to face in the future. Just then a strange light caught her attention. It was coming from under the door to her parent's bedroom. Her wand was out instantly.

She knew her parents were meeting Bill and Fleur on Diagon Alley. But the old "D.A." in her was not taking any chances. She slowly entered the room. She saw that the bed was unmade as if her parents had gotten a late start. "Typical", she thought to herself. The Weasley family were going to be late for their own funerals someday.

She noticed her parent's pensieve in the middle of the room. Her parents had a pensieve? The bird bath like object sat there glowing. What had they been viewing? Ginny's curiosity got the better of her as she bent over to take a peek. Her face broke the surface of the liquid and she was pulled into darkness.

Ginny found herself in a series of blurred visions. She could see she was inside of a house. In front of her an open door leading to a small patch of grass. On that grass were two people sitting closely together.

"Whose memories are these?" Ginny thought to herself.

_**FLASH!**_ She saw Ron as he slept on a living room sofa.

_**FLASH!**_ She was outside and standing next to the two people who were sitting on the grass.

_**FLASH!**_ She watched as the girl she considered a sister was holding the boy who she considered to be the love of her life in a close embrace. She was snuggling with him, her cheek and nose against his handsome face.

_**FLASH!**_ Ginny watched and listened in horror as Hermione whispered in Harry's ear the words she herself had confessed to Harry with all her heart.

"I never gave up on you...Maybe that's why I like you so much."

There was a final flash and all went dark.

Ginny felt as if her heart had been ripped from her chest. She screamed in pain, heartache, and betrayal. She was still screaming as she came out of the pensieve.

Ginny and the pensieve fell to the floor. The foul memory contained in it's bowl spilled to the floor and evaporated. Another cry of anguish escaped Ginny's lips as it had become so painfully clear.

Harry had given his heart to Hermione, she had never cared for Ron. She had been using Ginny and Ron to be with Harry all this time. The wench even had the nerve to make fun of the words Ginny had used the day of Dumbledore's funeral.

So this was what Harry had needed to speak with her about. This was what he needed to see her in person to apologize for. He didn't break up with her because he wanted to keep her safe. He did it just to get away from her, so he could be alone with Hermione. They even had the nerve to be together right under Ron's nose while he slept. Her cry of anguish died away as it was replaced by anger.

Hermione ran into the room. A frightened look on her face and her wand at the ready.

"Ginny are you alright? I heard you scream!" Hermione asked as she moved to Ginny's side.

"Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" Ginny yelled at her, hatred filling her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked with a perplexed look in her eyes.

"Don't act as if you don't know! Did you think I wouldn't find out? You were my closest friend! You were my sister, Hermione! My sister! Don't you ever speak to me again!" Ginny screamed as she ran out of the room.

"What did I do? What did I do? Ginny, I'm still your friend. You're like a sister to me too. Please, what did I do?" But Hermione's cries never reached Ginny. Hermione merely sat on the floor as tears came to her eyes.

Ginny practically knocked down the door to Ron's room. She found both beds unmade. Her anger doubled as she turned and ran downstairs.

"Just like those two. Knowing them they are out at the Quidditch pitch." Ginny said out loud. She could feel her anger growing with each step she took.

As Ginny ran out the back door, she ran right into someone. They both fell to the floor. She knew it was him before she ran into him. It angered her even more that she could sense him. How could someone who she had such a connection with treat her this way?

"Ginny? You're...you're back. Are you alright?" Harry asked as he helped her from the ground.

The look in her eyes brought fear to Harry's heart. There were tears in her eyes, but her eyes were filled with anger, not sadness or joy (as Harry had caught himself hoping they were). Harry wanted to say something...anything. But Ginny's eyes sucked any words he could think of from his mind.

Ron had just walked up to Harry and Ginny as she reached up and slapped Harry very hard. So hard in fact that Harry's glasses flew off his face. Ron had never seen his sister this angry. Ron was as stunned as Harry looked.

"I hate you Harry Potter! With all my heart and soul, I hate you!", Ginny screamed as she ran off towards the nearby woods.

Harry didn't make a move to go after her. He found that he didn't have the strength. When she said those words it had sucked out all the life he had left in him. It was as if a huge part of himself had just died.

Ron walked up to his best friend and handed him his glasses. Ron made a move to put his hand on Harry's shoulder. But Harry waved him away.

"She hates me." Harry whispered as he began walking into the house.

The look of helplessness in his best friend's eyes shook Ron to his very core. Harry didn't deserve that. Harry didn't even get a chance to explain what had been going on inside him over the past few weeks. Ginny didn't even give Harry a chance to apologize. No, Harry didn't deserve that at all.

Ron's lips came together in a thin line of determination. He ran in the direction of the woods. Into the same general area he had seen his sister run to. She was sitting with her arms crossed as Ron found her. She still looked as angry as just before she had slapped Harry.

"Now what the bloody hell was that all about!" Ron yelled at his sister.

"I can't believe that after all I found out, you are ready to defend Harry and Hermione!" Ginny yelled back.

"You didn't even give him a chance to explain or apologize. He didn't deserve that slap!" Ron yelled even louder.

"Ron, how could you be so naive? Hermione used you and I to be with Harry. Harry broke up with me to be with her!" Ginny's voice was teeming with anger again.

"What!" Ron was shocked as she said this.

"Hermione never cared for you and Harry sure didn't care for me either!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny are you mental? Where would you even begin to get a nutty idea like that?" Ron asked, his face burning red with anger.

"I saw everything in mum and dad's pensieve!" Ginny screamed at him, furious that he was still defending them.

"Let me get this straight. You watched Hermione's memories, in mum and dad's pensieve?" Ron asked.

"Yes, I did. I saw everything!" she said this as she hit Ron's chest.

"You're wrong about what you saw, Ginny." Ron looked her in the eyes.

"Will you stop defending them, and for once side with your family!" Ginny hit him again.

"Those two are my family. I'm telling you that you're wrong and if you would just listen..." Ron started.

But Ginny wouldn't let him finish, "No, Ron, no I will not listen. I know what I saw and..."

Ginny suddenly felt Ron's hands on her as he lifted her off the ground and draped her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He started walking towards the house. Ginny kicking and screaming the entire time for Ron to put her down.

Hermione was still sitting on the Weasley's bedroom floor when Ron came storming in. Ginny was still draped over his shoulder like a bag of dirty laundry.

"Hermione, get out of this room now!" Ron sternly told her.

"Ron what are you doing?" Hermione asked with a shocked look.

Ron looked directly into Hermione's eyes as he sat the pensieve upright with his free hand, "This is Weasley family business. Out of the room now, woman!"

Hermione had the bedroom door closed before Ron could finish. With his free hand he pulled out two vials of silvery liquid from his pocket. He opened them and poured their contents into the pensieve, after which he pulled his wand from his pocket and stirred the liquid.

"Ron, put me down!" Ginny yelled.

Ron ignored her as he spoke, "You wouldn't listen to me. You obviously won't listen to Hermione and you won't give Harry a chance to explain. So you are bloody well going to listen to this!"

Faster than Ginny could react. Ron put her on her feet, grabbed her by the back of her hair and shoved her head into the pensieve. She felt herself falling as soon as her head broke the surface of the liquid.

Ginny got to her feet. She wasn't home anymore. The first thing that struck her was how clear this memory was compared to the one she watched earlier. She looked to her right and found Ron and Harry holding what looked like garment bags. They were in a shop in what had to be Diagon Alley.

Ginny heard Ron speaking, "We just wanted to thank you again for fixing us up on such short notice."

"Your very welcome Master Weasley. I just hope all goes well with the wedding" replied Madam Malkin.

"Why would Ron want me to watch this memory?" Ginny thought to herself.

Ginny could see Harry quietly standing there smiling as Ron spoke to Madam Malkin. No doubt thinking about the next time he could be in Hermione's arms, Ginny thought.

As that last thought faded from Ginny's mind. She heard the sound of a small bell ringing. Turning she saw the all too familiar forms of Crabbe and Goyle walk into the shop. Crabbe made it a point to bump into Harry.

"Hey Potter! Didn't see you there. Why the long face?" Crabbe asked.

"Crabbe, didn't you hear? Ginny Weasley dumped him!" Goyle answered.

"Come on Potter, you couldn't have been surprised. Everyone at Hogwart's knows that girl changes guys like she does her socks!" Crabbe replied as he barely held back his laughter.

"You should have known that she is nothing more than a blood-traitor tramp!" Goyle said as he began laughing.

Ginny looked over to Ron who was shaking with anger. Harry on the other hand was calmly pulling his wand out.

Ginny heard Madam Malkin's voice as she softly pleaded, "Please Mr. Potter, not again. Please."

Ginny watched as Harry simply placed his wand on the counter, followed closely by his glasses.

"What the heck is he doing?" thought Ginny.

It was then that all hell broke loose. One second Ginny was watching Crabbe and Goyle laughing, the next second they had sixty-eight kilograms of black haired fury all over them. Crabbe was tackled into a display of school robes. Harry then had Goyle on the floor and was busy pounding his fists into Goyle's fat face.

Crabbe got to his feet and tried to pull Harry off of Goyle. But with speed honed through years of Quidditch, Harry turned and drove his right elbow into Crabbe's right knee. Crabbe buckled as there was a sickening sound of bones breaking. Crabbe didn't even have time to scream as Harry drove an uppercut into his jaw. Crabbe's feet left the floor as crashed into another display and fell to the floor, knocked cold.

Harry then went back to the job of redecorating Goyle's face. Harry's hands were covered with blood as Ron finally managed to pull Harry off of Goyle. There was blood coming from Goyle's nose and mouth.

"Mate, please stop. It's not that he doesn't deserve it, but you're going to end up killing him." said Ron.

Harry was breathing heavily as he bent over and lifted Goyle up by his shirt so they could look into each other's eyes.

"You and your twin buffoon got off easy. I better not hear that either of you has insulted Ginny ever again. Also if you happen to run into your little ferret friend Draco or his girlfriend Snape, let them know I'm coming for them too. They had better hope that the Aurors get to them before I do."

Harry and Ron picked up their things and started leaving the shop. Harry turned to Madam Malkin and laid a large stack of gold coins in front of her.

"For any damage I have caused" Harry told her.

Ginny was still standing there with a look of shock on her face when the memory faded away, only to be replaced by a new one.

Ginny recognized the inside of the house she was in. Her heart skipped in her chest again as she looked over to the sofa but noticed that Ron was not sleeping on it this time. She heard voices coming from the backyard and ran outside to investigate.

She saw Harry sitting on the grass with Hermione behind him. She seem to be holding him in a strong embrace. But unlike the first memory there were no flashes and Ginny could see and hear everything clearly.

She saw Ron standing just outside the door. Harry was fighting Hermione's embrace. He sounded like he was panicking. It was then that her connection to Harry clicked into place again. His eyes looked dull and lifeless. His voice, as he practically begged Hermione to release him, was almost toneless. Harry didn't seem himself at all. It was like she was looking at a shell of Harry. It was if all the warmth inside him was gone. The sight of him frightened her.

She watched as Hermione whispered the words again into Harry's ear. This was so different from what she had first witnessed.

Ginny jumped as she heard Harry scream her name, "LET ME GO! GINNY, PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Ginny ran to Harry's side and fell to her knees as she finally witnessed what had actually occurred that night. She felt everything as Harry's remorse consumed him and he began begging Ginny's forgiveness. She watched as Harry cried into his hands, watched as Ron held both of his friends in his arms.

Ginny felt her heart both heal and break at the same time. She listened to the conversation Harry, Ron and Hermione had before they returned to the house. She felt the guilt for having jumped to conclusions start to overwhelm her. She had started crying and had not even realized it. She felt a tug and found herself floating out of the pensieve.

She found herself standing in her parent's bedroom, Ron standing next to her. There was a look of worry on her brother's face.

"I'm sorry I got rough with you. But now I understand what Hermione means when she mentions "The Weasley Stubborn Streak" " said Ron.

Ginny turned and grabbed him in her arms into a big hug, "I love you big brother, thank you."

Ginny bolted from the room and found Hermione standing in the hallway. Hermione looked at Ginny with very sad eyes.

Ginny walked up to her and pulled Hermione into an embrace as she said, "I'm sorry I doubted you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"I already do and we can talk more about it later, but I think someone needs you more than me." Hermione replied as she broke the embrace.

Ginny ran downstairs and called Harry's name. She noticed the front door was ajar and one backpack was missing. Her heart caught in her throat. She walked outside and saw Harry walking away in the distance. She caught up with him and stopped right in front of him. Harry put up his hand and took a step back before she could speak.

"Tell your parents that I'm sorry but I won't be here for the wedding. The thought of wanting to be with you but knowing you hate me is too much for me. Ginny, it took me so long to see it, but I'm nothing without you. I've made a mistake it looks like I can't redeem and I'm going to have to live with that for the rest of my life. I know that because of my stupid noble decision that you now hate me with all your heart and soul. But Ginny, with all my heart and soul, I love you and will always love you. I love you more than anything or anyone else in the world. You are my soul mate. My soul mate Ginny! I will never feel that way with anyone else aga..."

Ginny suddenly burst into tears as she walked up to Harry and said,

"Shut up Harry, just shut up!"

She grabbed his face and began kissing him passionately.

Harry's eyes went wide with surprise as he thought to himself, "Soul mates, once you think you have figured out exactly what they are thinking, they completely fool you"

Harry stopped thinking all together and lost himself in their kiss.


	3. Vows and Promises

**Chapter Three: Vows and Promises BY EROD37**

The Burrow finally was quiet. All occupants of the Weasley home were in bed for the night. The preparations were in full swing and everyone involved needed all the sleep they could manage.

One person sat alone on an old comfortable sofa, quietly watching the flames dancing in the fireplace.

For Harry being awake and unable to sleep in the middle of the night was not a new experience. It had been happening to him for as long as he could remember. A smile came to his face as he replayed the day's events in his mind.

After the better part of a month, he and Ginny had reunited today and all was well between the two of them. Not that it had started that way. Her reaction upon seeing him was to slap him across his face and then proclaim her hatred of him. His face still stung from where she had hit him.

Had it not been for Ron's "explanation" neither Ginny nor Harry would have realized their misunderstandings. Ginny had thought Harry had dumped her for Hermione. Harry had thought Ginny was angry at him for having dumped her for his "stupid noble reasons"

When Ginny had finally realized her mistake and tracked Harry down, he had already made a vow to never again withhold anything from her. So before she could say anything to him regarding her mistake, he confessed to Ginny every feeling for her he had in his heart.

The reaction he received from her was a snogging session the likes of which Harry had never experienced before. He touched his lips. They were still slightly swollen and sore from kissing her. He wouldn't change that feeling for all the gold in Gringott's.

Just then a familiar feeling of recognition within him stirred Harry from his thoughts as turned to the darkened staircase and said, "Instead of hiding up there, watching me, why don't you just come down and join me?"

"You looked so lost in thought. I didn't want to disturb you," said Ginny as she walked down the stairs.

"I was just thinking of you," Harry replied.

"Were you now? This soul mate thing we share with one another is going to take some getting used to," she said.

Ginny kissed him and then proceeded to sit behind him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and gently pulled him towards her, so that his head laid against her chest.

"So why are you sitting alone in the dark? Can't you sleep?" Ginny asked as she gave him a slight squeeze.

"I guess old habits die hard," Harry answered.

"Well we have each other again. We can always develop a new habit," Ginny replied.

Harry reached up and stroked Ginny's arm, "We could try. But this isn't nearly as comfortable as it is with Hermione."

Ginny playfully tapped Harry in the chest as she said, "Harry, how many times am I going to have to say I'm sorry about jumping to conclusions and slapping you?"

Harry smiled, "Three or four more times should be enough…Oooof!" Ginny gave Harry a quick jab to his stomach as he said this.

"I guess that will teach me not to be so curious, and to keep my nose out of other people's pensieves." Ginny replied with a smile on her face.

"I'm just sorry that you had to see that side of me in Ron's memories" Harry said.

"No need to apologize. It was very chivalrous the way you defended my name against Crabbe and Goyle. As for cutting yourself off from your emotions and trying to go cold hearted, I'm just glad you didn't." Harry found himself smiling as she said this.

Harry felt Ginny's arms grip him a little tighter. He could feel how having seen that cold side of him had frightened her. He was really beginning to enjoy the closeness he was sharing with her when Ginny said something that made Harry's heart sink.

"You know I could really get used to these night cuddle sessions. I just don't see how we can do this during next term without half of Gryffindor house bothering us."

It had completely slipped Harry's mind that he had not told Ginny about his plans to not return to Hogwart's this year. Then again he didn't tell her much beyond that he had things to do alone. Harry knew Ginny wasn't going to take this well. He found himself wondering what was worse, facing a hundred dementors or having to face Ginny's anger after explaining everything that he was holding back from her regarding his future.

Ginny felt her connection to Harry click into place as she sensed Harry's distress. She simply looked down at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Harry found himself thinking that Ginny was right. This soul mate thing they shared was going to take some getting used to. Harry broke her embrace as he sat up and turned to face her.

"I won't be returning to Hogwart's next term," he stated flatly.

"WHAT!" Ginny replied, her face already beginning to turn the infamous Weasley red.

"Just give me a chance to explain," Harry said.

"When exactly were you planning on letting me know?" Ginny was barely keeping her temper as she asked him.

"We figured that it would be best for the three of us to break the news to all of the family members when they arrived here for the wedding," Harry replied rather meekly.

"The three of you, so Hermione and Ron aren't planning to return either?" Ginny asked.

"No," Harry replied, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Why not, Harry? What exactly is going on?" Ginny asked.

Harry took one of Ginny's hands in his as he looked into her eyes. As he relayed his story, Harry found it amazing how easy it was for him to confide in her everything that had been weighing heavily on his mind. His meetings with Dumbledore. All he had witnessed in Dumbledore's pensieve. The theory regarding the horcruxes. The argument between he and Dumbledore regarding the prophesy and Snape's loyalty. What he had witnessed the night of Dumbledore's murder. Basically, everything that had anything to do with his decision to leave school. When Harry had finally finished he saw tenderness in Ginny's eyes.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

Her eyes wavered, "I…I…just don't want you to die,"

"Trust me, I don't want to die either. But now do you understand why I made the decision I made about us, back at the end of the term?" Harry asked.

"Yes I do. But you have to understand that simply dumping me won't take me out of Voldemort's line of sight. The Weasleys are considered blood traitors. Voldemort is going to mark us for death whether or not the two of us are together," Ginny answered.

Harry put his hands up, "I realized that a while ago. The only person I was fooling was myself. I love you and that is why I came back and said what I said to you. I would rather have you in my life than out of it."

"I love you too, Harry. So how do you plan to break the news to the families regarding the four of us not returning to Hogwart's this year?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny you are still misunderstanding me. I still want you in my life. But I'm not taking you with me," Harry answered, his eyes unable to look at Ginny's face.

"What? Why not?" the sound of Ginny's shocked voice made Harry's heart sink just a little more.

"I have gone over this in my mind over and over again and each time that I do I come up with the same two reasons. Firstly, every fiber of my being wants you with me, by my side. Trust me, I know how powerful a witch you truly are becoming. But to be honest, Ron, Hermione and I are merely telling the families as a courtesy. The three of us will be officially of age as of the end of July. So even if they disagree with our decision, they can't stop us. But there is no way your mum and dad are going to let you out of their sight," Harry explained.

"Well that is one reason, what is the other?" Ginny asked, not bothering to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Secondly, as of right now, you are the only other person outside of Ron, Hermione and myself that knows the information Dumbledore passed on to me before he was killed. If something should happen to us, it will be up to you to pass on that information. The fate of the wizarding world now rest with the four of us," Harry said.

Ginny found herself wanting to scream at him that he was wrong. To shake him by his shoulders until he came to his senses and changed his mind about taking her. But as much as she wanted to, the logical side of her brain knew he was right. She couldn't be upset with him. But she could definitely allow herself to be angry with the circumstance. Why did things like this always have to happen to Harry? After all he had been through in his life, wasn't he allowed some happiness?

Ginny stood up, "Fine, I may understand your decision, but I don't have to like it."

Harry started to answer, "Ginny, I…"

But she had already disappeared up the stairs.

"Good night Ginny," Harry said, more to himself than to her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next two days were a whirlwind of activity as wedding preparations were being finalized. Tables were being set. Seating charts arranged. Catering managed. All in all, even with the impromptu setting of the wedding date. The Weasleys managed to get everything together without any real problems.

With the vast majority of preparations completed and simply waiting for the "I dos", it came time for the arrival of family. For Harry it was good to see the Weasleys all together again, all together with the exception of Percy. Who never bothered to answer the owl sent by his parents. Harry wondered if Percy would ever reconcile with is family. Percy just had no idea what he was turning his back on. There wasn't a day in his six years at Hogwart's that Harry didn't thank his maker for having brought the Weasleys into his life.

Harry caught himself wondering if Ginny and he would ever talk again. It wasn't like they were avoiding one another, it was just with everything going on around them, they just couldn't find the time to speak to one another. Basically the house had become divided among the sexes, with all the men handling the heavy work and the women handling the more delicate jobs. This of course meant anything involving taste, which the women kept reminding the men they had absolutely none of. Harry was hoping to have another late night encounter with Ginny. But all the heavy lifting left Harry exhausted and he had slept each night as if knocked cold by a bludger.

The following morning found breakfast being served outside in the garden. Harry hadn't had a meal with this many people since his last meal in the Great Hall close to a month ago. Harry felt a small pang of jealousy as he gazed around the table. He saw Fleur with her sister Gabrielle. He saw Hermione, who was sitting with Ron on her right and her parents on her left. He noticed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with warm smiles on their faces as they looked at their children. The twins were talking with Bill and Charlie. Everyone was engaged in conversation, everyone except Harry who sat quietly.

Everyone at the table was represented by a family member. It was a harsh reminder that he was the last of the Potters. Harry had never felt as alone in a crowd as he did at that very moment. It was then that Harry felt a familiar pair of arms wrap themselves around his neck.

"You know I love you, don't you?" Ginny's voice asked.

Harry simply nodded as he took in the scent of her perfume.

"Then can you do two things for me?" she asked.

Again Harry nodded. Ginny had no idea how when she held Harry all his thoughts went mushy.

"First, I need you to understand that I am in no way angry with you over our conversation the other night. I will admit that it took me a while to understand your line of thinking. But I was never upset with you." said Ginny.

"Thank you," Harry replied.

"The second thing is that before I came out of the kitchen, I felt your sadness and now I can see the hurt in your eyes. You aren't alone in this world Harry. Just look around, the people at this table all share a connection with you. All of them, in one way or another, owe you their lives. I know that you are the only Potter at this table, but understand that you're a Weasley too. This is your family Harry, and we all love you." said Ginny as she hugged him tighter.

Harry broke her embrace, stood and faced her. He could feel the smile on his face and he was sure that it matched the one on Ginny's. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her.

The table had gone silent as everyone had stopped what they were doing to watch Harry's gesture of appreciation to Ginny. A pair of identical voices finally broke the silence.

"It's bloody well about time you two!" chimed Fred and George.

"I honestly think the Weasley brothers should all have a long talk with Harry to find out about what his intentions are for our baby sister," added Charlie.

"I agree. All the men at this table will meet here after dinner this evening for a trip to Diagon Alley for Bill's bachelor party," announced Mr. Weasley.

"Sounds good," agreed Bill.

"You lot just make sure Harry gets back in one piece or you will all answer to me," threatened Ginny.

"You know George, I would pretend to be afraid of that threat, if I didn't already know I actually was afraid," said Fred.

"Right you are. Our baby sister can be rather scary when she wants to be," answered George.

"You really sure you want to date Ginny, Harry? I still see a bit of tomboy in her," asked Bill.

"After everything the two of us have been through together. I can honestly say yes with absolutely no doubts," answered Harry.

"Then maybe you should give our little brother some advice on how to close the deal with Hermione!" said Fred and George together.

Ron buried his face into his hands as Hermione's face went pink with embarrassment. Hermione's parents on the other hand, were laughing themselves silly.

At this point Ron stood up and asked Hermione to stand at his side. He didn't say anything to her, but she knew what it was he was planning to say. Harry and Ginny took their seats. Again the table went quiet at they all waited for Ron to speak.

"Hermione, Harry and I have an important announcement to make as well," Ron started in a high pitch voice.

"You know Hermione, marrying two men at the same time is illegal, even in the wizarding world," said Fred as several people at the table began laughing.

"Fred, be quiet! Can't you see that Ron is serious," said Mrs. Weasley as she admonished Fred.

Harry did see the seriousness on Ron's face as he also realized what it was that Ron was about to say. He quickly stood and rounded the table to join his friends. He placed his hand on Ron's shoulder to silently remind him that he was there to back him, in the way they always had been there for one another. The gesture seemed to take a large weight off of his best friend's face.

Ron took a deep breath and continued, "As you all know, there is currently a debate going on right now as to whether or not Hogwart's will be reopened this coming term. During our last year we have gained important information. As a result of this information the three of us will not be returning to Hogwart's for our senior year.

Irma Pince, the Hogwart's librarian would have enjoyed the silence that followed Ron's statement. But it didn't last long as every person at the table began speaking at once. It reminded Harry of the chaos that erupted at Hogwart's the night that Professor Quirrell came running into the Great Hall yelling that there was a troll loose in the building.

"Wicked!" the twins yelled in unison.

"What!" exclaimed Bill.

"Why on earth would you want to do that?" said Mrs. Granger

"Ronald Weasley! Have you lost your mind?" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"Thiz iz not becuaze of Ron iz it?" Fleur asked as she looked at Hermione.

"Unbelievable, unbelievable!" yelled Mr. Weasley as he couldn't do anything but repeat himself.

Harry found himself losing track of everything that was being said as the voices at the table became a blur of screaming, yelling, and finger pointing. Harry said nothing as he watched Ron arguing with his mum and dad, Hermione trying to speak to both parents at the same time, and the twins laughing among themselves as it would seem the two of them were no longer the black sheep of the family. Harry might have found the entire situation funny had he not known the seriousness of the subject being argued. There was only one other person who was as quiet as he was and he knew without even looking that her eyes had never left him. Harry's eyes met Ginny's. She once again had the determined look in her eyes that Harry had grown used to seeing. She was thinking the same thing he was about the situation unfolding around them.

A loud thumping from the head of the table quieted everyone. Mr. Weasley, in desperation, had removed one of his shoes and was slamming it loudly against the table. He was slamming it so hard that he had accidentally broken his breakfast plate.

"Enough! As head of this house I demand that we discuss this as civilized as possible," said Mr. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Arthur, but just how civilized do you expect me to be? We now have a third child who wants to be a Hogwart's drop out!" Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins as she said this.

"Molly, I think we need to understand their decision not to return. We need to know why." said Mrs. Granger as she looked at both Mrs. Weasley and Hermione.

"The three of you sit down and explain, please," said Mr. Weasley as he motioned Ron, Harry and Hermione to their seats.

Harry sat back down next to Ginny. He felt her hand take a hold of his under the table as he said, "As I am the one to blame for Ron's and Hermione's decision, I think I should be the person to explain,"

Over the better part of an hour, Harry explained the events of his past school year. He was extremely careful not to give away information that Dumbledore had requested he not reveal to anyone. Again the table had gone eerily silent. Harry had a memory pass through his mind of the day he gave the interview to Rita Skeeter at the pub in Hogsmeade that ended up in the Quibbler. Harry remembered it had been as quiet while he spoke back then too. So quiet that he could still hear the sound of the bartender's rag as it rubbed the inside of a dirty beer mug.

When Harry finally finished, the looks around the table varied from seriousness, to shock, to bewilderment, to curiosity. Harry could feel Ginny's hand as she interlaced her fingers with his and gave them another squeeze. Harry looked over to Mr. Weasley, who had his fingers resting against forehead.

"I take it that there are certain bits of information that you have withheld from us?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Yes sir," replied Harry

Bill jumped in, "For Merlin's sake, why? Certainly the Order could use this information. We could..."

Mr. Weasley put up his hand to silence Bill. "With the exception of my wife, there are few other people I would trust as much as Albus Dumbledore. I have to believe that there was a very good reason why he would have withheld information from the Order. I will not ask Harry, or Hermione, or Ron to betray that trust now."

"I have to agree. There would also have to be a very good reason that he chose only Harry to share the information with," added Charlie.

"And whether or not we want to admit it to ourselves. The secret membership of the Order of the Phoenix is no longer secret. Every member, as well as, their loved ones has reason to worry because Snape has shown his true colors," said Fred.

"Snape has most likely given Voldemort the name of every member of the Order by now," said George.

"I think I see where Harry's thinking is going now. With all the Order members being watched by Voldemort's minions, it makes sense that these three barely "of age" wizards could go unnoticed," Bill added as a look of comprehension came to his face.

"And in Bill's statement comes the true end of this discussion. The three of them are in fact, "of age". They don't need our permission to do anything. I would rather have them leave here with our full blessing than not. I have already lost one son that way. I say we would do well to wish them good luck and support them in any way we can," said Mr. Weasley.

Mrs. Weasley quickly spoke, "But Arthur, they are just children..."

"No Molly, that is the point, they are not children, not anymore. Now my husband and I may just be muggles, but from what our daughter has told us about this Voldemort, if he isn't stopped, eventually even the non-magical world is going to feel the effects," said Mrs. Granger.

"And if Hermione is anything like her mother, and she is, when she gets herself set to a task there is no stopping her until the task is done. Far be it from us to get in the way. Our prayers go with you three," said Mr. Granger.

When Mrs. Weasley spoke again there was a considerable amount of sadness in her voice, "So when are the three of you planning on leaving us?"

Ron was kneeling in front of his mother by the time she was done asking her question. He took her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "The day after the wedding."

Mrs. Weasley felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head and found the gentle eyes of Gabrielle. She gave Mrs. Weasley a kiss on the cheek as she smiled and said, "Don't be zad, Mrz. Weazley. Thiz iz zuppozed to be a happy time."

"I concur," answered Mr. Weasley.

"That's right. Last I checked I have a wedding to attend in two days," said Bill.

"And a bachelor party to attend tonight!" yelled Fred and George in unison.

Breakfast finished with the same energy it had started with. An announcement for a dress rehearsal was set for the following afternoon. After which the occupants of the table went in different directions to double check on the final details for the nuptials.

Harry and Ginny were just getting up from the table, when Mr. Weasley asked Harry to join him inside the house for a private chat. Harry was ready to ask Ginny to wait for him, when he felt his connection to her click into place again. It was telling him that she would be there waiting for him, when he was done. He smiled at her and touched her face before walking into the house.

Harry had just closed the door behind him when Mr. Weasley said, "I must say that we were surprised that you did not mention Ginny accompanying you on your trip."

"While my heart is begging me to ask permission of you for just that, my head knows that it would be wrong to have Ginny leave school two years early," replied Harry.

Now Mrs. Weasley spoke, "Arthur and I know how you two feel about each other. What is to stop her from running away and following you three?"

"Ginny and I have already spoken. She may not like my reasons for not taking her but she understands. She has as good as given me her word that she will stay behind. Lastly, I have not told her where we are going. So once we leave here, she will be in the dark as much as anyone else about our whereabouts," answered Harry.

"Fair enough. Off with you now. I think Ginny would be rather cross with me for trying to monopolize all of your time," said Mr. Weasley.

As Harry closed the front door, Mrs. Weasley looked at her husband and said, "Arthur, I fear for those three."

Mr. Weasley hugged his wife and replied, "Knowing what those three have accomplished and what they are capable of. It is Voldemort who should fear.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the day flew by for Harry as he spent the majority of it with Ginny, helping her with several household chores. He took plenty of insults from the twins regarding this, but Harry took it all in stride. Washing dishes and chopping vegetables was easy for him. If there was anything he had carried away from his servitude with the Dursleys, it was his skills in the kitchen.

The evening found all the men of the house at a large table in the Leaky Cauldron. As soon as they sat down Harry found himself bombarded with questions regarding the seriousness of his relationship with the youngest Weasley. Ron immediately attempted to come to Harry's defense only to find himself blindsided by Mr. Granger's questions regarding Hermione. Ron found himself wanting to be in a cave full of spiders again, when Mr. Granger smiled and slapped Ron's shoulder.

"All joking aside Harry. Do you honestly feel that deeply for my sister?" asked Charlie.

"Yes I do," answered Harry.

"And just how deeply is that, and be careful this is Ginny we are talking about," asked Bill.

The mood at the table grew very serious as every person waited for Harry's answer. Harry knew a dishonest answer at best would get him disapproving scowls. At worse it could get him a round of beatings from Ginny's brothers. "I love her," said Harry.

"You can say it. But how do we know you mean it?" this time the question came from Charlie.

Harry found himself losing his temper. This wasn't funny anymore. While he realized that these were Ginny's brothers, he also realized that the only person that he had to prove his love for Ginny to...was Ginny.

Harry stood up from the table and began speaking, "You know maybe I don't know if I mean it. But here are a few things that I do know. I know that I haven't had a lot of experience when it comes to relationships. I know that all of you know that I saved Ginny's life a few years ago. I know that for years I have been abused and neglected by my own blood relatives. Now here are some things I know that you don't know. I know that I have never been as happy as I am with Ginny. I know that every time she hugs me or holds my hand that she saves my life every time. I know one smile from her and I forget all those years with my relatives. I know that it breaks my heart to be away from her. But most of all, with all due respect, I know I don't give a damn if any of you believes a word of what I just said or not. I love her and nothing any of you can say or do will ever change that!"

Bill and Charlie stood and faced Harry. Harry was prepared for the worse, when Charlie turned to Bill and said, "Well, I'm convinced."

Bill replied, "As am I. Now I know that Ginny has made the right choice."

The table erupted into applause as Bill and Charlie both gave Harry a warm hug and handshake. Harry looked over to Ron who had tapped Mr. Granger on his shoulder and said.

"When it comes to my feelings for Hermione...What Harry just said will do."

Mr. Granger was in the middle of giving Ron a dirty look when a waitress arrived at the table carrying a jug and eight glasses. Mr. Weasley spoke, "Well now that the question and answer period is now over, let us get the mourning period for Bill's bachelorhood started."

"Don't do it Bill, don't do it!" yelled Ron, Charlie and the twins at the same time.

"Sorry boys! A wizard's got to do, what a wizard's go to do!" Bill said with a big smile.

"Well as the best man, all I can do is wish you luck and drink to your lasting happiness," Charlie was filling the glasses as he said this.

The glasses were being passed around as Charlie had his glass raised in the air and said, "To Bill and Fleur, may their children look nothing like their father."

Everyone laughed just before emptying their glasses. Ron and Harry felt as if their chests were ablaze. Ron's eyes were watering as he looked over to George and asked, "Not that I need to ask, but what is this we are drinking?"

"Fire-whiskey!" replied George.

"What's the matter, can't little Won-Won handle his spirits?" added Fred.

"I can handle them better than you two bookends!" Ron said as he pointed at the twins.

"Sounds like a challenge!" the twins said in unison as glasses were being filled again.

Mr. Weasley stood up and raised his glass, "Here is to Bill. I could not be more proud of you."

Again the table emptied their glasses. Harry could feel the fire in his chest pass on to the rest of his body. But the feeling wasn't as bad as it had been the first time. Harry felt a little muddled but thought he could get to enjoy this feeling.

The toasts went on for quite a while. In fact about three jugs worth. Needless to say the toasts became more and more sillier as the night wore on.

Charlie stood up, not that it was easy for him to do so, as he raised his glass and said, "Here's to Harry, the second best seeker Gryffindor has ever had, behind me!"

Harry swallowed his drink, stood and said, "Second best? Just grab yourself a broom and I'll show you second best, Dragonboy!"

Both Charlie and Harry were laughing when Ron stood with his glass and said, "Charlie, you're wrong. Harry isn't the second best seeker that Gryffindor has ever had."

Harry couldn't help but smile as he slapped Ron on the back and said, "Thanks mate."

"He's third best. Ginny's the best seeker. That would make Charlie second best!" Ron said as he exploded into laughter.

Charlie and Harry were just about to shake Ron senseless when the twins stood up with their glasses raised and said, "To the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The faces may change but the championships stay the same."

All of the Weasley boys and Harry swallowed another round of fire-whiskey as they began chanting, "Go, go, Gryffindor!"

The chant and the accompanying thumping of glasses on the table lasted for the better part of a minute. As the chant finally died down, Mr. Granger, who along with Mr. Weasley, looked none the worse for wear asked Ron, "Hermione has only explained quidditch to me. Seeing as my daughter seems to learn everything rather quickly. How good is Hermione at the sport?"

Harry and the twins burst into laughter as Ron answered, "Sorry, Mr. Granger. But unless quidditch took place in a library and we throw books instead of quaffles, Hermione's athletic skills would be best left for cheering in the stands."

Harry was wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes as he spoke next, "Mr. Granger, Hermione doesn't like to fly unless it is completely necessary. But trust me, if it weren't for her book smarts, Ron and I would have had to repeat several of our years at Hogwart's."

"To Hermione and her book smarts then," Mr. Granger toasted.

"I'll drink to that!" cried Ron as he downed another drink.

It was near four A.M. by the time the members of the bachelor party finally arrived back at the Burrow. By the time they had left the Leaky Cauldron, they had polished off no less than nine jugs of fire-whiskey. Mr. Weasley had hoped that the three kilometer walk from the magical barrier placed around the Burrow would help clear all of their heads. No such luck it seemed. It was going to be a bed-ridden day for the men of the house.

Charlie, Bill, and the twins were singing the Hogwart's school song very loudly and very off key as they entered the house. But all singing came to an abrupt end as the men were met with several angry faces. The ladies of the house were still awake and had taken the time to wait for the men's return by moving a living room sofa to face the front door. Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Fleur, Hermione, and Ginny all had their arms crossed and were sitting quietly.

The silence was broken by Ron, who seemingly oblivious to everything going on around him, looked up at the ceiling and tried in vain to say what he always says when he returns home.

"It's not home, but it's much"

After which Ron took two steps forward and tripped, falling face first into a coat rack. The twins began laughing as the ladies on the couch began yelling at the same time.

"Arthur Weasley! Do you have any idea what time it is!" screamed Mrs. Weasley.

"We were worried sick!" yelled Mrs. Granger.

"Ron get off the floor," said Hermione.

"Bill, ztop hiding behind Fred and George. I can alwayz tell when you have been drinking!" shouted Fleur.

The only person out of all the ladies who was not yelling was Ginny. The look on her face didn't show any emotion. But Harry, even in his drunken state, could feel Ginny was upset about something. It just didn't have anything to do with returning home late or drunk. She needed to talk with him. He just didn't know about what.

Thirty minutes, and quite a bit of yelling later found the living room empty. Ginny and Harry were once again sitting alone on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Harry's head was still spinning. He would be paying a steep price for all the drinking he did tonight.

"Ginny, what is it? You haven't said a word to me since I walked into the house," asked Harry.

"So did you enjoy your barrel of fire-whiskey?" asked Ginny in a very loud voice.

"Please Ginny, not so loud. My head is starting to pound and for once it has nothing to do with my scar," answered Harry.

"Serves you right. You haven't even turned seventeen yet." Ginny said a little louder.

"Trust me, I've learned my lesson. Nothing stronger than pumpkin juice from now on," Harry vowed as he removed his glasses and began rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Well I would whip you up a potion to help you, but mum has hidden all the ingredients. I think she wants all of you to suffer a little," Ginny said with a smile on her face.

Ginny suddenly changed the subject, "Harry, deciding not to take me with you was a mistake."

"It was a bachelor party, Ginny. No ladies allowed," Harry answered.

"Not tonight you git! I mean not taking me along when you leave to do whatever it is you're planning to do," replied Ginny.

"Come on Ginny, not that again," cried Harry.

"Yes Harry, again. You think it is easy for me knowing what I know. Knowing in my heart I can be a help to you. But knowing that in less than two days I have to watch the man that I love walk out of my life again, maybe forever," cried Ginny.

"What would you like me to say Ginny? With all my heart, I want you with me. But I can't promise that I can keep you safe and you don't have all the skills or training as a witch to protect yourself," said Harry.

"Oh, and you do?" asked Ginny.

"NO I DON'T!" screamed Harry.

Harry stood and walked over to the mantle of the fireplace. Ginny said nothing as she stared at Harry. She could feel that what Harry had just admitted to her hurt him more than anything.

Harry continued, "No, even with all the information that I have, with all that I have experienced, with all that I have learned. No, I don't have the skills or training to protect myself or the ones I love, and that is what scares me the most. That is what keeps me from taking you with me."

Ginny could feel his fear regarding his inexperience. She still felt not taking her was a mistake on his part, but she would try her best not to ask him again.

Harry returned to the couch and took her hand, "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

"I'm sorry I keep pestering you about going," she answered.

"I just want you to understand that it isn't any easier for me to walk away from the woman I love either," Harry said.

"I do understand. I guess I can give you this now," Ginny said as she pulled out a small box from her pocket.

Harry opened the box. In it was a gold necklace on which hung a locket. He turned it in his hand; one side was inlaid in what looked like black onyx, the other in what looked like red rubies.

"I purchased it in France. The two sides reminded me of the two of us," Ginny said.

"It's beautiful," Harry said.

Harry turned the locket over in his hand again. He noticed a small hinge on its rounded edge. He opened the locket and what he saw warmed his heart more than anything he drank tonight ever could.

The two halves of the locket lay open in his hand and projecting six inches above it was an image that was moving. It was the image of Harry and Ginny's first kiss. He could see her running to him, the look in her eyes, and the smile on his face. It was exactly how he remembered that kiss. How he replayed it in his mind hundreds of times since it had happened.

"I had Fleur help me with the enchantment. It is a combination of the photo charm and a pensieve charm. I made it so that you can have something to remember me by when you get lonely," Ginny explained.

"Thank you. But I don't have anything to give to you," Harry said with a slightly sad voice.

Ginny reached out and touched Harry's face, "You don't need to give me anything. But could you do something for me?"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes as she asked, "Promise me that you will come back to me, alive and well."

Harry could deny this woman nothing within his power to give her. But he had made a vow never to lie to her again. When it came to those he loved he would never make a liar out of himself again.

"I can't…can't make you a promise that I'm not sure I can keep. I'm sorry," Harry answered.

Harry saw the determined look return to her eyes as she said flatly, "I understand. I apologize for asking."

Harry placed the locket around his neck, held her face in both his hands and kissed her. It wasn't until well after sunrise that the two of them stopped kissing one another.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day went by in a blur as Harry, as well as the rest of the men slept until about an hour before the rehearsal. Mrs. Weasley served brunch, but none of the men could bring themselves to eat anything. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be taking great pleasure in torturing the men for having drunk themselves silly. But she eventually poured each of them a tall glass of potion which instantly cleared their heads.

The rehearsal didn't go as well as planned because the seating arrangements cluttered up the space needed to move properly for the ceremony. Everyone gave opinions to try and fix things, but to everyone's shock it was Ron's advice that worked best. He seemed to have a great eye as to where everything needed to be to optimize the space. Fred and George commented that Ron's chess skills finally came in handy for something.

As evening fell, dinner was treated very casually. Light chatter covered the meal as no heavy subjects crossed anyone's lips. By the end of dinner, Harry was stuffed and wanted nothing more than to get some sleep. He thought himself exhausted enough to sleep through the night. But as always, when it came to his own sleeping habits, he was wrong.

At two in the morning, Harry once again found himself awake and in front of the fireplace. He opened his locket and watched as the happy moment replayed in front of his eyes again.

"That is very beautiful and it looks as if it took a bit of very intricate magic to make," said a familiar voice.

Harry turned and saw Hermione standing near the bottom of the staircase, "Oh, it's just you, Hermione."

"Well it's good to see you too," replied Hermione as she joined Harry on the sofa and gave him a look of disgust she normally saved for Ron or Draco.

"I didn't mean it that way. Just that I was waiting on Ginny. She has been helping me develop a new habit," said Harry.

"What?" said Hermione looking a bit puzzled.

"Never mind Hermione. So are you having trouble sleep too?" asked Harry.

"Only because Gabrielle's snoring woke me up. That and I was wondering, when we leave here where were you thinking of starting the search?" asked Hermione.

Harry was still chuckling regarding Gabrielle's snoring. He found himself wondering if she did it with the same heavy French accent she had while she was speaking, "I figured the best place to start would be in Dumbledore's office."

"I was thinking the same thing. There could be more information regarding where he might have been searching. But how are we going to get in the office. I'm sure we can avoid everyone on the grounds by using the Marauder's map, but without the password, the stairs leading to his office will never open for us." stated Hermione.

"Leave that to me. I have an idea that just might work. You haven't talk to Ron about starting at Hogwart's, have you?" asked Harry.

"No, why?" asked Hermione.

"I would prefer you didn't. The twins have a way of getting information from him and I would like it if no one outside of the three of us knows where we are headed." replied Harry.

"Fair enough. Harry, what would you say if Ron and I became an item? Considering that you aren't bringing Ginny along with us. You haven't changed your mind about that have you?" asked Hermione.

"No I haven't changed my mind about Ginny and to be honest I might feel a little jealous watching you two together. But you two have been an item for as long as you have known each other. You have just been too stubborn to see it. Just remember that you two started as friends and regardless of what might happen in your new relationship, you will always be friends." answered Harry.

"Thanks Harry. That takes a load off of my mind. Well I'm getting tired and we have a busy day ahead of us. You ready to go back to bed?" asked Hermione.

"Not just yet mother. I'll be sure to get to bed in a little bit, goodnight." Harry said as he gave Hermione a kiss on her cheek.

"Goodnight." she replied as Harry's "mother" comment got him another look of disgust.

Harry watched Hermione disappear up the stairs again as he turned to the fire and once again lost himself in thought. He really did wish Ron and Hermione well. He just prayed that when this adventure was finally over that they would all come out of it in one piece.

He thought of Ginny and kept hoping that the familiar feeling that always told him she was near would come. But it didn't. It really didn't bother him…too much. He knew she needed her rest and figured that was a good idea for him also. So he headed for the staircase and bed. He was halfway up the stairs when an idea hit him about what he could give Ginny for a gift.

It would change the way Ginny and Harry would look at one another forever.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The day of the wedding had finally arrived. Guests began arriving and included friends, family, and schoolmates of both Bill and Fleur. Harry saw members of the Ministry of Magic and the Order of the Phoenix. All in all it was a good size crowd, but not a huge crowd.

Harry finished putting on his dress robes. They were slightly different in design to the ones he wore in his fourth year. These were all white with a black dress shirt and white bow tie. Harry really liked the cuff links, which were small gold snitches with pearl wings.

"Harry are you coming? We need to get downstairs for the march to the altar," stated Ron.

"I'll be down in a minute," answered Harry as Ron headed downstairs.

Harry looked in the mirror again as he placed a hand against his chest to check for his locket. He hadn't removed it since Ginny had given it to him and as far as he was concerned, he never would.

Harry heard a knock at the door and said, "Come in."

It was Bill. He looked great in his dress robes, which were the exact opposite from the ones the groomsmen were wearing. It was black with a white dress shirt and a black bow tie. Harry liked Bill's cufflinks as well. They were crystal flowers to match his bride's name. It was then that Harry noticed that Bill's face was slightly shiny from sweat and that Bill was pacing nervously.

"Bill is everything alright?" asked Harry.

"Yes…no…I don't know! Why is she marrying me? She is the most beautiful woman I have ever met. I'm not worthy of her. What could she possibly see in me? I'm disfigured and not at all easy to look at anymore. Heck, I might even turn into a werewolf someday." exclaimed Bill.

Harry walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop Bill's pacing, "Fleur loves you. You Bill, not your looks. I know this from what she said to your mum in the hospital wing at Hogwart's after Greyback attacked you. When she looks at you she sees your heart. As far as she is concerned nothing else matters.

Harry wasn't comfortable with what he was about to do. He never did like being stared at. But Bill had earned Harry's respect and he didn't want to see him consumed by his own self-doubt and nervousness. So Harry lifted the hair on his forehead and revealed his scar to Bill, "Besides there is an old muggle saying to goes, "Chicks dig scars" Heck, just ask Ginny."

Bill and Harry burst into laughter at the absurdity of the comment. The two of them were still laughing as Charlie walked in and said, "Bill, come on they need us at the altar."

"Alright Charlie." Bill answered as he turned to Harry and said, "Thanks, just to let you know, there isn't anyone else I would want with my sister."

Bill and Harry shared a quick hug and then headed downstairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The ceremony had already begun and Harry had tried his best to listen to the wizard who was speaking but he was way too busy looking at Ginny. She was standing directly opposite him on the ladies side and she looked stunning. Of course Fleur was wearing a beautiful wedding gown that made her look even prettier than she already was. But nothing could get Harry's eyes off of Ginny. She and the rest of the bridesmaids were wearing gowns in a color Harry couldn't describe. It was as if the material was enchanted and it enhanced the wearer's beauty. Ginny's flaming red hair and brown eyes stood out even more. Harry was mesmerized.

Ginny felt a little awkward in her gown. She hadn't worn anything this fancy since the Yule Ball in her third year. She remembered having had a great time at the ball with Neville Longbottom. But she also remembered she had hoped with all her heart that it would have been Harry who had asked her to the ball first. But at the time, Harry only had eyes for Cho Chang. She still felt small pangs of jealousy when she thought about that. How she had wished Harry would have looked at her with those green eyes the way he looked at Cho. But that was all in the past. Those green eyes were all hers now, along with everything else.

Speaking of green eyes, it was as this last thought that Ginny realized that Harry was staring at her. Her awkwardness doubled as she could see the love Harry had in his eyes just for her. She felt like she was ten years old again as she could feel the blood filling her cheeks. Harry mouthed the words, "I…love…you" and a smile came to her face.

The wizard had begun reciting the vows, starting with Bill, "Do you take this woman? From this day forward. To love and honor. In sickness and in health. For long as you both shall live?"

Ginny's smile fell to a look of shock, as Harry, without ever taking his eyes from hers, mouthed to Ginny.

"I…do"

Ginny was having a hard time seeing Harry's face through the tears in her eyes. She could barely make out Harry's full face smile as the wizard began reciting the vows to Fleur, "Do you take this man? From this day forward. To love and honor. In sickness and in health. For long as you both shall live?"

Harry knew in his heart what Ginny was about to do long before he saw her lips move.

"I…do"

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly and soon Harry and Ginny were walking up the aisle together, hand in hand. Harry always enjoyed holding Ginny's hand, but today it felt as if their hands were one. As soon as the wedding party entered the house, Ginny pulled Harry into a quiet hallway and smothered him with kisses. When they finally came apart Harry saw tears on Ginny's cheeks.

"I didn't do what I did to make you sad," said Harry.

"I'm not sad, you prat! I'm happy," said Ginny as Harry began carefully wiping the tears from her face.

"No more tears then. We still have pictures to take," said Harry.

The wedding party had so many pictures taken of them Harry thought he would be seeing flashes in his sleep. The rest of the reception was one of the happiest times Harry ever had while being in a large group. He wasn't much for dancing during the Yule Ball. But he made up for that at the wedding. He danced with Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Hermione. But most of all he danced with Ginny. Not a man outside of the Weasley family dared to cut in on Harry.

Eventually the party began winding down as Bill and Fleur made their way to a hired car. Rice was being thrown from every direction. Harry and Ginny were just saying goodbyes to Charlie and Gabrielle, who were headed back to Europe also, when Bill stopped to speak to Harry.

"Thanks for everything you said Harry. For reminding me why I love Fleur so much and especially why she loves me." said Bill

Fleur kissed Harry's cheek as she followed Bill into the car. But before she closed the door she turned to Harry and said, "You are right. I do dig scarz."

As the car pulled away, Ginny asked, "What did she mean by that?"

Harry was beaming at her as he replied, "Private joke, you wouldn't understand."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was enjoying a slow dance with Hermione. The two of them were making a show of pretending to be snuggling in front of Ginny. Ron was in tears with laughter as he sat next to his sister.

"You know, you two are not funny," said Ginny with a smirk on her face.

That comment just made Ron, Hermione and Harry laugh even harder. Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and then passed her on to Ron, who looked eager to dance with her again. Harry walked over to Ginny and held his hand out to her. She crossed her arms and pretended to be angry. Harry just smiled and pulled her into his arms.

As they began sharing another dance Ginny asked, "I'm going to be paying for that "pensieve" thing for a long time aren't I?"

"Yep" was Harry's answer as he kissed Ginny's forehead.

Ginny leaned her face into Harry's neck as they danced for the final time that night. Ginny suddenly had a dark thought pass through her mind that caused her to stiffen.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he felt something was wrong.

Ginny pulled back to look Harry in his eyes, "Harry, I need you to promise me that you will come back to me, alive and well."

"Ginny, I have spent the better part of the year withholding information from you. I realize now that it was a mistake. I have made a vow to myself not to do that to you again. That includes lying to you. I won't make you a promise that I might not be able to keep. What I can tell you is that no matter where I am or where I go that I will always be yours. I love you," said Harry

Ginny leaned her head into Harry's chest as she said, "I guess that will have to do."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ginny found themselves alone on the sofa again. They were sharing a rather large piece of wedding cake. Harry was starving after a night of dancing. While neither of them was dressed as neatly as they had been when the day began, they still found one another stunning.

"I had a great time today," admitted Harry as he loosened his tie.

"I did too," replied Ginny as she fed him another piece of cake.

Ginny continued, "I was thinking, what are you planning to do with Hedwig? You know how easily she can be recognized."

"I'm going to be using a series of charms to continually change the color of her feathers. This way I can still use her to keep in contact when necessary," answered Harry.

"Good idea. It's nice to see you listened in class," Ginny said as she put down the now empty plate.

"I am so tired. But I don't want this night to end," said Harry as he lay down, fully dressed, on the sofa.

"Good because neither do I," Ginny replied as she laid down, gown and all, on top of Harry.

She kissed him with the same love that she had when he had told her what was in his heart just over a week ago. They stayed that way until they had fallen asleep together. Two people holding each other as one.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry awoke at what he guessed was midday. Ginny was no longer with him and the thought of that saddened him. It was something he knew he would have to get used to. By the time Harry was showered and changed, Mrs. Weasley had a huge meal prepared for everyone still at the house. At the table sat Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. But unlike the meals before the wedding, the conversation at the table was almost non-existent. No one at the table wanted to speak regarding Harry's, Ron's or Hermione's trip.

By mid afternoon, the trio had all of their backpacks ready to go. All occupants of the Burrow went along for the walk to the edge of the magical boundary. Harry and Ginny walked silently hand in hand. Several times Harry had tried to engage her in conversation, but all he got in return were very short answers. The look in her eyes was the same hard, blazing look she gave him the day of Dumbledore's funeral. It shook him to his very core because he separated himself from her that day and he would be doing the same thing to her today as well.

The tears began to fall as soon as the first goodbyes were spoken. Hermione was hugging her parents furiously. Harry couldn't hear what the Grangers were saying to one another but it took Mr. Granger some time to get Mrs. Granger to release her daughter. Mr. Granger pulled his wife to his chest as she shook with sobs. The image of that moment would haunt Harry for as long as he lived.

Ron was sharing hugs with his family as Mr. Weasley grabbed his son by his face and said, "I have never been more proud of you than I am at this moment."

Mrs. Weasley had just finished hugging Ron when Harry walked over to them. Ron said, "I'm going to say goodbye to the Grangers," Harry found himself smothered as Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arms around him and hugged him for all she was worth.

When Mrs. Weasley finally released him she ran her hands through Harry's hair and said, "You just make sure that you three watch out for one another."

Mr. Weasley added, "I just wanted to say once again that the Weasley family will always be in your debt, we consider ourselves lucky…"

But Harry cut him off, "No, I've been the lucky one. Without the Weasleys I would never have known what being part of a real family was like. I'm forever in your debt. I love you mum and dad."

It took Mr. Weasley a while to get his wife off of Harry after he said that.

Harry walked over to the Grangers and quickly shook Mr. Granger's hand and received a kiss from Mrs. Granger before walking up to the twins.

Fred handed him a package before speaking, "It's an assortment of our products that could help you with any problems you might run across."

"There are even some items we have created but won't put on the market," said George.

Harry said, "Thanks, I just wanted to say…"

George stopped him, "Save it mate. Save it for when the three of you are finally home again."

"If you need anything else you know how to contact us," added Fred.

The twins stepped away as Harry walked up to Ginny. The look in her eyes still had not changed as Harry wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"I love you," Harry told her as he looked into her eyes and touched her cheek.

"I love you too," Ginny replied, the hard look never leaving her eyes.

Harry gave her a small grin as he pulled away and walked to where Ron and Hermione both stood. The two of them were holding hands as Harry grabbed one of each of their hands, thus creating a circle between the three of them. Harry broke the circle to look one final time at Ginny. With his free hand he silently waved goodbye.

"Where to then?" asked Ron.

"Hogwart's," whispered Harry.

"Why there?" asked Ron.

"We will explain when we get there," replied Hermione.

Harry grasped their hands a little tighter, "On the count of three then. One…two…"

"WAIT, PLEASE!" Harry heard a voice yell.

Harry turned as Ginny threw her arms around him. The hard, blazing look in her eyes crumbled as she began crying.

"Please…please don't go! I don't want you to go! I love you! I don't want to lose you! Please, please don't leave me!" Ginny screamed.

"Promise me please! Please Harry! I have to hear the words, just once, even if you lie about it, please! Promise me!" Ginny pleaded.

Harry had never seen Ginny this way and it broke his heart. But when he tried to speak, his voice failed him. Ginny looked into Harry's eyes and found them brimming with tears. All he could do was look her in the eyes and shake his head, his mouth hanging open, speechless. His noble character wouldn't let him lie to her and she loved him all the more for it.

Ginny grabbed Harry's face and kissed him, trying to lose herself in their kiss as always. But she couldn't. Her connection with him wouldn't allow it, for while she knew in her mind that he was still here physically, in her heart he was already gone.

Harry broke the kiss and held her tightly, taking in the scent of her hair one last time.

"I love you…my wife," Harry whispered to her.

"I love you…my husband," Ginny whispered back between her sobs.

Ginny quietly blew him a kiss as she slowly backed away to join her mother as Harry reluctantly completed the circle again.

"You two ready to disapparate?" Harry asked as tears still wet his cheeks.

Hermione looked puzzled, "Harry, you're still underage and Ron hasn't got his license. Aren't you worried that we could get in trouble with the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, turned to Hermione and in unison said, "To hell with the Ministry!"

And with a loud crack, the three of them were gone.

Mrs. Weasley and Ginny were still crying as Mrs. Weasley placed an arm around her daughter and said, "That young man is going to marry you someday."

Ginny whispered to herself, "He already has mum…he already has."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The walk back to the Burrow was difficult for everyone, but not as difficult as it was for Ginny. It was as if a large part of her soul had been ripped from her. Her parents and her brothers tried their best to comfort her but nothing short of Harry's return would ever make her feel whole again.

When Ginny finally returned to the house she walked up the stairs to her room. She wanted nothing more than to be alone. It had taken her the entire walk back to stop crying and she wasn't in the mood for anyone's company.

As she arrived to her bedroom, she found a folded piece of parchment spell-o-taped to the door. With a quick intake of breath she opened it and read:

_Ginny,_

_I have something to ask of you. I need you to take care of something for me. I don't think that I will need it where I'm going and you are the only person I trust with it. Use it well. I will be back for it as soon as I can._

_I PROMISE._

_I love you,_  
_Harry_

Ginny opened the door to her room and found what she was looking for lying on her bed. It was Harry's most prized possession. His Firebolt.

Ginny sat on her bed as her tears returned. She picked up his broom and wrapped her arms around it as if it were Harry himself.

"I love you Harry…I love you."


	4. Incompleteness

**Chapter Four: Incompleteness by EROD37**

**Ginny Weasley:**

Ginny awoke on a cold, damp stone floor. As her eyes adjusted to her surroundings, a familiar feeling of fear came over her. She knew this place, though over the years she had tried her best to forget it, to forever put it from her mind. But she also knew that this place, no matter how hard she tried to forget it, would always be with her. It was a dark stain upon her soul that she could never make pure again.

She was in the Chamber of Secrets and it frightened her to no end. She quickly glanced to her right and found Tom Riddle's diary along with the basilisk fang embedded through it. On her left was the basilisk itself, dead from a hole in its head from where Harry had driven Godric Gryffindor's sword through it.

"Harry! Where's Harry?" she thought to herself. A small noise grabbed her attention. She turned and finally found Harry. He looked a wreck. He was on his hands and knees. His robes were a mess. His face was dirty and slightly shiny with sweat. Ginny could also see dried blood from several small cuts. Harry's eyes were glassy and he seemed to be shaking.

Ginny was at his side in an instant. She knelt as she rolled Harry to his back, so that his head was in her lap.

"Harry, you're hurt," she said as she saw the wound on his arm

"Poisoned…wasn't fast enough," he replied, his voice sounding weak.

Ginny stroked his hair as she asked, "But where is Fawkes? His tears should be able to heal you."

Harry seemed to struggle as he pointed. Ginny looked in the direction of his finger and what she saw caused a cold streak to run throughout her body.

Ginny could see quite a bit of red feathers strewn all over a small area and next to them, the body of Fawkes. It was lying quietly, unmoving.

"No, please no," Ginny thought to herself.

"Sacrificed himself…fighting basilisk…ripped…eyes…out," Harry answered as his breathing became more labored.

"Merlin, no! There has to be something I can do. Please Harry, just hold on! Stay with me!" Ginny pleaded as she felt tears gathering in her eyes.

Ginny felt Harry's hand touch the side of her face. It was so cold. He made an attempt to wipe the tears from her cheek, but failed. It looked as if it were taking all of his strength just to hold his hand up.

"No tears…stopped Tom…you're safe…all that matters," Harry said as his hand dropped from her cheek.

Ginny pulled him close and kissed his forehead and cheek, as if that alone would save him.

"Please I need you," she whispered.

"Never told you…Valentine's day…loved your poem…sorry I didn't…didn't tell you…sooner" Harry grinned as he struggled to speak.

Ginny wanted to say anything to keep him with her. But before she could speak again, Ginny felt Harry's body go limp and she could only watch in horror as the pupils in Harry's emerald eyes dilated as far open as they could.

"Harry…Harry! Please no! No! There is so much I haven't told you," Ginny screamed.

"This isn't right! This isn't what happened! No, you can't be dead! Harry! NO!"

"NO!" Ginny screamed as she sat straight up. She was no longer sitting on a cold, damp floor. She was in her bed, in the safety of her own bedroom.

She sat there quietly as she waited for her beating heart to slow down. The Burrow was always quiet at night, but never more so since shortly after Bill and Fleur's wedding. She was the last of the siblings left in the house after Ron had left with Harry and Hermione. Ginny remembered how for years she wished for a bigger home where she could have a bit more privacy. Being the only girl in a house with six boys was never easy for her. Now sitting alone in the dark with her heart racing, she found herself wishing the opposite to be true.

Ginny had been experiencing these nightmares for a week since Harry had left her behind. Each nightmare was a memory from her past, but never quite the way she remembered it and each time she could only watch helplessly as Harry died.

She didn't know how much more she could take. She wasn't getting any sleep and if it weren't for the silencing charm she asked her mother to place on her room, she was sure her parents wouldn't be sleeping either.

When her heart beat had finally returned to normal she searched inward to the part of her soul that she now shared with Harry. She was sure that what she was experiencing was in fact a nightmare but Ginny was taking no chances. She needed to know that he was fine. So she concentrated until the connection she shared with Harry clicked into place again. She could instantly tell he was fine. But something in the back of her mind told her that Harry wasn't getting much sleep either.

**Harry Potter:**

Harry was always at his happiest when he was flying. It was as if the further he got away from the ground, the more care free he felt. The only time that this wasn't truly the case was during Quidditch matches. Normally, Harry wouldn't feel much pressure during a match either, but seeing as this was his first match as captain and they were playing their rival house Slytherin, no one could blame him for being a bit nervous.

The match was definitely one sided as the two Weasleys on Harry's squad were dominating on both ends of the playing field. Ron was a saving machine today. It was a good thing Ron thought he was pumped up on Felix Felicis because the announcer was driving Harry batty.

Ginny looked as if she shared Harry's sentiment because she seemed to be using the announcer's insults to fuel her play. Hey, whatever worked for her, as Ginny seemed to be scoring at will.

"It's just too bad that Draco isn't here, so he could watch me grab the snitch from him again," Harry thought to himself.

"Hey there Harriet! Your blood-traitor squad is doing well. Too bad it will all be over when I catch the snitch," yelled Draco from atop his Nimbus 2001.

"How can this be?" Harry said to himself as he knew that Draco was sick. He wasn't supposed to be playing today.

Harry's thoughts went to the back of his mind as he saw the Snitch fluttering behind Draco. Harry made a quick fake to his left and then in a flash was at Draco's side, holding the snitch in his hand. Draco's face was priceless as his jaw dropped.

Harry was surrounded by his teammates as he held the Snitch above his head. His thoughts came to the front of his mind again. This match just didn't feel right. Draco never played in this match as Harry knew he never grabbed the snitch that easy. He remembered almost having lost the match because he wasn't watching the reserve seeker.

It was then a red headed blur went flying past him, right to the source of frustration for today's match. "Ginny, where're you going?" Harry yelled. But Ginny sped right on and with an almighty crash, she collided with the commentator's podium.

Harry flew to the wreckage. He was awaiting the words that somehow in the back of his mind he remembered hearing, "Forgot to brake, Professor, sorry."

But instead of these words, or the sound of the crowd laughing, Harry heard screams. The crowd had come together and was blocking Harry's view. Harry found himself fighting through the crowd and what he saw stopped his heart in his chest.

Professor McGonagall was standing in front of the smashed podium, terror in her eyes and a hand over her mouth. Zacharias Smith had pulled himself from the pile and was sitting in front of her, silently weeping.

Harry ran towards Ginny, she was laying sideways with her back to him. He carefully rolled her over to see how she was.

Harry looked into Ginny's brown eyes and found them staring beyond him. No, they weren't staring at all. They were lifeless. As Harry touched her face he realized what had happened as he saw a large piece of wood that she had impaled herself on.

"G-G-Ginny? This isn't right. You aren't supposed to be dead," Harry said as his tears fell.

"Oh lord, please no," Harry begged.

"NO!" screamed Harry as he woke up tangled in his bed sheets. Harry was sweating, but he did not feel the least bit warm. It took him a few moments to get his bearings. He was in Sirius' bedroom in number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"No, my bedroom, in my house," Harry reminded himself.

The house had served as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix for longer than Harry could remember. But, that all came to an end when Snape betrayed the Order by killing Dumbledore and joining Voldemort. Now the house remained unused. Spells had been used to allow "owner only" access to the house.

The door to Harry's bedroom opened as Hermione and Ron came into the room. Hermione was about to speak, when Ron pulled her back outside the bedroom to speak to her privately.

"Ron, what are you doing? Harry needs us," asked Hermione.

"I know that. But I needed to talk to you and I don't want Harry to hear," whispered Ron.

Hermione said nothing. She merely crossed her arms and gave him a look that simply said, "Well, what is it?"

"It's just that Harry is starting to look bad again. He's got rings under his eyes, he's looking pale, and he hasn't been sleeping or eating," Ron whispered with a concerned look in his eyes.

"You're worried that Harry might be trying to go cold hearted again, aren't you?" she asked.

"Well yes, aren't you?" replied Ron.

"I was at first, but I don't think that what is happening to Harry is the same thing" said Hermione.

"How can you be so sure?" asked Ron with an impatient look on his face.

Hermione simply pushed past Ron as she walked back into the bedroom, sat on the bed behind Harry and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Ron felt bad for questioning her, but he was only concerned for his best mate. He needn't have worried as Harry took a deep breath, leaned back, reached up and stroked Hermione's arm.

Ron took a seat in front of Harry as he tried his best to avoid Hermione's, "I told you so" stare. He had gotten used to that stare, as he had been proven wrong by her over the years. He just wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of a reaction.

"Are you alright mate? Another nightmare?" asked Ron.

"Yes, another nightmare. No, I'm not all right. It has been a week since I've had a decent night's sleep," replied Harry as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Harry, do you want to talk about the nightmares, it might help?" asked Hermione.

Harry shook his head no. While he would have liked to speak to them about his nightmares, he didn't want either of them to worry about Ginny. He was doing enough worrying for the three of them anyway. Besides, something deep inside of his heart was telling him she was fine.

"I'm telling you Harry, it has got to be this place that is giving you the nightmares. Between that portrait of Sirius' mum screaming and the things crawling in the walls, I'm surprised any of us can get any sleep. Why are we here anyway?" asked Ron.

Harry and Hermione stopped what they were doing and gave Ron the exact same look at the exact same time. It was a look that said, "You have got to be kidding me."

Ron looked at his best friends and asked, "What?"

Hermione wasn't about to pass up this opportunity, "Well last I recall, a week ago we were headed to Hogwart's and since it isn't good for anyone to Apparate over too long a distance, we decided to have a rest.

Harry spoke up next, "So as we were taking our rest stop, I decided to look through my backpack. Just to double-check that we would have everything we would need to get through the grounds at Hogwart's and Dumbledore's office without being detected."

Hermione continued, "But wouldn't you know it. When Harry opened his bag expecting to find the Marauder's map, he discovered that someone had removed the map to make room for a few boxes of chocolate frogs. Now I wonder who that someone could have been?"

"Well I was hungry…" Ron began.

But at this point Hermione was well past having any more patience, "For goodness sakes Ron, hasn't it ever occurred to you to think about the road we have ahead of ourselves? Don't you understand what the consequences could be for even the smallest mistake? We are fighting not just for ourselves but for…"

Now it was Harry's turn to cut someone off, "Hermione stop! Ron made a mistake. We all make mistakes. Besides, his mistake turned out to be a blessing in disguise that might work out to our benefit in the long run. We had to change our plans and we ended up here coming back here to rest up. When we did we discovered the Black family library…"

Hermione then spoke in a resigned voice, "and since then I have had time to research things we might be able to use later."

"Why don't we all try to get back to sleep. I'm going to use an "Accio" spell to call the map to me tomorrow and then we can get on our way to Hogwart's." said Harry.

"Works for me," said Ron.

"Fine," said Hermione flatly.

Hermione gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek as both she and Ron left to head back to their own rooms. As they walked down the hallway, Hermione felt a small tug on her arm.

She turned to find Ron looking at her, "I'm sorry Hermione."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It was a silly mistake and I shouldn't have blown it out of proportion. It's just that I don't want anything bad to happen to any of us..."

Hermione looked down at her feet as she whispered, "...especially you."

Ron had no words to add, as Hermione grabbed his face and gave him a long loving kiss.

When she ended the kiss, Ron could see the color as it rose in her cheeks. She turned and quickly ran into her room.

Ron could only watch her go. His fingers grazing his recently kissed lips.

**Ginny Weasley:**

Ginny was up and about at the crack of dawn. Between not being able to sleep and being afraid of having another nightmare, she stayed awake counting the minutes until the sun rose.

Ginny spent the day with her mother helping out with any chores that needed doing. Ginny knew what she attempting to do. But what else could she do? If she didn't keep herself busy, keep her mind busy with anything else, she would drive herself mad. Ginny had no idea had long she could keep this up. It had only been a week. Who knew how long Harry would be gone. But she had to keep up the front so that her mum wouldn't have to worry about her.

Unfortunately, Ginny was fooling no one but herself. Molly was witnessing the changes in her daughter. The rings under her eyes, the paleness of her skin, the lack of appetite. But most of all, Molly noticed the lack of happiness in Ginny's eyes. Molly couldn't blame her. The young man she loved, her brother, and her best friend had left for parts unknown. If Ginny was even half as lonely and worried as she herself felt, she could definitely understand.

But her "mother's intuition" was telling her that what was eating at her daughter was not from worry or loneliness. It was from something more. Ginny was mentally and physically tougher than she looked. Growing up with her brothers over the years had made certain of that. She wanted to ask Ginny what was wrong. But she knew that if she did that, Ginny would just close up. Molly would just have to be patient and wait for Ginny to come to her. Molly just prayed that her daughter wouldn't snap before then.

**Harry Potter:**

Harry found himself kneeling in front of the body of Albus Dumbledore. He adjusted the glasses on his long time mentor's face. He felt his body shaking from either cold or exhaustion, but he wouldn't leave Dumbledore's side even as Hagrid pleaded with him to get up.

"Harry, come on"

It was that voice, saying those three words that made Harry move. In his memory that would always be the case.

But when the hand enclosed around his, he knew something was wrong. He looked over and realized with a start that the hand belonged to Hermione and not Ginny.

"This isn't right," he thought to himself.

"Where's Ginny?" asked Harry.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall wants us all to go to the hospital wing," replied Hermione.

"Where's Ginny?" Harry repeated.

But Hermione wouldn't answer him. She wouldn't even look him in the eyes.

Harry feet were moving and he found himself before the hospital wing doors before he knew it.

Harry flung the doors open and was greeted by a familiar face.

"Harry it's good to see you're still alive," said a teary eyed Bill, as he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry ignored him as he pushed through Bill to find the rest of the Weasley family surrounding one bed. Harry felt his heart rate increase as he felt Bill's hands grab his shoulders.

"I'm sorry Harry, I couldn't get to her in time. Greyback just…"

But Harry couldn't hear him anymore, his heartbeat was pounding in his ears as he pushed through the twins to get to the bedside. What he saw made him collapse to his knees again, his racing heartbeat stopping completely.

It was Ginny. Even with all the slashes and blood, he would recognize her anywhere. She was covered from head to toe in blood. Harry's voice failed him as he looked to her parents. The tears in their eyes told him everything he needed to know.

Harry wrapped his arms around her. He tried to scream but he couldn't catch his breath. Ginny's lifeless form swayed in Harry's arms as his voice finally returned.

"NO!" he screamed as he awoke.

It took Harry a few moments to get his bearings. He, Hermione and Ron were in a private compartment on a train headed to Hogsmeade. They had originally planned to Apparate but Hermione was worried that Harry's exhaustion would cause him to Apparate into the wrong place, or "pull a Charlie" as Ron was fond of calling it.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Harry.

"Not long, about ten minutes," replied Hermione with the look on her face that she only used for news that she didn't want to tell.

Harry looked over to his best friends. They were both playing a game of wizard's chess. Ron was playing with a rather goofy grin on his face. Hermione on the other hand had a deepness in her eyes that Harry knew he recognized from someplace before.

"What are you two up to?' asked Harry.

"Just playing chess…with a different set of rules," replied Ron.

"Different rules, huh?" asked Harry.

"Well…it's just that…every time I win a piece…Hermione owes me…well a…" started Ron.

Hermione's cheeks went red, "A kiss you prat, a kiss!"

Now Harry recognized the look in her eyes. It was the same look Ginny would give him whenever she wanted to be kissed. Hermione was definitely throwing the game as Ron had only lost a total of three pieces to Hermione's eight.

Harry thought of Ginny and removed the locket she had given him from under his shirt. The memory of their first kiss sprang before him as soon as he opened it. The memory comforted him. He had looked at the memory a lot since his nightmares had begun. It was just a reminder that his nightmares were just a distortion of reality. When Harry looked over he saw Ron staring at the memory with a grin on his face.

"I miss her too, Harry," said Hermione.

Ron nodded in agreement as he posed a question to her, "So did you find anything on the subject of Dementors that I wanted you to find?"

"Several things, just nothing on the subject you were talking about. I'm going to have to check the Hogwart's library when we get there," answered Hermione.

"Dementors?' asked Harry.

"I was thinking about it the other night and if we are going to face Voldemort, we can't do it straight on," started Ron.

Harry looked at Ron slightly puzzled, but curious.

"The way I see it, Voldemort has more personnel at his disposal. So we are going to have to do this strategically. Look at it like a game of chess. You don't just go for the king straight away. You take out your opponent's defenses until the king is the last piece standing," continued Ron.

"Makes sense, but Dementors?" Harry asked again.

"Think of them as Voldemort's pawns, his first line of defense. To properly deal with them we are going to have to use a little more than our Patronus Charms to keep them at bay. The way I see it, after the war the Dementors can't just go back to guarding Azkaban prison. They can't be trusted anymore. So if we run into them we're going to have to take them out, once and for all," said Ron.

"So I take it you are having Hermione look up a way to destroy them?" asked Harry.

"Yes, unless you fancy leaving them on the playing field," said Ron.

Harry shook his head. Ron was right and he knew it. Harry found it amazing how long you could know someone and yet never see everything about them. Ron's ability to see offense and defense was going to come in handy. Harry was happy to have Ron along on this journey.

"So Harry, did you want to head up to Hogwart's as soon as we get in?" asked Hermione.

"I was considering going in tonight, but we…I mean I need the rest and it will give us some time to study the map. Get a feel for how many people are on the grounds," answered Harry.

Hermione went back to studying the chess board. She had managed to lose another two pieces since Harry had awoken. She looked as if she couldn't wait to lose, so that Ron could collect his winnings. Harry took one last glance at his locket's memory before closing it and tucking it back under his shirt. He felt so tired. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. Heck, with the way he hadn't been sleeping it was going to be a long night.

**Ginny Weasley:**

The evening found Ginny having to shower and change clothes for dinner. It had been a long and tiring day. While she wasn't the least bit hungry, she would be happy just for the company of her mum and dad.

She had just made her way downstairs to the dinner table, when she was greeted with a surprise. Her brothers Fred and George had come home for dinner with her dad.

Molly watched her daughter hug her two brothers. She had asked Arthur to invite the boys home for dinner in hopes of lifting Ginny's spirits.

The conversation at dinner was very light. The twins were talking about the joke shop and Arthur was talking about the latest possessed toilet. Everyone was eating heartily. Everyone with the exception of Ginny, who was playing with her food and barely took a bite.

"What's the matter Ginny, not hungry?" asked George.

"Maybe she's started one of those Muggle diets," answered Fred.

"What sort of diet would that be? The "get no sleep, no sun, starvation" diet?" asked George.

"Well it looks like its working to me," said Fred.

"Or maybe our little Ginny is on a hunger strike because she misses her little Harry," teased George.

Fred continued, "Is that it? Does Ginny miss Harry? Does she miss his hugs and kis…"

Fred's comments came to an abrupt halt as a full plate of food went flying, narrowly missing his head, crashing into the wall behind him. Molly, Arthur, and the twins went silent, their eyes wide with surprise.

Molly watched her daughter as she buried her face and hair into her hands. Molly quickly got up to comfort her child, when Ginny stood from the table and began screaming at her brothers.

"What do you want me to say? What do you want to hear? That every night since Harry left that I haven't been able to sleep or eat? That I keep having nightmares about Harry dying? Or maybe you want to hear that I'm this way because I'm lovesick or lonely or worried for him!"

"Well I am, but that has nothing to do with my lack of eating or sleeping! I can handle being alone! I can handle being left behind! As the youngest Weasley, I have been doing it all my life! It's no big deal! But for the past week I have tried to figure out what's wrong with me and I'm doing nothing but driving myself mad! All I have figured out since Harry left is that I haven't felt whole! I feel incomplete! I know that may mean nothing to you! But it's easy to feel that way when you have the person in your life who makes you feel complete! Mum has Dad! Fred has George! Ron has Hermione! Bill has Fleur! Even Tonks has Remus! I just don't feel whole! I need to be with Harry! He needs me as much as I do him! He is going through exactly what I am going through right now! I can feel it in my heart! He is just too stubborn to realize it! I just want him back Mum…I just want my soul mate back…please can't I just have him back?"

Molly supported her daughter's weight as Ginny began crying uncontrollably into her mother's chest. Molly's heart was aching after hearing Ginny breakdown. She felt helpless as she walked her daughter upstairs to her bedroom. The twins were still quiet as mother and child disappeared up the stairs.

Arthur's voice finally broke the silence, "Go home boys. Your mother and I have some things to discuss."

The twins said nothing as they gathered their things and walked out of the house. In all of their lives, Arthur had never seen the twins that quiet for so long a period of time.

Half and hour later, Arthur was throwing another log in the Burrow's fireplace, when Molly came walking back downstairs. Molly's face showed no emotion. She looked as perplexed as he felt.

"How is she?" asked Arthur.

"I calmed her down long enough to give her a dreamless sleep potion and put her to bed. We will just have to wait and see," replied Molly.

Molly continued, "Arthur, I have never seen our daughter in such a state. Do you think there was any truth in what she said?"

"To be honest, I'm half convinced already. In the time Harry was here I witnessed the interaction between the two of them. Things like passing each other foods that the other wanted without asking or the way they communicated to each other without ever speaking, while everyone else was arguing," said Arthur.

"You mean when they broke the news about not returning to school?' asked Molly.

"That and when we returned home late from the bachelor party," added Arthur.

"I noticed that as well. But Arthur, what exactly do you mean when you say that you are only, "half convinced" ?" asked Molly.

"What I mean is that I'm not ready to simply throw our youngest child in harm's way just because she wants to be with her boyfriend. I need to see proof that not only what she says about being incomplete is true, but that she has the means of handling herself in a situation the likes of which she could very well find herself in," said Arthur.

Molly nodded her head in agreement, "So how do you intend to, "fully convince" yourself?"

Arthur threw another log on the fire as he began speaking, "I need you to do something for me as soon as Ginny wakes up…"

**Harry Potter:**

Harry awoke screaming again after what had to be the fifth replay of the same nightmare. He was battling in the Ministry of Magic. He still remembered how that little adventure began as a rescue mission but it ended up being a trap and then a battle to keep his rescue party alive.

But in this nightmare it was Ginny who was killed that night and not Sirius. Harry could only watch in horror as it was Ginny's body that fell through the mysterious curtain. Each time Harry could see it coming, but no matter what he tried, he could never get to her in time.

"This is getting ridiculous," commented Harry to no one unparticular.

"What's ridiculous Harry?" asked Ron.

Harry shook his head and ignored the question. He, Ron and Hermione were sharing a room above one of the local taverns. The room was rather small, but then again, Harry had slept in smaller.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Taking a shower, it's morning mate. Didn't you sleep?" Ron asked.

"No, it was another nightmare plagued night. Don't tell Hermione, you know how she always goes into "mother hen" mode," replied Harry.

"Harry, you do realize she is going to know anyway. She always does," said Ron.

"Not a word Ron. You say anything to her and I'm going to tell her that you were trying to spy on her in the shower," threatened Harry.

Ron's eyes went wide with terror, "You wouldn't! I would never spy on her in the shower."

Harry smiled, "Yeah, but she doesn't know that. Come on, let's start looking over the Marauder's map. It's going to be a long day."

**Ginny Weasley:**

Ginny felt her heart race as she looked over the horizon. This was for two reasons. First, she was amazed at the size of the hedge maze. It looked as if it went on forever, not to mention how the pattern shifted periodically. Second, Harry was so close to winning the Tri-wizard tournament. Ginny had watched him from afar all year. This year she felt as if she was going to die as she watched him perform the first two tasks.

From one of the higher tiers of the stadium she watched quietly. How long had everyone been waiting? One hour, maybe two. Her fingers were getting sore from gripping the railing in front of her.

Ginny almost screamed when they pulled Fleur from the maze. Fleur looked half dead.

"This isn't right. How can Fleur still be in school?" Ginny thought to herself.

There was a flash at the center entrance of the maze. Ginny saw Cedric and Harry land on top of one another, each holding the Tri-wizard cup. The crowd went crazy with applause.

Cedric untangled himself from the pile. He and Harry looked horrible and Cedric was hysterical. The Hogwart's staff were trying it's best to calm him down and find out what happened. The crowd had gone eerily silent as Ginny started making her way down to check on Harry.

"He's back…Harry shielded me…Avada," yelled Cedric as Ginny reached field level and the group surrounding Cedric and Harry.

Ginny knew something was wrong as soon as she knelt by Harry and touched his hand. Harry's glasses were smashed, his eyes were staring into nothingness and his mouth was agape.

"Harry…Harry. Oh please I can't do this anymore. This isn't right. This isn't how it was supposed to happen. Get up please!" she pleaded.

Ginny quickly sat upright in her bed. Sweat on her face and a look that would have killed Voldemort himself had he been in the room. She threw the blankets off as she spoke out loud.

"Dreamless sleep potion, my arse!"

Ginny's mum entered the room as she finished yelling this.

"Did you say something dear?" asked Molly.

"No Mum," answered Ginny.

"Well, since you're up, would you mind running some errands for me? We are having company for dinner again and I need to straighten up the house," asked Molly.

"Not Fred and George again. I don't think I could face them after last night," stated Ginny.

"No, not them, silly. It's Remus and Tonks. According to your dad, they haven't seen one another for a few weeks, and he invited them over for a home cooked meal. So get cleaned up and dressed. I've left a list of items I need and some money near the front door," said Molly as she kissed her daughter's forehead and left the room.

Ginny was so exhausted she really didn't care what she looked like. So she put on some jeans, a sweatshirt, and some trainers. Her dad had given her all the Muggle clothing. She laughed as she looked at herself in the mirror. Her dad would be smiling if he saw her right now.

"Might as well get going. Dinner should be delicious. Too bad I won't be hungry enough to eat it," Ginny said to her reflection as she turned and made her way downstairs.

**Harry Potter:**

As always the Marauder's map worked perfectly as the trio made its way to the headmaster's office. But seeing as it was the middle of the summer break and no one was sure whether or not Hogwart's would re-open this coming year, they could have walked to the office without the map's help.

"Well, we're here Harry. But, as I said, the problem would not be getting here, it is going to be getting the gargoyle to let us pass. I'm sure none of us have the password," said Hermione.

Harry laughed as he watched Ron trying different passwords, "Chocolate frogs! Licorice whip! Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans!"

At that point even Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

"Shut up, you two!" Ron said as he laughed along with them.

"Let me try something," said Harry.

Harry had seen this done only once, and he still wasn't sure how Dumbledore did it. He knew that to get this right he would have to concentrate. If this didn't work they would have to go back to the Ron Weasley "dessert listing" plan.

Harry scolded himself as he began laughing again. The lack of sleep was making him giddy. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and focused. He thought back to the night he and Dumbledore had gone after what they thought was a Horcrux. He did his best to mimic what he had seen Dumbledore do that night. He concentrated on finding something, anything out of the ordinary. He slowly ran his hand along the gargoyle and the pedestal it stood on.

Harry had been at it for about ten minutes. He was beginning to feel as if what he was doing was useless when his body went rigid. His hand would travel no further and under his closed eye lids he saw a glimmer of light that looked like light being passed behind a keyhole.

He opened his eyes and pulled the knife that Sirius had given him as a gift from his pocket. One of the blades had been melted away that night at the Ministry of Magic, the night Sirius was killed. But this was a multi-use tool and it had another blade that Harry could use.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Hermione yelled as she watched Harry cut his palm and placed his blood on the exact spot he had rested his hand on a second before.

Hermione had her wand pulled instantly. She had a look of anger on her face, "What the hell was that for?"

Her question was answered half a second later as the gargoyle began moving to allow them passage. Ron barely suppressed his laughter as Hermione was speechless. Her healing charm had just finished healing Harry's hand as the three of them made their way up the stairs.

After a last glance at the map, to determine if the office was unoccupied, the trio made their way inside - Harry leading the way.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure. Maps, a journal, anything that might show locations of some kind," answered Hermione.

Harry began speaking, "You know, I realize this is something we have to do, but I still feel rather guilty about going through the Professor's things. It's just that…"

Harry was startled by a very familiar voice, "Hello Harry, you are looking a bit haggard."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned and found themselves facing a portrait of Professor Dumbledore. It was him, from the half-moon spectacles to the gleam in his eyes. The trio stood transfixed.

"Hello Professor, how are you?" asked Harry

Harry felt stupid as soon as he asked that question. He had to remind himself that what he was looking at wasn't the real Dumbledore. Magically, the portrait had the essence of his mentor. But Harry knew in his mind that Dumbledore was gone, and that knowledge rocked his heart.

"I'm fine Harry. It is good to see you again," replied Dumbledore.

"It's really good to see you too Professor. Could you excuse me for a moment. I need to use the restroom," said Harry as he turned and began walking from the room.

"Harry, what's up?" asked Ron.

But Harry said nothing as he left the office and walked back down the staircase. As soon as he was alone, Harry leaned against the wall and began weeping.

Harry had never properly grieved for Dumbledore. Circumstances had just not allowed him the time. He had fooled himself into believing that he had dealt with his mentor's death. But after seeing him looking so life like, talking, he knew in his soul that he would never totally put it behind him. Harry was so tired of death, but he knew that before this quest was over he would have to deal with even more. The very thought of that sickened him.

Harry felt a slight tug on his shirt. It was Hermione. She said nothing as she looked into Harry's eyes with compassion. She was fighting back tears. Her eyes were saying only one thing.

"It's OK, I miss him too"

The two friends embraced for a few minutes before returning to the office. Ron was having a chat with Dumbledore as Harry and Hermione entered. Ron gave Harry an understanding nod as they all sat down.

Dumbledore began speaking, "Am I to assume that if the three of you are here searching this office, that you have decided to begin a quest to find Voldemort's Horcruxes?

The trio all nodded.

"Then it is also safe to assume that you all understand the dangers involved in such a quest? You realize that you will be tested not only by your enemies. But also by friends, by each other, and from within yourselves?" asked Dumbledore.

The trio looked at each other, and again nodded.

"Then understand this. While the three of you have faced many a challenge, none of you are ready. You will need to be trained before you can face Voldemort or any of his minions. Are you ready to take that step?" he asked.

"Yes," the trio said in unison.

Dumbledore grinned, "Splendid, I knew you would be."

At that point, Dumbledore looked up from the trio and spoke again, "Ah yes, just in time. Please come in."

Harry, Ron and Hermione turned around to discover another person had entered the room. The man looked a bit worse for wear. But something about him struck a cord within Harry. Harry saw a glimmer in the man's eyes and it suddenly clicked as to who this man was.

"Aberforth Dumbledore! I recognized you from a picture I saw a while ago," said Harry.

"You mean the Professor's brother? I heard he was madder than a man trying to play Quidditch on a metal broom in a lightning storm," said Ron with the subtlety of a falling boulder.

"Maybe you're right young Weasley. But then again maybe you should read Shakespeare's "Hamlet" one day," said Aberforth rather sternly.

Ron looked puzzled.

"If you read it you would learn that the more insignificant you seem, the easier it is to go unnoticed," continued Aberforth.

Hermione asked, "So Professor, will Aberforth be providing us the training we need?"

Aberforth answered, "No, I am here to give you this,"

Hermione took what appeared to be a leather bound book. It had seen better days as the cover seemed a bit worn and the pages were yellowing. But it was completely filled with writing.

"This is my journal on the subject of Voldemort and his Horcruxes. You will need this on your quest. But you must complete your training before you can begin. Do I have your word?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry answered for all of them, "Yes you do."

"Excellent Ms Granger, in the book is a separate piece of parchment which will lead you to a Portkey. This Portkey will transport you to a location where you will begin your training," instructed Dumbledore.

"Who will be training us?" asked Ron.

"You can rest assured it will be someone with the experience to teach you properly and completely," answered Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor," said Harry.

It was then that Dumbledore's face turned stern, "Harry at this point, only Miss Granger and Mister Weasley may begin their training."

"What? Why?" exclaimed a surprised Harry.

"Have you not wondered why the nightmares regarding Miss Weasley have not stopped?" asked Dumbledore.

"How did you kno…" Harry began.

But Dumbledore cut him off, "You are incomplete Harry, as she is also. By keeping yourself apart from her your strength diminishes, as her does as well. You will not be able to complete your quest without her."

Harry leaned his head against his hands.

Dumbledore continued, "You may have chosen to ignore it, but the four of you maintain a balance and with that balance comes strength. Miss Granger has her gifts for acquiring and retaining information, while Mister Weasley has his gift for strategy. The two of them are complete. You, Harry on the other hand, without Miss Weasley…"

"I know…I know!" said Harry as he stood and stormed out of the room.

**Ginny Weasley:**

At first Ginny had not really wanted to run errands for her mother. With her mind muddled and her body tired, she just didn't know how she would cope. But as she went about finding the items on her mum's long list, she got her second wind, as the fresh air seemed to clear her mind.

It was early afternoon by the time that she finished getting the last thing on the list. She started looking forward to getting home and seeing Tonks and Remus. Tonks had always managed to bring a smile to her face whether it be intentional, by changing the color of her hair and facial appearance or unintentional, with her clumsiness.

Ginny found herself laughing at the memory of her mum as she practically begged Tonks to stop helping her in the kitchen. Ginny could still hear the sound of dishes breaking as they hit the dining room floor.

Ginny was only three hundred meters from her home when her eyes saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks.

It was the dark mark, and it was hovering over the Burrow.

Her bag of groceries crashed to the ground as Ginny pulled her wand out and began sprinting for the house. Dark thoughts started running through her mind as her feet propelled her forward.

"Please, don't let anyone be dead. Move Ginny, move Ginny, MOVE!"

She was at the Burrow's kitchen entrance in just over thirty seconds. She tried the door and found it open. Ginny steadied herself, her D.A. training clicking into place.

"Be ready for anything. Don't call out for your parents, that could let anyone still around know that you are alone," Ginny said to herself.

A quick check of the first floor found nothing out of the ordinary. Ginny carefully made her way to the second floor and her parents' bedroom. What she found caused her heart to skip a beat.

Her parents were lying on the floor in what looked to be full body binds. Next to them lay Remus Lupin, his body sprawled awkwardly and his wand still in his hand.

It looked as if he wasn't breathing.

"Panic later Ginny, for now check on your parents and watch your back," she thought to herself.

Thankfully her parents were still alive. She feared for Lupin's life, but her first priority was to get her parents out of the body binds. She would most likely need their help against a yet unseen threat.

Ginny tried three times to break the bind, and three times she failed. A cold shiver ran up her spine as she realized that if she could not break the bind, that the caster of the spell was still in the area.

It was then a wave of relief washed over her as Tonks stepped out from her parents' master bathroom.

"Tonks! Thank Merlin! There are Death Eaters in the house," said Ginny.

"I know," replied Tonks.

"I don't know how Remus is, but help me get my parents out of these body binds," said Ginny.

"Now why would I want to do that?" asked Tonks.

Another cold shiver ran through Ginny as Tonks finished that question. Time seemed to stand still as Ginny took her first real look at Tonks.

Her hair, which was normally short and colored a shocking bubble gum pink, was shoulder length and jet black. Her eyes, which were normally full of light and happiness, were dark and soulless. Tonks was holding her wand, but fortunately thought Ginny, at her side.

Ginny spoke deliberately slow, "Tonks, what's going on?"

Tonks let out a humorless laugh, "You stupid, naïve girl. The Dark lord said you weren't very quick on the uptake. How right he was."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny as she slowly got to her feet.

"Several weeks ago, I was sent out on an undercover mission to infiltrate and join a local group of suspected Death Eaters. Little did I know that this group would allow me to meet the Dark lord himself! As I listened to his words I realized what my life was missing," said Tonks.

"What was missing?' asked Ginny as she drew a tighter grip on her wand but kept it at her side.

"Power, pure power. I confessed my being an Auror to the Dark Lord. He asked me if I would like to earn a place among his elite, and I said yes. But before I could he said I would have to perform two tasks," spoke Tonks.

"What tasks would those be?' asked Ginny as she slowly turned herself sideways, providing Tonks as small a target as possible.

"I was to capture two long time members of the Order of the Phoenix," answered Tonks with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"That's one task, what was the other?" asked Ginny as she gave her parents a last glance and prepared herself to duel.

"To kill Harry Potter's girlfriend!"

Ginny and Tonks raised their wands at the same time.

There was a blinding flash of white light…

**Harry Potter:**

By the time Ron and Hermione caught up to Harry, he was just outside the grounds of Hogwart's, in the middle of a clearing. He didn't at all look happy as he was punching and kicking the air in front of him, as if that would quench his anger.

"Harry, what's up?' asked Ron with a concerned look on his face.

Harry turned to his two closest friends and with a slightly mad look in his eyes began ranting.

"You two love me, right, because I love you too. So if you two love me, would you do me a favor? I want you both to pull out your wands and hit me with a killing curse! No wait. That wouldn't work because it would bounce off of me. Then you two would be dead and I would have to walk around for the rest of my life with three lightning bolts scars on my forehead! Aaargghh!"

"Harry, what the bloody hell is the matter with you?" asked Ron again.

Harry raised both hands above his head in a sign of frustration, "I knew it. Somehow I always knew. But I kept denying it to myself. I just wanted to keep her out of harm's way, to keep her safe. Even Hermione told me that bringing her would be right and I still said no. Nahh! Good old noble Harry Potter had to ignore all the signs. So excuse me now that I know I'm wrong and say out loud that I would rather be hit with a killing curse than have to deal with having to face Ginny and tell her she was right!"

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and began laughing. A few seconds later, Harry laughed as the absurdity of it all hit him as well.

The laughter continued between the three of them for almost a full minute, when Harry's heart was hit by a cold streak that caused him to stop laughing instantly, a look of concern on his face.

Hermione was the first to notice Harry's change, "What's wrong?"

"Ginny is in trouble! I have to go to her now!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, you can't Apparate that far!"

But Hermione was talking to herself, with only Ron by her side, by the time she finished speaking.

**Ginny Weasley:**

Ginny's left arm was hanging useless by her side. She had managed to get her wand up quickly enough, but Tonks' Auror speed was incredible as she was able to get off her spell first. Luckily for Ginny the spell glanced off of her arm. But Ginny sure as hell didn't feel lucky at that moment.

She had sprinted from the room. Ginny knew she needed to get Tonks as far away from her parents and Lupin as she could. Ginny ran to the front door hoping to get outside and put some distance between her and Tonks.

She turned the knob but found it locked. "Alohomora", said Ginny, but to no effect as the door remained locked.

"Oh Gin-Gin! If you were thinking of running outside, think again. All the doors to the house are now sealed. You are going nowhere but to the grave!" Tonks taunted from upstairs.

She was taking her time, savoring the hunt. The thought made Ginny furious. She was no animal to be hunted for sport.

So Ginny couldn't get out of the house. Tonks may have thought that a disadvantage to Ginny. But Ginny knew better. Tonks could not have been more wrong. This was the house Ginny grew up in for her entire life. She knew every inch of this place like she knew herself.

Ginny could hear Tonks slowly coming down the hallway on the second floor. She knew she only had a few moments before Tonks would be coming down the stairs.

"Aguamenti," whispered Ginny as she soaked the entire flight of stairs from top to bottom.

"Agua-glacius," she whispered as she froze the water that she had just placed upon the stairs.

Ginny walked backwards until her back was against the wall. She then dropped to one knee and raised her wand to eye level, taking aim on the bottom of the stairs - giving herself as clear a shot as possible.

"I'm down here Nymphadora! What are you waiting for?" yelled Ginny in a mocking tone.

"Are you in that much of a rush to die, Ginevra? Or shall I call you, "Tom Riddle's little play thing"?" Tonks' tone was just as mocking.

"By the way, unless you want to die a slow and painful death, you will never again call me Nymphadoraaaaaaaaa!"

Tonks had slipped on the ice and was falling down the long flight of stairs, right into Ginny's firing range. Ginny had played Tonks' clumsiness perfectly.

Ginny began firing spells as soon as Tonks crashed into the floor at the bottom of the stairs.

**Harry Potter:**

Harry never heard Hermione's warning. He was no fool though and he knew the limits of Apparition. He knew the physical laws that he couldn't break. But for Ginny he was about to see how far he could bend them.

_**CRACK!**_ He was at Hogsmeade station.

_**CRACK!**_ He was at King's Cross station.

_**CRACK!**_ He was at Diagon Alley.

_**CRACK!**_ This last jaunt should have put him right in front of the Burrow. His head was spinning. Why wasn't he at the Burrow? Had he just pulled "a Charlie"? Then the answer hit him like a bludger.

"Damn magical boundary!" Harry yelled out loud.

Harry dropped to one knee. His heart was pounding like it wanted to come out of his chest. He felt like he had just run two marathons in a row. His legs felt rubbery.

The monster in Harry's chest came to life and pulled him to his feet. It roared inside him and forced him to run.

He could hear it screaming at him, as if to say, _"There will be time to rest when you are dead…now move!"_

So Harry listened as he began sprinting.

**Ginny Weasley:**

Each of Ginny's spells found their target. But to Ginny's dismay each had no effect, as even though Tonks was off balance, she had blocked each one away perfectly.

Tonks quickly got to her feet. Her eyes showed an inner fury as she spoke.

"Nice try, young Weasley. But is that the best you have?"

"Might as well pull out my best stuff now," Ginny thought to herself as she fired two quick hexes at Tonks.

Tonks blocked them away as if she was waving away flies, "A Bat-Bogey hex? I am no child. I am an Auror and soon to be a Death Eater elite!"

Tonks lifted her wand again as Ginny realized she was out in the open. Ginny dove for the closest sofa, in hopes of gaining herself some protection from Tonks' next spell.

Tonks' spell missed Ginny as it caused a vase that was located on the end table to explode, right in front of Ginny's face.

Ginny felt pain from several deep cuts as she placed a hand to her face and pulled away a hand covered in her own blood.

Ginny had never felt a level of fear as she did at that exact moment. Not in the Chamber of Secrets, not during the battle at the Ministry of Magic, and not even at the battle at Hogwart's. Ginny had always thought herself ready to stand at Harry's side when he told her his future plans. Now she wasn't so sure. What had made her so sure in the first place?

Her connection to Harry clicked in as the answer came to her. It was Harry. Each and every time she fought, it was with the thought that she was there for him, the way he had always been there for her.

The connection was telling her that Harry was near, that he was on his way. But she could feel he wasn't close enough, that he wouldn't get to her in time.

Ginny was out of options and out of time. Tonks had rounded the sofa and was now upon her. Ginny could see the hatred in her former friend's eyes. But she refused to show this traitor any weakness, as she gripped her wand and gave Tonks an angry glare.

"Defiant to the end aren't we little Ginny," taunted Tonks as she pointed her wand at Ginny's face.

"What makes you think that this is the end, Nymphadora?" said Ginny with a taunting grin.

"STOP CALLING ME NYMPHADORA!" yelled Tonks between clenched teeth.

Ginny closed her eyes.

There was a bright flash.

And all went quiet in the Burrow.

**Harry Potter:**

Harry was only one hundred meters from the Burrow. The Dark Mark was still hovering over the house, but Harry ignored it, like he ignored the pain in his chest, like he ignored the pain in every part of his body. He had come too far to stop. He could feel Ginny's presence inside him. He could feel her fear. Normally, this might be a bad thing. But in this case it let him know she was still alive. He had no idea if she could sense it, but he kept trying to tell her to hold on. That he was almost there.

He could feel his fears closing in on him as he closed on the house. As many times as he had been told that the deaths of his loved ones were not his fault, he would never be able to totally believe it. He refused to put another soul on the list today and he would give his life to keep this particular soul alive.

Harry was finally at the door, when he caught sight of a flash coming from inside the house. A shiver of fear ran through him as his connection to Ginny suddenly went dead.

"NO!" yelled Harry as he tried to open the door and found it locked.

"Alohomora, Alohomora!" Harry cried, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Mum and Dad will just have to forgive me for this," thought Harry as he took several steps back and screamed,

"BOMBARDA!"

The door exploded off its hinges and landed well behind him. Harry ran into the house and instantly had to perform another spell.

"Expelliarmus!"

The wand Harry aimed for was knocked harmlessly to the floor. But Harry would not let his guard down. He decided to survey the room once before speaking.

On Harry's right stood Remus Lupin, his hands in the air as his wand had been sent flying from his hand by Harry. On Harry's left and on her knees was Tonks. Behind Tonks stood Ginny. There were several cuts on her face from which blood was flowing and her left arm looked limp. But in her right hand was her wand, and it was pressed against Tonks' cheek. Ginny's eyes were blazing. She looked like she'd been through hell.

She never looked more beautiful to Harry.

"About bloody time, Potter," said Ginny as she grinned at him.

Harry looked to his right again as Remus finally spoke.

"Harry, this isn't what it looks like."

"Well Remus, why don't you try and explain what it looks like, but understand, there's only one person in this room I trust right now and she's holding the other wand," said Harry.

"Why don't you let us try to explain, Remus."

The voice came from just behind Harry. It was Arthur Weasley who was walking down the stairs with his wife in tow. Molly and Arthur stopped in the middle of the stairs. There eyes went between Harry's and Ginny's faces. They could finally see the mirror images that Harry and Ginny had become.

"Molly, now I am fully convinced," said Arthur.

"As am I, Arthur," said Molly.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I'm really, really sorry Ginny," said Tonks as she performed a healing charm for the cuts on Ginny's face.

Tonks' hair was back to being short and pink again, the shine of happiness was back in her eyes, she had not stopped apologizing since Arthur began explaining what was going on.

"It's fine Tonks. It was rather scary thinking you had gone evil. I never realized how powerful a witch you truly are," said Ginny.

"So let me get this straight. You asked Tonks and Remus over to the house to not only test Ginny's abilities but also our connection to one another?" asked Harry.

"Yes, but to be honest, Molly and I never expected it to work out the way it did," said Arthur.

"So tell me, how did Ginny get the upper hand on Tonks?" asked Harry.

Tonks spoke up, "I can answer that. Just as I performed my last spell, and it was a mere stunning spell mind you, Ginny managed to Disapparate from in front of me and Apparate behind me in less than a second. It was grand, it was almost like she was in two places at once."

"I've never even tried to Apparate before," said Ginny.

"But with the magical boundary, she shouldn't have been able to Apparate at all," said Harry.

"And you shouldn't have been able to Apparate over such a long distance," said Arthur to Harry.

"Dumbledore's portrait was right. We are very powerful together," Harry thought to himself.

"Mum, I am sorry about the door," said Harry.

"Oh, don't worry Harry, Arthur will have it fixed in no time. Why don't we all just gather outside in the garden for dinner?" said Molly.

"May I have a few minutes alone with Ginny?" asked Harry.

"We'll be outside, don't let your dinners get cold dears," said Molly as she ushered everyone else out of the house.

As soon as the room cleared they were in each other's arms. They kissed and all the worry that the two had held for one another over the last week finally fell away. Harry broke the kiss and had Ginny sit on the sofa.

"What?" asked Ginny.

Harry found himself pacing as he began speaking, "I just wanted to say that I was wrong about leaving you behind. When I said, I was nothing without you a few weeks ago, I didn't know how right I was. What I am trying to say is that if you still want to, I would love to have you by my side through all of this."

Ginny said nothing as she crossed her arms. Her lips set in a thin line across her face.

Their connection clicked on again as Harry's face went blank.

Harry pointed at Ginny and said, "If you value your life, you won't say what you are about to say!"

Ginny smiled, "I told you so!"

"Aaarghh!" yelled Harry as he jumped on the sofa and began tickling Ginny furiously.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I may never be comfortable with letting Ginny go, but I believe it is for the best," said Arthur.

"I don't think I am going to like having an empty nest so soon. I won't know what to do with myself," said Molly.

"So Arthur, you never told us exactly where the two of them are going," said Remus.

"That's right," replied Arthur as Remus merely nodded in understanding.

"Tonks, could you please gather those two before their dinners go cold?" asked Molly.

Tonks made her way to the kitchen entrance, "Wotcher Harry! Molly wants you two out here before your …"

Tonks was outside an instant later, "I think you three need to come inside and see this."

The four of them made their way back inside and what they found caused them all to smile.

Harry was lying on the sofa, his mouth hanging open, glasses askew. Ginny was laying against his chest her red hair all over the place. The pair looked as if they would sleep for days.

Molly smiled as she covered them with a blanket.

"Leave them be, they can eat when they finally wake up," said Molly.

**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley:**

The atmosphere at the Yule Ball was electric. Everyone was dancing except Ginny.

A familiar voice grabbed her attention, "May I have this dance, my wife?"

Ginny turned and smiled," Harry, you do realize that this isn't how things went at the ball?"

Harry returned her smile, " Maybe so, but it's our dream, let Neville and Parvati find their own dance partners."

She took his hand and together they shared a dance that should have taken place years before.


	5. Escape and Evasion

**Chapter Five: Escape and Evasion by EROD37**

It was nearly noon by the time the two friends arrived at the Burrow. The summer sun was shining brightly in a cloudless sky. It had taken them the better part of the last twenty-four hours to return to the Weasley compound. They had both thought it would have been a lot longer before either of them would see the place again.

"What the hell happened to the door?" asked Ron as both he and Hermione drew their wands.

"I'm not exactly sure, but it looks like someone might have used a Bombarda charm on it," answered Hermione as she examined the damage.

"Bombarda charm?" asked Ron, looking extremely puzzled.

"It's kind of a last resort to break the common locking spell. Where the "Alohomora" charm fails, this one normally doesn't."

"How do you know so much about it? No wait, let me take a wild guess, you read it in a book?" asked Ron in a sarcastic tone.

Hermione gave Ron a stern look, "Well yes, but I also used it to free Sirius from his cell in our third year. But whoever used it on this door must have been very powerful. The charm is designed to blow the lock open, not explode the door off its hinges."

"I really wish I hadn't got hurt that night. I would have loved to have been there to see you use that charm. It must have been a sight to see. I don't tell you this enough, but I think you're truly amazing," said Ron as he reached up and touched Hermione's cheek.

A slight blush came to her face as she smiled and said, "Thanks, but you have only a small idea what Harry and I went through that night. You were better off in that hospital bed."

She continued, "Let's not take any chances. You go in through the front door and I'll come in through the back."

Fifteen seconds later found Ron inside. The Burrow was quiet. Ron found the silence frightening as every memory he had of his home was filled with plenty of noise and activity. But now with only three of the original nine members of the Weasley family still residing at home, the old place seemed a mere echo of it's former self.

"It's not much, but it's home" Ron whispered to himself.

He found Hermione standing in the living room. Her wand was no longer in her hands and she was silently waving Ron over to her. There was a warm smile on her face and a look of satisfaction in her eyes.

It wasn't until after he was at her side that he understood why she looked that way. On the sofa in front of them lay Harry. To say he was merely sleeping was an understatement. He looked as if he were in hibernation. Ron looked up to Hermione and couldn't help but smile as he knew that his best friend hadn't had a decent night's sleep in the last seven days.

A look of concern caused his smile to disappear as he asked, "Do you think he is alright?"

From the middle of the staircase behind them came a quiet voice, "He's fine, Ron. Let him sleep. After what he did yesterday, he is going to need as much rest as he can get."

"Ginny, it's so good to see you again. Harry said you were in trouble and disappeared without saying more. We were so worried for the both of you," said Hermione as she ran over and gave Ginny a big hug.

Ron walked over and gave his sister a kiss on the cheek, "What happened to your face and what exactly did he do?"

"Why don't the three of us go into the kitchen? We can all sit down and have a bite to eat while I explain everything," answered Ginny.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Harry managed to pull off a four jaunt Apparition between Hogwarts and the Burrow?" exclaimed Ron.

"No, he pulled off a four jaunt Apparition between Hogwarts and the outside of the magical boundary. I forgot to mention the full three kilometer sprint right afterwards," added Ginny.

"Bloody brilliant!" stated Ron as he reached for some toast.

Hermione was shaking her head in astonishment, "Ron how can you be so light hearted about that? He's lucky he didn't end up in St. Mungo's."

"Who's lucky he didn't end up in St. Mungo's?" asked a messy haired young man from the kitchen doorway.

"Harry!" cried Hermione as she almost tackled him to the ground in a hug.

"We were so worried when you took off like that, don't you ever do that again!" said a scolding Hermione as she continued to hug him tighter.

Harry was finding it hard to breathe. He didn't know which was worse, the hugs he got from Mrs. Weasley or the ones he got from Hermione. But deep in his heart he wouldn't give up either of their hugs for anything.

"I'm…sorry… Hermione…I didn't mean…for either you or Ron…to worry," gasped Harry as he returned her hug.

"Don't sweat it mate. I'm just glad you and Ginny are fine. So Ginny, how was it having gone head to head with an Auror?" asked Ron.

"It wasn't fun, I can tell you that. She showed me I wasn't nearly as ready as I thought I was to join you three," replied Ginny as she ran her hand along the scars on her face. She still showed remnants of the cuts she received from the vase that exploded in her face.

"I can't believe you didn't realize you were being tested," said Ron.

"I don't think Tonks has an evil bone in her body," added Hermione.

"That's easy for you two to say. You didn't see the look in her eyes," answered Ginny as a stern look came to her face.

Harry had taken a seat next to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead before reaching for some eggs and bacon. Ginny's stern look melted away instantly as she smiled at him. The enormity of what he had done to get to her hadn't really crossed her mind until she had thought about it right then. Her heart beat a little faster as she thought about how much she loved him for his protectiveness. It didn't match the protectiveness of her family, who had the tendency to still view her as a small child. He wanted to protect her because she was as necessary to his life as breathing. She made a vow to herself that for the rest of her life she would do her best to return that loyalty to him.

Harry was in the middle of taking a bite of eggs and bacon when he stopped and without saying a word to Ginny, looked her in the eyes and smiled. He felt what she had just thought and it warmed Ginny's heart. She was really beginning to appreciate the connection the two of them shared.

"So where are Mum and Dad? I figured they would have been more than happy to see all of us together again," asked Harry

"They had to leave earlier this morning with Remus and Tonks. On what they said was "Order" business," answered Ginny as she poured Harry some pumpkin juice.

"I wonder where the Order is holding it's meetings now?" wondered Ron aloud.

"I think it is best that we don't know," answered Hermione.

The rapid flapping of a pair of small wings broke up the conversation. Pigwidgeon had flown into the kitchen carrying a letter around his leg. He was so happy to see Ron that he couldn't keep still. Not that he could keep still at any other time, he kept just out of Ron's reach as he bounced between his shoulders.

"It's good to see you too, Pig. Here's a piece of toast. Now just keep still so I can get to that note," said Ron.

He open and quickly read the note to himself. He looked at Ginny and asked, "Where did Mum put the wireless?"

Ginny stood, "It's in my room. Why? What does the note say?"

"Mum sent the note. She said you should tune into the Wizarding Wireless Network. There's going to be an extremely important announcement at about 12:30, and that you shouldn't miss it."

"12:30? That's only a few minutes from now!" screamed Ginny as she disappeared up the stairs.

Less than a minute later found the four sitting at the kitchen table surrounding the wireless. The Weird Sister's, "Do the Hippogriff" was coming from the wireless' small speaker. Harry had a memory from last night's dream pop into his mind as the song played. Parvati Patil was extremely angry with him for dancing with Ginny all night at the Yule Ball. Harry laughed to himself with the thought, as he didn't know if she had been angrier with him in the real world for not dancing with her at all or in the dream world for dancing just with Ginny.

His thoughts were broken up as the song suddenly stopped.

"We interrupt this program for a special report from our news department. We now take you to our anchorman, Thomas Heyman…"

"I'm standing in a large conference room located in the Ministry of Magic, where in a matter of moments, Minerva McGonagall, the acting Headmistress of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be making a statement. The conference room is filled to capacity with members of the press, as well as, high-ranking officials from the Ministry including the Minister of Magic himself, Rufus Scrimgeour."

"There has been much speculation as to whether or not Hogwarts will reopen after Albus Dumbledore, the school's most popular and controversial headmaster, was murdered during an attack by Death Eat…Headmistress McGonagall has now made her entrance. We now take you to the podium and Headmistress Minerva McGonagall."

The atmosphere around the kitchen table grew tense as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione drew closer to the wireless as if that would help them to hear better.

"Here we go," remarked Ron.

"Ronald…shhhhh!" scolded Hermione.

It was then Minerva McGonagall's voice flowed from the wireless, "Good afternoon, Minister Scrimgeour, Hogwarts board of trustees, members of the Ministry, and members of the press. Recent events at both Hogwarts and in the wizarding world have caused a major shift in day to day activities."

"To put it more clearly, the bottom line is that the wizarding world is for all intents and purposes at war. With the return of, "He-who-must-not-be-named" it has become apparent that no one, be it man, woman, or child is safe."

"I'm sure that by now everyone in the wizarding world knows of the attack on Hogwarts and the murder of our finest Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. I believe it goes without saying that times like these call for drastic measures."

"After lengthy debate it is the decision of the Board of Trustees and myself that Hogwarts is to close it's doors indefinitely until this war comes to an end. We cannot, in good conscious, guarantee the one hundred percent safety of our students at this time and it would be foolhardy of anyone to think or say otherwise."

"Our sister and brother schools, The Beauxbaton's Academy of France and the Durmstrang Institute of Northern Europe have agreed to admit any and all Hogwarts students who wish to continue their education if the parents or guardians of the student so requests."

"I apologize profusely to everyone for any inconvenience that this may cause, but I ask that all of the wizarding world join me in a prayer for a swift end to this war. With the closing of Hogwarts the only people who lose are the young wizards and witches who no longer have a place of study - to mold, guide, and direct their young minds. I thank you for your time. Good afternoon."

The conference room erupted into chaos as the press exploded with a myriad of questions. But McGonagall answered none of the questions as she swiftly left the conference room.

It was then Thomas Heyman began speaking again, "So there you have it. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry has officially closed it's doors until the end of the war against, "He-who-must-not-be-named". As a former student of that fine institution I must add that the loss of this school is a tragedy…"

Harry had reached over and turned off the wireless. He had thought the room silent when McGonagall began speaking. But, it didn't compare to the silence the permeated the kitchen at that very moment.

Harry looked to Hermione. There were tears rolling down her face as she quietly stared out of the kitchen window from her chair. Ginny was looking Harry in the eyes, as she seemed to be holding back tears of her own. He could feel her anguish mingling with his own. Ron was leaning back in his chair, his breaths coming in long sighs as he stared at the ceiling.

Harry didn't know how long the quiet had lasted when Hermione's voice finally broke the sad silence.

"It looks like the argument regarding our not returning to school has become moot."

"I can't believe it. The end of an era," whispered Ron.

Ginny felt her connection with Harry hit her full force. He was furious and for once she shared in his anger.

Harry stood, kicked over his chair and screamed, "I can't believe Professor McGonagall would allow Hogwarts to close! If Professor Dumbledore were alive he'd…"

Hermione cut him off, "That's the point, Harry. He isn't alive. I don't like it anymore than you do, but she's right. If she can't guarantee the safety of the students then it doesn't make sense to open the school."

"One good thing about what she said was that the school wouldn't reopen until after the war is over. So whether we are seventeen or seventy-five, when all is said and done, we can always go back to finish our senior year and get our diplomas," stated Ron.

Harry nodded in agreement, "Then we had better get our acts together and help end this war fast because I don't fancy having to sit through "History of Magic" when I'm seventy-five."

Everyone at the table laughed as Ginny asked, "So how many Hogwarts students do you think will end up transferring to one of the other schools?"

Ron answered, "I don't know. But I wouldn't mind attending Beauxbaton."

"Ron, Beauxbaton is an all girls school," said Hermione very flatly.

A huge cheesy grin came to Ron's face, "Yeah, I know…..OW!" Ron yelled as he received a much deserved slap to the back of his head by Ginny.

Harry was busy laughing when he noticed Hermione studying something outside of the kitchen window. Gone was the sadness on her face and in its place was the look he recognized as one she used only when something seemed strange and out of place to her.

"Hermione, what is it?" asked Harry.

"Well, I started feeling a bit chilly about a minute ago which I found strange as it was a beautiful summer day when Ron and I arrived here. But now if you look outside, you'll notice that it has got rather dreary. It just strikes me funny that the weather could change so quickly."

Harry and Hermione's eyes met, as a dark comprehension quickly came to their faces.

Harry was moving instantly, "We need to go, NOW!"

Ginny did not need to be told twice as she could hear the urgency in Harry's voice. She sprinted to her room to retrieve her backpack that she had packed earlier that morning. Hermione ran to the living room and started getting the backpacks that she and Ron had brought with them.

Ron seemed dumbfounded, "What's going on? So the weather's gone bad. What's the prob…"

Harry quickly spoke as he got his trainers on, "Dementors, Ron! They're close by and headed straight for us! We need to get out of here!"

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron as he ran into the living room to help Hermione.

Hermione had just got the last of their backpacks together when Harry and Ron entered the living room. A look of fear came to her eyes as she stared at them.

"What are we going to do? The magical boundary has us pinned down and we can't make a run for it on foot."

"I know. We don't know how many Dementors are out there and our Patronus charms can only hold them off for so long," replied Harry.

Harry had seen the look in Hermione's eyes only one time before. It was the same confused, perplexed look that she had just after they had both used the Time Turner to rescue Sirius and Buckbeak. She had no idea what to do when they started their adventure that night and she didn't seem to have an idea of what to do at the moment either.

Harry felt a chill run up his spine.

The sound of Ginny's backpack hitting the floor snapped Harry from his thoughts. She was standing quietly and waiting for Harry's next move. She was holding his Firebolt in her hands; it looked as if she were trying to draw strength from it.

"Too bad we can't use our brooms because of the magical boundary. We have enough brooms here for all four of us," said Ron.

Hermione scolded herself, "Of course! Why didn't I think of it before? Ginny, get a broom for each of us."

Ginny dashed from the room to do as Hermione requested as Ron spoke again.

"Hermione, didn't you hear me? Our brooms are useless while they're in the magical boundary!"

But she ignored him as Ginny returned a moment later holding three more brooms.

"Here are the fastest brooms in the house. Harry's Firebolt, Ron's Cleansweep 11 and Shooting Star, and my Comet 260," said Ginny as she laid them on the floor in front of Hermione.

"O.K. everyone give me some time to concentrate," said Hermione as she knelt by the brooms and pulled out her wand.

Hermione closed her eyes and began passing her wand over the brooms. Harry could see Hermione's lips moving, as she seemed to be silently chanting to herself. Harry had a good idea of what she was attempting to do as he took action and began speaking.

"Listen, when she finally completes her spell we are going to have to get moving as fast as we can. We need to use the forest surrounding the Burrow as cover from the Dementors. Where is the thickest part of the forest?"

Both Ron and Ginny pointed at the same living room wall and in unison said, "THAT WAY!"

"Start clearing everything from the front of that wall," ordered Harry as he opened his backpack and found the package that Fred and George had given him just over a week ago.

During Harry's separation from Ginny, when he'd managed nothing but nightmares and insomnia, he had had plenty of time to study the contents of the twin's package. He knew exactly what he was looking for and how to use it.

From two separate leather pouches, Harry carefully pulled out what looked to be two gumballs. One was scarlet, the other gold. He held one tightly in each hand.

Ron and Ginny had just finished clearing the living room wall as Harry began speaking again.

"Get your backpacks on. When Hermione is done, we are going to fly in formation, one behind the other. Don't fly any higher than five meters from the ground. We are going to make our way into and through the forest. Once we make it outside of the boundary, we can all Apparate to Diagon Alley."

Harry looked over to Hermione. Her eyes were still closed and there was a light sheen of perspiration across her forehead. Her lips were moving quicker than before. He silently urged her on as he turned back to Ron and Ginny and spoke again.

"Ginny, I want you to use my Firebolt. Ron use the Cleansweep. Give Hermione the Comet and I'll use the Shooting Star."

"Harry will you stop being so damn noble! You take your broom! I can use the Shooting Star!" yelled Ginny, her eyes blazing.

"I'm not being noble! You two know the forest better than I do. You have to lead the way and I'm going to need you on the faster brooms. I want Ginny in front. Ron you follow in second position. Hermione will be behind him and I'll fly in the rear. Not to brag, but I can out fly the lot of you on an enchanted shoe brush if it were necessary. I need to be back there to watch out for Hermione. You know how badly she flies," replied Harry.

Almost as if on cue, a sound behind Harry grabbed their attention. They all turned to find Hermione strapping on her backpack. There was a satisfied smirk on her face as she was standing behind all four brooms, which were now levitating in the air.

"Bloody brilliant! Truly bloody brilliant!" exclaimed Ron as he gave a quick kiss to Hermione and began mounting his broom.

The girls were mounting their brooms when Harry spoke again, "If any of us gets separated, don't double back. Get to the edge of the boundary, wait one minute then Apparate straight away to Diagon Alley. Are we all clear on this?"

None of the three wanted to agree with Harry on this last order. But they didn't have time to debate it. Harry strapped on his backpack and gave Ginny a quick kiss.

"I love you. Fly like the crazy flier I know you are," said Harry as he gave Ginny a wink of his eye.

Harry mounted his broom and then tapped the scarlet and gold gumballs together three times. He then rolled them towards the bare living room wall.

The gumballs rolled, hit the base of the wall and for a few brief seconds did nothing. Harry was just about to curse loudly when…

_**BOOM!**_

The gumballs exploded, rocking the Burrow and leaving a large gap where the wall was only a second before. A small grin came to Harry's face as he yelled.

"FRED AND GEORGE YOU MAD GENIOUSES! GO! GO! GO!"

Ginny, Ron and Hermione flew through the gap followed closely by Harry. Ten seconds later the four of them were in the thick of the trees racing through the forest and the edge of the magical boundary.

The group flew as fast as they could. The pattern of the forest made it impossible to fly in a perfectly straight line, so Ginny had to keep the group going in a crossing pattern. Harry could tell Ginny was doing as he said as she continued to dodge trees by mere inches. He could feel small cuts on his arms and face as branches continually brushed across him. He could see how she was so good at both the Chaser and Seeker positions. She flew like she had nothing to lose. "Completely mental" is what anyone else watching her fly would say. Harry caught himself smiling even though he knew what was at stake.

Up to that moment not a one of them had seen a Dementor. But, when Harry took a chance by taking a quick glance over his shoulder, it became horrifyingly apparent that the Dementors had seen them and were quickly trying to gain on them.

Harry could see and feel the fog and cold closing in on them.

It was at that point that Harry recalled an old Muggle saying.

"A chain is only as strong as it's weakest link."

Today their weakest link was Hermione and her poor flying skills. Several times she had just barely managed to avoid colliding with the trees and each time she slowed down a fraction more. Harry inwardly made a promise to himself that if he survived what he was about to do, that he would do everything in his power to make Hermione a better flier.

Harry performed a perfect stop turn, dismounted his broom and drew his wand.

The wall of fog and cold covered him almost immediately.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny, Ron, and Hermione finally cleared the forest and reached the edge of the magical boundary. Ginny could feel her heart pounding in her chest. She had used the forest many times to improve her flying skills, but this was the first time she had to guide people through the forest in an attempt to save their lives.

Hermione was the first to notice that they were short one person as she yelled, "Where's Harry!"

"I thought he was behind you!" yelled Ron.

Hermione was practically in tears when she yelled, "He was…or at least I thought he was!"

Ginny was about to speak when her connection to Harry grabbed her attention. She quickly turned her around and took off her backpack.

"Ginny, where the hell do you think you're going? Harry said to give anyone who got left behind one minute before Apparating to Diagon Alley!" yelled Ron.

"Exactly! So once I go, give me a minute and if we aren't back, you two Apparate out of here!" yelled Ginny over her shoulder as she disappeared into the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry found the cold that surrounded him incredibly eerie. It was as if he could feel the cold all the way into his very soul. He hadn't felt this way since his first Quidditch loss back in his third year. He had yet to see a Dementor, but he knew it was only a matter of time until he did. He was just afraid that there might be more than he could handle. He gripped his wand tighter.

Harry's fear doubled as he saw his first set of tattered black material. He realized there were more than he could count. Harry had handled his fair share of Dementors the night he saved his godfather. But the amount of Dementors from that night paled in comparison to what was coming towards him.

He was mentally preparing to cast his Patronus charm when he felt a warmness touch his heart that pushed all of the coldness and fear from his soul. A small warm hand took hold of his and he more than welcomed the contact.

"You weren't planning to do this without me, were you?" asked Ginny with a slight grin on her face and the hard determination in her eyes that Harry had grown to know so well.

"Ginny, you shouldn't be here. You need to go. I don't know if I can handle all of these Dementors," said Harry.

"That's good because you aren't going to handle them alone. I'm not going anywhere Potter! Remember, we're stronger together than apart," replied Ginny.

The Dementors were only thirty meters away. Harry interlaced his fingers with Ginny's as he looked at her.

"Remember you need a very happy memory to conjure a Patronus."

"A happy memory is easy, my husband. Or have you already forgotten? You're not still scared are you?" asked Ginny with a smile.

Harry felt a smile come to his face as the memory she referred to popped into his mind.

"With you by my side, never again."

Harry and Ginny raised their wands together, as the memory of the day the two of them had exchanged vows flooded their minds.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

What erupted from their wands was no mere pair of Patronus, no mere pair of silvery animals. Harry had expected to see her animal along side his stag. What he witnessed was so much more.

It was an enormous stampede of stags that had to outnumber the Dementors by a margin of at least two to one. Harry could feel his heart singing in his chest as he watched the Dementors being repelled and batted away.

It was all over in less than a minute, the forest quickly returning from foggy and cold to warm and sunny again.

Harry turned to Ginny and took her into his arms. He took in the scent of her hair just before holding her face in his hands and kissing her passionately.

Ginny broke the kiss, "Your welcome, but we really need to get back to Ron and Hermione. They might have already Disapparated."

"Sounds good, besides it would be a good thing if we are all long gone from this area in case the Dementors return," said Harry.

Together they mounted their brooms and headed for the edge of the forest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Maybe we should Apparate, Ron. It's been over four minutes," stated Hermione, her voice quivering.

"You don't want to leave them anymore than I do," replied Ron.

He was holding her in his arms. He could feel her shivering. Ron didn't know what was making her shake more. The cold from the Dementors, her friends in danger, or having just flown through the forest at almost full speed.

Ron caught himself laughing at that last thought. His sister's flying ability could raise a good scare out of the most experienced fliers. He knew what he was thinking as they flew today. He could only imagine what was going through Hermione's mind.

"Hey, aren't you two supposed to have Apparated to Diagon Alley by now!" yelled a smiling Harry as he and Ginny cleared the forest.

A relieved looking Ron and Hermione said nothing as they grabbed up Harry and Ginny in a crushing set of hugs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later found the elusive quartet at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. Harry hadn't had a chance to eat and the group figured it would give them a chance to discuss their plans.

Ginny sat quietly, a pensive look on her face. Ron sat across from her, stuffing his mouth. Was he always hungry?

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he reached for his Butterbeer.

Ginny ran her fingers through her already wind blown hair; "Mum and Dad are going to kill us when they see the house."

Ron almost spit up his Butterbeer when he started laughing, "Well, they're going to have to wait on line. Behind, "You-know-who", the Death Eaters, and those Dementors we just got away from. Besides, Dad had wanted to add a new wing to the house anyway. We just helped him get started."

Ginny's face lit up as she began laughing as well, "Yeah, and we can always blame it all on Harry."

At that comment, Ron actually spit up his Butterbeer as both siblings laugh themselves silly.

Harry was oblivious to the Weasleys' conversation as it seemed he was bound and determined to finish eating everything listed on the Leaky Cauldron's menu. After a week of not being able to eat, his appetite was back with a vengeance.

He reached for another piece of bread when he noticed an extremely quiet Hermione absently staring at her bowl of soup. Her attention seemed to be elsewhere as she unconsciously swirled the contents of the bowl with her spoon.

"You know you really should eat the pea soup, before it eats you," Harry joked.

She didn't even crack a smile.

"Hermione, is everything alright?" asked Harry.

She merely nodded, "We have about an hour before the next train to Sheffield leaves. The directions on Dumbledore's parchment seem to lead us to a small Muggle church in that area."

"Why don't we just Apparate instead of taking the train? Wouldn't it be much faster?" asked Harry.

"It would be faster, but it wouldn't be safer. I think it would be best if we remain a bit more public in case the Dementors are trying to track us. They're attracted to magic, so for the time being we should try to keep our magical profiles down a bit."

"Well, if we only have an hour before the train leaves, I had better get over to Gringott's to get some money. Who knows what unexpected expenses we're going to run into," replied Harry as he wiped his mouth and stood up.

He relayed the plans to Ron and Ginny. He would have loved to have Ginny accompany him, but she seemed to pick up from him that something was wrong with Hermione. So Ginny decided to stay. Harry made another promise to himself to talk to Hermione about whatever was bothering her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The train ride and walk to the small church went uneventfully. It was just near dark when they arrived. A service seemed to have just finished as people were leaving the small building. Hermione verified that this was the location of the Portkey as they finally entered.

"What exactly will this Portkey look like?" asked Ginny as they entered the now empty church.

"I'm not exactly sure. Dumbledore's parchment simply says to find an object not normally associated with a Muggle church," replied Hermione.

The group split off in different directions. But after about twenty or so minutes of searching, they had all come up empty. Harry's frustration started to get the better of him.

"How long ago did he place the Portkey here and could someone have moved it?" he thought to himself.

A voice startled Harry from his thoughts, "Excuse me, but may I help you?"

Harry turned to find himself staring into the face of what had to be the clergyman of the church. He stood just a bit taller than Harry. He had a slightly wrinkled face and the top of his head was bald with gray hair framing the sides and the back. But it was his eyes that struck Harry the most. They were soft and kindly but with an edge to them that said this man had seen his fair share of heartbreak.

Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had just caught up to Harry as the man repeated his question. Harry found that even though he had never met the person before. He could not bring himself to lie to him. The clergyman seemed to command respect and Harry would give it to him, regardless of the consequence.

"The headmaster of our school, who was more a mentor to us than a headmaster, was recently murdered. A short time afterwards we were given these directions, which were written in his handwriting, showing us the location of an item of importance to him. The search has brought us here."

For a few seconds Harry found himself worrying that the clergyman would think them all mental and have them locked up in a Muggle prison. But he took a look at the four of them and said,

"The four of you, follow me."

The clergyman led them to a small table which was up against a wall. On the table were several vases filled with beautiful flowers of all types.

Hermione was the first to speak up, "Sir, the directions tell us we were to look for something "out of the ordinary" for a church. Flowers in a church are hardly ordinary."

"No they aren't, but is this?" said the clergyman as he moved the vases.

Hanging on the wall, covered by the flowers was a small Gryffindor house shield. It was painted in scarlet and gold with a lion engraved in it's center.

"Albus came to me two years ago and asked if he could place that shield on this wall. He asked me to watch over it. He told me that one day a group of friends would come to claim it. Little did I realize that the group of friends would be led by, "The-Boy-Who-Lived".

Harry was shocked, "How do you know about Dumbledore and me?"

The clergyman pulled something from his pocket. It was a pocket watch, in the center of the watch face was a symbol that was familiar to all four members of the traveling party.

It was the coat of arms for Hogwarts.

"My name is Father Ronald Kavanaugh, Gryffindor house, class of 1941 and member of the Order of the Phoenix. You'll find that there are wizards and witches in both the wizarding and Muggle worlds. I always felt my abilities were a gift from the Almighty, and what better way to give thanks than to serve him in the clergy."

Father Kavanaugh continued, "You must leave quickly. I have been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore to tell no one, even members of the Order about whoever claimed this shield. But during my service tonight, I noticed several members of the congregation who had never been here before and I'm sure plenty of people leaving tonight saw you entering."

Harry handed him a small stack of galleons, "Thank you for everything you have done. This is for both Dumbledore and us."

"You're welcome my son. Always remember that this house is always available to you and your companions as a sanctuary. Good luck in your future endeavors. Could you all please come forward and kneel?"

The four of them were a little skeptical as to why Father Kavanaugh would ask them to do this, but they all complied.

He placed his hand gently on Harry's head and silently said a prayer. He made the sign of the Cross in front of them and then told them to get to their feet. It was at this moment another member of the clergy called Father Kavanaugh.

He was only gone for about half a minute, when he came running back, a look of anxiety on his face.

"You must take the Portkey, right now. Father O'Neil has just informed me that the weather outside has gone cold. As students of Defense Against the Dark Arts, I'm sure you know what that means."

"Dementors! How did they find us and who could have known we were coming here?" asked Ron.

"We can figure out the answers to those questions later. Let's get a hold of that Portkey and get out of here," said Ginny.

Hermione handed Father Kavanaugh two letters, "Could you see to it that our loved ones get these. We had to leave in a hurry and I'm sure they will be worried about us."

He took the letters, "Yes, my child, I will see to it personally. Now go and Godspeed."

Just then the front doors to the church flew open and a wall of fog and cold entered the church. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny pulled the wands almost at once.

"No my children, you must go." cried Father Kavanaugh.

"But Father we can't leave you. We can be of help!" yelled Harry over the cold wind.

"Don't worry. This house has more than enough defenses set up for those foul creatures."

The four of them walked over to the shield and grasped it. For a few horrifying seconds nothing happened. Then they all felt the familiar pull on their navels and away they went.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry never did like traveling by Portkey. Well that wasn't exactly the truth. He didn't mind actually traveling so much; it was just the landings he always had a problem with. This landing was no exception.

After a minute or two to get their bearings, the quartet found themselves facing a huge castle. Harry found himself shaking his head. Did the landing cause him to damage his sight? This place looked just like…

"Hogwarts? It's Hogwarts!" exclaimed Ginny.

"It can't be. Look at the surrounding area. These are definitely not the grounds surrounding Hogwarts," said Hermione.

Hermione pulled out the parchment and continued, "We are to gain access to the castle using a password that is engraved on the back of the Gryffindor shield."

Ron turned the small shield in his hands, "Ah, I found the engraving, but what exactly is a Gobstopper?"

Harry smiled, "It's a Muggle candy, Ron."

"I swear, that old man and his sweet tooth," said Ron.

After using the password and entering the castle. The directions guided them to what Hermione could only describe as a small ballroom. The castle may have looked like Hogwarts from the outside, but after only a few minutes, it became clear to all of them that the inside of the castle was of a different design.

The ballroom they were searching for had beautiful wooden floors. But beyond that the room looked as if it hadn't been used in quite a while. Drop clothes covered the furniture and several book cases. The only thing not covered was a wooden table, on which sat a small gong. Ron, Harry, and Ginny looked to Hermione for what to do next.

"The last thing the parchment says is to tap the gong four times and then wait," said Hermione.

Ginny walked over to the table, picked up the small mallet and tapped the gong four times, as the rest of them set down their backpacks and brooms.

"How long do you think we are going to have to wait?" asked Ron.

Harry answered, "I don't know, but the way our day has been going, I'm sure we won't have long to wait."

It was as he finished his sentence that an all too familiar, unwelcome feeling passed over him. He couldn't speak and he couldn't move. He was pretty certain that the others couldn't either. Feelings of fear and helplessness threatened to overwhelm him as the memory of Dumbledore's murder flooded his mind.

"It's the Petrificus Totalus charm," thought Harry to himself as he struggled in vain to move.

Harry could sense Ginny's fear as she could sense his. Together they managed to calm one another as a voice finally broke the silence.

"If you're wondering who did this to you, then wonder no more. I did this to you for you to see just how inexperienced the four of you actually are. This is to be the first of many lessons that I will be teaching you. Always be aware of your surroundings. If I was Voldemort or a Death Eater, you all would be dead by now," said the voice as he came from behind them to finally expose himself.

"Mad-Eye Moody!" thought Harry.

Moody was followed closely by a person Harry and Ginny had just seen less than a day ago, Nymphadora Tonks.

Harry felt Ginny's fear climb again as he noticed that Tonks' appearance was as Ginny had described her when she'd thought Tonks had gone evil. Her hair was again shoulder length and jet black. But the look in her eyes wasn't evil, merely determined.

Moody stepped up to Ginny, stooped over and placed his face mere inches from hers. Ginny could only watch as Moody's magical eye looked directly into hers.

"Miss Weasley, don't worry about Tonks' appearance. She has not gone evil as you are thinking. According to her, you have the makings of a great witch, but you can relax. This is merely the look she puts on when she trains future Aurors," said Moody.

Moody walked over to Hermione next, "Miss Granger, you're still kicking yourself because you feel your poor flying skills could have been responsible for getting everyone else in your traveling party killed today. You're right. You are maybe the most book smart witch of your age, but "all theory, no practice" will get you or the ones around you killed!"

Moody was in Ron's face next, "Mister Weasley, I notice you feel inferior in comparison to your present company. Still willing to play the court jester to cover up your feelings of being the weak link?"

Moody saved Harry for last, "Mr. Potter, I can see the questions swirling around your mind. Why are you here? Why is Moody doing this? But what I see foremost in your mind is the same fear and helplessness that has been eating at you since Albus was murdered. You feel that if you had been stronger, you would have broken the spell he placed on you and possibly have saved his life. In case you're wondering, yes, you were a major factor in his death. Your failure to act helped to get him killed!"

Harry could feel tears of rage pooling in his eyes. He wanted to break the spell Moody had placed on him. He wanted to scream. He wanted to pull off Moody's fake leg and beat him over the head with it. He wanted to rip the magical eye off of Moody's face and shove it down his throat!

Harry's inner fury spread outward as the occupants of the room suddenly found themselves in the midst of a small earthquake. The entire castle seemed to be shaking. Ginny's presence flooded his mind in an attempt to calm him down. Slowly the shaking stopped and the castle once again went silent.

Moody continued to speak as if he didn't feel a thing, "While I still have a captive audience, I will take the opportunity to answer the questions that I'm sure are in the forefront of your brains."

"Roughly two years ago, Albus came to Tonks and myself and gave us each a medallion with instructions to carry it at all times and to never let any other members of the Order know that we had them. He also explained to us that these medallions were special Portkeys and that one day we would be whisked away to train a small group of people against Voldemort and his forces."

"Little did I know that the group would be you four. But knowing what you lot have been involved in, I should have guessed that it would be you."

"But keep this in mind! You four are not as smart as you think you are! The only reason you haven't found yourselves in Azkaban for underage wizardry is because the Order has been covering your tracks."

Moody leaned against the wooden table and continued speaking, "Well, you're most likely wondering why he would choose me to train you. He chose me because for quite a few years I have trained some of the finest Aurors to ever come from the Ministry of Magic. Which includes, and I hate to admit it, Nymphadora Tonks."

Tonks, who was standing directly behind Moody, stuck her tongue out at him.

If Moody saw her with his magical eye, he never let on as he spoke again, "Now this leads me to some bad news and good news."

"The bad news is that normal Auror training is set upon a specific timetable and that trainees are dropped from the program if they don't meet standards. With you four, I don't have the option of dropping you. But if you feel you can't make it, you may quit at anytime."

Moody pulled a galleon from his pocket and placed it on the table. He pulled his wand and performed a spell on it, "Anytime you feel you don't have what it takes, you can pick up this galleon. It is a Portkey that will carry you back to Diagon Alley."

"The good news is that unlike normal Auror training, I'm not hindered by the dictates of the Ministry. So I am free to teach you things the everyday witch, wizard, and even Auror don't know."

"I will instruct you in a great many things in our time together. Primarily, I will teach you to strengthen your minds so as to avoid mind reading such as I performed tonight. When Tonks and I are done, you will be stronger than any Auror that stepped from the portals of the Ministry. On that you have my word."

"Remember, you are no longer at Hogwarts. Do not address me or Tonks as "professor". During your training I am to be addressed as "Sir" and Tonks as "Ma'am"."

"By the way, in case you're wondering, neither myself or Tonks has any idea where we are. This castle could be located in the United Kingdom or anywhere else on the planet for all we know. I believe that at this time it is good that none of us knows."

"Lastly, when I release you from the spell, you are to gather your belongings, clean up, and get to bed. We are starting early tomorrow and I promise you a long day!"

"Finite Incantatem!"

As soon as the spell was broken, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione silently gathered their belongings, and with Tonks leading the way, made their way out of the ballroom. Harry and Moody were still in the room. Moody noticed Harry standing in front of the table and staring directly at the Portkey Galleon that Moody had placed on it.

"Something on your mind Potter?" asked Moody.

Harry continued to stare at the Galleon as he asked, "Yes sir. I was wondering how long would it take for that Galleon to disintegrate into dust?"

"I'm not exactly sure Potter. Since it's made out of gold, I would have to assume a really long time, if ever. Why do you ask?"

Harry pulled his vision from the Galleon and stared Moody in the eyes. There was a cold anger in his eyes as he spoke,

"Because that's how long it's going to take to get any of us to ever touch that damn Galleon!"

After which Harry picked up his things, turned and left the room.

A small grin came to Moody's face as he watched Harry leave.


	6. Dawn of the GSF

**Chapter Six: Dawn of the G.S.F. by EROD37**

Harry found the confines of his new bedroom extremely comfortable, but seeing as he had slept for over twelve hours the night before, sleep would not come to him. So he decided that since he was awake, he might as well explore what was going to be his new home for some time to come.

A Lumos charm was more than enough to light his way. There was no way the corridors here could be mistaken for the ones at Hogwarts. Here it was a matter of function over form as only torches lined the halls. Not a painting or a suit of armor was to be found. It almost seemed as if the people who lived here wanted a break from all the clutter that was Hogwarts.

Harry turned a corner and found a beautiful set of glass doors that opened up to a balcony, giving anyone who stood on it a full view of the castle's courtyard. As he stepped outside, he found a lone figure standing against the balcony's railing. She wasn't looking at the courtyard, but at the starlit night sky. She seemed oblivious to Harry's approach.

"Hermione are you alright?"

Hermione continued to look to the night sky as she silently nodded. Harry knew instantly that she was lying. She would never react this way if she was fine.

"You know you shouldn't let what Moody said get to you. He was just trying to show us that our Occlumency skills are weak and…"

Hermione cut him off, "Harry, why did you risk your life for me today? Those Dementors could have killed you. I know what the prophecy says. You are much too important to the wizarding world to risk yourself for anyone…"

"…even me," whispered Hermione, her eyes still looking skyward.

Harry stepped to her side and looked to the stars himself. He took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Hermione, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time now. As long as I can remember, long before I found out I was a wizard or that there was a wizarding world, or much less a wizarding school, I used to spend a lot of sleepless nights wishing my parents were still alive. Not just because I wanted to be away from my aunt and uncle, but because I always wanted a family of my own."

"I spent so much time wondering what would have happened if my parents had lived and they had more children. Merlin, how I wished for a sister or a brother…to talk to, to play with, to understand me. I wished for so many years. I realized it was just a sad attempt to push away my loneliness, but I did it anyway."

"Then one day I got a visit from a friendly giant, who gave me my acceptance letter from Hogwarts, and everything changed. But the strange thing was that my wishing didn't. I still wished for my parents. I still wished for a sister or brother."

"But you know what? After Halloween of my first school year, I finally stopped wishing."

Harry reached over, placed his hand on top of Hermione's and gave it a small squeeze.

"I stopped wishing because I finally realized that my wish had finally come true," said Harry in a wavering voice.

Finally, Hermione's eyes turned from the stars. She turned to face Harry and what she found were a pair of green eyes fighting back tears. She could hardly hold back her own as Harry continued.

"So, if saving the wizarding world means that I have to sacrifice my sister, then to hell with the wizarding world. I'm not giving up my sister, or my brother, or my soul mate for anything. I would rather die first. Now, do you understand why I jumped off my broom today?"

Hermione couldn't have answered him if she had tried. She wrapped her arms around him as her tears fell. She had grown up an only child herself, and while she always felt Harry was a brother to her, she was always afraid to speak her feelings in case Harry didn't feel the same way. Now there was no doubt for her anymore.

Hermione hugged him tighter as her voice finally returned, "I love you, Harry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry awoke the next morning feeling rather refreshed. His talk with Hermione had not only helped her, but himself as well. He knew that he always had trouble expressing his feelings, but after the events of his sixth year and the war raging around them, he thought it best to tell the ones he loved how he felt about them. He didn't want to think about the guilt he would feel if he lost someone and never got the chance to tell that person what they meant to him. It had already happened twice in his life, with both Sirius and Dumbledore. He just didn't want it to happen again.

At the edge of his bed he found a set of clothes he hadn't placed there the night before. There was a black running suit, plain T-shirt, shorts, socks, and trainers. He prepared himself and made his way to the ballroom. As he entered, Harry was greeted by a familiar voice.

"Wotcher Harry! I see you're up early," said Tonks, her black hair fixed into a very tight looking bun.

"Morning ma'am," replied Harry.

He saw what he could have sworn was a look of disappointment pass through Tonks' eyes when he called her "ma'am". But before she could respond , another voice caught their attention.

"Ah, Potter! Good, I was hoping to speak to you alone before we start today," said Moody, his magical eye going between Harry and Tonks' faces.

He continued, "Tonks give the others a few more minutes to sleep and then get them down here, and for goodness sakes get your wand out of your back pocket!"

"Yes sir!" replied Tonks as she pulled her wand, snapped a crisp salute with it, placed it behind her ear in a "Luna Lovegood" sort of way, turned and left the room.

Harry barely held back his laughter as Moody spoke, "If that girl wasn't such a great Auror, I would have strangled her by now."

Moody was sitting at the front of the room as he pushed a chair with his foot and told Harry to sit.

Harry found himself thinking of his fourth year and how this was like shortly before the events of his first task in the Tri-wizard Tournament. He had to keep reminding himself that this was the real Mad-Eye Moody and not Barty Crouch Jr. He was just sitting down when Moody began speaking.

"That was an amazing piece of magic you and Miss Weasley pulled off to fend off those Dementors yesterday. Not to mention that display of raw power you used to make the building shake."

Harry merely nodded as Moody continued, "Potter, I need you to understand something. Whether or not you know it, you lead this team. It may not be a responsibility you wanted or asked for, but it is yours nonetheless."

"Now I have no idea what path Dumbledore has set you on and I don't want to know. But being a leader is a difficult job in any situation, much less war. When all hell is breaking loose around you, you must be the calm eye in the storm. You will be the person everyone turns to and they should never see doubt in your eyes.

"The leadership position can be a lonely one. You will be responsible for making decisions that could very well mean life or death for those around you. But they are decisions you are going to have to make, regardless of the situation."

"But there is one thing this team has going for it. When I read all of your thoughts I saw it. The four of you love and care for one another to a level of dedication I have never witnessed. That sort of thing is amazing to see. I only tell you this because you need to realize that those three would give up their lives for you just as selflessly as you would for them."

"Potter, the training I have set for you will not be easy. But something tells me that we are on the horizon of something great…"

Harry's attention was snapped by several large explosions. This was followed by Tonks' voice, which Harry could tell was being amplified magically by her wand. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were being rudely awakened. He knew it would only be a matter of time before they would be joining him in the ballroom.

"To your feet Potter, training begins," said Moody as Harry complied.

The first person in the room was Ginny. Harry could see a smile on her face. He could sense her excitement regarding what was about to begin. He also felt a combination of her "tomboy" side and a happiness of not being treated like a baby anymore. She was eating this up.

She stood by his side and he felt her hand give his a quick squeeze. He wanted so badly to kiss and hold her. But before he could think anymore on the subject, Hermione entered the room, followed closely by Ron.

He was the last through the door as he was being chased by Tonks, who was firing hexes at his feet to keep him moving. Harry could see sleep in his best mate's eyes as he took his place in line. The three of them wearing outfits identical to his own.

Ron leaned over, "That Tonks is a bloody maniac. No wonder Ginny was afr…"

"Silence!" yelled Tonks as she sent another hex at Ron's feet, causing everyone in line to jump.

"Good, you're all awake! You all must learn that in times of war that there are no wake up calls! You must be constantly vigilant! Voldemort and his counterparts will not wait until you are all well rested or fed to attack!" yelled Moody as his voice bounced off the walls.

"Today we begin developing your minds and bodies! You will start each morning with a five kilometer run. You may take any path from the castle you like. But as soon as you reach the boundary, and you'll know when you have reached it, you are to turn and head back to the castle! The area around the castle is safe! Both Tonks and I have verified this!" continued Moody.

Hermione's hand shot into the air, "Sir, where exactly is the castle located?"

"Good question Granger! But it is one I will put to the four of you to answer! You will find that everything we will teach you will be a lesson within a lesson! Use your time outside the castle to figure out our location! You are forbidden to use magical means to find the answer! Now go and Merlin be with you if you are the last person back because you are going to wish you weren't born!" yelled Moody as he fired a spell that caused the ground to shake.

As the four scrambled from the room, Tonks turned to Moody and asked, "Do you think they'll figure it out?"

"Yes, and it will be Granger who figures it out first and that is something that is going to have to change," replied a grim looking Moody.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The first day of training went as badly as Harry had expected it to. The morning run set the standard for the rest of the day. Harry thought it horrible that Hogwarts did not give them the physical training they needed to stay in shape. He found himself actually missing Oliver Wood's Quidditch workouts.

Hermione finished last in the run and took a verbal beating from both Tonks and Moody that would have put Snape's tongue to shame. Harry could see her on the verge of tears, but she just managed to keep her composure.

Meals were eaten in silence as Moody screamed that they weren't eating in the Great Hall anymore and if they wanted to communicate with one another that they should figure out how to do it without speaking and without attracting either his or Tonks' attention.

By the time Harry entered his bedroom, he barely had the strength to take off his clothes. He had just removed one shoe when there was a knock at his door.

He opened the door to find no one behind it. He pulled his wand and stuck his head into the hallway to take a quick look around. It was empty as well.

Closing the door behind him, he sat on the floor and removed his other shoe. He stood and began removing his jacket, when he suddenly turned and jumped toward his bed, his arms outstretched.

He tackled an Invisibility Cloaked figure onto his bed, a smile coming to his face, "Ginny, haven't you figured out that we can't sneak up on one another?"

She was laughing as she pulled the cloak off of her face, "Well it worked with Ron and Hermione. You can't blame a girl for trying."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a long loving kiss. It was amazing to him how such a simple action could make his exhaustion disappear.

Ginny broke the kiss and began speaking, "Can you believe this training? Morning exercise, studying and practice of charms, spells, hexes, and curses that even have Hermione baffled. Spell casting, both aloud and silent, and Moody yelling at us the whole time!"

"Hate it already do you?" said a teasing Harry.

"Actually no. So far I'm having a great time," replied Ginny as the two smiled at one another.

"I thought so. You look like Hermione on the first day of each school year," teased Harry yet again.

Ginny's face turned stern, "Speaking of Hermione, is there something we can do to help her? I didn't like watching her get yelled at that way after our run."

"I tend to agree with Moody. We are preparing to fight in a war. I don't think there's much we can do to help her. She's always been the bookworm out of all of us. Hermione is just going to have to toughen up physically."

Ginny would have gotten angry at Harry for saying that about her closest friend but something inside her said that his intentions were in the right place. She merely shook her head. She may not have liked hearing it but she knew it was true.

Harry had undressed down to his T-shirt and shorts. He then laid on his bed. The exhaustion returning to his body. Ginny sensed his exhaustion.

"Do you want me to go?"

"Of course not. But I don't want you getting into trouble if you get caught in here with me," answered Harry.

A small Fred and George like grin came to her face, "What are they going to do? Dock us house points? We aren't at Hogwarts anymore."

Harry smiled, "Fair enough. Besides, the closer we are, the better we seem to sleep."

"Accio blankets!" commanded Harry as Ginny had also stripped down to her T-shirt and shorts.

Ginny wrapped the blankets around the two of them as she laid against him. She had thought herself still full of energy as she kissed Harry's cheek. But as she put her head against his chest, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Good night, my husband."

The only answer she got in reply was the sound of Harry's open mouthed breathing as sleep finally overwhelmed her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A week later found the quartet with no clue as to how each day's training would transpire. The only certainty was the morning run which Ginny was beginning to find easier with each day she had to do it.

Everyday she took a different path , taking in her surroundings, trying her best to unravel the mystery as to their whereabouts. She and Harry began making the run a contest to see who would arrive back at the castle first. Harry was faster on open, flat terrain. But she could outrun him on uneven ground and cluttered areas.

Hermione was still bringing up the rear and of course still taking verbal beatings. But Ginny could tell that she improved each day and it would only be a matter of time before it would be a footrace to see who wouldn't get yelled at.

The four of them had just finished their run when Moody stopped them in the hallway before they could enter the dining room for breakfast.

"So have any of you figured out where we are yet?" asked Moody, his magical eye moving between the four of them.

Hermione's hand shot into the air, "Sir, according to my findings, I believe we are currently located in…"

A blinding blast of red light stopped Hermione from finishing her sentence as it slammed into her chest. She spun in midair and landed hard onto the floor, unmoving.

Harry, Ron and Ginny's eyes opened wide in fright as Ron screamed Hermione's name and made a move to go to her side. Moody's voice stopped them all in their tracks.

"If any of you makes a move towards Granger, you will find yourself in the same condition as she is!"

None of them even considered moving as they saw both Moody and Tonks with their wands drawn. It was almost as if they were being dared to move.

"Why in the bloody hell did you do that?" yelled Ron, his hands balled into fists, his face red with anger.

It was Tonks' voice which gave the answer, "Is Hermione the only academic among you? You all depend way too heavily on her to find the answers you need. Imagine if she was dead instead of stunned as she is now. You three would be no closer to knowing your location and in a wartime situation that could cost someone their life!"

Moody continued, "You are hereby ordered to set aside time every night to pass on your gifts to one another! No more withholding information! Share everything! By the end of training, I want you four to be able to act as one! So that if one of you happens to fall, you will still have the capability to function without missing a step! Do you understand?"

Harry, Ginny and Ron could only nod in agreement. None of them liked this particular lesson but the point was made and very well taken.

"You three, go into the dining area and get some breakfast. Hermione will be up and about in a few minutes and we will explain everything to her. We have a busy day ahead of us," said Moody as he and Tonks began making their way over to Hermione.

The rest of the day went by in a haze. The quartet studied defensive spells and practiced using them against one another for part of the day. Moody stressed learning silent spell casting, which made performing them difficult as only Hermione seemed to have the talent for it.

The hour before bedtime was set aside for strict study of one another's talents. The quartet decided Hermione would be first. Harry, Ron and Ginny had expected Hermione to begin ranting about study habits or scheduling study time. But she surprised everyone.

She spoke about growing up as an only child in the Muggle world. How magical things would happen around her and she couldn't explain why. She told them about getting her letter from Hogwarts and discovering that she was a witch. She explained how intimidated she felt about being looked at as a Mudblood and how hard she studied before getting to Hogwarts just to prove herself worthy.

By the end of the hour, Ron, Harry and Ginny had a new understanding of the friend they thought they knew. Ron was especially impressed. He got to see a side of her that he didn't know existed. He knew her love of books. Heck, there were times he imagined her with an open book on her head in place of her face.  
But now it all fell in to place. She wasn't a know-it-all because she was trying to prove to people how smart she was. She was a know-it-all because she was trying to prove to herself that she fit in.

Ron made a promise to himself that he would never call her a know-it-all ever again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later found Ron and Hermione running together. Ron allowed her to set the pace. It wasn't that he wanted to be last in the run, it was just that he had been keeping a close eye on her since the week's earlier stunning. Hermione thought his protectiveness sweet, but he continued denying it, admitting to her that the only reason he was watching her was to get the answer to their location. He was trying everything he could to get that information. But she was having none of it. If he was going to get the answer, it was one he would have to figure out on his own. He noticed that her running was definitely getting better as she quickened the pace when she made the turn at the castle's magical boundary.

As Ron reached the boundary he grazed his hand against it, receiving a warm fuzzy feeling as he did so. He also made the turn for home when he caught sight of something that made him stop running.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Hermione as she also stopped.

"Nothing's wrong. I think I've just figured out where we are," answered Ron as he continued to look over the ground in front of him.

"So where are we?" asked Hermione.

But Ron said nothing as he turned to face her with a smile on his face. He dropped his hands to his sides…

…and bowed.

Hermione returned his smile as she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips. After a few moments she playfully tripped him to the ground and began running back towards the castle.

"Looks like you're going to be the one getting yelled at today," yelled Hermione over her shoulder as she ran faster.

Ron found himself smiling at her retreating form as he picked himself off the ground and began sprinting after her.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Japan sir…we're in Japan," said Ron to a now smiling Moody.

"How did you figure it out?" asked Tonks.

"I recognized the local plant life from something I learned in herbology. Take that Neville Longbottom!"

"Very good Weasley. Now we may begin the next phase of the training," said Moody.

Moody waved his wand and there was a loud crack. Appearing in front of everyone was a petite woman who looked older than Tonks but not as old as Moody. Harry found himself instantly thinking of Cho Chang as this woman was oriental as well. But she looked nothing like Cho. Her hair was short, almost to a young man's hairstyle. She stood no taller than a meter and a half tall. As it seemed even Ginny overshadowed the woman by several centimeters.

She was wearing a loose fitting black outfit that Harry recognized as a martial arts uniform called a Gi. He remembered this as his cousin Dudley used to wear one to his martial art school before being thrown out of the school for being, as he heard his Uncle Vernon saying, "Too violent".

Moody's yelling grabbed Harry's attention, "This is Komiko Takahara! You will address her as Sensei! Years ago while instructing potential Aurors, I was struck by how dependent wizards had become upon their magic! When I mentioned a change in the training for dueling! The Ministry voted me down, stating that a wizard's magic would be more than sufficient for defense purposes!"

"To this day I still know that the Ministry was wrong! So you will learn to defend yourselves with and without your wands. I want you to be able to depend on your physical selves as much as you do you your magical selves."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The days of training began to meld together as the group grew accustomed to each day's training. The quartet took to running as a group each morning. The only thing that changed was the path taken and who led the group. Moody and Tonks' verbal beatings all but stopped as it seemed that running as a group was exactly what they wanted the quartet to do in the first place.

Academic training was going smoother as silent spell casting was becoming second nature to each of them. Moody continued to instruct them in spells that even Hermione found herself having to research further in the castle's extensive library.

Moody instructed them in both Occulmency and Legilimency. Harry always had a hard time with these subjects. But with Ginny's presence in his mind, they began growing stronger together.

The quartet's favorite training was with Tonks. While she couldn't teach them to be a Metamorphmagus, which you had to be born as, she could teach them the charms associated with changing one's appearance. She impressed upon them all, especially Harry, that as one of the most well known people in the wizarding world it would be more than necessary to change his looks every now and then to avoid recognition.

Meals were becoming more interesting. While they were still eaten in silence, the quartet had begun developing a silent language which used everyday body movements in place of words. While neither Moody or Tonks seemed to ever pick up whenever the four used the language, Harry could see that they were impressed as he caught Moody giving Tonks a wink of his real eye shortly after Hermione and Ron finished a non-verbal argument regarding Ron's using up all the hot water in the shower that morning.

Self-defense training was the only thing that was still going slowly, as getting a balance between magical and non-magical fighting was not coming easy for any of them. A good round of healing charms were used during the first few weeks as their Sensei put them all through their paces, learning various blows, strikes, attacks, and blocks, which she demonstrated on all her students - often with painful results.

Evenings were progressing nicely as they each took turns explaining their own personal strengths and weaknesses.

Hermione's sessions involved discussions revolving around items of interest learned during the week. As well as things she picked up from reading Dumbledore's journal.

Ron's sessions began with the game of Wizard's chess and then evolved into how he viewed the board and pieces as a game progressed. Eventually he was able to pass on his ability to see offense, defense and how to apply strategy. From there it was an easy transition to it's applications in everyday life. Such as when he set up perfect seating arrangements for Bill and Fleur's wedding.

Ginny used her turn to pass on to the others how she was able to perform hexes as early as her first year at Hogwarts. She also explained the connection that she and Harry shared, and how she had known it existed shortly after the events of her first year. Harry had listened with interest, but it was Ron and Hermione who seemed to be riveted by the story as neither Ginny nor Harry had ever fully explained the connection to their best friends.

Harry's sessions were almost reminiscent of the D.A. meetings of his fifth year as he reviewed Moody's teachings. The only exception was when he passed on his love and natural talent for flying. He had made a vow to better Hermione's flying skills and his sessions were where it began. Harry explained to Hermione that it was her analytical mind that got in the way of her being a good flier. To stop "over thinking" everything and just allow herself to enjoy it.

The quartet began looking forward to Harry's lessons as they dedicated one night a week towards improving their flying. They weren't allowed to fly outside, so they did the next best thing, they practiced flying throughout the many corridors of the castle. The sharp turns and unpredictable changes in the staircases made it an ideal obstacle course.

On one particular late night, during a very intense race between Harry and Ginny, Moody just barely avoided becoming a permanent fixture in the castle. When he exited his bedroom to find Harry missing him by mere centimeters.

Moody merely yawned, turned and reentered his bedroom. Mumbling something about insane Quiddtich players and how lack of oxygen from sustained high flying destroys their brain cells.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"So what do you think we'll be learning today?" asked Ginny as she held on to Harry for dear life.

For the morning run the quartet decided on a contest, Harry and Ginny versus Ron and Hermione. The females would have the easy job as they only had to run half the five kilometer distance. On the return run the males would have to give the females a "piggyback" ride home.

The day seemed to belong to Hermione. She outran Ginny to the boundary by almost a full minute. Harry would be hard pressed to make up the distance on Ron. But he wasn't going to give up without a fight.

"I honestly have no idea. We've learned so much over the past five and a half months," replied Harry as he picked up his pace, he could see Ron and Hermione in the distance.

"You're right about that. I feel as if I've learned more in my short time with Moody than I did in all my years at Hogwarts combined," said Ginny as she caught sight of her brother and Hermione as well.

"In Hogwarts defense, they weren't preparing us to fight in a war," replied Harry.

Ginny smiled, "Speaking of fighting, are you planning on catching Ron soon? I know you're faster than he is, or maybe you want me to carry you?"

A smile came to Harry's sweaty face, "Maybe you should stop eating all those chocolate frogs at night, so that I would have less weight to carry!"

Harry's remark received two replies, a quick giggle and a small bite to his ear that made him run faster.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A red eared, smiling Harry sat quietly next to an equally smiling Ginny. The two of them were witnessing Ron and Hermione in the middle of the most heated "non-verbal" argument they had seen the two of them have yet.

_"Really Ron, I can't believe I gave you a one minute lead and you still let Harry catch you."_

_"I ran with everything I had, Hermione. By the finish I had nothing left. How did I know he would catch me in the last ten meters."_

_"That's just fantastic. Now you owe Harry a case of Butterbeer and I owe Ginny a full day at a Muggle beauty spa. I hope you're happy because I'm not."_

_"Maybe you would've been happy if I was your boyfriend Vicky, so that I could have thrown you around like he did during the Champion's Waltz at the Yule Ball!"_

Hermione's eyes widened and then turned furious, _"What! I can't believe you would even bring him up again. How many times do I have to say that my heart belongs to…"_

Hermione's "non-verbal" statement came to halt as she saw Ron's eyes light up with the biggest smile she had ever seen come across his face.

_"And what exactly are you smiling about, Ronald Weasley?"_

_"You have no idea how beautiful you are when you're furious with me. I'm kidding about Victor and I'm sorry about the race. But it is great to see your competitive side come out for more than just academic contests."_

Hermione's eyes softened as she pouted and gave Ron a slap on his arm.

_"I hate it that I can't stay mad at you."_

Moody's voice stopped the conversation, "It's great to see that you all feel up to hitting on one another today because I'm happy to announce that you have all passed the theoretical portion of the training. Today we begin the practical portion."

While Harry and Ginny shared a mental connection, they continued to perfect their "non-verbal" language as a backup.

Ginny looked to Harry, _"Practical portion? What do you think Moody means by that?"_

_"I guess we're about to find out."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A half hour later found everyone in what had been dubbed by the quartet, "The Pit". They named it this due to the odor the room acquired after countless days of martial arts training. Moody refused to allow any cleaning charms to be used as he proclaimed that the smell was, "What Aurors were made of!"

Tonks proclaimed that people like Moody were, "What mental institutions are made of!"

"The rules for today's exercise are quite simple. Today you will perfect everything Sensei Takahara has taught you in combat against one another. You will be doing both single and team combat. You will be fighting against multiple opponents. The only rule is that you are not to use Unforgivable Curses."

The four friends looked at one another, unsure looks in all of their eyes. They were all thinking the same thing.

They didn't want to fight one another.

Tonks saw their apprehension and was the first to speak, "I realize that you may not like the thought of fighting against one another, but understand that this is the first step in learning to fight as a unit."

"Sensei Takahara will mediate to make sure no one gets out of hand. Ginny, Hermione you're first."

Tonks walked over to a set of chairs and joined Moody, as Ginny and Hermione took their places opposite one another on the large sparring mat located in the center of the room.

"I honestly don't think those two are going to fight to the best of their abilities. They care about each other too much to even consider it," whispered Tonks as she took a seat.

"I'm sure they will fight and caring about one another will have nothing to do with it," replied Moody with a dark grin on his face.

Tonks realized something was afoot as soon as she saw Moody's grin, "What did you do?"

"I just cast a small charm on the mat that affects the emotions of anyone who steps onto it. Takahara won't be affected by it since I placed a countercharm on her," answered Moody.

Tonks' jaw dropped, "You didn't? What if they get so angry that they start firing Unforgivable at each other?"

"Not to worry. I also placed wards on this room to keep them for doing exactly that. They need to be able to tell when something is affecting them," answered Moody, his grin fading away to a set expression.

"Lessons within lessons. This should be interesting," stated Tonks.

Hermione and Ginny drew their wands and faced one another. They placed their hands at their sides and bowed. As soon as Takahara gave the signal to begin, Ginny performed a roll to her right and fired three quick Bat-Bogey hexes. Hermione blocked the first two and ducked the third. She then dropped to one knee and fired a Bird-hex that Ginny recognized from her fifth year when Hermione was angry with Ron for kissing Lavender Brown.

The birds put Ginny on the defensive as she was forced to perform freezing charms to keep the birds from scratching her face. Hermione pressed her advantage by charging and placing a side kick towards Ginny's left shoulder.

Ginny's reflexes were the only thing that saved her from the full effect of Hermione's kick. Nonetheless the kick connected, glancing off of Ginny's shoulder, causing her to stumble and fall backwards. She rapidly got to her feet as they both began circling one another.

"Is that the best you've got? Little-Miss-Brightest-Witch-Of-Your-Age! " said Ginny as she switched her wand from one hand to the other.

Hermione's eyes grew angry, "Well maybe you're stronger because you've had more than one man in your head. Oh, I'm sorry, I meant one Dark Lord and one Boy-Who-Lived!"

"YOU BUSHY HAIRED LITTLE WITCH!" screamed Ginny as she attacked.

Everyone watching the fight found themselves amazed as the two combatants fired spells, charms, and hexes at one another with tremendous speed. Each blocked and evaded the other attacks perfectly. Neither could get an advantage. The pair resorted to physical fighting in conjunction with their spells. Each would land a blow on an opponent only to find themselves hit in turn.

The anger and intensity of the fight grew until the fight went from incredible display of martial arts to a simple catfight as both fighters lost their wands and got into a hair pulling match. Sensei Takahara did her best to break the two up, but to no avail as both Ginny and Hermione fell to the mat and rolled on top of one another until they both cleared the mat.

The fight between the two best friends stopped instantly as Takahara finally separated them.

Moody stepped up, "Very good, you two. Right up to the time when you turned the contest into a school yard bawl!"

Hermione wiped a sheen of perspiration from her brow, "Ginny, I-I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I didn't mean what I said."

Ginny was just getting to her feet, "Neither did I, Hermione. I'm sorry too."

"Potter and Weasley, you're next!" yelled Moody as Ginny and Hermione sat down near the sparring mat.

"What in the blazes do you think happened between those two?" asked Ron as he and Harry positioned themselves on the mat.

"I'm not sure," answered Harry.

Harry really wasn't sure, but he had a good idea. He had been witness to something similar only one other time and it involved the person standing directly in front of him. Harry could still remember the pain in his ear from when Ron punched him under the influence of a love potion. He was determined not to let that happen again.

As the sparring session began, Ron instantly went to the offensive as he attempted to use his size advantage against his friend. Harry backpedaled as he went into a defensive posture. He felt his heart rate rise as he blocked and evaded Ron's attack. He found himself marveling at how his best friend's wizarding skills had improved over the last few months.

Ron fired two quick stunning spells which Harry blocked easily. But he wasn't ready for Ron's physical attack as his front kick landed on Harry's hand, sending his wand flying.

An evil grin passed over Ron's face as he continued to fire spells at his best mate.

Harry seemed to do exactly as Ron expected as Harry opened up as much space between the two of them and used all the techniques they learned to avoid spells when getting caught in the open. Ron had finally gotten the range on his opponent, when Harry did something that everyone in the room thought was both incredible and suicidal.

He charged directly at Ron.

A small laugh of triumph escaped Ron's lips as he adjusted his aim towards Harry's chest and fired.

But to everyone's amazement, especially Ron's, Harry magically called his wand to his open hand an instant before Ron's spell reached him and blocked it away. He could sense Ginny's admiration as he and Ron came together again.

"I didn't teach him that!" said Moody and Tonks in unison as they looked at each other in astonishment.

"Wandless magic, amazing," whispered Hermione to herself.

"Hermione, my connection with Harry feels strange. Almost like there's a veil between us. I can sense him, but it's like there's a blanket of dark emotion that wants to wrap itself around him," stated Ginny.

"Dark emotion?" repeated Hermione.

Then the answer came to them both as they also spoke in unison, "The mat's charmed!"

Ginny spoke first, "That would explain why our emotions got the better of us when we sparred. Do you think you can break the charm?"

"It would be faster if you would help me. Besides, it looks as if your brother's emotions are getting the better of him, so we really need to hurry."

"You still recall the spells we studied to break charms?" asked Hermione as she stood and drew her wand.

Ginny nodded as she drew her wand as well. She reached out and took Hermione's free hand with her own.

"Alastor, look at Ginny and Hermione," whispered Tonks.

"Looks like they've figured it out. Let's see if they can do anything about it."

Meanwhile Harry had gone back to his defensive posture. Ron attacked with more vigor but to no avail as Harry expertly blocked each attack.

"What's the matter Potter? Afraid to hit your best mate or are you just a pouf?" taunted Ron.

But Harry kept quiet as he continued to defend himself, refusing to throw a single spell or blow.

"That is it, isn't it? You're a pouf because my sister has taken your manhood! Maybe I'll be able to get a rise out of you if I call her a little tramp…OOOOFFFF!"

Ron's statement came to an abrupt end as Harry slammed a powerful uppercut into Ron's midsection.

"Nice shot…I quit," whimpered Ron as he fell to his knees.

But Harry heard nothing but the angry hammering of his own heartbeat as he prepared to slam his fist into the side of Ron's head.

It was then a cold wave of relief passed over him. The pounding in his ears stopped instantly as Sensei Takahara grabbed a hold of Harry's fist before he could use it.

"No Pottersan, he has submitted," said Takahara.

"It's OK sensei. I wasn't going to hit him again," replied Harry as he turned to Ginny and Hermione.

"The mat was charmed, wasn't it?" asked Harry loudly.

Hermione and Ginny nodded in agreement as they sat down. They both looked a bit pale as it seemed they were the ones to break the charm.

Ron was just getting to his feet as he spoke, "I'm sorry, mate. You know I didn't mean what I said."

"No sweat, mate. I had a feeling the mat was cursed before we started sparring. The only reason I was able to keep my emotions in check for so long was because I've gotten used to being verbally abused over the years. Trust me, you're an amateur at it," replied Harry as he smiled at his best friend.

A pair of clapping hands grabbed everyone's attention, "Very impressive. The self-defense, the spell breaking, and the wandless magic."

"Thank you sir," replied the quartet together.

"Now that the charm has been broken, let's get back to sparring!" yelled Moody, as Tonks gave Harry a thumbs up from behind him.

The rest of the sparring sessions went without incident. One-on-ones, two-on-twos, and three-on-ones sessions took place. Each contest helping them to understand each other's fighting style. Before the day started the quartet had thought their teamwork was solid. By the end of the day, they knew it was.

As the quartet finished for the day and cleared the room, Moody bent over and whispered in Tonks' ear, "So what do you think, are they as good as you?

Tonks gave Moody a grim look, "No, not at all…"

"…they're better."

Moody and Tonks leaned back in their chairs, smiles on both their faces.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_"Could you please pass the salt?"_ asked Harry.

_"No, I want to see you call it to your hand without your wand,"_ teased Ginny.

_"Yeah, that was bloody brilliant,"_ added Ron.

All Hermione could do was nod her head in agreement.

_"Honestly, I don't remember how I did it."_ said Harry.

_"Fine, here's your darn salt,"_ said a now smiling Ginny.

The four friends were quietly enjoying their meals after a full day of sparring, when their attention was drawn to a stack of papers as they were slammed down onto the center of the table.

"The papers in front of you are room layouts. Tonight during your self-study session you will all take the time to learn all of these room patterns. Tomorrow after your run, you will be practicing how to properly clear rooms in combat situations," said Moody as he then turned and left the room.

They passed the papers among themselves. Harry, Ginny and Hermione didn't give them more than a passing glance. Ron, on the other hand, was studying each one with great interest. Harry could see his best friend's strategic mind working very hard. Ron looked up from the paper in his hand and gave his dinner plate a quick glance before doing something Harry found amazing.

He pushed his dinner plate away.

It took quite a bit to distract Ron from any food, much less dinner. But the layouts seemed to do the trick. Ron placed the paper in front of him and got Hermione's attention.

_"Would you help me with something?"_

_"Sure Ron, what can I do for you?"_ replied Hermione, her cheek leaning against the open palm of her hand, a huge grin across her face.

_"What are you grinning at?"_

_"At you. You have no idea how cute you are when you're deep in concentration."_

Ron would like to have come up with a witty comeback. But after he looked at Harry and Ginny, who were laughing hysterically, all he could do was cover his reddening face with the papers in his hands.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the morning run and a quick breakfast the quartet found themselves alone in the hallway outside of the dining room.

"Where do you think they've gone?" asked Ron.

"Weren't we starting practice in "clearing rooms" today?" asked Ginny.

"Clearing rooms…I think I have an idea where we need to go," said Harry as he began walking, the others quickly following.

After several minutes of walking through the castle, Harry finally stopped in an empty hallway.

"Alright, now that we've all walked off breakfast, what exactly are we doing here?" asked Ron.

"Really Ron, don't you ever stop to take in your surroundings? Doesn't this place look at all familiar to you?" asked Hermione as she pointed to a rather plain looking brick wall.

Ginny could see Ron struggling to see what the others saw. She tried her best not to scream at her brother's single mindedness.

She decided to give him a hint, "Come on Ron, DA!"

"Don't you mean, DUH!" answered Ron.

Ginny slapped her forehead in frustration, Harry chuckled and Hermione thumped her head against the brick wall.

"No, not "duh", Ron. "DA", you know, "Dumbledore's Army". Where did the D.A. practice?" asked Ginny.

A look of comprehension came across Ron's face, "Wait a second, this hallway looks just like the one at Hogwarts where the Room of Requirement was located. Do you mean to tell me that there's a Room of Requirement here?"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny, without missing a beat, applauded.

Ron had nothing to say as he stood before his friends with a smirk on his face.

Ginny had already taken Harry and Hermione's hands in her own and with the others began concentrating on finding the room they were looking for. Ron walked over and took Hermione's free hand as he began concentrating as well.

After a few moments, a rather weather beaten door appeared before them. On the door was a note. The quartet gathered closer and began reading. It explained that the room they had to enter was based upon any one of the ten layouts they studied the night before. To make matters worse, the pattern would change each time the quartet exited and reentered. The object of the exercise was to clear the room of one or more of the three instructors without being blasted by a spell in the process. Stealth and vigilance, as Moody pointed out, was key to completing this exercise.

Ron was the first to speak, "Does everyone still remember the layouts, and codenames we gave each room?"

Everyone nodded.

Harry spoke up next, "Wands at the ready everyone. "Table Talk" only until we clear the room. Ron you take the lead, we'll follow your orders."

Ron recognized the room as soon as he entered. He gave them the codename as they entered and he sent everyone to their assigned directions.

Hermione found Tonks rather quickly and Ron found Moody a few seconds later as Harry and Ginny completed the search of the rest of the room.

Each of the quartet yelled, "Clear!" as Moody and Tonks were ushered to the center of the room.

Suddenly Ginny found herself slamming into Harry as a strong sidekick caught her unawares. Both she and Harry fell to the floor at Tonks' feet.

Sensei Takahara finally revealed herself from beneath an Invisibility Cloak. A look of disappointment of her face.

"When you yell the word "clear" you had best be sure that the room is cleared or someone could end up paying for your mistake," instructed Tonks.

"Miss Weasley, don't tell me you have already forgotten everything you were taught about detecting someone using an Invisibility Cloak?" asked Moody.

Ginny slammed her palm against the floor in frustration. From what Harry could sense, it wasn't from being kicked, but from not detecting Takahara.

"Outside, all of you and let's try this again," said Moody as he helped Harry from the floor.

The day continued in roughly the same manner. The layout of the room changed with each exercise. Entry positions were switched up each time to give every member an opportunity to lead. To everyone's surprise, the study sessions must have stuck because everyone was able to identify each of the ten rooms. But to no one's surprise, they continued to have trouble clearing rooms as someone would miss finding one of the instructors or miss checking every area in the room. Each mistake ending in a painful lesson learned with a physical or magical attack that left one or more of the quartet on the floor.

As the day went by, the teamwork between the four again began to solidify. Cloaked or uncloaked, it did not seem to matter as finding the instructors became easier with each try. Harry found himself very impressed with his teammates as he lead them into the room once more. Harry swept his section of the room as he heard his teammates voices.

"Clear!" yelled Ginny, as she ushered Takahara into the center of the room.

"Clear!" yelled Ron as he had found Moody.

"Clear!" yelled Hermione as she found Tonks under the Invisibility Cloak.

Harry was just about to call his area clear and end the exercise, when Moody moved with lightning reflexes. He snatched the wand from Ron's hand, placed him in a choke hold and used Ron as a human shield.

Harry and Ginny instantly covered the other instructors as Hermione leveled her wand towards both Ron and Moody.

Moody pushed the stolen wand into Ron's temple as he began speaking, "As good as the four of you have become over the last few hours, you still haven't learned that you must incapacitate your prisoners! Be it by Body Binds or harsher methods if necessary! Just to teach you all a lesson, I think I'm going to "Crucio" Weasley here!"

"NO, YOU ARE NOT!" screamed Hermione as she attempted to draw better aim on Moody.

Everyone knew how much Hermione loathed the use of Unforgivable Curses. Much less using them against someone she cared about. Harry could see her determination to stop Moody as she rounded him. Moody was careful to keep Ron between himself and Hermione.

"You have three seconds, Granger! What are you going to do!" snarled Moody as the tip of his wand began to glow.

"Alastor, no!" yelled Tonks from across the room.

Harry found himself silently urging Hermione to act as he saw Ron's eyes wide with fear.

"Three! What's it going to be Granger!"

Hermione placed her free hand on her wand, but did nothing. Her eyes showing fear as well.

"Two! I will fire when I'm done counting down!"

The tip of Hermione's wand began glowing as she took aim between Moody's eyes.

"One!"

Hermione can see Ron's eyes pleading with her to do something…anything.

"Zero! Expelliarmus!" yelled Moody as he magically knocked the wand from Hermione's hand and marched right up to her.

He released his grip on Ron and threw him full force to the floor before speaking, "While I both commend and respect the fact that all of you value life! There is something you have to come to grips with! In war, there is no room for hesitation!

"A moments hesitation can get you , your teammates, or your loved ones hurt or killed! If you four are as serious about your quest as I think you are, you had better realize that if it ever comes down to a choice between the life of your enemy or your life, it had better be your enemy that gets the worse of that choice! Each and every time! Don't you fool yourselves for a second thinking that Voldemort or his little helpers would hesitate to kill you!"

Hermione was the first to speak, "I disagree, sir! I don't believe we should have to lower ourselves to the level of our enemies to get the job done! In my book, the use of Unforgivable Curses goes against everything we are fighting for!"

"I agree with Hermione, sir! I'm sure I speak for all of us all when I say that we didn't agree to all of this to become murderers!" added Ron as he rubbed his neck.

Tonks joined in on the now growing argument, "Moody isn't saying you are to become murderers! He's saying that sometimes you must be prepared to take life in order to preserve life!"

Ginny walked up to Tonks and started yelling as well, "I'm sorry, but choices like that, you just don't walk away from. It's something you are going to have to carry around with you for the rest of your life and I for one don't want to carry that burden with me. I've already been partly responsible for almost killing three people and not a day goes by that I don't remember or regret it!"

The argument lost all order after that last statement as everyone began yelling at once. The arguing reached a fever pitch, when a small voice stopped everyone from saying another word.

Ginny turned to the direction of the voice and asked, "What did you say, Harry?"

Harry had taken a seat on the floor. His head leaning against the open palm of his left hand. He could feel everyone's eyes on him, but with what was going through his mind, he couldn't bring himself to look anyone in the eyes, even Ginny.

"I said, Moody is right."

A look of shock came to his three friends' faces as he explained.

"There's something I never told anyone regarding the night that Cedric Diggory was killed. Not to any of the teachers at Hogwarts, not in the Quibbler interview, not even to any of you."

"Cedric was an incredible wizard. There were times during the tournament that I truly envied his abilities. When he held his wand, it was like an extension of his own body. When he preformed magic, he made it look effortless. Merlin, he was brilliant."

"I remember when we got Portkeyed to that graveyard. I remember how badly my scar burned. I remember seeing Pettigrew holding a shrunken Voldemort as they emerged from between a set of graves. But what I remember most was the way Cedric was holding his wand as he caught sight of them."

"He was no longer holding it as an extension of his body at that point. He was holding it as a weapon, and he looked as if he knew exactly what to do with it."

"Cedric had Pettigrew and Voldemort dead in his sights! One spell and he could have killed them where they stood!"

"But he hesitated, and now he's dead because of it!"

"I've tried for two years to convince myself that Cedric's hesitation alone was what got him killed. But the truth is that my hesitation killed him as well!"

The silence that hung in the room didn't help matters one bit as Harry looked up to find a pair of brown eyes only centimeters from his own. He held Ginny's gaze for only a split second before looking at the floor once again. What he had just confessed was not easy for him.

Ginny felt her connection to Harry snap shut as if he closed a door between the two of them. He was trying to close himself off to her. To save her from his anguish. Her heart went out to him.

Ginny cupped his face in her small hands and made him look at her, "That's crazy, Harry, you can't blame yourself for what hap…"

"Can't I? I know my head felt as if were about to split open, but I could have done something to help Cedric! Anything at all, but I didn't…didn't even try." said Harry as his guilt threatened to overcome him.

"Moody's right, hesitation can get a person killed! The three of you are well aware of what I may have to do, and while I don't like the path that decision may put me on. It's a decision I won't hesitate to make and I'm going to have to live with it, regardless of the consequence!"

Harry tried to pull away from Ginny's hands, but she wouldn't let him, "Harry, regardless of what you do when that decision comes, please understand that we will always be here for you. You'll always be Harry to us. That will never change in our eyes."

Harry looked to find Ron and Hermione nodding in agreement.

"She's right. You are who you are. Taking a life in defense of others is not wrong. Always remember that, and you'll never go wrong, that goes for all of you," stated Tonks, as Moody gave Harry a quick wink of his normal eye.

Ron walked over and helped Harry to his feet, "So what do you think, mate? Full Body Binds for the next go around?"

Harry adjusted his glasses and ran his fingers through his hair, "Definitely, I think we could also improve…"

It was at that moment an ear piercing alarm rang throughout the castle. While everyone covered their ears, Tonks and Moody looked at one another with concern on their faces.

Moody was just silencing the alarm with a wave of his wand, when Ginny asked, "Sir, what was that?"

"Perimeter alarm. Looks like someone is inside of the magical boundary. Tonks, show me the castle and the surrounding grounds," said Moody.

Tonks seemed to be ahead of him as she was already performing a spell that caused a small three dimensional image to appear in front of everyone. The image was that of the castle surrounded by what looked like a half bubble.

"I take it the bubble represents the magical boundary surrounding the castle, but what are these?" asked Ron as he pointed at a series of colored dots.

"The green dots that you see inside the castle represent the seven of us. The blue dots represent living creatures that are natural to the surrounding area, no real threat to us. The red dots, on the other hand, are the ones we need to worry about. They represent people with magical abilities who don't have permission to be in this area," answered Moody.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" said Ron.

Tonks took a closer look at the image, "I'm making out about twenty-one red dots making their way towards the castle."

"Six against twenty-one. This should be interesting," remarked Ginny as she continued to look at Tonks' image.

"Seven." corrected Takahara.

Hermione turned to her sensei, "Six. You're just a Muggle, you can't just go out there and face those wizards."

"Seven, Grangersan. I will not just stand by and watch as my students risk their lives," answered Takahara.

Tonks was just shutting down her image when she spoke, "Hermione, you among everyone here should understand that magic doesn't make you who you are. We are seven, not six, against twenty-one."

"Potter and Miss Weasley will cover the eastern wall of the castle. Granger and Mr. Weasley will take the southern wall along with Komiko. Tonks you get the western wall and I'll cover the North," ordered Moody as the assigned teams went in different directions.

**Harry and Ginny:**

Harry was just catching up to Ginny as they found a hiding place just outside the castle wall. Ginny was just shutting down her own image of the surrounding area and tying up her red hair in a makeshift ponytail. She could still hear the voices of both Moody and Tonks echoing in her mind as they reminded her that, in combat, one's own hair could become one's worse enemy. She had just finished getting the last few strands of hair in place when she looked over to Harry. She showed him her right hand with four fingers extended.

He acknowledged her signal with a quick nod. There were four people coming towards them. He could just make them out in the late afternoon sun. They were all of similar height and weight, but neither Harry or Ginny could make out anything else as they were all wearing black robes with hoods covering their faces.

Harry could feel his heartbeat increasing. The strange thing was that it wasn't from fear of dying. But from fear that all his training would fail him. That everything he learned up to this point would be for nothing. It struck him as ironic that he had trained for months for just this kind of situation but it still hadn't totally prepared him for this moment.

Ginny's anxiety rang in Harry's chest as well. It was good to sense that she had the same self-doubt that he did. Not that you could tell this from looking at them as they both wore identical looks of seriousness.

It would have been too easy to ambush the approaching party. But something inside Harry told him to be sure that these people were actually the enemy. He didn't want to think about the guilt he would feel if he attacked innocent people who just happened to wander into the wrong area.

Ginny tapped him on the shoulder and gave him a quick grin. She had sensed his noble apprehension and agreed to what Harry had in mind.

Harry placed the tip of his wand to his throat and spoke, "THE FOUR OF YOU, STAND WHERE YOU ARE! YOU HAVE TRESPASSED ONTO PRIVATE PROPERTY! PLEASE TURN AND LEAVE THE SAME WAY YOU CAME IN! WE MEAN YOU NO HARM, BUT IF YOU FORCE US, WE WILL USE ANY MEANS NECESSARY TO MAKE YOU LEAVE!"

Ginny was impressed at Harry's Voice Control Charm. Not only had his voice been amplified, but he had manipulated it so that it projected from every direction. The four figures were completely fooled as to where the source of the voice was actually coming from.

Harry's question as to the intentions of the four intruders was answered as they all pulled their wands and began firing spells in every direction.

"Well I guess that settles that!" yelled a smirking Ginny over the sounds of spells exploding on the tree she was using for cover.

Harry quickly removed what looked to be two lollipops from his pocket. He tapped each of them once with his wand as he looked to Ginny and with a hint of sadness in his voice said,

"So it begins"

After which he flung the lollipops into the middle of the four intruders. The pops hit the ground and with a small bang, started emitting black smoke which completely blocked out the vision of all four people, causing all of them to stop firing spells.

For a few moments, the intruders could hear nothing but the sounds of their own breathing as they fought to see anything through the black haze that surrounded them. The next thing they knew they were being swept off their feet as a huge magical blast of wind knocked them all to the ground, clearing the black smoke from their eyes.

To their surprise, they found a redheaded young lady standing before them. A glowing wand in her right hand and a blazing determination in her eyes.

"You were warned. Leave NOW!"

The four wizards sprang to their feet and started firing spells in Ginny's direction. But not a single spell came close as she dodged each one. To the intruders' amazement, she even began firing spells in return.

A blast of white light slammed into the shoulder of one of the wizards. He spun, running face first into a swinging fist. Harry had Apparated into the midst of the wizards and was adding his physical attack to Ginny's magical one.

Harry and Ginny's teamwork could only be described as a dangerous pleasure to watch as Ginny's spells would miss an enemy by mere centimeters, but would force the enemy to turn into Harry's next strike. In turn, Harry continually Apparated and Disapparated from person to person. Each crack of Apparition followed by a crack from a physical attack.

Ginny was sprinting towards the last standing wizard, who in desperation, fired spells in a mad effort to put her down. She blocked each attack with practiced ease. Tonks would have been proud.

A loud crack to the last wizard's right distracted his attention long enough for Ginny's Stunning spell to slam into his chest. The last thing the wizard saw as he fell to the ground was Harry's fist at it crashed into his face.

"The next time we see Fred and George, remind me to thank them for their inventions. They're truly madmen, but they're our kind of madmen," said Harry as Ginny embraced him.

Ginny was just about to kiss him when she pulled back, "We should Body Bind these four and start looking to help the others."

Harry smiled as he drew his wand, "You really should stop reading my mind. Come on let's go."

The pair rapidly cast their spells and fled the area.

**Ron and Hermione:**

The faint echoes of Harry and Ginny's attacker's launching spells was more than enough to begin their assault on the seven wizards that came Ron and Hermione's way. For them there would be no warning, as seeing wizards in black robes brought back memories of the Death Eater's attack on Hogwarts that the pair would have been more than happy to put from their minds forever.

Sensei Takahara had already taken down three wizards as they underestimated the diminutive woman. Ron, from experience, knew it was a lesson they would remember for the rest of their lives as he could have sworn he heard several bones snap.

Ron was in the middle of dueling with one wizard when he risked a glance over his shoulder. He saw Hermione was thoroughly engaged in a fight with one wizard but did not see that another wizard was getting into position to hex her from behind.

He quickly stepped into the guard of his opponent and drove his elbow into the intruder's jaw, the wizard fell to the ground like a rag doll. Momentarily free of opponents, Ron dropped to one knee and took aim on the wizard closing in on Hermione's rear.

But he needn't have worried. For just as Ron fired his spell, Hermione allowed herself to fall backwards towards the ground. The wizard to Hermione's rear fired, his spell missing her by only a centimeter. Slamming into the wizard who she was dueling with originally. The wizard had just enough time to see his mistake before Ron's spell knock him into a stupor.

She rolled to her feet and looked to Ron. She would be poking fun at his reaction for a long time to come. He was completely slack jawed with what she had done.

Hermione's smile suddenly fell from her face, "RON, LOOK OUT!"

"Expelliarmus!"

Ron's was blasted from behind as the last of the seven wizards knocked the wand magically from his hand, grabbed up a stunned Ron in a choke hold and began using him as a human shield.

Hermione felt her heart go cold with fear as this horrible scenario replayed itself again in front of her. She circled the wizard and drew aim. Her hand giving away her anxiety as it shook with nervousness.

She could see the wand against Ron's temple…glowing.

Hermione felt her heart pounding against her chest. She didn't want to fail Ron again. She looked to his eyes expecting to see the same fear as earlier. When she suddenly noticed Ron's fingers moving.

_"I trust you"_

"LET HIM GO, NOW!" warned a yelling Hermione. An almost frightening confidence dripping from her voice.

Ron smiled when he noticed her wand hand wasn't shaking anymore.

With pinpoint accuracy, Hermione fired, nailing the wizard with a Stunning spell right between his eyes.

Ron didn't so much as move as the last wizard crumbled to the ground.

"Ron, Ron are you OK?" asked Hermione with a worried look on her face as she ran up to him.

Before she could say another word, He grabbed her up in a strong embrace and kissed her like he never kissed her before. It took her by surprise at first but she quickly melted in his arms. Only the tiny sound of a clearing throat caused them to stop their embrace, as the pair opened their eyes to find Takahara smiling at them. Whether it be from pride in their performance or from watching them kiss, neither of them would ever know.

"You should Body Bind these foes and begin your search for Tonksan. I will stay behind and guard these seven." ordered the almost serene sounding Sensei.

Their feet were moving long before Takahara finished speaking.

**Mad-Eye Moody:**

_"Overconfidence in your abilities can be your undoing!"_

Harry could hear the voice of Moody repeating this in his mind over and over again as he and Ginny witnessed the scene playing out in front of them.

From the safety of a set of trees and b

shes, they watched as Moody was surrounded by no less than five foes. He was wandless and on his knees. It looked as if he got himself caught in an ambush.

Ginny watched curiously as Harry pulled his wand and tapped the lenses of his glasses.

"Why did you just do that?" she whispered.

Harry removed his glasses and handed them to her, "It's a spell I've been working on. I would have told you all about it at the last self-study session, but I didn't think it was important because I'm the only one out of the four of us who wears glasses."

She put the glasses on her face expecting her vision to blur. But instead she saw a view similar to those of a set of Omnioculars.

"Wow." replied Ginny as she looked in Moody's direction and zoomed in.

"Be amazed later. We need to come up with a plan to save Moody before those…"

"That's weird?" Ginny interrupted.

"What's weird?"

"I just saw Moody move his hand and fingers similar to our "Table Talk". But that's impossible when only the four of us know the language." replied a perplexed Ginny.

"He just might be. I've been teaching him the language over the last week. He said he was impressed with it because neither he or Tonks could figure it out," said Harry as he returned his glasses to his face.

"When were you planning to tell the rest of us that Moody knows our language?"

"Tonight, just before Hermione's next flying less…you're right, he is speaking "Table Talk" and he wants us to attack in roughly one minute," answered Harry.

Harry was about to say more when the sound of Moody's screaming grabbed their attention. The wizards were using the Cruciatus Curse on him. Harry could feel his own insides twist as the memory of Voldemort using this curse on him entered his mind.

"We need to move, now!" yelled Harry as he grabbed Ginny's hand and Disapparated.

They Apparated just behind the group, their wands blazing. Two wizards went down almost instantly. Two others were able to get their magical shields up but had no hope as both Ginny and Harry stepped inside their defenses and pummeled their opponents unconscious.

The last wizard, knowing he was out gunned and out classed attempted to turn and run, only to be nailed by a spell from Ginny's wand.

"Sir, are you OK?" asked Ginny as she knelt by Moody's side.

"No, but I will be. No matter how many times you get hit with the Cruciatus Curse, you never can get used to it." answered Moody as he sat up.

Harry had just finished rounding up the last of the now Body Bound wizards as Ginny was conjuring up another image of the surrounding grounds. Moody grinned as he seemed impressed with Ginny's skills.

"Looks like only that side of the castle is seeing any action," stated Harry as he pointed to a section of the image showing one green dots facing off against five red ones.

Ginny spoke, sounding worried, "That's the western wall of the castle, Tonks' side. We really should…"

"Help her, I know." finished Harry as he turned to Moody.

"Sir, can you make it?" asked Ginny as she shut down her image and reached for Harry's hand.

"Not if you two are planning to Apparate. Get moving, once my head clears completely, I'll be on my way."

A pair of loud cracks were all the reply Moody received as Harry and Ginny Disapparated.

**Tonks:**

While Tonks' abilities put her among the elite in the Auror corps, even she was having trouble trying to keep five wizards at bay. She had taken a defensive position among a group of trees.

Harry and Ginny had just Apparated roughly two hundred meters from the firefight and could only watch as the five wizards were slowly surrounding Tonks, wearing her down. It was only a matter of time before they would close in for the kill.

It was just then that Ginny picked out the small forms of Ron and Hermione. They were about half the distance from Tonks that she and Harry were. Given enough time they would be able to attack the five wizards from the rear.

But time was the last thing Tonks had and Harry knew it.

"Ginny, Apparate to Ron and Hermione. Tell them to keep their distance until I Apparate to Tonks' side and give the signal to attack," ordered Harry.

"What are you planning to do?" asked a worried looking Ginny.

"You'll know it when I do it. Now go! Tonks doesn't have much time," answered Harry as he kissed Ginny's forehead.

"I swear, you go and get yourself killed and I'm going to kill you myself!" screamed an angry Ginny as she Disapparated.

Harry's face showed nothing but confusion as Ginny's last comment repeated in his mind. He turned towards the raging battle, as he began clearing his mind. He saw Ginny Apparate at Hermione's side. They were all in position now. Good, thought Harry.

Holding his wand with the tip pointing towards the ground, he placed his left hand on the wand's grip. He then placed his opened right hand, palm down at the wand's bottom.

Harry could feel Ginny's worry in every fiber of his being. She never did like it when he went into what she called, "Saving the world" mode. He pushed her feelings to the back of his mind, took three deep breaths and with a loud crack, Disapparated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The five wizards were within twenty meters of reaching Tonks, when Harry Apparated ten meters in front of them…

…and five meters in the air!

Harry dropped from the sky, landing with great force. As he landed, he used his momentum to drive his wand into the ground like a sword, casting his spell at the same instant. A tremendous underground explosion ensued. Followed by a shockwave which rocked the ground in a one hundred and eighty degree arc, away from Tonks and into the oncoming wizards.

The five wizards were flung from the earth and thrown quite a distance from where they were originally. The lucky ones were merely slammed to the ground, the wind knocked from their lungs. The unlucky ones wouldn't be getting up for quite a while as they were slammed into nearby trees.

The fight was over in seconds after that as Ron, Hermione and Ginny performed clean-up duty. Harry was still kneeling with his wand embedded in the ground, when he received a kiss on his cheek and a pair of arms around his neck.

Harry turned to find the smiling face of Ginny. She batted her eyelashes at him as she whispered sensually, "My hero!"

Harry laughed before speaking, "Very funny Tonks. But I could pick the real Ginny out of a million Ginnys on Polyjuice Potion."

Tonks was still smiling as her face changed back from Ginny's back to her own, "I know you could. That spell was brilliant by the way. Thanks for the rescue."

"No thanks necessary. Just tell Remus that the next time I see him he owes me a Butterbeer," said Harry as he got to his feet and was immediately smothered in hugs by both Ginny and Hermione.

He couldn't keep up with either of them as he was bombarded with questions and admiration regarding the spell he had just used. Ron was strangely quiet as he pulled Harry's wand from the ground, a huge grin on his face.

He handed back to Harry, "Bloody unbelievable, mate."

Just then a series of loud sounding cracks caught everyone's attention as they found themselves surrounded by all twenty-one wizards they had just taken down earlier. The quartet had their wands drawn instantly.

Two more cracks sounded as Moody and Takahara appeared in front of the intruders. Moody turned to the hooded figures, pulled his wand and passed it in front of him, causing all the wizards to dematerialize.

Hermione was the first to speak, "So those wizards, they were just…"

Tonks answered before Hermione finished, "You could call them smart drones. Alastor and I conjured them up a few weeks ago."

"We could only unleash them when we thought you were all ready for combat and I think I can say with all confidence that you are definitely all ready," finished Moody with a smile.

"Lessons within lessons. I don't think I'll ever get used to them," said Ron.

A smiling Tonks reached over and placed a hand on Ron's shoulder, "You never do, Ron."

"So is it safe to say that we won't be tested anymore today?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I believe that would be very safe to say," answered Moody.

"Good!" replied Harry as he collapsed to the ground and sat back down. He was drained after that last spell and just wanted to rest.

"Come along Potter, let's get back to the castle and celebrate. We meet in the ballroom in exactly one hour. To your feet, Potter! Training is over!" ordered Moody as he, Tonks and Takahara disappeared.

Ginny and Hermione helped Harry up. That spell really did tire him out, but he knew that only through practice could he increase his magical stamina. He could hear Moody's voice reminding him of that.

Hermione's voice caught everyone's attention, "Why do you all look so solemn? Don't you understand? We've finally completed training!"

The quartet smiled at each other as they held one another's hands and Disapparated as well.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later found the quartet entering the ballroom and discovering a dinner table with enough food on it to rival that of anything they had seen at any Sorting Ceremony feast they had ever attended.

Their three instructors were already sitting as they each took a seat and began eating. The conversation was very lighthearted. No talk of training or magic. No lessons or reprimands. Just light chat. It reminded the quartet of school, it was like being in the Great Hall again and they all loved it.

Shortly after the meal was over. Sensei Takahara rose from her seat and smiled, "I must go now."

The quartet got to their feet. Harry spoke for all of them, "Sensei, we would like to say thank…"

Komiko silenced Harry with a simple lifting of her hand, "It has been my pleasure to instruct you. Trust in your abilities. Stay loyal to one another. Safe journey, my students."  
And with that said, Komiko Takahara bowed to them, and with a wave of Moody's wand, disappeared.

"I think it's time I return as well. Remus must be worried sick about me," spoke Tonks as she waved her wand and caused the dining table to disappear.

Hermione and Ginny ran over and smothered Tonks in hugs. The girls had tears in their eyes as they pulled away.

"Don't look so sad. This isn't goodbye. I'm sure we will run into each other again," said Tonks as she wiped tears from her own eyes.

Ron walked over and gave Tonks a hug. She gave him a smile and wink as they pulled apart. Ron returned the smile with a slight blush on his cheeks.

The biggest hug was saved for Harry. She held him so tightly that Harry was reminded of Mrs. Weasley. What was it with these women always wanting to crush his bones. Harry smiled at the thought.

Harry whispered in Tonks' ear, "Thank you, Tonks. For everything."

"You can thank me by returning home safe. Make sure you watch out for those three," whispered Tonks as she released him.

Tonks stepped back and removed a galleon from her pocket. She tapped her wand to it, placed her wand in her back pocket and with a last smile to Harry, disappeared.

Moody was shaking his head in mock disapproval, "That girl's going to be the death of me someday."

The four students stood before their last instructor. Moody took the time to shake each of their hands as he looked each of them in the eyes.

"Totally blank, good. I can't read any of your minds anymore. My task is complete."

Moody continued, "You know, when I started this, I had every intention in developing the next generation of Aurors. But, I was mistaken. I think I've help develop something more - something I may not be able to duplicate."

"My last two pieces of advice to you are these, don't forget who you are. All this training was not designed to create "Moody clones" . It was so that you could protect yourselves and each other. So when this war is finally over and done with, you can go back to being the young people you always have been. Don't let this war change you for the worse."

"Lastly, remember to keep your mission secret. Act with stealth and speed. You would be surprised how much fear you can generate when your foes have no information about you and where you'll strike next.

"Harry, this was in my study. There were specific instructions to give it to you once training was complete," said Moody as he placed a small oak box on the small table, next to the all familiar gong.

Moody then reached for the Portkey galleon he had placed on the table months ago.

Hermione screamed, 'Sir wait that's the…"

"Portkey galleon?" answered Moody as he picked it up, twirled it in the air and placed it in his pocket.

"I never actually charmed it. I never expected any of you to grab it in the first place," said Moody with a big smile on his face.

"Good luck to you all. Remember that if you ever need help that the resources of the Order of the Phoenix will always be at your disposal," said just before his own Portkey took effect and he disappeared.

"I can honestly say that it has been my sorry pleasure to have learned under that man," said Ron.

"This place seems so much more empty without them here," stated Hermione.

"Speaking of which, how are we going to get home without their help, not that we all haven't been trained in the creation of Portkeys? But, I don't want to try to create one for such a long trip," said Ginny.

Harry was in the middle of opening the oak box when he spoke, "I'm pretty sure that has been taken care of for us."

Inside the box, Harry discovered a roll of parchment. He unrolled it and tears came to his eyes as he finished reading it. The others were at his side in an instant.

The parchment was a legal document passing on ownership of the castle from Albus Dumbledore to Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Ginevra Weasley.

"I never knew he owned a castle. How did he know that we'd end up coming here?" asked Ron.

"I've stopped trying to understand anything anymore when it comes to Dumbledore," said Harry as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Ginny was wiping her eyes as well when something else in the box caught her attention, "Look at this."

From it she pulled a smaller jewelry box that contained a piece of parchment and a beautiful square shaped emerald.

She handed Harry the parchment. He read it and spoke, "Everyone gather up your belongings and meet back here. You have five minutes."

Five minutes to the second found everyone with their backpacks and brooms in tow. Curious looks on all their faces. Harry was standing before them holding the Gryffindor shield in one hand and the emerald gem stone in the other.

"Strap on your gear and grab a hold of the shield. It's time to go home."

They each grasped the shield as Harry secured the stone into a small indentation located at the center of the shield. Like the first time they used the shield, nothing happened at first. But then the gem stone gave off a bright green light as the shield started shaking in their hands…

…and in a bright green flash, they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry used to hate Portkey landings. But after almost six months of training, he and the others could walk into a landing better than most experienced wizards.

A laughing Ron practically read Harry's mind, "No more sinus clearing landings for us!"

They had expected to find themselves back at the Muggle church they had originally Portkeyed from. But when they looked around they realized this wasn't the case. Harry was the first to recognize where he was as he cleared his mind and focused. Slowly appearing before them all was his house, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Come on, Let's go inside. We need to all sit down and figure out where our search should start," said Harry.

They found quite a few wrapped packages piled in front of the entrance to the house. Some of the tags on the packages had names on them that Harry recognized, such as the Weasley family, various classmates, and Remus Lupin. But many of the packages had names on them Harry had never seen before.

A quick flutter near his ear grabbed Harry's attention as Hedwig landed on his shoulder. Her feathers were a brilliant blue as it seemed that Harry's Disguising charm was working perfectly. He smiled as he stroked her feathers. He had missed her very much.

"I guess you have your answer as to how some of these packages got here. But why are the packages here?" asked Ron.

"Harry, I think these packages were delivered here for your birthday," said Hermione.

"My birthday, that was months ago," said Harry.

The four of them had been so busy with training that his birthday had completely slipped his mind.

"Looks like the "Boy-Who-Lived" still has some fans out there," said a teasing Ron.

"I guess since you were gone, people didn't know where to send the gifts, so somehow the owls must have known to bring them here." said Ginny.

A thought suddenly came to Hermione's mind, "Did any of you notice that it was a warm night when we arrived here? It should have been rather chilly here since it's the middle of October."

Harry and Ginny's eyes met. Just in front of the row of houses that lined Grimmauld Place was an elderly man walking his dog.

"Excuse me, sir. But could you tell me what day it is?" asked Ginny as she and Harry walked towards the man.

"Why yes, little Miss. It's the thirty-first of July," answered the kindly man as he continued on his way.

"No way!" said Harry and Ginny to each other in unison.

Ron and Hermione were just as astounded when they got the news. Ron could only shake his head.

"We trained for almost six months, but it seems we've been gone for only a few weeks. The gem must have been some kind of Time Turner." said Hermione.

"You were right, Harry. It's best not to try and figure out Dumbledore," said Ron as he continued to shake his head.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later found everyone around a small table located in the kitchen. They were all busy discussing where the search for the Horcruxes should begin. So far they found the discussion going no place but in circles.

"Why don't we take a look at Dumbledore's journal again, maybe there's something we're overlooking." said Hermione as she looked around the room for their backpacks.

Harry already had his backpack in his hands, "It's in my bag. I was the last to read it."

Harry turned the pack over, allowing the contents to of the badly packed bag to spill onto the table.

"Mum would be having a fit right now if she saw what you just did…wait, is this what I think it is?" asked Ginny as she picked up and examined a piece of jewelry that had fallen on the table.

A sudden sadness crossed Harry's heart, "Yeah, it's the fake Horcrux that Professor Dumbledore and I recovered from that cave the night he was killed. Didn't I ever show it to you?"

"No, it's the first time I've seen it," said Ginny as she examined the locket. She ran her fingers across it and it popped open to reveal the note that was hidden inside.

Harry felt their connection intensify as he felt her mind going in a hundred different directions, "Ginny, what is it?"

"Follow me," ordered Ginny as she left the kitchen, followed closely by the others.

Less than a minute later found the quartet in a room Harry remembered being in only one other time. It was one of the few times he and Sirius had spent time alone together.

"What in the bloody hell are we doing in this dreary room?" said Ron to his sister.

"Ron, shhh!" snapped Hermione and Harry in unison, as they both knew that Ginny was on to something.

Ginny walked over to the Black Family tapestry. She scanned it up and down as she held the note in front of her. She came to a stop as soon as she found what she was searching for.

"You have to assume that outside of Voldemort the only people who would have any idea of the Horcruxes or their locations would be Death Eaters. These initials, R.A.B., I think they belong to this person right here." said Ginny.

She pointed to the tapestry, to a name Harry had heard about before, Regulus Black.

"Of course, Sirius told me about him. He was a Death Eater. They killed him shortly after he tried to quit." said Harry.

"O.K. so we've determined the initials R.A.B. might be Regulus Black. What about it?" asked Ron.

"Something about this locket struck me as familiar. I thought I might have seen one like it before, and after seeing the initials on the note, I finally figured it out. Do you remember two summers ago when we spent our time here helping Mum and Sirius clean up?" asked Ginny.

Ron, Harry and Hermione nodded, curiosity on all of their faces.

"Well, Sirius threw out a lot of valuable antiques. Including a locket just like this one," finished Ginny as she displayed the locket.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand, "Oh my God! I remember it now. Sirius couldn't get it open. None of us could."

Ron slapped his hand against the wall, "Damn! We had one of the bloody things in our grasp and we didn't even know it!"

"Maybe Kreacher hid it in his sleeping space," stated Hermione.

"No, I remember Sirius specifically ordering Kreacher not to touch any of the items he placed in the bag that day," said Ginny.

"There's only one person I know who would have enough gall to touch that bag after Sirius threw it out." said Harry.

In unison the quartet came up with the answer, "Mundungus!"

"I haven't see that thief since that time in Hogsmeade, last I heard he was in Azkaban." said Harry as they all left the room.

"Not anymore, last I saw him, he was at Dumbledore's funeral," said Hermione.

"We really should get some rest then. We need to start our search for him as early as possible," said Ginny

"Wait, I have some things I need to say," said Harry as he picked up the Gryffindor House Shield and walked into one of the larger meeting rooms in the house.

He placed the shield on a table in the center of the room as the others joined him, "Tomorrow we begin an active part in this war, probably the most important part there is. Just remember that there are only four of us. As we were instructed, we must act in secrecy. Even more so than the Order of the Phoenix."

"We have to keep ourselves out of the public eye. We must do whatever it takes to keep our identities and our mission hidden. If Voldemort and his minions get in our way, we have to do everything in our power to stop them. Our small force has to be willing to strike wherever and whenever necessary at all opposing groups to get the job done."

"I originally wanted to say that we should do this for the wizarding world. But I find myself wanting to do this for those who have fallen before us. James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, Sirius Black, Albus Dumbledore and countless others. Let's not allow their sacrifices to be in vain," finished Harry as he drew his wand and pointed down at the shield.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny followed his example and drew their wands as well. Surrounding the shield from the other ends of the small table.

Hermione looked to Harry, "I wish there is something more we could say to honor the people no longer with us."

Harry thought for a second and then took his left hand and placed it, palm down, on Ginny's chest just above the area where her heart was, "Sirius said something to me the first night we met. He said that the ones that love us never really leave us, you can always find them in here."

The others smiled as they did as Harry did once again.

" Looks like the D.A. rides again!" said Ron.

"No, we need to come up with a name that will be like a thorn in the side of Voldemort and his little flunkies every time they hear it," replied a stern faced Ginny.

She thought to the months of training, of the speed in which they had taken out the drones during the last test, and finally she looked to the Gryffindor symbol on the shield before her.

"No, not the D.A., but the G.S.F." said Ginny.

"The G.S.F." asked a curious looking Hermione.

"The Gryffindor Strike Force!" answered Ginny.

"Leave it to my sister to come up with these names," said Ron as he gave Ginny a kiss on her cheek.

"Well the G.S.F. needs to get some rest," commented Hermione as everyone headed for bed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry hadn't had trouble sleeping since he had reunited with Ginny. So when he rolled over and felt an empty space where Ginny should have been, he awoke rather quickly.

After a search of the house, he found her in the room Harry recognized as the one used in the past for Order's meetings. She was sitting quietly in front of the room's fireplace. A roaring fire giving off an orange glow to the dark room.

"Hey, I though it was me who can't sleep?" Harry joked.

Ginny didn't so much as grin.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he took a seat next to her.

Ginny looked at him with guilt ridden eyes, "We were all so busy training that I completely forgot your birthday. I forgot to get you a gift."

"And this wasn't enough?" asked Harry as he showed her the locket she had given him.

"No, that was a goodbye gift. I wanted to give you something special for your seventeenth birthday."

Harry reached out, cupped her face in both of his hands and looked her in the eyes, "You've already given me the greatest gift I could ever have…

…your heart."

"I love you, my wife." said Harry his green eyes dancing in the firelight as he bent forward and kissed her.

The smile Harry had grown to love came across her face. The love she knew he felt for her warmed her, body and soul more than the fire ever could.


	7. Old Wounds

**Chapter Seven: Old Wounds by EROD37**

_**YOU ARE HEREBY ORDERED TO REPORT TO THE OFFICE OF THE MINISTER OF MAGIC AT ONCE! FAILURE TO REPORT WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION!**_

The incredibly loud voice of the Howler, which he had received only a half hour before, still rang in Arthur Weasley's ears as he walked through the Ministry corridors and made his way to the door of the Minister of Magic. He stopped shortly before knocking to check his appearance. His hair was a mess, he had rings under his eyes from lack of rest and he wasn't wearing his robes. He straightened himself up as best he could, shrugged his shoulders and knocked on the large wooden door.

He was about to knock again, when the door swung open of its own accord. A gruff voice called from inside the office.

"Get in here now, Weasley!"

The room was dimly lit with only a few candles to light the whole office. Rufus Scrimgeour was sitting behind his desk pondering over several rolls of parchment. His eyes never left the papers as he ordered Arthur to sit.

"Good to see that you're dressed properly for this meeting, Weasley," said Scrimgeour sarcastically as his eyes finally rose from his reading.

"With all due respect Minister, your Howler arrived at my home at roughly three o' clock in the morning. It ordered me to arrive here immediately, so I apologize for my rumpled appearance," said Arthur as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

The Minister never acknowledged Arthur's apology as he stood up and began pacing behind his desk. Arthur found himself growing angry as he started to wonder why he had been dragged out of the comfort of his bed in the middle of the night.

But before Arthur could ask a question, Scrimgeour spoke, "Weasley, I ordered you here to ask some very important questions, which depending on your answers, could have serious ramifications on the Ministry's ability to end this war."

Scrimgeour placed both hands on his desk as he leaned forward slightly, "I want to know the whereabouts of your children."

"Well the twins, as you know, are running a joke shop on Diagon All…"

The Minister's face grew flustered, "Don't play coy with me Weasley! I don't mean the whereabouts of your older children! I mean the ones that are still in school, Ronald and Ginny!"

Arthur looked surprised, "I don't understand? What do the whereabouts of my two youngest children have to do with the Ministry's ability to end the war?"

"I'm asking the questions, Weasley! We are in actuality trying to locate Harry Potter. From the intelligence we have gathered, we know that he has always been very close to your family! So if we can find one of your youngest children, we can find him!" said Scrimgeour as he stood up straight.

"Intelligence you've gathered? Don't you mean to say what you've learned from the mouth of my son Percy?"

But before Scrimgeour could speak, Arthur rose from his chair, "Not to be redundant. But again what do the whereabouts of my childr…"

But his query was stopped mid sentence as Scrimgeour grabbed Arthur's attention by dropping what looked to be seven items of equal size on the desk in front of him. Arthur picked one up and began examining it. It was the size of a Muggle playing card. On one side was a checkerboard pattern in the colors of scarlet and gold. On the other was a hand drawn shield on which was a lion's head that seemed to look Arthur in the eyes while it made a noiseless roar. But it wasn't just the lion that caught Arthur's eye, it was the red letters drawn diagonally in the background.

His heart caught in his throat as he suddenly recognized both the penmanship and the artistry. He had been posting up drawings like this one for years in his office. He could pick out Ginny's art and writing with one eye closed. Arthur made a mental note to remove all of his daughter's drawings from the walls of his office as soon as this meeting was over.

Arthur gave himself a few extra moments for his heart rate to decrease before attempting to speak, "So what exactly is the G.S.F.?"

"The Ministry has a problem, Weasley. This G.S.F. or "Gryffindor Strike Force" as we are assuming the initials stand for has been responsible for the discovery and destruction of seven underground Death Eater cells over the last two months."

"Every time it's been the same scenario. We receive an anonymous tip of illegal wizardry; we then dispatch Aurors to the location of the wizardry in question, but by the time they arrive all they find are Body Bound Death Eaters who have had their memories Obliviated and one of these calling cards!"

A small grin appeared on Arthur's face, "Sounds to me that the G.S.F. should be congratulated on their noble work."

Scrimgeour's fist slammed against his desk, "I will not have wizards taking the law into their own hands! I will not have the public thinking that the Ministry cannot fight its own battles! Now I ask you again, where are Ron and Ginny!"

Now it was Arthur's face which grew stern, "And I repeat, what do the whereabouts of my two youngest children have to do with anything?"

"Our intelligence sources believe that Harry, Hermione Granger and your youngest children may have ties to the G.S.F.," said Scrimgeour as he sat back down behind his desk.

Arthur allowed a small chuckle to escape his lips as he also took his seat, "Impossible! Thanks to Harry and his generous nature, the four of them are currently out of the country on an extended holiday. The last time I had contact with them they informed me they were visiting a place in the United States called, "The Magic Kingdom". I find it strange that I can't find one reference to this place in any of the Wizarding guide books."

The Minister clenched his jaw before he spoke, "Why on earth would you allow your children to go overseas unsupervised?"

Arthur began counting off his reasons on his fingers as he spoke, "There are several answers to that question. First, remove them from the war zone. Second, because three of the four of them are now seventeen and are responsible for their own actions and third, with the closing of Hogwarts, Harry, Ron and Hermione, along with a vast majority of the students from Gryffindor house have refused to follow the other Hogwarts students in transferring to the other Wizarding academies and to be honest, I don't blame them."

The Minister ran his hand down his now tired looking face, as if he were trying to remove his features with a mere wipe. In a resigned voice he spoke,

"Unfortunately, your story checks out. Hermione Granger's parents have already told us about the trip to the U.S. But understand that the Ministry will be keeping a close eye out for the four of them. Can I expect you, as a member of the Ministry, to do your duty by contacting us the next time you have any contact with them?"

Arthur rose from his seat, his face burning red. It was easy to see where his children had gotten this trait from. He ran his fingers through his red hair before speaking.

"Minister, for all the years I have worked at the Ministry, I have faithfully carried out my duties without complaint! Did everything asked of me without question! Every menial task required of me! I have stood by quietly as many much less qualified wizards have been promoted up the managerial chain with greater speed than I have! When I finally found a job within the Ministry that I took pride in, it got me nothing but ridicule and scorn from my peers, and don't believe for a second that my family hasn't felt that ridicule either! Sure I could have easily taken the higher salaries that come with different positions in the Ministry! But I made a decision to not allow this job to interfere with my children or my marriage. I made a conscious decision to place my family at equal footing with my career!"

Arthur stepped up to the Minister's desk, placed both hands upon it and leaned over until he was eye to eye with Scrimgeour, "But for the first time in my life, I'm going to put my duty to my family ahead of my duty to the Ministry and say this, for the sake of the safety of my children, Harry and Hermione, I will never provide you information regarding their whereabouts or anything else for that matter! The smaller the number of people who know, the better, and if you don't care for this decision you can go and find yourself another, "Muggle" boy!"

Arthur pulled the name badge from his shirt, threw it to the floor and stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him with a flick of his wand. He knew it was most likely the end of his career at the Ministry, but at that point, he just didn't care anymore.

As he made his way down to his office, he ran his fingers through his hair again as he looked up at the ceiling at nothing unparticular and whispered to himself.

"Whatever you four are doing, you had better be careful because you're starting to make enemies on both sides of this war and I'm just afraid you'll have no place to turn if things go bad."

Arthur then smiled to himself as he wondered if Fred and George would be willing to give their old man a job at their joke shop.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nine figures walked rapidly through the night darkened confines of a park roughly two hours broomstick ride from Diagon Alley. The man who led them looked older than his thirty-two years as there were worry lines around his eyes and his hair was turning a premature gray. He had acquired both due to the events of the last few months.

When he had joined the Death Eaters some time ago he felt on top of the world. The Dark lord had made his return. Albus Dumbledore, the Death Eaters' biggest foe was no more. Even Hogwarts, that retched school from which he held a useless diploma had been closed down thanks to the actions of the Death Eaters. Yes, it was a very good time to be a Death Eater.

Was, being the operative word. Over the last two months things had suddenly gone sour for the Death Eaters. No one, not even the Dark lord himself, could explain the sudden increase of arrest among the Death Eaters. One day they were performing the evil tasks set before them, the next day they were in Azkaban prison with no memory as to how they had gotten there.

He knew it wasn't the Aurors who were making these mysterious arrests. The Death Eaters still had a few spies within the Ministry. The reports had said that the Aurors were just as perplexed as the Death Eaters were. So just what the hell was going on?

He had started losing count as to how many times he had heard stories from fellow Death Eaters of how the ghost of Dumbledore was seeking revenge on them for their evil deeds. He refused to acknowledge any of those urban legends. But a small part of him began to fear for his own freedom. Every time he was ordered to carry out a mission it was with a feeling of dread that this time he wouldn't be returning home.

Now to make matters worse, here he was leading a squad of Death Eaters in escort duty with two new recruits. Hadn't he done enough of these low ranking details to have earned a place among the elite? He never did like working with foreigners, but there was always safety in numbers.

He had dispatched his squad in a five man circle around the person they were escorting. He sent out the two recruits one hundred meters to the left and right of the circle as a reserve guard. He told himself that he was doing this in case of trouble, but he really did this because the accents on these two were driving him mental.

His footsteps came to a halt when he turned around to survey his people and realized that the rear three members of his squad had disappeared. Leaving only himself, the man they were escorting and the front two guards on his sides. They all turned to the rear when they saw the shocked look on his face.

"Where the blazes did they all go?"

"I don't know, sir. They were just here a second ago."

"Well they couldn't have disappeared into thin air! We would have heard…"

The conversation came to a stop as the sound of a throat clearing caught everyone's attention. They all turned to find a dark haired young man with shocking green eyes before them. He was dressed completely in black with what looked like a modified shoulder holster for his wand. His hands were on his hips.

"It would be in your best interest to put your wands on the ground and surrender. All I want is the man you're escorting," commanded the young wizard.

The leader gave a weak smile, "Now why would I do that when my men and I have you outnumbered three to one."

The young wizard crossed his arms behind him, "Did you say three? I only see you."

When the leader turned around again he discovered that the two Death Eaters on his left and right had disappeared as well and the person they were escorting was lying on the ground at the feet of a red headed wizard.

The red headed young man had his arms crossed in front of him as he spoke, "Hey H.J. it looks as if the Death Eaters don't teach their people how to count."

The leader pulled his wand as he spun around to face the wizard named H.J., only to find that the wizard had already closed the distance between them. He punched the leader's extended arm on the inside of the bicep, causing him to drop his wand. He barely had time to yell in pain as the young wizard landed an elbow across his jaw, knocking him senseless.

"Looks like they don't teach them how to duck either, Slugs," replied Harry as he snapped the leader's wand with a stomp of his shoe.

"You just have to love these dim witted escort teams. Did you see the look on the leader's face when he noticed his rear guard had vanished?" asked Ron through his laughter.

Harry was about to laugh along with him when a green light flashed past his head, exploding on a set a trees behind him. His wand was out instantly as a figure appeared from the dark. He was at least a head taller than Harry and he was holding a staff that was glowing at one end.

Harry stole a quick glance at Ron and noticed that his best friend had his wand drawn as well. Ron was facing in the opposite direction of Harry and was facing a wizard holding a staff as well.

"Well H.J., I guess we've found the reserve guard!" yelled Ron as he sprinted forward to meet the new wizard head on, his wand firing spells as he attacked.

"You just be careful, Slugs!" cried Harry as he began blocking a series of spells being fired by the other wizard. Harry's opponent was wasting no time as he came at him with no hesitation.

Harry dodged the wizard's last spell as he dropped to one knee and fired in an upward direction, attempting a Disarming spell aimed at his opponent's wrist. But the wizard simply switched his grip on his staff from a two handed grip to a one handed one, allowing Harry's spell to pass without landing.

Harry sprang to his feet and fired a stunning spell while simultaneously throwing a fierce side kick towards his rival's hip. His spell never reached its target, as the wizard blocked it away with his staff. But Harry's kick landed solidly causing the wizard to stumble to Harry's right.

Harry decided to help the wizard regain his balance by slamming his right fist into the left cheek of his face. Harry followed his first punch by throwing his left fist at his opponent's right cheek in an attempt to put him down for the count, when the wizard pulled back causing Harry's blow to just miss its intended target.

Time seemed to slow down for Harry as his extended swing caused him to lose his balance. The wizard then switched his grip back to a two handed grip and propelled his staff in a upward swing similar to the way Harry remembered watching Muggle Cricket players swing their bats.

The end of the wizard's staff smashed against the side of Harry's jaw. He felt not only the pain that the strike caused, but also searing heat throughout his body as sparks emitted from the staff at the point of contact.

Harry could see nothing but stars as he slammed, back first into the ground. Harry had a quick memory pass through his mind of the night Snape blasted him with a spell that made him see stars similar to the ones he was seeing right then.

When Harry's vision finally cleared a few seconds later, he could see his wand on the ground just out of his reach and the wizard several meters in front of him. Harry tried to reach for his wand but found himself unable to move. Whether it was from the staff strike or from a spell, Harry wouldn't have time to figure it out. He could only watch helplessly as his adversary walked up to his supine form, his two hands gripping his staff tightly…

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron was amazed at his opponent's skill with the staff. The man had blocked each of his spells with an ability that would have impressed even Mad-eye Moody himself.

But months of training had taught Ron quite a bit. For one, he learned that it was perfectly all right to be amazed at your enemy's ability, but not at the cost of your own inactions. Secondly, he learned that when facing an opponent on equal footing it was always best to use your enemy's greatest strength against him.

What his opponent did not know was while Ron's rapid fire spell casting was an attempt to put him down; it was also designed to get his opponent to back up into an area surrounded by several small trees. Ron knew that the cluttered area would make it difficult for the Death Eater to swing his staff.

Ron took advantage of the close quarters to step inside the wizard's next staff swing and land three quick strikes to the Death Eater's stomach, chest, and shoulder. The wizard stumbled but he managed to get his staff between himself and Ron. He defensively pushed, causing Ron to slam backwards into a tree.

Ron felt the breath escape his lungs as his back hit the small tree. He had only a split second to recover when the Death Eater brought down his staff in a downward swing towards Ron's head…

…only to have the staff get caught between two thick branches. Ron dropped to his knees to lessen the blow that never came. The wizard's eyes showed nothing but anger as he began tugging at his staff to get it free.

Ron quickly tapped his wand against a tree root near his right foot. For an instant, the tree came to life, its branches wrapping around his opponent's staff, locking it in place. The Death Eater refused to release his staff as he placed his foot against the tree in a feeble attempt to free his staff.

It was a stupid mistake, as Ron got to his feet and nailed his opponent in the ribs with a right cross. He quickly followed his strike with several stunning spells, none of which missed.

"Sensei Takahara's first lesson: Never get overly dependant on your primary weapon!" said Ron, as he knelt by the now unconscious Death Eater and slapped his arm.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry tried in vain to reach for his wand, but the most he could manage was to wiggle his fingers. He desperately hoped that he could repeat what he had done months ago and call the wand to his hand magically, still nothing happened.

The Death Eater stood over Harry; he had a smile of satisfaction on his face as he raised his staff above his head and prepared to smash it on Harry's face. Harry instinctively wanted to raise his arms to protect himself, but he just couldn't move.

He could see the tip of the staff glowing red.

The Death Eater had just begun to bring his staff down, when Harry saw two blurs fly over him and slam into the Death Eater.

Now standing in front of the Death Eater were two witches of different heights, but who each had a set of brown eyes that hid none of the fury within them.

Harry felt an overwhelming sense of both worry and anger as he heard a familiar voice scream.

"If you want to kill him you are going to have to go through me!" screamed Ginny.

"Through us!" added Hermione

The Death Eater barely had time to get to his feet, when he was suddenly bombarded by a myriad of spells being fired by both of his new opponents. He began twirling his staff in a fast propeller-like motion to knock away each one.

"Oh yeah I.Q., this git is definitely going down!" cried Ginny as she stopped firing spells and sprinted forward.

"Together then, Red, go!" yelled Hermione.

It was an attack the quartet had perfected with one another over months of training. While Ginny attacked physically, Hermione attacked magically. The Death Eater found himself overwhelmed for as he was getting hit by a spell from one direction; he was also getting hit physically from another.

The Death Eater began losing his footing and was helped the rest of the way to the ground when Ginny performed a leg sweep on him. As he landed on the ground, he held his staff out in front of himself in a defensive posture. Ginny ran up and kicked the wand from his hands into the air…

…where Hermione's Blasting spell shattered it into a million pieces!

Ginny wasted no time with talk as she Stupified the Death Eater at her feet and ran back to Harry's side. Hermione was already kneeling by Harry, her wand passing over him.

"H.J., I've removed that weak Binding spell he put on you, Let's see if you can sit up so we can look at your mouth," said Hermione with a touch of worry in her voice.

As soon as the Binding spell had been removed, Harry felt an intense pain along his jaw line. He sat up slightly and spit up blood as he put his hand to his mouth. He could see the look of concern on Ginny's face. He made an attempt to tell her he was O.K., but the pain in his mouth made that impossible.

"H.J., I know it might hurt a bit, but could you open your mouth?" asked Hermione as she performed a Lumos charm.

Slowly he opened his mouth as Hermione used her lit wand to survey the damage. Ginny had taken the space behind him, so he could lean against her. She held his left hand in her own as she failed in her attempt to hide the worry in her voice.

"Well I.Q. what do you see?"

"H.J.'s jaw is broken and he's lost two teeth. Red, give me some more light and let's see if we can find the missing teeth. I might be able to put them back if we find them quickly enough," answered Hermione.

Ginny was about to do as she was asked when Harry stopped her by squeezing her hand and opening his now blood covered right hand. In his palm lay the two missing teeth. Hermione conjured a goblet of water from thin air and then levitated the teeth into the water. Ron was just walking up to them as she did this.

"All the Death Eaters are Body Bound and Obliviated. I've already sent the owl and left our calling card. We need to get our little prize and ourselves out of here soon. H.J., can you Apparate?" asked Ron.

Ron seemed oblivious to Harry's injury, but they all knew better. It was the way each of them had been trained to operate in this situation.

Harry nodded that he could Apparate, just as Ron spoke again, "I.Q., we need to Scourgify the area of H.J.'s blood. Don't leave any trace of our presence here."

But Hermione was a step ahead of him as she was already performing the cleaning charm. Ginny had just conjured an icepack from thin air and handed it to Harry as she spoke.

"Come on. Let's all get back to base so we can fix you up properly."

Harry nodded again as he gingerly put the icepack to his aching jaw and Disapparated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I 'm telling you, Ginny. Those guys we faced off against tonight were from Durmstrang Academy," said Ron as he sat in his chair.

He and Ginny were reviewing tonight's events from the comfort of an enchanted tent purchased by Harry shortly before they began their quest. While Harry had been impressed by the size of the tent Mr. Weasley had rented at the Quidditch World Cup, he had made sure to purchase one quite a bit larger to allow the quartet some privacy whenever they might need it. Even close knit families could use a break from one another once in a while.

"And just how did you figure that one out?" asked Ginny, her eyes going between Ron's face and the closed door behind him.

"I recognized the way those guys handled their staffs. It was exactly the way the Durmstrang's did it when they made their entrance the year of the Tri-Wizard tournament," replied Ron as he watched his sister's eyes glance at the closed door again.

"Ginny, stop worrying, Harry's going to be fine. Hermione will fix him up in no time."

"I know, I know. But I still have a right to worry. How long have they been in there?"

Ron smiled as he took a look at his pocket watch, "Thirty-five minutes and twenty-two seconds. But who's counting?"

Ginny laughed, "Guess I'm not the only one worrying."

Ron could hear his sister's nervous laughter as the events of tonight replayed in his mind. He knew the real reason why she was worried. It wasn't just because she loved Harry and feared for his life. They all loved one another enough to worry for each other's lives. The real reason was because for the first time since they started their quest for the Horcruxes someone came close to being either seriously hurt or killed. It was just a reminder to each of them to stay on top of their training. To remain "eternally vigilant" as Moody so frequently reminded them during their training with him.

Ron almost began laughing as a bizarre thought passed through his mind. Ginny saw the change in her brother's eyes as she asked him what was so funny.

"I was just thinking, the four of us are here in this tent in the middle of nowhere, while at the same time, we're in Japan in the midst of training."

"You just have to appreciate those Time Turners," replied Ginny as the sound of the door opening grabbed her attention.

When Hermione emerged from the room with a satisfied grin on her face, Ron and Ginny knew things were fine. That grin always spoke volumes.

"Between what I remember from my parents' dental books, and the healing charms we learned from both Tonks and Hogwarts, I was able to reinsert the teeth, stop the bleeding, and reset his jaw. Afterwards, I magically wired his jaw shut. He'll have to stay that way for about twenty-four hours. By tomorrow he should only have a bruise and a little soreness."

"Can I go talk to him now?" asked Ginny.

"He'll be out in a few seconds. He's just cleaning himself up," replied Hermione.

"Twenty-four hours without hearing Harry speak…cool!" Ron joked.

"I 'eard dat!" said a mumbling voice.

Both ladies threw Ron an icy glare as Harry entered the room. He had the icepack as well as a grin on his face. Ginny gave him a gentle kiss. She felt their connection as he seemed to be silently thanking her for saving his life.

She touched his face, "You don't have to thank me for saving your life…ever. Harry, you are my life."

Harry smiled as he turned to Ron. He wanted to speak to him clearly, but with his jaw wired shut that wouldn't be possible. So he decided to use "Table Talk" to communicate.

_"How's our captive package doing?"_

"Still stunned and Body Bound in the other room, I figured we could wait until tomorrow to question him," answered Ron.

_"No way, after all we've been through to find him! To find out he was working both sides of the war with both the Death Eaters and the Order of the Phoenix! There's no way we aren't questioning him tonight!"_

Ron raised both his hands in a sign of surrender, "Easy mate, I just wanted to make sure we were all on the same roll of parchment. Let's go talk to our boy."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

He felt himself being thrown into a hard wooden chair. He would have complained about it, but after hours of being in a full Body Bind and finally being freed, the thought of being placed back into one made him keep his mouth shut. Besides, he still had no idea where he was and he knew he would not have that answer until the hood over his head was finally removed.

He felt a hand grab the top of his head. One second he feared for his life, the next second he was fighting the sudden blindness one gets when going from pitch blackness to bright light as the hood was snatched from his face.

His eyes slowly began coming back into focus. The room he was in was dark, with the exception of what he guessed to be an enchanted candle that was shining in his face. Sitting in front of him with the candle light behind him was a silhouette that he struggled to look at. Finally, when his eyes fully focused, he realized that the only two pieces of furniture in the room were the ones both he and his supposed host were sitting in.

He guessed he was in a questioning chamber, most likely in the Ministry of Magic. His heart raced faster with the thought, as he realized that the Aurors might have finally captured him and that he would end up spending the rest of his life in Azkaban, paying for all his crimes.

His fear of being captured changed to that of surprise, when the silhouette leaned forward in his chair and looked him dead in the eyes. There was no mistaking the emerald green in them. Before he could say Harry's name, he found himself surprised once again as three more figures stepped out of the darkness.

Standing before him now were four people he had known for a few years. Seeing them brought a brief moment of joy to his heart. He was safe and these were the youngsters who had most likely rescued him. But that moment disappeared to be replaced by an ominous sense of dread as he looked into all their faces.

The looks on their teenage faces were deadpan, bordering on looks of disgust. His dread doubled as he realized that these four were not his rescuers. Harry's eyes seem to be burning holes through him as he began timidly speaking.

"H-H-Harry, its…it's…really good to see you…you, and…and Ron and Hermione…a-and Ginny. T-T-Thank you for rescuing me from those Death Eat…"

Ron cut the sentence short, "Save it Mundungus! We know as well as you do that you weren't a prisoner of the squad we snatched you from tonight, that was an escort detail and you were the one they were protecting."

"We've been capturing groups like that for the last two months," chimed Ginny.

Mundungus' eyes went wide with fright, "You mean it's been you four that have been responsible for all the Death Eater arrests!"

"And we're going to be responsible for a whole lot more before this war is over!" answered Ron as he leaned forward to bring himself eye level with Mundungus.

Mundungus had no idea that Harry's jaw was wired shut. So Harry decided to use his silence to his advantage. He continued to stare down Mundungus while the others questioned him. Harry's stare seemed to be having the effect he wanted because he could see Mundungus avoiding his stare as sweat began to run down his temples as well.

"So how long have you been working with the Death Eaters?" Hermione asked.

"Not very long, about three weeks," replied Mundungus.

"He's lying!" yelled Ron and Ginny in unison.

"I agree. You are lying. Just to let you know the four of us are trained in Legilimency. You can't lie to us." said Hermione.

Mundungus gave a nervous chuckle, "Legilimency? How is that possible? That skill requires a significant amount of training to learn…"

"Enough!" screamed Ginny as she stepped up to Mundungus, grabbed his face and forced him to look her in the eyes.

"Now, try **not** to think of the first time you worked with the Death Eaters," said Ginny as her eyes took on a seriousness that no one in the room had ever seen before.

Mundungus struggled to break free of Ginny's grasp. But after a few futile seconds, his body stopped moving. Harry realized that Ginny had a frightening side he was more than happy not to see very often.

After several moments, Ginny released her grip. There were tears pooling in Mundungus' eyes as the look in Ginny's eyes went from a deadpan stare to one of complete anger, as she reached over and slapped the old man across his face. She instantly felt Harry's disagreement for having struck him but before Harry could project something more she turned to Harry and said,

"He deserved that, Harry! He's been working with the Death Eaters as far back as the beginning of your fifth year! He was paid off by them to abandon his post the day the Dementors attacked you and your cousin Dudley!"

At the telling of this news, Ron's face went red with anger, "You money hungry git! Do you have any idea what nonsense Harry went through to keep from being sent to Azkaban, simply for defending himself that day!"

Ron started to close the distance between himself and a now completely frightened Mundungus, when Hermione stepped in front of him. She found herself thankful that she was not the focus of his anger as Ron's height and weight always came to full fruition whenever he was angry.

"No Ron, he isn't worth it…stop…please," pleaded Hermione as she reached up and touched Ron's face.

The gesture worked as the color left Ron's face.

Mundungus attempted to speak, "Thank you Miss Granger. I really appre…"

But Hermione was having none of it as she got right to the point, "Shut it Mundungus! Ginny, what other information about the Death Eaters were you able to garner from him?"

"Not much else. They've been keeping him out of the loop. I don't think they've ever fully trusted him. Not that I blame them," replied Ginny as she laid her hand on Harry's shoulder.

Hermione turned her eyes towards Mundungus, "During our fifth year, while we were all spending time at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Sirius Black threw out many family heirlooms, which we have on good authority you somehow acquired."

Mundungus timidly nodded in understanding.

Hermione continued, "We need to know the whereabouts of a locket which cannot be opened."

Mundungus' eyes gave off confusion as Hermione finished her sentence. She knew instantly that his confusion was genuine as she pulled the fake locket from her back pocket and spoke once again.

"It looks exactly like this. Now, where is it?

He squinted at the locket in her hands for a half a minute or so before he spoke, "It's no longer in my possession. I sold it shortly before the end of the Hogwarts school year."

"And how do you remember exactly when you sold it?" asked Ron who was looking as if he would lose his temper again.

"I remember exactly when I sold it because the couple that purchased it from me mentioned wanting a surprise gift for their child, who just happened to be graduating from Hogwarts," replied Mundungus in the calmest tone his voice had had since he started answering questions.

"So do you remember the name of the couple you sold it to?" asked Ginny.

He looked up at the ceiling, his eyes going left and right, as if willing himself to remember the information, "They were nice people…scottish accents…which I found strange as they were oriental. Chong was the name…no wait…it was Chang…the last name of the couple was definitely Chang."

The silence that hung in the room was almost deafening as Harry got to his feet.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Mundungus as the worry seemed to creep back into his voice.

"No you didn't," replied Hermione as Harry, Ron and Ginny left the room.

Fear danced in the old man's eyes, "So what happens now? Are you going to kill me for selling jewelry?"

"No, what we are going to do is turn you over to the authorities," replied Hermione.

Relief passed over him as he began ranting, "Oh thank you Hermione, thank you. I knew you children have always had good hearts. You have my word I won't tell anyone about you four. Your secret is safe with me. I promise you."

Hermione pulled her wand, "I know you won't."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione entered the tent's main living area to find the others sitting quietly. She was just putting away her wand as she began speaking.

"He's stunned again and I've Obliviated his memories regarding seeing us, as well as any memories associated with the locket. Do any of you doubt the veracity of his story regarding what he did with the locket?"

The four friends merely shook their heads. They had all read Mundungus' thoughts perfectly and they agreed he was quite honest concerning the locket's location.

_"We need to find the Changs, right now. We need to get over to their house and find Cho. After two months of searching we need to get to that locket."_

As soon as Harry had finished "Table Talking" he felt a mixture of apprehension and something else that he couldn't put his finger on. He knew the feelings didn't come from within him, but from the connection he shared with Ginny. But when he turned to face her she quickly avoided his eyes.

"Easy Harry, it's almost sunrise and none of us has rested. Besides, you know as well as I do that its best if we keep our movements restricted to after nightfall. Don't worry, we've waited this long to get our hands on the locket. We can wait another twelve hours," said Ron as he tried to break up the uneasy silence.

"I suggest we all get some rest. After nightfall Ron and I will transport Mundungus to the authorities and then we can all head over to the Chang residence together," added Hermione as the four friends made their way to bed and a much deserved rest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The sun had just set as two lone figures sat in the rear of a small Muggle church. The evening's service had just concluded as the pair watched the church's clergyman ushering the last of the congregation from the church.

"Alastor, are you sure you read the letter correctly? Are you sure this is the location that they wanted to meet us at?" asked Tonks as she surveyed the area and once again made an all too obvious attempt to steal a glance at Mad-eye Moody's face.

Moody couldn't help but grin at Tonks' reaction to his face. She had never seen him "Muggle-down" his appearance before. Gone was the metallic foot, and in its place was a plastic prosthetic. His walking staff was replaced with a simple wooden cane. But the thing Tonks couldn't stop looking at was the plain black eye patch which Moody had used to replace his magical eye. Tonks had changed her hair color to match that of Moody's, so that all anyone who looked their way would see was a daughter escorting her father to church.

"Yes Tonks, I'm quite sure we're in the right place. The letter that the small hyperactive owl gave me was quite specific about where we needed to be. What's got you so spooked that you can't keep still?"

"Sorry, but it's always been you that's preached "eternal vigilance", but here you are sitting in this place without your magical eye to keep watch. How can you be so calm?" replied Tonks.

"Let's just say that I know this place is safe. Besides, I have you to keep me safe," said Moody with a smile on his face.

A voice from behind both Tonks and Moody drew their attention, "A vast me hardies! Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum! Where's your parrot, Alastor?" replied the laughing clergyman.

"Oh shut it Ronald!" replied Moody as he shook Father Kavanaugh's hand.

"So Alastor, are you going to keep the young lady worrying about her location or are you going to introduce me. I have heard nothing but good things about her."

"Father Ronald Kavanaugh, this is Nymphadora Tonks. The good Father here is a long time member of the Order,"

"Nice to meet you Father, so I have to assume that you know why Long John Silver and I are here?"

Father Kavanaugh started laughing again, "Oh I definitely like her, Alastor. If you mean if I had received an owl regarding a meeting here, then yes Tonks, I did as well. It's the reason why I ushered my congregation out of the church as quickly as I did. So where are they?"

"If we trained them well, and I know we did, they should be arriving here in a matter of moments," stated Moody as he glanced at his pocket watch.

As if on cue, the sound of three large cracks reverberated off the walls of the church. Appearing in front of them were Ron, Hermione and a Body Bound Mundungus Fletcher. The two young wizards had their wands drawn in case of trouble. Yes, they definitely had been trained well.

"Wotcher Hermione! Wotcher Ron!" cried Tonks as she walked over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug.

Father Kavanaugh and Moody's eyes went wide with surprise as Moody exclaimed, "You managed to grab up Mundungus from whatever rock he was under? I'm impressed."

"Yeah, he was playing both sides of the war for the highest bidder," said Ron.

Ron walked up to his former instructor and shook his hand, "So were you planning on making us walk the plank if we disappointed you?"

Father Kavanaugh started laughing so hard he had to sit down in one of the pews to keep from falling over.

Moody shook his head, "That's it, no more disguises for me ever again."

Hermione broke up the laughter as she spoke, "Mundungus was paid off to abandon his post before Harry's fifth year and I'm sure he had a hand in sending those Dementors after us a few months ago as well."

"Harry requested putting him under Azkaban prison or something equally evil. So is there any news from home?" asked Ron.

"Ron your dad and Hermione's parents were questioned regarding your whereabouts. Far as the Ministry's knows you four are still in the United States," said Tonks as she checked the Body Bound Mundungus.

"My dad is probably still driving himself mental trying to find information on the Magic Kingdom," said Ron as he laughed.

"Weasley, your father quit his job over all the questioning," said Moody.

The smile disappeared off of Ron's face.

Tonks walked over to Ron and placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "I talked to him earlier today. He said not to worry, with just he and Molly in the house the finances won't be stretched as far as they used to be. Moreover, he said he needed some time to repair the gaping hole on the side of the house."

"Ron, God never closes one door without opening another," added Father Kavanaugh.

Hermione walked over and gave Ron's hand a squeeze. He looked at her and gave her a quick grin. He would try to not worry as his dad wished, but he knew it would take him a while to deal with it.

"We really need to get going," said Ron flatly as he held hands with Hermione.

"It was good seeing you two again. Give my best to Harry and Ginny," said Tonks as she gave both Ron and Hermione a quick hug.

"Good seeing you all as well. Thank you for allowing all of us to meet here tonight, Father," said Hermione.

"No worries, Hermione. As I've said before, this place is always available to you," replied Father Kavanaugh.

And with a loud sounding crack, Ron and Hermione Disapparated

Father Kavanaugh turned toward Moody, "Ron looked a little shook up at the news. Do you think he'll be all right?"

"One way or the other, he had better be. The war is starting to really heat up and those four are at the center of it all. They're going to need to have their heads in the right place," answered Moody, as he and Tonks prepared to move the body of Mundungus.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For Harry, the sun could not go down fast enough. Even with Ginny by his side, he had the most fitful sleep he had had in over six months. This was for a combination of reasons; the soreness in his jaw, which thanks to Hermione was healing very nicely. The next was his hunger, which thanks to his jaw being wired shut made it impossible to eat anything that was not liquefied, and he was in no mood for a drink of bacon and eggs.  
Lastly, it was his anxiousness of being so close to one of his goals. Especially this one, as it was the one goal that had gotten Albus Dumbledore murdered.

Nothing seemed to quench Harry's impatience. Not his daily run, not studying in the small library section of his tent, not even reviewing Dumbledore journal, which he was in the midst of doing for what seemed the tenth time today. Ginny had been with him the entire day. She had shown him patience that would have made her mother proud. But when Harry began pacing again, Ginny patience ended.

"For the love of Merlin! Would you relax please? Ron and Hermione will be back as soon as they drop off Mundungus, then we we'll be on our way to the Changs," said Ginny as she stopped Harry short by grabbing his shoulders.

A sexy smile came across Ginny face as she traced her finger across his chest, "Besides, I have a better idea how we can pass the time."

Harry's face blushed as he returned her smile,_ "How?"_

She rose up on her toes and came within a centimeter of his lips, when she pulled back and said, "The Pit!"

"Damn," thought Harry as he allowed Ginny to lead him by his hand.

A few minutes later found Harry and Ginny in an area of the tent they had furnished to look like the sparring room of the castle they owned in Japan. One of the main things that was stressed to them during training was to continually strive to better their skills each and everyday through practice.

So it had become an unwritten rule with the quartet that if someone requested time in, "The Pit", the request could not be turned down. It guaranteed they would always stay in shape.

The exercise that Ginny chose for them was one of her personal favorites. Drawn in the middle of the sparring mat were two medium size concentric circles. The rules of the exercise were simple; disarm, incapacitate, or cause your opponent to step out of the circles. The exercise was designed to perfect close quarter dueling, as well as balance.

When the quartet started performing this exercise with one another, fights would end in less than a minute. But over a period of time the quartet's skills had progressed so well that exercises would end up lasting much, much longer.

The match up between Harry and Ginny was no different as neither could get an edge. Each strike was met with a block, each spell with a counter spell. Each wrist lock met with the counter to break the lock. Every move with a wand, dodged or blocked away. The entire time neither set of feet could be moved from its circle.

After several minutes more of hand to hand combat, Ginny surprised Harry by stepping into his circle and executing a flawless arm drag takedown. But as Harry fell to the mat he returned her surprise by grabbing her around the waist and using his weight to twist her and cause her to fall at the same time.

Harry ended up on top of her with his wand in her face,_ "Looks like I win this one."_

"I would call it a tie," replied Ginny, as she showed him that his opposite hand had fallen out of the circle.

_"Fair enough,_" replied Harry as he grabbed the back of Ginny's head and pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny broke the kiss a few moments later, "I can still feel your impatience. Just relax, they'll be back soon."

Harry reached over and held Ginny's hand in his own,_ "I know…I know! It's just that we're so close. I guess I'm just afraid if we don't get to it right now that it just might slip from our fingers once again."_

Harry was suddenly struck with the same mixed feelings of apprehension and something else, which he finally recognized as jealousy. The source of both feelings being Ginny, he knew it through the connection they shared. He had felt it just after Mundungus' interrogation, but he chose to ignore it then. But he couldn't anymore, not when they were about to go out on another mission. He just realized that to talk to her about it, he would most likely have to get through the "Weasley Stubborn Streak".

But before Harry could say anything, Ginny spoke up first, "Are you sure that's the real reason why you're so anxious? That maybe you aren't a little anxious to see Cho?"

Harry's eyes and their connection gave away his hurt at those questions,_ "Is that what's been bothering you? You're worried about Cho? We broke up over a year and a half ago! Don't you get it…I love you!"_

Ginny's eyes held his gaze for a second before she looked at the floor, "You're right, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. It's just so hard trying to think that I'm not second choice with you."

_"For a long time I made the mistake of doing that to you. But that's just not the case anymore. You're my first, second and third choice from now until the day I die. I promise I will never do that to you again."_

Harry felt the bad feelings within her drain away as he leaned down and kissed her again,_ "You know we could keep doing this until Ron and Hermione return."_

Ginny's answer was to caress his face as she kissed him again.

Moments later, a soft voice broke up the kiss, "Sorry to break up what seems to be a very interesting sparring session, but we're back."

Harry sprang to his feet as if jolted by electricity, _"Hi…how did it go?"_

"Mundungus is on his way to the Ministry as we speak," replied Hermione, her face slightly blushing for having walked in on Harry and Ginny.

"Ron, what's wrong?" asked Ginny as she noticed Ron avoiding her eyes.

"The Ministry has been asking questions about all of us. Dad quit his job over it," replied Ron as his eyes met hers.

"I want to feel bad about that news, I really do. But a huge part of me is glad he quit. Dad never got the respect among his peers that he deserved. He may never have spoken about it, but I could tell that it bothered him from time to time," replied Ginny and she gave her brother a hug.

_"Don't sweat it for now, mate. Your mum and dad have always struck me as very resourceful. Trust me, things will work out. I'm sure of it,_" said Harry as he gave his best friend a reassuring smile.

"Besides, we've got the address of the Chang residence in Scotland. Let's get busy setting up our Portkey so we can get going," added Hermione a she led everyone out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Just under an hour later found the quartet Portkeying into a clearing roughly five hundred meters from the home of Cho Chang. The weather matched the time of year as it was rather cold and lightly snowing.

"You've just got to love Ireland in the winter. Oh, I meant to say in the winter and in the dark!" exclaimed Ron as the quartet performed Lumos charms.

"Shut it Slugs! The house should be that way. Let's all take a cue from H.J. and keep quiet until we get to the house," ordered Ginny as she pointed in the direction of a set of dull lights.

Ron shot his sister a dirty look, but he understood that what she was saying was their regular procedure when approaching an unknown area.

A few minutes later found them all at the front door of a very nice two story home. It was bigger than Uncle Vernon's home and looked a lot more inviting than any home on Privet Drive ever would.

Harry timidly knocked on the door. A small part of him hoped that he wasn't disturbing family dinner or something as equally important. Heck, he just hoped he wasn't disturbing them at all. It hadn't even occurred to him what he would even say to Cho when and if he finally saw her. The two of them had not parted on good terms and it had been the better half of two years since they spoke…

"Harry? Harry is that you?" said the familiar soft voice, her head poking out of the door.

"Hullo Chu," replied Harry through his wired jaw.

Cho glanced at Harry and his three companions and quickly invited them inside. She ushered them into the living area and disappeared into the kitchen. She returned with mugs of hot chocolate levitating behind her.

Cho caused the mugs to distribute themselves among her four guests as she spoke, "Harry, what are you doing here and what's wrong with your mouth?"

Harry pulled his wand and removed the Wiring charm on his jaw, "Quidditch accident, it had to be wired shut for a bit. But I'm O.K. now."

"By the way, hello," said Ron.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. Hello Ron, Hermione…"

Harry saw Cho's eyes go from Ron's to Hermione's with friendly warmth. But when her eyes and the eyes of Ginny met, Harry felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped below freezing. Cho's eyes took on a cold glare that Ginny's eyes matched.

"Weasley."

"Chang."

Ron bent over and whispered into Hermione's ear, "What is it with those two? They're not still at odds over Harry, are they?"

"Ron, think about it. These two have a rivalry that goes beyond Harry. They've dated some of the same boys, faced off against one another at D.A. meetings, played Seeker against one another in two championship Quidditch matches, not to mention Harry having asked Cho to the Yule Ball before Ginny. No, it's not just because of Harry. He's just the culmination of it all."

Harry's voice broke up the uncomfortable silence, "Cho, you know about the death of my godfather Sirius Black?"

Cho reached over and touched Harry's knee, "I heard about that, I'm so sorry."

Harry continued, "Thank you. Well, the Black family estate was passed on to me according to Sirius' will."

"That's fantastic Harry. But that still doesn't explain why you're here," replied Cho with a questioning look.

"I was just getting to that. Recently, I got word that a man by the name of Mundungus Fletcher had been stealing Black family heirlooms from the Black estate. The Aurors that captured him were able to get a list of the things he had stolen and who he sold them to."

Harry pulled the fake locket from his pocket and showed it to Cho, "The Aurors informed me that Mundungus sold a locket like this one to your parents. They had told him it was a gift for you. Do you have it?"

Cho took the locket from Harry's hand. She examined both sides of the locket and handed it back to him, "My parents never gave me a locket like this."

As soon as the words left Cho's mouth, Ginny felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. An unwanted feeling touched her heart that she could not quite recognize.

Ginny struggled to her feet, "You're lying! You have that locket! Your parent did give it to you!"

Cho got to her feet and began closing the distance between herself and Ginny, "You have the nerve to come into my house and accuse me of lying!"

Harry jumped to his feet and held Cho back. Ron had taken Harry's cue and did the same with his sister.

Ginny fought to get past her brother, "Accusing you, no. I'm flat out calling you a liar. If you don't have the locket, where are your parents so we can ask them!"

"Not that it's any of your business, but my parents are away on business!" screamed Cho as she pushed against Harry's arms.

"You're lying again!"

Ginny finally broke free of her brother only to be caught by Harry. She felt a small amount of pain as he grabbed her tightly about the arms.

"Ginny, get outside and cool off! You don't have the right to accuse Cho of lying!" screamed Harry as he tightened the grip on her arms.

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes and tried to reach her through their connection. But Harry felt her shut the connection off, like one would blow out a candle. It was as if it wasn't there anymore.

Ginny felt a level of rage, anger, and betrayal towards Harry, the likes of which she had never felt before. After everything he had told her, after all they had been through. He still took Cho's side over hers. When she looked at Harry all she could see was the color red. A level of disgust formed inside her that made her sprint from the house before anyone could call her name.

"You know, that's a pretty good idea. Why don't you all leave," said Cho.

Harry turned to Cho, "Cho wait, I apolo…"

But Cho cut him off, "Get out of my house! NOW!"

Harry, Hermione and Ron quickly left and caught up to Ginny, who was pacing in the snow in front of their Portkey. Harry reached for Ginny's hand, but she slapped it away. She turned her back on him and walked away.

Hermione caught up to her best friend and touched her shoulder, "Ginny, don't be angry with Harry…"

"Cho was lying, Hermione! About the locket and her parents!" there were tears pooling in Ginny's eyes as she screamed this.

"I know she was, Ginny. We all knew she was. But we also knew that we weren't going to get any closer to the locket if we threw her lies in her face," replied Hermione.

"Which is exactly what you did, you tipped our hand! Now we're no closer to finding it!" yelled Ron.

Ron took a calming breath and turned to Harry, "So what do we do now?"

"One of us stays here and keeps an eye on the house. You bring your Omnioculars in your backpack?" asked Harry.

"Of course I did…Aw man! Why do I have to be the one who stays?" replied Ron as he kicked the snow in frustration.

Hermione walked over and whispered in Ron's ear, "I think it would be best if you stayed. Harry and Ginny need to talk about whatever is bothering her and I should be around in case she needs a woman's point of view."

"Fair enough, but what am I going to do about a Portkey if I have to get to you three in a hurry?"

Hermione smiled, pulled her wand and a Silver Sickle from her pocket, performed a charm on it and then handed it back to Ron."

"Just tap the coin once with your wand to activate it. Do you still remember how to do Warming charms?" asked Hermione.

"Yes," was Ron's short reply as Hermione gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

Ron was busy performing his first Warming charm and setting up his look-out station, when he heard the Portkey flash away his three companions.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Th e atmosphere in the tent was filled with nothing but tension. Ginny would not listen to Harry regardless of what he said. So Hermione asked Harry to give her some time alone with Ginny. Hermione spent the better part of three hours trying to get through to her best friend, but Ginny just didn't want to hear any of it.

Harry paced in his bedroom, his anxiety getting the better of him, but anxiety from what? Being close to the locket and not getting it or the thought of Ginny hating him for no good reason. Harry could feel weariness from lack of sleep getting to him as Ginny entered the bedroom.

"Ginny, whatever I did I'm sorry," said Harry as he sat at the foot of the bed.

Ginny looked at Harry. There was a mixture of hurt and anger in her eyes, "How could you do it? You promised me you wouldn't, but you did it anyway."

"What exactly did I do?"

"You said after everything we went through, that you would never treat me as second choice again. But as soon as I accused Cho of lying, that's exactly what you did!"

Now it was Harry's eyes which showed hurt, "Ginny, you have to know the only reason I did that was to get Cho to think that we didn't know she was lying."

Ginny walked past him and picked up a pillow and blanket, "I want to believe you, and I really do. But my heart just won't let me."

Harry jumped in front of Ginny and shoved the fake locket in her face, "Then maybe your heart will listen to this. I didn't go there tonight to see Cho. When I look at her I feel nothing. I went there tonight to recover the real locket. Whenever I look at this fake one, all I feel is pain. I can't wait for the day I can toss this one away. I just know that when I finally get my hands on the real one, I won't just recover one of the Horcruxes, but a piece of me that I lost the night Professor Dumbledore was murdered."

For a brief second, Ginny's eyes looked as if she felt Harry's pain, but she quickly turned away and started for the bedroom door, "I just need some time alone. I'm going to sleep in the other room tonight."

The emotion in Harry's voice stopped Ginny in her tracks, but she did not turn to face him, "Tell me what I can do to make things right between us? Tell me and I'll do it."

"I don't know, Harry. To be honest, I don't think things between us will ever be right again."

The fake locket slipped from Harry's hand as he watched Ginny leave.

"Good night, my wi…"

But Harry could not finish his sentence, as the emptiness in his heart caused his tears to fall.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hours later found Ron performing his tenth Warming charm. While the snow had stopped falling, the temperature had not. Ron was steadily cursing the fates for leaving him in this predicament. He kept thinking about Harry, Hermione and Ginny back at the tent and Cho in her house all warm and cozy. He did a quick check of the house through his Omnioculars and saw that all was silent as there was no movement in or around the house.

A soft voice caused Ron to jump. He turned and drew his wand, only to come face to face with his sister.

"Sorry Ron, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought you could use some company," said Ginny as she handed her brother a mug of hot chocolate.

Ron gladly accepted the mug and took a sip, "Thanks, I take it that if you're here, that you and Harry are O.K. again."

Ginny ignored the question, "So has there been any activity in the house?"

"No it's been as quiet…as quiet…as qu…"

Ron never finished his sentence, as he passed out.

"No Ron, Harry and I are not O.K. I don't think that will ever be the case again," said Ginny, as she performed a Warming charm on her brother and then made her way towards the house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several minutes later, Ginny was at the back door of the house. A quick Alohamora charm put Ginny inside.

The house seemed to only be candlelit, but it was enough for what Ginny needed to do. She quietly started checking every area of the house. She had grown up accustomed to hiding things from her brothers, so there was not a place Cho could hide the locket where she wouldn't be able to find it.

After a long search of the first floor turned up nothing, Ginny decided to try and bring up a three dimensional image of the house before searching the second floor. She pulled her wand and chanted to herself. She knew it would take longer to conjure the image because she did not know the complete layout of the house.

Her image was almost complete when…

"Expelliarmus!"

Ginny was slammed by the spell and thrown solidly into a bookcase. She felt the air leave her lungs, as her wand was flung from her hand.

"I'd ask why you're here again, but I already know the answer to that question."

It took a few seconds for Ginny to catch her breath. She lifted her head to find Cho standing over her. She had her wand pointed at Ginny's face.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to resist coming back to look for the locket," said Cho as she backed away from Ginny.

"No, I came back to prove you were lying," answered Ginny as she slowly got to her feet.

"No, you came back to get the locket for your little "Boy-Toy" Harry. So how do you like having my leftovers?" mocked Cho.

"I could ask the same of you when it comes to Michael Corner," replied Ginny, as she searched the room for her wand and found it dangerously out of reach.

"Enough of the verbal sparring, would you like to know the real reason why you're here?" asked Cho.

"By all means, please tell me," said Ginny flatly.

"You're here because the locket called you here. Earlier tonight didn't you feel something you felt before, say right around your first year at Hogwarts?" asked Cho.

Ginny felt sick to her stomach again as the answer to Cho's question hit her. It was the same way she felt when the power of the diary tried to take her over.

"The power of the locket has been manipulating your behavior and judgment since it sensed you. It would have been more than happy to have me, but when it felt your presence, the power contained inside you, the residue of power from your earlier contact with an object of the same source, it had to have you," said Cho in a voice that sounded nothing like her own.

Ginny didn't like where this conversation was going. She liked it even less when she looked at Cho and saw that her eyes had gone from their normal brown to glowing red.

Ginny knew with her training that she was close enough to Cho to have to dodge maybe only once before being able to step into arm's length and disarm Cho. She could hear Sensei Takahara's voice telling her that it was always best to act than to remain a victim.

Ginny set her feet, "So where are your pare…"

Ginny moved swiftly. She followed the movement of Cho's wand, but was surprised when she never fired a spell. Ginny used a combination of a wrist lock and an arm strike to disarm Cho. The wand flew from Cho's hand.

Ginny turned on her heel to throw her left fist into Cho's jaw, and knock her unconscious, but it suddenly felt as if her arms were made of lead, her feet felt as if they were mired in cement. The feeling of sickness and dizziness were even stronger than before. She struggled to keep her eyes open.

"No Weasley, you silly little girl, there will be no escape this time. No last minute heroics by, "The Boy-Who-Lived". This time you will succumb," said Cho.

Ginny fought one last time to move her body. But it was no use, it was as if her body had disconnected from her brain. She fought in vain to push back the dizziness, but to no avail as the room felt as if it were spinning.

She watched helplessly as Cho unbuttoned her shirt to reveal the locket. It was brightly glowing crimson. She watched as Cho removed the chain and locket from around her neck. Ginny could see her getting ready to place the jewelry on her.

"Goodbye Weasley," taunted Cho as she placed the locket around Ginny's neck.

As soon as the locket was settled around her neck, Ginny could feel the darkness overwhelming her. It was like the essence of what made her who she was, was being pushed away. Ginny legs felt rubbery, as she fell backwards.

As she finally slipped into the all consuming blackness, Ginny heard herself inwardly screaming one thing.

"Harry!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry awoke and sat upright in his bed. His heart was pounding in his chest. He could have sworn he heard a voice calling for him out of sheer panic. The voice sounded just like,

"Ginny!"

Harry sprang from his bed and made a straight line for the spare bedroom where he knew Ginny was sleeping. He was hoping to hear the sound of her angry voice telling him to get out, but when he opened the door to an empty b

droom his heart rate increased again.

He sprinted to Hermione's bedroom and pounded on her door. Seconds later, Hermione flung open the door, a tired look on her face.

"What is it Harry?"

"It's Ginny, she's gone! I was sleeping and heard her scream my name!" answered Harry as he ran his fingers through his hair in a nervous manner.

Hermione quickly brought up image of the surrounding area, "She isn't outside either. It's just you and me here."

Harry strained his brain to try and remember anything else from his dream. But all he remembered was the sound of Ginny's scream.

"I have an idea where she might have gone. You know I really love Ginny, but her stubborn streak can rival Ron's at times," stated Hermione.

"You think she headed for Cho's, don't you?"

"There's only one way to find out. Let's get dressed and meet back here in five minutes," said Hermione as she sprinted for her room.

Harry returned five minutes later. He was once more dressed again in black. He was just tightening up the modified shoulder holster for his wand. Hermione was also dressed in black. Harry grinned as it was good to see that Hermione made use of the wand holster he had given her as a gift.

His grin fell away as Hermione had just finished conjuring up another Portkey.

"Let's just hope that Ron was able to intercept her," said Hermione as she took hold of the Portkey.

Harry's reply was a quick nod as he also grabbed the Portkey.

The iron pot shook slightly and in a flash they were gone.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she saw Ron's unmoving body on the ground where they had left him only hours before. There was a spilled mug of hot chocolate next to him and his wand was still in its holster.

"Slugs, no!" yelled Hermione as she ran up and knelt by Ron's side.

Harry ran his wand over Ron's body and then physically checked his pulse, "He's fine. Looks like someone slipped him something in that mug, most likely a Dreamless Sleep potion."

Hermione performed an Internal Cleansing spell on Ron's body. As soon as she finished, Ron's eyes popped open.

"Hermi…I.Q.?" Ron corrected himself as he realized he may have woken up in a combat situation.

"Slugs, what happened?" asked a relieved looking Harry.

Ron sat up, "Red is what happened. I can't believe my own sister slipped me a potion."

"Red has a lot to answer for. Let's get to the house," said Harry.

The three of them got to their feet as Ron spoke, "Well you can just wait on line because I'm first. When I get my hands on her, she's going to be short a few freckles."

Several minutes later found Ron, Harry and Hermione storming Cho's home. A fast search of the first floor turned up nothing until they entered the last room. It was a library with a few bookcases in disarray and a body lying on the floor.

"H.J., it's Cho!" yelled Ron.

Hermione checked Cho's body; she laid Cho's head on her lap and then gave the former D.A. member a good slap to her face. Cho woke up instantaneously, taking in a deep breath as she sat up.

Cho looked at the three companions, "Harry, Hermione, Ron? What are you all doing here?"

Hermione grabbed Cho's hands, "We're here to help. Do you remember seeing Ginny Weasley?"

Cho looked puzzled, "Ginny? I don't remember seeing any of you since the end of the school year."

"What's the last thing you do remember?" asked Harry.

Cho closed her eyes, "I remember my parents being very proud of me and giving me a gift for graduation. It was a pretty silver locket and then…nothing."

Cho suddenly seemed frightened, "What day is it? Where are my parents? Mum! Dad!"

Hermione and Harry tried to calm Cho down as Ron brought up an image of the house and the surrounding grounds. Inwardly, he prayed that the image didn't show any dead bodies.

Cho seemed astonished, "Mapping charms? Most seventh years can't perform those properly. How can you…"

But Ron ignored her, "These four blue dots represent us here in the library."

Cho almost screamed, ""But those two red dots in the cellar! Are those my…"

Several tense moments later found the four of them searching the cellar. Four Lumos lit wands broke the darkness. At first the cellar seemed filled with useless clutter, but then…

"Mum! Dad!"

Cho was in tears as Hermione checked the bodies, "There in Body Binds but also in very deep comas. I can break the spells but it's going to be a while before they fully recover; they're both very malnourished."

"Please help me get them to their bed. I've got nothing but time to watch over them," pleaded Cho.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Half an hour later, Ron and Harry sat in the kitchen in silence. Ron helped himself to a glass of pumpkin juice while they waited. Harry could feel the worry eating up his insides.

When Hermione and Cho entered, Cho had a relieved look on her face as Hermione started speaking, "It will be a long road for them, but with Cho watching over them, they'll make a full recovery."

"That's good, but now we're back to our original problem. Where's the locket and where's Ginny?" said Ron.

Harry replayed Ginny's scream in his mind again. He could remember it clearly and it frightened him every time he heard it. Her voice sounded as if it were shrinking away, as if she was disappearing.

Hermione's voice snapped Harry from his morbid thoughts, "Harry what about your connection with Ginny, can't you sense her?"

"Of course, come on Harry, what's the use of knowing what your soul mate is feeling if you can't use it to your advantage," added Ron.

Cho seemed intrigued when she heard this.

"That's the problem! She shut herself off from our connection when we got into the argument about Cho! There is no connection! I can't track her! I can't feel her!" screamed Harry, his lack of confidence threatening to overwhelm him.

Ron and Hermione were silent. They were all out of options. It was then a small hand took a hold of Harry's, and gave it a squeeze.

Harry looked up to see Cho standing in front of him, "When Cedric died, I spent a lot of time by myself. In that time I did a lot of reading regarding evidence of life after death and of the effect death has on relationships. I ran across one book which struck a cord with me. I was reminded of it when Ron mentioned Ginny as your soul mate."

Everyone in the room grew quieter as Cho continued, "The author said that a majority of soul mates never recognize one another. That it takes an event to trigger a connection, something rather traumatic. That in these very rare cases a bond is formed where it's like two souls becomes one. The author went on to say that it would take something equally traumatic for this bond to be broken. Basically he stated nothing short of death could sever the bond."

"Ginny may have turned her back on the connection, but she could never sever the bond that you two share. You can reach her; you just have to open yourself fully to it."

Harry looked at Cho, a small smile coming to his face, "Who wrote that book, the author sounds brilliant."

Cho smiled back with teary eyes, "It was Professor Dumbledore."

Harry got to his feet, closed his eyes, and concentrated on feeling Ginny's presence. He tried to visualize everything he found beautiful about her. He concentrated on her face, the scent of her hair, the feel of her lips as they kissed his, the sound of her heartbeat as he laid his head on her chest. Finally, he remembered the sound of her voice the first time she said to him,

_"I love you!"_

Suddenly he felt something touch his mind and with that touch came pain. There was a burning sensation on his scar that Harry hadn't experienced since he faced Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry fell to his knees.

Harry welcomed the pain; it meant he was getting through to her. But that didn't stop him from screaming. His scream was so sudden that it caused the three people watching over him to jump in fright. Hermione immediately wanted to go to his aid but Ron held her back.

Harry could feel the pain increasing, but he refused to break the connection. His scar felt as if it were about to explode, when he felt something in his mind that made him stop feeling pain all together.

What he felt was Ginny, but it was exactly as he had feared. She was fading away. She was frightened and screaming for help. She couldn't answer him to give him a location to where she might be, but she didn't need to. The touch of her soul was more than enough. He needed to get to her fast.

The feeling was enough to chill Harry to his very soul.

Harry reached his hand out to no one unparticular, "Give me an object. I have a general idea where she is and I need to conjure a Portkey, right now."

Cho handed him an old dictionary from one of the book shelves. A few wand passes later and he handed the book over to Hermione and got to his feet.

"We need to hurry. Ginny's body has been drawn to a group of Death Eaters. Ginny's soul is surrounded by Voldemort's evil and it's consuming her. She's putting up a good fight, but she's losing."

Ron was already walking out the front door as Hermione spoke, "I think it's best we Portkey out of doors. Ron is running over to the original Portkey site to pick up his gear and remove all traces of our being there."

Hermione said a quick goodbye and ran to join Ron. Harry walked over to Cho and held her face in his hands. He locked eyes with her and for several moments did nothing. Cho felt her heart beat faster as she stared into his green eyes.

Harry released her and said, "I've thoroughly searched your mind. I don't sense any malice in you anymore. Whatever was controlling you is definitely gone now. Normally, we Obliviate the memories of anyone who comes in contact with us, for our protection and yours, but you need the memories you have to watch over your parents. Keep everything you've learned tonight secret. All our lives depend on it.

Cho looked at Harry very differently at that point. She suddenly realized that the Harry she remembered had changed dramatically. The person she was looking at now stood a little taller, more confident. This was a Harry Potter with a mission, who seemed to have earned the mantle of "The Chosen One".

"Harry, would you like me to accompany the three of you? It sounds like you could use all the help you can get," asked Cho.

Harry grinned and shook his head, "No, your parents need you. Besides, you'd be surprised what the three of us can handle."

Cho smiled, "No, I don't think I would. You three seem more powerful than you did in all of your years at Hogwarts combined and that's saying a lot."

Harry turned to walk out of the door when Cho grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, "Will I ever see you again?"

"I honestly don't know," the honesty in Harry's face said it all.

"If you make it through this war, I was wondering if we could write one another every now and then. To be honest, I really missed our friendship in my senior year."

"I'd like that," said Harry as he bent down and kissed Cho's cheek.

Harry turned and started for the door again, when Cho called his name.

"Harry, I just wanted you to know, I never blamed you for Cedric's death."

"No, I blamed myself for it," answered Harry.

"Well don't. You can't control everything. I hope you find Ginny and that she's O.K. you really looked happy when I saw you two together at Hogwarts.

Harry smiled, gave Cho a quick wink of his eye, and walked out the door.

Cho watched the door close as she whispered, "Good luck and be careful. I don't ever want to have to mourn for you too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The Portkey worked perfectly as it put them in the general vicinity of where Harry sensed Ginny had wandered to. But none of them had any idea where they were. At best guess they were in an industrial section somewhere in the United Kingdom. In front of what looked to be several abandoned warehouses.

Ginny was no place to be seen.

Hermione was busy trying to bring up an image of the surrounding area, but to both Ron and Harry's astonishment, she couldn't do it.

"If we can't map this area, it must mean that this place must have powerful wards placed around it," said Hermione.

"Everyone remember this spot. With those wards in place we won't be able to Portkey from anywhere else but here," ordered Harry as he opened his mind to try and sense Ginny again.

"This isn't good. If we can't use a Portkey from inside the wards, then there's a good chance we won't be able to Apparate either," said Ron as he overlooked the surrounding grounds.

"On your toes you two, I sense her. She's inside that building," said Harry as he started sprinting towards one of the abandoned warehouses.

They entered the derelict building in a defensive posture. It had absolutely no lighting and was pitch black. The three of them knew that Lumos charms where out of the question because using them in an unknown area would be like painting a bull's eye on themselves. So Ron did the next best thing.

From his backpack he pulled what looked to be a dozen or so licorice wands. He slapped them hard against his thigh and used his wand to propel them in every direction. The wands hit the ground and gave off a natural white light which lit the area sufficiently for their needs.

In the center of the room they found what they looking for. Sprawled on the ground was Ginny.

"No!" screamed Harry, as he and the others sprinted towards the unmoving body.

Harry could feel panic in every fiber of his being as this horrible scenario was playing out again. He felt as if he were twelve years old again. He saw the locket draped around her neck. Without hesitation, Harry ripped it from her body and threw it behind him.

Ginny felt cold to the touch, her pulse was weak, and he could not feel anything through their connection.

Harry feared he was too late.

"Ginny! Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up, wake up. Please wake up!" pleaded Harry.

Harry looked to his two best friends with panic stricken eyes, "She's cold as ice. Ginny, please don't be dead. Wake up!"

Ron and Hermione stood transfixed. After everything Harry had told them regarding the Chamber of Secrets they half expected to see a young Tom Riddle and a Basilisk emerge from the darkness.

What they saw emerge from the dark frightened them more than Tom or a giant snake ever could.

It was an army of Death Eaters numbering no less than thirty…

…and the quartet was completely surrounded!

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"If any of you so much as twitches, we will hex you into the next life!" said a man the trio assumed to be the leader.

He continued, "Our contacts inside the Ministry informed us of a possible group working outside the jurisdiction of the Aurors. Who would have thought it would have been you four teenagers. So am I to assume that I'm honored by a visit from the G.S.F.?"

The trio said nothing.

"No please don't answer. The question was quite rhetorical. I knew when the infamous Ginny Weasley stumbled into our building it would only be a matter of time until the rest of you all followed. She didn't seem all together sane, so we stunned her for use as bait."

"So they don't know about the Horcrux or of Ginny's possession by it. That's one for our side," thought Hermione.

"The Dark lord will be very pleased with the capture of you, Mr. Potter. The rest of you will just be a nice bonus. Now, throw down your wands and surrender. You have ten seconds to comply," ordered the leader as his minions all drew their wands and started closing in.

Hermione looked over to Harry. He was kneeling with his face down against Ginny's chest, his arms across her body protectively.

"Harry, Harry. Please what should we do?" whispered Hermione, her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

She looked over to Ron, who looked as scared as she felt. But when she looked over to Harry again, she saw something she had never expected to see.

Harry had his wand in his right hand, and in his left was Ginny's wand, which he had pulled from her hip holster.

When she looked into Harry's face, she saw a look that could only be described as calm fury. His face was set in stone.

At that point, Hermione didn't know if she was more afraid of the Death Eaters or of Harry!

Harry rose to his feet as Hermione screamed, "Harry no! What are you doing!"

It was then that all hell broke loose as every Death Eater opened fire with their wands.

Hermione and Ron jumped over the helpless form of Ginny to shield her from any spells. Ron covered his head with his hands. But Hermione picked up her head to find Harry.

What she witnessed would forever be the stuff of legend!

There was something that Hermione kept secret from everyone. Something she would never admit to anyone except herself, not to her parents, not to Ginny or Harry, and not even to Ron. But when it came to measuring her Wizarding skills, it was always Harry that set the bar for her. No other wizard, not even Albus Dumbledore could compare in her eyes. Harry had been setting the bar from the first year they started school together. Every time she thought herself worthy of considering herself Harry's equal, he would unknowingly set the bar higher.

When Harry had single-handedly fended off the army of Dementors, she had thought that Harry had set the bar to a level that she would have a difficult time reaching, and after their training she felt she had just about reached it.

But she was wrong.

What she was witnessing Harry doing right at that moment didn't just set the bar higher, it shattered it, so that Hermione knew in her soul she would** never** be Harry's equal.

Harry was standing in the middle of a storm of spells. His arms were moving so fast it looked as if he had no arms at all. Hermione could see spells of different colors emerging from Harry at exactly the same time, which told her that he was amazingly performing multiple spells while silently casting. She knew from all her studies that this should have been an impossibility.

She watched as he never attempted to evade any of the incoming spells. The spells just seemed to bounce off of him without ever slowing him down. How could he be performing defensive magic at the same time as offensive magic?

Death Eaters were dropping at a tremendous rate. Either from Harry's spells or from spells deflected back at them from Harry's body. Some of the Death Eaters found themselves slammed by various objects being magically levitated at them at high speeds. Hermione's jaw dropped at the wonder of it all.

Less than a minute later found the leader and three of his henchmen to be the last ones standing. The three men charged Harry in a last ditch effort to bring him down. Each one blasted by spells before they could move one meter towards Harry.

The leader seemed scared mental as he saw all the bodies around him. He looked up to find Harry marching straight towards him. The leader pointed his wand at Harry and screamed,

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Harry crossed the wands in his hands to form an "X". The green light of the killing curse sped from the leader's wand and then slowed to a crawl in mid-air as Harry absorbed the curse into both wands. After which, he executed a flawless spinning round house kick that caught the leader square in the face.

Harry's face never lost its calm fury. He wasn't even breathing hard as he held his wands out at both sides of his body and scanned the area for movement among the Death Eaters.

"CLEAR!" yelled Harry.

Hermione wanted to say something, or move, or do anything for that matter. But she was still reeling from what she had just witnessed. It was the sound of Ron's voice that finally snapped her from her thoughts.

"Have you ever seen anything like that?"

"No Ron."

"Really? Even with everything you've read? You've never run across a wizard doing anything like that?"

"No Ron."

"I find that hard to believe, I mean…"

"Ron please, your sister's hurt!"

Ron reached down and stroked his sister's hair. When he looked up, Harry was across from him. He could tell his best mate was oblivious to his presence. But he couldn't blame him. He knew how much Harry loved his sister and if the person lying on the floor was Hermione, he would react the exact same way.

Speaking of Hermione, Ron looked over to find her examining the real locket that Harry had thrown to the floor. She was just about to pick it up when Ron yelled at her.

"Bloody hell, woman! Don't even consider picking that thing up with your bare hands!"

From his backpack, Ron removed a Muggle sandwich bag. He pulled his wand and levitated the locket into the bag and sealed it shut. Hermione said nothing, but Ron could tell she was grateful. She still seemed rather shook up after what just happened.

They both turned back to Harry, who was holding Ginny in his arms. Gone was the look of calm fury and in its place was one of sadness as there were tears in his eyes. He looked as if he was trying to talk, but no words were coming from his mouth. They joined him at Ginny's side.

Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, "Poor Harry, he's so distraught, he can't even speak."

"No Ron, he** is** speaking. He just trying to reach her through their connection,"

Harry held Ginny's body as close to himself as he could. He kissed her forehead and he noticed she felt remarkably warmer. Her pulse grew stronger. But he still couldn't feel anything through their connection and his thoughts that he was too late to save her doubled.

Harry kept inwardly pleading for Ginny to return to him, when he felt their bond open up again. It was as if the sun was shining in his chest. He felt Ginny's hand weakly grasp his own.

"Hey," said Ginny.

"Hey yourself," replied Harry.

Ginny's eyes slowly opened, and in a hoarse voice she said, "You're not getting rid of me that easily, Potter."

Hermione pulled at Ron's arm, "Come on, let's go prepare the Death Eaters for the Aurors."

Harry could sense Ginny wanting to say something more. But he stopped her by speaking first.

"You don't have to thank me for saving your life…ever. Ginny, you are my life."

Ginny started to cry as the memory of the way she had treated him came crashing down on her, "I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. Please, I'm so, so sorry."

Harry put his index finger to her lips, "Shhhh…no apologizes. I love you, my wife. Nothing will ever change that."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When the Aurors arrived an hour later all they discovered was a warehouse full of severely spell beaten wizards and a locket with a note inside of it warning them of Death Eater spies within the Ministry.

An Auror showed the note to his team leader, "What do you think we should do about the information in that note?"

"Keep the information between you and me. We'll keep it out of official channels and report directly to Shacklebolt himself," answered the team leader.

"Whatever you say, Auror Tonks," replied the Auror as he handed her the locket and note, and went about his business.

Tonks turned and once again took in the devastation around her. She took a deep breath and whispered to herself, "Good job Harry, now its time for the Aurors to clean house back at the Ministry."

She picked up one of the quartet's calling cards and held it tightly in her hand, "Voldemort, you don't know it yet, but your days are numbered."


	8. Rescue for a Friend

**Chapter Eight: Rescue for a Friend by EROD37**

Ginny awoke from a deep sleep, but she did not want to open her eyelids because she felt that doing so would cause her discomfort. This of course was an understatement as she felt as if there was not a single part of her body which was not sore.

The soreness that permeated her body was the result of the events of no less than twenty-four hours before, in which for the second time in her young life she fell victim to possession by Voldemort's power. She would be feeling the Stunning spells that both Cho Chang and several Death Eaters had hit her with for sometime to come.

She slowly opened her eyes and allowed herself a few moments to adjust to the darkness which surrounded her. She reminded herself that while it was dark in the bedroom of her tent, it was in actuality daytime outside. The quartet over the last several months had gotten used to being nocturnal, so it was rather easy for her to wake without regard to the actual time.

Inwardly, she cursed herself as she thought how she would have to accept the fact that she may actually be a human "Horcrux detector". But she also knew that with Ron, Hermione and especially Harry watching out for her, she would not have to worry about falling under a Horcrux's influence any longer.

She reached over to touch Harry, when she realized that he was not lying at her side. Through their connection she could sense he was in the room and that something was weighing heavily on his mind.

She reached for her wand and cast a very soft Lumos charm. No sense in flash blinding herself and Harry just to figure out where he was. She found him sitting at the foot of the bed, he was hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. He seemed to be ignoring the light from her wand and breathing very deeply.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny in a soft voice.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not. When are you going to learn that we can't hide our feelings from one another? You're not still worried about any after effects from the locket are you?" she asked as she positioned herself behind him and wrapped her arms around him in a warm embrace.

Harry shook his head and she knew he was telling the truth. But she refused to allow him to wallow in his dark thoughts, "So speak to me, please. Don't shut me out."

"I'm sorry; I don't mean to make you feel as if I'm shutting you out. It's just that after everything that happened last night, I can't help but be reminded of the warning Dumbledore's portrait gave to me before we began this quest," replied Harry.

"Which was what? I wasn't there, remember?" said Ginny.

"He said that we would be tested, not only by our enemies, but also by our friends, by each other and from within ourselves."

Even without looking at her face, he could sense that she did not understand the dilemma that was eating at his insides.

"Ginny, when we rescued you, I used magic that I never knew existed within me. I can't figure out where it's all been coming from and its been happening to me as far back as when I pulled off that four jaunt apparition all those months ago, maybe even before that. But that's not what's truly bothering me," confessed Harry.

She stroked his hair, "Then what is it?"

"It was the looks I got from both Ron and Hermione afterwards. They're my closest friends, and they both looked at me as if…as if…as if they were afraid of me," answered a sad sounding Harry.

Ginny felt her heart break for him.

She embraced him a little tighter as she rested her chin on his shoulder, "Oh Harry, I'm sorry, but you have to try and see it from their point of view. Your abilities seem to be growing at a phenomenal rate. But if it makes you feel any better, I'm grateful that you have them. Merlin knows what would have happened if your powers weren't there for me."

She sensed a small amount of weight lift from him as he turned and kissed her. She guided him back to the top of the bed, gently laid his head on her lap and began stroking his hair.

It was roughly an hour later when she finally sensed he had fallen back to sleep. In the process she had somehow successfully kept her feelings and thoughts light, in order to help him sleep. But shortly after she felt him drift off, her deeply hidden thoughts surfaced to the forefront of her mind.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sometime later found Ron and Hermione in each other's company in the tent's dining area. The sun had just set and the now nocturnal quartet had gotten used to eating their meals in reverse. So early evening was the normal time for breakfast.

They were in the midst of discussing the group's plans for destroying the now recovered Horcrux locket when Ginny walked in on their conversation.

Hermione saw Ginny and spoke up first, "Hello Ginny. You're looking a lot better after a good day's rest. The color is definitely back on your face. Ron and I were just talking about…"

But Hermione had misdiagnosed the reason behind the color on Ginny's face. The reason was not because of a good day's sleep, but because of Ginny's anger, which her brother instantly recognized. But before he could ask his sister what was wrong, she spoke up first.

"You two! The Pit, right now!" screamed Ginny as she pointed at them both, turned and left the room.

Several minutes later found the three of them in the tent's sparring room. Ginny charmed the candles in the room to their brightest setting and then flung her wand to the floor. She then set herself into a fighting stance at the center of the mat.

Ron and Hermione had seen what Ginny had done and set their wands on a table located a few meters from the mat. They both wore looks of confusion as to why she called an impromptu sparring session. But it was Ron who spoke up first.

"Sis, I can always tell when something is making you mad. Whatever it is, why don't we talk about it first?"

Ginny stood her ground, "No, after what you two did last night, you definitely deserve what I'm about to give you."

Hermione took two steps onto the mat, preparing herself for what she assumed was going to be a two-on-one contest, when she felt Ron's hand lightly grab her own.

"No, let me go first. This is "Weasley Family Business" again," said Ron as he gave Hermione a quick grin.

Hermione merely shrugged her shoulders and tilted her head in a "well, if you must" gesture. She then took a seat just to the side of the mat.

Ron was setting himself into his own fighting stance as he said, "By the way, you do realize that the only person guilty of doing anything wrong last night was you."

Ginny's only reply was to have her face grow even more crimson. Her encounters with Voldemort would always be a sore subject with her and Ron had full knowledge of that when he pushed that psychological button.

Being the strategist that Ron was, he had studied his companion's fighting styles until he was able to discern every strength and weakness they each had. He could identify the smallest idiosyncrasies that would give away every move that his partners would do only a split second before they did them.

Short of himself, he knew his sister's fighting style best. Ginny's lack of height made it necessary to master a series of low attacks. It was her way of bringing an opponent down to her physical level, where she could finish them off.

Being noticeably taller made it necessary for Ron to master defensive techniques to avoid having his legs taken out from under him. He figured a few quick blocks to negate Ginny's primary attack and he would be able to use his superior size and strength to overpower her and hopefully calm her down.

The fight began and Ginny quickly moved forward. Ron immediately recognized the slight shoulder shift she always used just before performing her signature forward leg sweep. He set his feet and crouched low to defend against the oncoming attack.

But instead of a forward leg sweep, Ginny quickly bent her knees and leapt off her feet roughly half a meter in the air above her now crouched brother. He had just enough time to open his eyes wide in surprise as Ginny placed her full body weight behind her right fist and slammed it across Ron's jaw as she simultaneously landed on her feet.

Her brother slammed into the mat as unconscious as he was when she had slipped him a Dreamless Sleep potion not less than twelve hours before. Ginny was just about to turn and face Hermione when she felt herself hit in the back by what she could only recognize as a spell.

Ginny stumbled but surprisingly felt no pain as she turned to Hermione and found her best friend holding a wand in her direction.

"Did you just cast a Revealing charm on me? You're still under the impression that I may not be acting under my own power, that maybe the locket still has a hold on me…aren't you?"

Hermione put down her wand and made her way onto the mat as she realized the charm proved Ginny was acting of her own accord, "Can you blame me? Look at what you did to your brother! You've knocked him out for the second time in twenty four hours!"

Ginny pointed down at his prone form, "He deserved that! Not only for over anticipating my attack, but for what he said about me and for making his best mate feel as if he were no better than dirt!"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't understand. What did he do to Harry?"

"Harry was awake most of the day. He was eating himself up alive because he feels that his two closest friends, who he considers family, see him as though he's someone to be feared. All because he managed to tap into magical abilities that far surpass anything we have either seen or heard of. He saved our lives Hermione, and you two repay him by looking at him as if he were Voldemort himself!"

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand as hurt showed in her eyes, "Merlin no. We weren't afraid of him; we were in awe of him! Oh Ginny, I'm so sorry."

"Maybe you should save the apology for Harry when he wakes up. He's the one who truly deserves it."

As soon as the words were out of her mouth Ginny regretted saying them. She snapped at her best friend and it didn't take a genius to recognize that Hermione was honestly sorry. Ginny walked over and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that. I overreacted as usual. Do you forgive me?" asked Ginny.

Hermione hugged her back and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, "You know I do. But speaking of waking up, could you help me levitate Ron back into the dining room? He's going to need ice for his jaw when he comes to, and sore jaw or not he's not only going to be angry but hungry too."

"He's always hungry, Hermione."

"My point exactly, now please help me," replied Hermione as she picked up her wand.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

In all the years Harry had been a guest of the Weasley family, he had never tired of being awakened by the smell of food being prepared. It was a feeling that always managed to make him feel somewhat happy and at home. But this time was an exception as his dark thoughts pushed to the front of his mind again.

As he put on his glasses, he noticed that he was alone in the bedroom. He reminded himself to thank Ginny for once again being there for him. Her gentle touch and comforting words did more for him than she would ever know.

Harry reached the dining room of the tent and was greeted with a peculiar sight. First, was the table, which was lined with breakfast foods that came second only to the meals served in the Great Hall. Harry had to remind himself that his tent did not come equipped with house elves.

Second, was the sight of his two best friends, Hermione looked as guilt ridden as when she got Harry's Firebolt confiscated in their third year. It looked as if it were taking all her strength just to look him in the eyes. Ron, on the other hand, was having no trouble in that department. But from the swelling on his jaw and the size of the icepack he was holding to his face, it looked as if he would find difficulty in enjoying the food in front of him.

Harry suddenly found himself feeling very uncomfortable, "What's wrong with you lot?"

The only answer he received was the sound of Ginny walking in from the kitchen. In her hands was yet another tray of breakfast food. Her cheeks went instantly crimson with embarrassment when she saw him. Even without their connection he had a pretty good idea why Ginny seemed to avoid his eyes and why his friends looked the way they did. He was just afraid to pose the question.

But before he could build up the courage to utter a word, Hermione spoke first, "We're sorry, Harry. Ginny pointed out, in her own special way, what Ron and I did. We're sorry if we made you feel as if we were afraid of you. If anything, we were amazed at what you did."

He turned to Ron; his best mate pulled the icepack from his face and gave Harry a mixture of a smile and a grimace. His eyes and the nodding of his head told Harry that he totally agreed with everything that Hermione had just said.

Harry took a seat in front of them, "Thanks, you have no idea what it means to know you aren't afraid of me."

Ginny sat next to him as she set the last tray down, pulled out her wand, aimed it at Ron's face and performed a Healing charm on her brother.

Ron slowly flexed his stiff jaw, "Finally…so how come Hermione's Healing charm didn't work when she tried it earlier?"

"Because I used a charm on my fists before our sparring session that would counteract any Healing charms other than my own," replied Ginny as she smiled at her brother.

"Then all I can say is, Thank Merlin you decided to handle the "Weasley Family Business" without me," said Hermione as she reached for a plate.

"So why the huge breakfast today, Ginny?" asked Harry as everyone filled their plates.

"I thought it would be a good idea that we all have enough in our systems if we're going to destroy that Horcrux today."

Harry, Ron and Hermione dropped their plates simultaneously.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Ginny.

"No, it's just that with everything that happened yesterday, it kind of slipped our minds that you might be ready to give it a try," answered Hermione.

"Besides, with the way those things are booby trapped, I mentioned it might be best to have all the items together before we destroy them," added Harry.

Ron interjected, "No, Ginny's right. I was thinking about it this morning, we need to destroy them as we collect them. It would be a dangerous idea to keep all those objects in one place."

Harry took a deep breath and sat back in his chair. After all that happened in the last twenty-four hours, he was a little hesitant to place Ginny in harm's way again. But before he could speak his mind, he found himself hit in the face by a spoonful of scrambled eggs.

"Don't even think about it Potter! Now let's eat so we can rid the Wizarding world of that filthy object," said Ginny as she pointed at everyone at the table with the now empty spoon in her hand.

Needless to say, Ron and Hermione went right to eating without as much as a word. Harry, on the other hand, smiled as he wondered to himself how he managed to live as long as he had without the totally mental Ginny Weasley in his life.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several hours later found the well fed quartet in the forest roughly fifty meters from their tent. They all agreed that without full knowledge of what kind of traps the locket might contain. It would be safer to try and destroy it away from their temporary home.

Since the beginning of their quest, the quartet had been taking advantage of the vast information that the libraries in both Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and the castle in Japan had supplied them. Originally they had wanted to physically destroy the Horcruxes, but after some study and speculation, it was decided that this course of action would only be used as a last resort. None of them wanted to end up looking like Albus Dumbledore had last school year, sporting a shriveled hand or something worse.

So the quartet thought it best to face the problem of destroying the Horcruxes from the standpoint of a Curse breaker who would use reverse charms and spells to bring down particular wards and the like.

They set the locket on the ground and sat surrounding it from the northern, southern, eastern and western positions.

At first their efforts were for naught as none of the quartet's spells seemed to be having any affect. Harry could feel his arm tiring as he aimed his wand directly at the locket. Several times he was tempted to call a stop to what they were doing, just to give his aching arm a rest. But each time he was about to do so, the memory of a person who had died to protect him would cross his mind and cause him to double his efforts.

He glanced at his three companions and realized that they looked as tired as he felt. Ron was staring at the locket with the same gaze he reserved for times when he played chess. Hermione's face showed a fierce determination that said she would rather faint from exhaustion before quitting. Ginny however, had her eyes closed and there was sweat on her forehead. He felt fear for her, but he could feel her strength glowing like a beacon through their bond. He used that strength to once again increase his efforts.

It was just as he did this, when he realized that the locket was no longer on the ground, but was now suspended in midair, being bombarded by trails of light coming from all four of the quartet's wands.

The locket gave off a powerful red glow that caused everyone to shut their eyes from it. But even with their eyes closed, they kept their concentration, as well as, their wands on the task at hand.

A few moments later, Harry felt himself weakening. His mind felt muddled and he found it increasingly difficult to continue casting spells. But when he attempted to lower his wand he found he could not do so. It was with a sudden fear that he realized that the quartet's wands were no longer firing spells at the locket, but that the locket was now draining the magic from their bodies through their wands!

The locket's trap had been sprung, and there was nothing the four of them could do to stop it. Harry felt as if his very soul was being drained away. He struggled to remain awake, but nothing seemed to help as he could feel the darkness closing in around him.

He made one last effort to reach out to Ginny, but to no avail, as he could feel nothing but cold darkness swallowing her up as well. He wanted to open his eyes to find Ron and Hermione, but his eyelids would just not respond to him. Suddenly he realized that he could see again. The locket was moving closer…no…more like he was moving towards the locket instead. He glanced over his shoulder and was shocked by the sight of himself standing with his wand pointed straight ahead, his eyes still closed.

The locket **was** draining their souls directly into itself. He could see the locket drawing closer and closer…

…when he felt himself suddenly snapped back into his own body. He slammed into the ground and heard a small explosion just before he blacked out.

When Harry came to, it was to the sound of Ron's voice, as his best mate had him by the shoulders and was shaking him quite vigorously.

"Harry, Harry are you alright?"

Harry slowly sat up, "Yeah, I think so. How long was I out for?"

Ron scratched his head, "I really don't know. I think all of us passed out for a while."

Harry glanced at the ground before him. The locket was once again on the ground, but it looked as if it were at the center of an explosion. It was now fully opened and was tarnished, as if it had been set on fire. He glanced around for Ginny and found her helping Hermione to her feet as he managed to stand up as well.

He looked at all his companions, "Did we cause all this?"

"It would seem so," answered Hermione.

Ginny looked at the ground and asked, "Was it just me or did it feel as if our souls had left our bodies and were being absorbed by the locket?"

Harry nodded in agreement, "Not only that, but just as I was about to make contact with it, I felt myself pulled back into my own body, as if a pair of strong hands had taken a hold of me."

Harry looked into the faces of his three companions and found them staring back at him in silence. It was all he needed to know.

They had all experienced the same thing.

Ron wiped a hand down his face, "This is starting to get weird."

"Weird or not, that filthy thing is destroyed. Let's get started on the next one," said Ginny as they made their way back to the tent.

"Three Horcruxes down, three to go," remarked a tired sounding Ron.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Normally, the quartet treated any time in the tent's small library the same as they would have treated time spent in the library at Hogwarts. It seemed Irma Pince was able to instill in them the ability to treat places of study with a certain amount of respect, by speaking in hushed tones.

Unfortunately for Madam Pince, who would have turned three different shades of red had she been in the room, this was not a normal night, as the quartet was in the middle of a loud discussion as to where their quest should continue on to.

"The Silver Cup should be next on the list," stated Hermione as she wrote an impromptu Horcrux list on the chalkboard behind her.

The board had a list of six names that Dumbledore's journal had mentioned as known or possible items that Voldemort may have used to create his Horcruxes. The Diary, Ring and Locket were the first items listed. Each had a red line crossed through them to represent the fact that each of these items had been neutralized.

The next item listed was the Silver Cup, which, through a Pensieve, Harry had witnessed a young Tom Riddle admiring. The memory of the times Harry had spent with Dumbledore during his sixth year brought both happiness and sadness to his heart. The next item written on the board after the cup was Voldemort's pet snake Nagini, which both Harry and Dumbledore agreed was the last Horcrux.

The fifth item, which was placed out of order on the list, was the item Harry knew would be the source of conjecture in future discussions. This was the case for one reason, and one reason alone.

Neither Dumbledore nor Harry had any idea exactly what the last item was.

At best the two of them were able to theorize that Voldemort had been using various items from the four houses at Hogwarts. By the end of his sixth year, Harry figured that it was an item from either the house of Ravenclaw or from his own house, Gryffindor.

But fortunately for the quartet, this unknown item was not the one they were talking about at the moment.

"I think it goes without saying that we're all in agreement that the Cup is the next item we need to find. I'm just asking the question that's on all of our minds, where the bloody hell is the damn thing?" asked Ron.

Harry answered, "Well you've read Dumbledore's journal as much as anyone else here has, and all he said was that he had a strong feeling that the cup was taken to someplace in Northern Europe.

"Northern Europe covers a lot of territory," said Ginny.

Hermione's eyes lit up as she magically erased the board and then conjured a map of Northern Europe, "That's true, but we can eliminate a huge portion of that territory if we assume Voldemort would secure the Cup in a Wizarding section of Northern Europe."

"As much as Voldemort hates muggles, it's a solid theory," added Harry.

"So where do we begin our search?" asked Ginny as she stood and walked over to the map.

Ron silently cast a charm which allowed his wand to act similar to that of a muggle laser pointer. He aimed his wand at Hermione's map and began speaking.

"If the defenses around the Cup are anything similar to those Harry faced when he recovered the fake locket, we can eliminate any of the populated Wizard towns and start on the unpopulated magical areas."

Hermione and Ginny nodded as Harry said, "Now we have a starting point, we're going to need quite a bit of supplies. We really should consider making a trip to Diag…"

But Harry never had a chance to finish his sentence as an ear piercing siren interrupted him.

Harry rose from his seat, "Perimeter alarm! Someone give us a lay…"

Once again Harry did not get an opportunity to finish his sentence as Hermione was already bringing up a magical layout of the tent's surrounding area. Even with the possible seriousness of the situation, Harry could not help but smile at how in sync the four of them had become.

Ginny pointed at the red dot in Hermione's layout, "Looks like only one person coming in from the south."

Harry pulled his wand from his holster, "Can't be a coincidence, we're magically hidden and in too remote an area to be stumbled upon. That wizard has to be looking for us."

Ginny pulled out her wand as well, "Let's not take any chances. Standard procedure everyone."

They all shared a quick nod and in the blink of an eye, the four of them disapparated.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

If there was one thing Mad-Eye Moody hated about his metallic prosthetic leg it was its inability to work properly over uneven ground. On flat terrain it almost looked as if he had two good legs. Moody cursed inwardly before reminding himself why he was taking this walk through this five kilometer magical boundary in the first place.

Moody grinned as he thought to himself that if he taught his four trainees well enough, they would be intercepting him right about…

The sound of three cracks reverberated in his ears as Ron, Hermione and Ginny apparated around him. If they were surprised by his presence on their doorstep, they never let on as each of them had their wands drawn and a look of sternness on their faces.

Moody could hear them screaming, as he obeyed their commands.

"Get on the ground right now…Drop your staff…Keep your hands where we can see them!"

Moody spoke as soon as everything quieted down, "So is this the way you greet your old instructor?"

"_If_ you are our old instructor, Moody has been duplicated before," said Hermione as she steadied her aim on his torso.

"So how were you able to find us? The four of us have never given you our location." asked Ginny.

Moody could feel small stones digging into his real knee, "I may have taught you everything you know, but I haven't taught you everything **I** know! Now are you going to let me stand again sometime this year!"

Ron stepped closer to Moody, "Just prove to us you are who you say you are, and we will."

Slowly and deliberately, Moody began moving his hands in the quartet's silent language of "Table Talk".

As soon as he was stopped _speaking_, Hermione and Ginny's faces went crimson in embarrassment. Ron, on the other hand, simply chuckled before he spoke.

"Now that kind of language was uncalled for sir. You could have just as easily said hello."

"Hello Weasley, now help me up!" answered Moody.

Ron holstered his wand and helped his former instructor to his feet. Moody then leaned against his staff as he said, "Where's Potter? I'm insulted he didn't come out to intercept me himself."

Moody's question was answered just as he finished speaking, as he felt the tip of a wand against the base of his skull. Moody stood still and spun his magical eye and was greeted with the sight of Harry revealing himself from under his Invisibility Cloak.

"Hello sir, what brings you to our home?" asked Harry with a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Greetings Potter, maybe we should go inside so I can talk to you four. Any chance you could offer an old man a bite to eat?"

"I think I can whip up something," replied Ginny, her voice sounding just like her mum's.

As Moody followed the quartet back to their tent, he found himself yet again impressed with his former trainees. Even with his magical eye scanning the area around him, he was unable to detect Harry behind him. Yes, these four never failed in exceeding his expectations.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Moo dy calmly drank his tea as he watched the individual looks of surprise his four hosts gave as they read the front page article in the day's Daily Prophet he had delivered to them.

At the top of the front page in large bold letters was the sentence:

**MYSTERIOUS G.S.F. BLOWS HORN ON CORRUPTION IN THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC!**

Under the headline was a moving picture of people being led away by several Aurors, including Nymphadora Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione's eyes widened as she pointed to one of the people being led away in handcuffs, "Is that who I think it is?"

Moody had taken a large bite of a tea biscuit and spoke with his mouth full, "Yes, it's Dolores Umbridge herself, read on."

Hermione looked below the picture and began reading the article:

_**Dolores Umbridge, high ranking Ministry official and former Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, along with several other Ministry officials have been arrested for suspicion of passing secret information to the Death Eaters. As of this time it is not known how long this has been taking place or if the suspects have been operating on their own or under the power of the Imperius Curse, but thanks to an anonymous source, it is known that the information given to the Aurors was passed on by a group of underground wizards who call themselves the G.S.F. **_

_**The G.S.F. has, for an unknown amount of time, been working outside of the jurisdiction of the Ministry and may also be responsible for quite a few Death Eater arrests over the last several months. When reached for comment regarding the G.S.F., the Minister of Magic wholeheartedly dismissed the existence of the group. Stating that it has been his Aurors and magical hit teams that have been making the arrests. **_

_**For more information regarding the arrested officials, see page three.**_

"Good to see the old toad has finally gotten what's coming to her!" exclaimed Ron.

"How did the Prophet get wind of the G.S.F.? I thought the Ministry had been keeping a pretty tight lid on our existence?" asked Ginny.

Moody smiled, "**Had** would definitely be the correct term. After coming across that message in that warehouse full of Body Bound Death Eaters, Tonks and Shacklebolt thought it was finally time for the existence of the G.S.F. to become public knowledge. Tonks informed me that Rufus almost gave himself a heart attack when the Prophet called him!"

Harry took a seat across from Moody, "Is this the real reason why you came all the way here to see us in person?"

Moody shook his head, "No, I needed to see you all face to face because the Ministry has started intercepting Owls again. I have a favor to ask."

Harry merely raised his eyebrows, as if to say "go ahead and ask".

Moody leaned forward, "A few days ago, I was contacted by the mother of a classmate of yours, a Miss Padma Patil."

At the sound of Padma's name the quartet looked at one another.

Moody continued, "Mrs. Patil is concerned for her daughter because she hasn't been able to contact her for some time now."

Hermione interrupted Moody, "And where exactly is Padma, that her mum can't talk to her?"

"The Durmstrang Institute."

The tension in the room could have been cut with a knife.

"Now why in Merlin's name would she go there?" asked Ron.

"Against the better judgment of her parents, she decided to enroll at Durmstrangs. According to her mum, Padma was very adamant about finishing her education. She even refused to listen to anything her sister had to say."

"I'm surprised Parvati didn't accompany her twin sister," said Hermione.

"No, Parvati was the smart one. She followed the example of the large population of Gryffindor students in not transferring to another academy." said Moody.

"So why doesn't Padma's family just go up to the school and visit her themselves?" asked Ginny.

"Padma and her family got into a pretty heated row about her leaving; they weren't on speaking terms when she left. Mrs. Patil has sent numerous requests for a visit but per Padma's request, she will not allow members of her family to visit her." answered Moody.

"This doesn't sound like anything but an internal family matter, why involve us?" asked Harry like the responsible team leader Moody trained him to be.

"Because you won't raise suspicions by visiting. So I need you to check on Padma and see how she is doing and, most importantly, I need you to investigate the possibility of Death Eater activity at the school," answered Moody.

Ron shifted forward in his seat, "As for Death Eater activity at Durmstrangs, we can answer that right now. We just recently faced two of those staff carrying prats the night we picked up Mundungus."

"Yes, I do remember Tonks informing me of that."

Harry adjusted the glasses on his face, "So why not get Shacklebolt to send in the Aurors if he thinks there may be Death Eaters in that school?"

"While the Ministry does have jurisdiction in that part of Europe, without solid proof, it cannot simply invade the school," answered Moody.

"And those two Durmstrangs we turned into the Ministry weren't proof enough!" asked a frustrated sounding Ginny.

"Unfortunately no, there's no way to prove whether those two had joined the Death Eaters before or after they graduated."

Harry released a frustrated sounding sigh.

Moody turned from Ginny and faced Harry once again, "So what say you Potter?"

Harry rubbed his chin for a few seconds before turning to Ginny. Without being told to do so, she pulled a Silver Sickle from her pocket, tapped it once with her wand and flipped it to Moody.

"Use that Portkey that Ginny just gave you to return to Diagon Alley. We have to take this all into consideration and discuss this among ourselves. We'll contact you regarding our decision," answered Harry as he and Moody stood and shook hands.

Ginny walked over and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder, "And sir, I wouldn't recommend you searching for us again. It's dangerous for both you and us."

Moody gave an understanding nod and in a flash was gone.

Harry turned to his three companions, "So what do you think?"

Hermione was the first to speak, "Not to point out the obvious, but the school is located in one of the areas we need to search."

"I could imagine what Parvati is going through being separated from her twin, I'm in," said Ginny.

"I never did like those Durmstrangs, but if there's a chance the Death Eaters have infiltrated, then we as trained wizards, have an obligation to give a hand in cleaning up that school," stated Ron.

Harry nodded, "I agree. Besides, as a former D.A. member, I still feel a bit responsible for Padma's well being too. It may be a small detour in the Horcrux hunt, but if we can't take the time to help out a friend, what good are we to the Wizarding world?"

"So what's the plan, Harry?" asked Ron.

"First things first. We start by relocating this tent. While I do trust Mad-eye, we can't have anyone outside of the four of us knowing our location at any time. Next we get some rest and make a late trip to Diagon Alley tomorrow night to visit Fred and George's shop. We're running low on supplies and I have a feeling we may need as many of your brothers' inventions as we can carry. Lastly, we send an owl with a vague anonymous letter for Moody via the Patil family, telling him we're on our way."

As Ron and Hermione left to start preparations, Ginny walked in front of Harry and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Are you O.K.? I can sense something bothering you."

Harry wrapped his arms around her as well, "I just have this feeling that even though this isn't part of our quest that somehow we're on the right path."

Ginny pulled him down and kissed his lips, "I hope you're right, my husband. Because I have a bad feeling that the last three Horcruxes are going to be the most difficult to recover."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Nightti me business hours on Diagon Alley were normally a beautiful sight to witness. The magically illuminated windows in each store front were a feast for the eyes and made the need for outside lampposts an almost unnecessary utility.

But since the return of Voldemort, evenings on Diagon Alley were a mere shadow of their former grandeur. Quite a few of the store's owners were now in the habit of closing down their shops early, in fear that their business might suffer the same fate as that of Ollivander's, whose owner had disappeared just over a year before.

Fred and George Weasley, on the other hand, were not your normal business owners. So finding their joke shop open late was not an uncommon thing. Between the everyday walk-in customers and the contracts they had going with the Ministry of Magic, they needed the extra hours just to complete the mountains of paperwork their business was generating.

But while owning a successful joke shop made them outstanding pranksters, it did not make them fools. They knew the attention they were drawing on themselves with their anti-Voldemort slogans. So they were sure to have many security measures in place to protect themselves. Inwardly, Fred and George pitied the poor soul who came into their shop looking to make trouble.

George had just locked up the store front for the night and was making his way to the rear office when he heard his brother's voice.

"George, could you bring me another quill? The one I'm using is starting to spell my name backwards!"

George may his way into the office and handed a new quill to his brother. He took a seat next to him as he spoke.

"Another day, another galleon, so how much paperwork are we looking at tonight my dear brother?"

"Surprisingly enough, I'm finishing up the last order form as we speak. That new clerk we hired is working out pretty well for us, wouldn't you say, George?"

"Who knew that our dad would have such a keen eye for paperwork," said George.

"I just like the fact that he can work out of the Burrow. His old job at the Ministry kept him out of the house a bit too much. Now he and Mum can spend more time together," replied Fred.

George chuckled, "So just how randy do you think Dad's been getting, now that the house is empty and he's home alone with Mum all the time?"

Fred answered with a look of false disgust on his face, "The thought of Dad getting randy isn't something I want to see in a Pensieve any time soon."

The twins began laughing as the sound of someone pounding at the rear door caught their attention.

"Were you expecting a late customer?" asked George.

"Nope," replied Fred as he pulled out his wand.

"Neither am I," answered George as he followed his brother's example and pulled his wand out as well.

The twins took positions on the left and right of the door and spoke in unison, "Yes, can we help you?"

A muffled voice replied, "I was wondering if I could order a baker's dozen of your Chocolate Canary Creams?"

Fred answered, "We don't make Chocolate Canary Creams!"

The muffled voice then replied, "Then I'll take two dozen!"

Smiles passed between the twins as they once again spoke in unison, "Harry!"

George unlocked the door and the quartet rushed in. Ginny and Hermione smothered the twins in hugs. Harry received two hearty handshakes and Ron roughhoused with his brothers.

The twins levitated a few extra chairs into the office and everyone sat down.

"What brings you four to our doorstep?" asked Fred.

"We were running low on supplies and decided to stop by to get some. We know that we normally have them Owled, but we got news that the Ministry has stepped up the intercepting of Owls again and we didn't want you two getting into any trouble on our account," replied Harry.

"Been using our little inventions a lot, have you?" asked George.

"Yeah, and we're going to need as much as you can spare," answered Ron.

"Our apologies then, because we can no longer help you," said Fred rather sternly.

"What!" replied the quartet almost in unison.

"If it's a question of money, you know I can pay for them," said Harry as he reached into his backpack.

Fred waved him off, "Come now Harry, you know your money isn't good with us."

George continued, "But when we gave you that first package all those months ago, we had no idea that we would be supplying the G.S.F."

"Now what would give you the idea that we're the G.S.F.?" asked Ginny in her best "innocent girl" voice.

Fred opened his desk drawer and showed them all a magical picture of Aurors investigating a crime scene. In it were quite a few incapacitated Death Eaters being levitated away. The quartet instantly recognized the warehouse where Harry rescued Ginny.

George then placed a Liquid Light Licorice wand on the desk, "Tonks stopped by today to question us regarding this particular item. Wanted to know if we knew who designed it. After she sent her partner from the room, she confessed to knowing it was you four who were responsible for that devastation at that warehouse and that she was conducting an investigation only as a matter of formality to satisfy her superiors."

"So we decided to confess that it was us that had been supplying you. She officially concluded her investigation of the wand as a dead end and unofficially told us to be more careful next time. Now we don't sell this particular wand on the market. We designed it specifically for you four. So out with it, are you the G.S.F.?" finished Fred.

Harry nervously ran his fingers through his hair, "Sorry guys, we're usually a lot more careful in clearing up our evidence."

At the sound of Harry's confession the twins looked at one another and then back to Harry.

"Wicked!"

"You mean you two approve of our actions? Wait a second, look at who I'm talking to, of course you approve of our actions," said Ginny.

Fred stood up, "Are you kidding? You lot are famous!"

"All we heard today were wizards and witches discussing the G.S.F. and that story in the Prophet," said George.

"So does that mean you'll sell us some more supplies?" asked Hermione.

"No, as I said before, your money isn't good with us. But there is something we want in exchange for supplies," said Fred.

"And that is?" asked a stern sounding Ginny, she could always tell when her brothers were up to something.

George clapped his hands together, "We want the copyrights to the G.S.F. name!"

Fred clapped his hands together as well, "Merchandizing! Of course we'll do it all after the war's over, but just think about it. Shirts, hats, cauldrons, wands, backpacks, even special supply boxes containing products the G.S.F. has used in combat! The list of G.S.F. items can be endless! The sky's the limit!"

At this point, Harry had his head in his hands and was shaking uncontrollably with laughter. After a few more moments to compose himself, he stood up and stuck out his hand.

"Leave it to you to turn a profit at our expense. You have yourself a deal," said a still smiling Harry.

George returned his handshake and smiled as he pointed to three large backpacks hanging on the wall, "We just happen to have three bags of supplies all ready to go for you."

Ginny walked over and punched her two brothers on the arm, "Prats! You had me worried there for a second."

Fred massaged his now sore arm, "Had to close the deal first, sis. Any chance you'll tell us where you're going next?"

Ginny looked to Harry for permission in answering Fred's question. But he decided to answer the question himself, "Seeing as it isn't official G.S.F. business, I guess we can trust you two to keep it secret. We're going to Europe to pay a visit to Padma Patil."

George seemed concerned and confused, "What's Padma doing in Europe?"

Ron stood and pointed at his brothers, "Attending an official meeting of the sisterhood of none of your damn business!"

Even the twins couldn't help but laugh at that.

Harry had to place a hand against his now hurting stomach, "What Ron actually meant to say was that she transferred to Durmstrangs and her family asked us to check on her."

"Sounds cool, any chance the two of us can come along? We can really use a few days away from the shop," asked Fred.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, boys. This really isn't a pleasure trip."

"Oh come on. It's not like we can't handle ourselves. You said so yourselves, it's not official G.S.F. business," said Fred.

"Besides, Padma's a member of the D.A., same as all of us. You can't just expect us to sit here and do nothing!" said George.

That last comment struck a cord in Harry. He turned to the others and noticed that they looked exactly like he felt at that moment.

"What do you think?" asked Harry.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "To be honest, we really should go in looking as "un-G.S.F." like as we can."

Hermione continued, "And if we decide to stay, to take care of that other business we discussed, they could bring back that information both the Patil family and our other concerned party are waiting for."

"I guess you guys can come, but please follow our lead," decided Harry.

"Cool, but who's this other concerned party?" asked George.

Ginny's face went stern again, "Were you two gits not listening? The concerned party is the sisterhood of none of your damn business!"

Fred laughed again, "O.K. littler sister, we get it. We'll keep the questions to a minimum."

"Send a letter to Dad and let him know we're taking a few days off. Tell him to contact Verity so they can run the shop in our absence," ordered George.

Fred pulled out his quill and a piece of parchment, "While I'm doing that could you four run upstairs and help George pack our gear? It sounds like we're in for one interesting trip!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

There were three major issues the group of six encountered just after their morning Portkey jaunt. First was the bitter cold, which thanks to Hermione's research of the area's weather, they were all prepared for. Second was the lack of sunlight. It was a known fact that the school was so far north that the sun was out for only a short period each day, but knowing about that fact did not make the sight any less impressive or ominous. Third, and most important, was the location of their landing, as the institute was no place to be seen.

"Where's the bloody school! Did we Portkey to the wrong place?" yelled Ron over the winter wind, which was blowing in everyone's ears.

"Maybe Harry said "Diagonally" again," joked Fred.

Ginny ignored her brother's attempt at humor, "There's no way we're in the wrong place. I conjured the Portkey correctly."

"Then the only explanantion I can think of is that the school must have a magical barrier that's similar to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"No, not similar, Granger! But much better than the one at Hogwarts!" exclaimed George.

Everyone turned to the sound of George's voice. He was pointing towards the horizon. They all barely made out a building in the distance.

"I thought I was impressed by the magical barriers we've run across before. This one's totally amazing," claimed Harry.

"The amount of magical energy to maintain it must be astounding," said Hermione.

"Just how far do you think we are from here?" asked Ginny.

"Looks to be at least ten kilometers," guessed Fred.

Harry tapped the lenses of his glasses with the Ominocular charm he had developed during training and used the zoom feature, "Between where I'm standing and the school grounds is exactly twelve point seven kilometers."

It's going to be one hell of a walk between us and the school grounds," said George.

"Then lace up your shoes people because that school isn't going to walk to us," ordered Harry, as he began walking.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Almost two hours later found the group at the edge of the vast forest roughly half a kilometer from the rear entrance of Durmstrangs. Harry and Ginny were observing the school with Harry's glasses to get a mental picture of the grounds. The others were sitting down, quietly talking out their plans.

"Remember we're not here to cause 're just pretending to be weighing the decision to enroll in order to finish our educations," said Hermione.

"I'm still not comfortable with leaving our gear back at the Portkey site," complained Fred.

"Neither am I, but we can't go in looking like an invading army. Be happy you have your wand," answered Ron.

So who do you think took over running Durmstrangs, since Karkaroff is dead?" asked George.

"I have to assume its Karkaroff's assitant who has the position now. You should remember him from the Tri-Wizard Tournament," answered Hermione.

"You mean that little bearded flunkie that asked Parvati to dance at the Yule ball?" asked Ron.

"Yes that would be him," said Hermione.

"That's not all I heard he asked her to do," whispered George to his brother.

"At least it will be easier to talk with him than it would have been to talk with Karkaroff," said Fred.

"Why do you say that?" asked Hermione.

Fred smiled, "Did you ever talk to Karkaroff? With teeth that disgusting it makes you wonder why anyone would join the Death Eaters when it's obvious they don't have a decent dental plan."

"Ewww!" said Hermione, as everyone else laughed.

The sun was casting just enough light to mimic that of dawn, even though both Harry and Ginny knew it was closer to midday. Ginny had just completed a sweep of the grounds, when she passed the glasses back to Harry.

"Looks like classes are in session. All I see are teachers and older students roaming the grounds."

Harry returned the glasses to his face and was giving the grounds a last look over as well, "Yeah, the older students must be prefects. We should be able to walk in and get to the headmaster's office without a lot of attention being drawn to us."

"Aren't we trying not to be sneaky?" asked Ginny

But Harry never answered her as she looked up to find him still staring at the grounds, but holding up his right index finger in a "hold on a second" gesture. Through their bond Ginny felt a sense of surprise, recognition and confusion.

Harry could feel Ginny's curiosity. But at the moment he was too shocked to answer any questions she might have asked. He mentally ordered his charmed glasses to its maximum zoom. He absolutely wanted to make sure about whom he thought he saw.

Sure enough, he was!

Walking out of the rear entrance of the Durmstrang Institute was none other than Remus Lupin! He was alone and carrying what looked to be a medium size wooden crate. As soon as he was clear of the grounds, Remus disappeared in what Harry recognized as a Portkey flash. He had to remind himself that if Remus was able to use a Portkey within the magical barrier, then only someone with the knowledge of the charms to create the barrier could provide him a properly working Portkey. Harry came to a conclusion that he prayed was wrong.

Remus Lupin was working with the Durmstrangs!

Harry turned and sat on the ground next to Ginny. There was a serious look of thought on his face as he turned to speak to her.

"I just saw Remus Lupin walking out of Durmstrangs."

"What? Why would he be there?" asked the now equally shocked Ginny.

"I have no idea. But for now let's stick to the plan at hand and do what we came here to do." said Harry as he helped Ginny to her feet.

"Do you want me to tell Ron and Hermione about Lupin?" asked Ginny.

Harry thought for a second, "Sure, but don't tell the twins. Something's telling me that Lupin's appearance is definitely G.S.F. business."

"Table Talk it is then," answered Ginny as they both began walking back to the others.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The group was no more than one hundred meters on school grounds before a student holding a typical Durmstrang staff and wearing a badge similar to one a Hogwarts perfect would wear stopped them to ask them who they were and what they were doing.

After a few moments to overcome a bit of a language barrier, the prefect led the group to the upper most floor of the main building and down a long hallway.

Harry and the others followed in silence. The only thing that anyone could hear was the sound of the prefect's staff as it tapped on the tiled floor. Ginny could sense Harry mentally wincing with each tap, his recent jaw injury still fresh on his mind. But you would not have known it by looking at him as he looked very calm.

At the end of the hallway was a large wooden door marked with one word in a foreign language that Harry guessed was "Headmaster". He made a mental note to get together with the others to research the creation of a translation charm for future use.

The prefect disappeared through the door, leaving the group staring at one another. Harry was about to Table Talk to his companions when the prefect reemerged from the door and requested that they all check their wands before entering the office.

He might as well have asked them to give up their right arms.

But before anyone could protest, Harry led the way by giving up his wand first. The others put up no more than a few mumbles of protest as they followed his lead. After collecting all the wands the prefect ushered them all inside.

Hermione's assumption was spot on, as they were greeted by the person the group only knew as Karkaroff's assistant. After locking away the group's wands in a small cabinet, he greeted everyone with a smile that made Harry's stomach turn.

"Harry Potter, the defending Tri-Wizard Champion! What a pleasure to see you again. Please, everyone sit down. What brings you to Durmstrangs?"

"The lot of us have been seriously considering attending another Wizarding school to complete our educations because we don't wish to wait until Hogwarts reopens," said Harry.

"So you have decided to enroll here? We would be honored to have Harry Potter and his friends as students. None of you are muggle-born, are you? Durmstrangs has a strict policy against enrolling…how do you say in English…mud bloods?"

Ron saw Hermione's face instantly go red with anger. He reached over and touched her hand with his own. There were tears brimming in her eyes, but she held her composure. Ron decided to attract all eyes from her by speaking.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself, sir. We haven't decided on what school we all want to attend. We were planning on visiting Beauxbatons as well as several schools in the United States."

"But why? Durmstrangs has a great campus and a teaching staff that is better than any other school…even Hogwarts."

Ginny interrupted, "Speaking of your teaching staff, we've heard that your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes were second to none. But we've also heard a disturbing rumor that you had hired a former Hogwarts instructor to teach it."

He smiled almost as if doing so caused him pain, "As for the first rumor, we have without a doubt the finest Defense Against the Dark Arts classes anyone has to offer. But as far as the second rumor, it is totally untrue. Remus Lupin never has, nor will ever be, a member of this school's staff!"

George looked as if he were about to say something, when Ginny threw him a look that would have petrified a Basilisk. George froze where he sat.

"Thank you for clearing that up, sir. Is there a chance we could get a tour of the campus?" asked Harry.

"Why certainly, I believe the prefect that brought you here is available to show you around."

"That's very nice of you to suggest, but we were wondering if Padma Patil is available to give us the tour?" asked Harry.

"For Harry Potter, anything! Why don't the six of you head down to the courtyard and I'll see that Miss Patil meets you as soon as we can get her. We will return your wands at the end of the tour."

As they made their way out of the building, Ginny glanced over at Harry. His hands were moving.

"_I don't remember you mentioning Lupin's name when you asked about former Hogwarts instructors."_

"_Caught that part, did you?"_

Harry smiled, _"Have I ever told you how brilliant you are?"_

"_Yes, but I never get tired of hearing it."_

"_Good, because I never get tired of saying it._

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Th e look that came across Padma's face upon seing her friends could only be described as a mixture of surprise, relief and fear. Hermione found herself wondering if the fear Padma showed was for herself or for her friends who came to visit her.

"What are you people doing here? It's so good to see you. When they pulled me out of class to provide some possible students a tour, I would have never guessed it would be my old D.A. mates," said Padma rather quickly.

Ginny picked up on Padma's nervousness as well. Between her quick pace conversation and her eyes shifting side to side, Ginny didn't need her Legilimency skills to understand that Padma wanted to talk freely, and where they were located at the moment was not the ideal place for it.

"Padma, we've already seen some of this building, why don't you show us the outer grounds first?" said Ginny.

Padma did as was asked of her and began leading the group towards the outer area of the campus. As they walked, she pointed out areas of interest and explained various factoids of Durmstrang history. But as soon as they cleared the courtyard and were out of earshot, she dropped all pretense and spoke the way she had been wanting to since she had seen them.

She gave Hermione a big hug, "Now tell me the real reason why you're here. If you six are anything like the loyal Gryffindor my sister is, there's no way you'd transfer to another school, especially this one."

"You're right, your parents asked us to come here to check up on you. They said they hadn't heard from you in quite a while." answered Hermione.

Padma looked shocked, "How could that be? I've been writing them at least once a week to ask them to visit me. I thought they hadn't written back because we had a huge row regarding my coming here."

Harry stepped forward looking concerned, "According to your parents, the school informed them that they were forbidden to visit you per your request."

"I should've known something was wrong. The handful of Hogwarts transfers haven't had any mail or visitors either," said Padma.

Ron put his hand on Padma's shoulder, "We're here for another reason as well. Have you seen any activity that you might classify as dark magic?"

Padma searched around, looking for prying eyes, "If you mean D.E. activity, I've seen nothing definite like dark marks or arms that are tattoo'd. But the Hogwarts transfers like me seem to be treated as outsiders. There's something strange going on at this school and it seems as if things are being hidden from us."

Padma continued, "Merlin, what was I thinking when I came here? I should've listened to Parvarti and stayed at home. You'd think a Ravenclaw would have more sense!"

"You couldn't have had too much sense. You actually accepted a date from me," joked Ron in a feeble attempt to make Padma feel better.

"Besides, I'm sure your sister misses you and wants you to come home. At least I know that's how I'd feel if this prat were to leave my side," said George as he grabbed Fred's shoulder.

A genuine smile came across Padma's face as George finished his statement. But just before she could thank him for what he said, a change came across his face as his smile disappeared to be replaced by one of seriousness. With a simple head nod to indicate someone was behind her, Padma went back instantly to being a tour guide.

She guided her group forward hoping that the two prefects who walked their way would not be following them, that maybe they had their own agenda. But this was not to be as they began walking on either side of the tour group.

"_It seems the headmaster doesn't like so many Hogwarts students in one place," _said Ron.

"_Just stay alert, Ron. I think we're on to something," _said Hermione.

The sun was just past its highest point it in the sky. There was an almost gray look to the grounds, which gave everything around it a rather dreary look. It was no mystery to any of the group why Durmstrang students always seemed so angry.

It was just then that a set of incredibly bright lights in the distance caught everyone's attention.

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Ron.

"It sure is, that ladies and gentlemen is the Durmstrang Institute's Quidditch stadium," answered Padma as she began moving faster in an attempt to catch up to the running group.

Padma eventually caught up and led them into the stadium. Up through a small tunnel and through the entrance leading to the bottom observation ring. The stadium was empty but Harry could tell that it had a seating capacity that was at least triple that of Hogwarts. He looked at his companions who all seemed mesmerized by the sheer size of it all.

"Remember everyone, no matter how big the observation rings, how fancy the scoreboard, or how many people can fit in here, the pitch is always the same size," said Harry, reassuringly.

They all looked up to find a match going on. With the stadium empty, this seemed nothing more than a simple practice match.

But as the practice went on, it became apparent that this was no ordinary game of Quiddtich. The teams were knocking each other silly. Punches, kicks, and other infractions were occurring without as much as a whistle from the referee, who was hovering on his broom at center pitch.

"I can't believe the referee is letting those fouls go!" screamed Ron.

"This is Quidditch?" asked Fred sarcastically.

"Calling this game Quiddtich would be like pouring a bucket full of rocks over your head and calling it a shower!" answered George.

Hermione pointed at the referee, "Is that who I think it is?"

"Yes, when he isn't competing, he holds a position at the school as both the Quidditch and Flying instructor," answered Padma.

Almost as if he heard the girls talking about him, the referee stopped play and flew directly towards Hermione.

In a heavy Bulgarian accent the referee began speaking, "Hermione, is that you? I cannot believe it. Hello!"

"Hello Victor! It's been a long time," replied Hermione as Victor Krum leapt off his broom, gave her a bone crushing hug and picked her up from the ground.

Harry didn't need to look at Ron to know what he looked like right at the moment, but he looked anyway. Ron's face was very red, his hands were balled into fists and it looked as if his jaw was clenched so tightly that he might actually shatter his own teeth!

Harry bent over and whispered into Ron's ear, "Relax mate, they're just friends. He's just saying hello."

Ron never took his eyes off of Krum as he whispered , "Ruddy pumpkinhead."

Krum finally released Hermione and walked up to Harry with a smile on his face, "Potter, its good to see you too! How are you?"

Harry shook Krum's hand, "I'm good, that's an interesting Quidditch match you had going here."

"Just toughness drills. Nothing an expert player like you couldn't handle," said Krum.

Harry found himself almost blushing, "Thanks for the compliment. It means a lot coming from someone who's played for the World Cup."

"You know the only thing I regret about the year of the Tri-Wizard Tournament was that Hogwarts cancelled Quidditch. I would have loved to have seen Durmstrang's top team play against yours," said Krum.

"It would have been my honor to have faced you, Seeker to Seeker," replied Harry.

"Why don't we have a match now?" asked Krum, as the two teams that had been practicing formed up behind him.

"I don't have a broom," said Harry.

Normally, Harry would have loved to play Quidditch against Krum. But the looks he was getting from the players behind Krum told him that regardless of the outcome of the match, someone was going to get hurt.

"We have lots of brooms for you to choose from," countered Krum.

"And my team isn't here," said Harry in attempt to get Krum off the subject.

Krum would not let the subject die, "I'm sure any of the students behind me would love to play with the great Harry Potter."

"I honestly would love to, but I'm really not up for it," replied Harry.

At that point, Krum's face went from jovial to a look of complete disgust and anger. It reminded Harry of the Victor Krum he had first encountered during his fourth year at Hogwarts.

Krum released a loud humorless laugh, "I should have known you would not rise to the challenge. I guess all the rumors that I have heard over the years regarding your character and your Quidditch skills were just that…rumors."

Harry could tell the Krum was just trying to bait him. A few years ago, it might have worked. But Harry was a completely changed person from the one he was that long ago. He had been changed through personal tragedy and sacrifice, through training that would have broken people with weaker characters. So no words, regardless of how much ridicule they might contain, would ever get him to act rashly.

This of course, did not apply to his companions as Ron stepped forward and said, "Don't let this ruddy pumpkinhead talk like that about you. Let's take him and his little band of Neanderthals. I'll be your Keeper, mate!"

Fred and George stepped up next, "You insult one Gryffindor, and you insult us all. Win or lose, we'll be your Beaters, Harry!"

Ginny stepped to Harry's side. She said no words, she didn't have to. The look she gave Krum said more than enough. She would not have anyone speaking ill of the wizard she loved. Her eyes wore the hard blazing look that Harry had come to love. He could feel her determination burning brightly through their bond. Harry knew without asking that he had his number one Chaser.

Hermione reached out and took hold of Harry's hand, "Victor, what you just said was uncalled for. You owe Harry your life. He could have let Cedric Diggory kill you, but Harry stopped him. He's more human than you'll ever be. I'll be your second Chaser, Harry."

Krum's laugh actually sounded full of humor, "Hermione, you want to play Quidditch? I remember trying to teach you to fly one hundred meters in a straight line. It was like trying to get water to run uphill. Maybe you should find yourself a book and go someplace and study."

The twins had to hold Ron back with all their strength when Krum made that comment.

Harry turned to Hermione, he could feel her tightening her grip on his hand. Her eyes never left Krum's as Harry spoke, "Hermione, this match isn't for you. I don't want you to get hurt."

She turned her eyes from Krum and looked at Harry without flinching, "Without you, I would never have discovered my love for flying. Much less how to do it properly at all. Please Harry, let me show them what I can do."

"Well Krum, I have six players and I'd rather face you a player short before I'd let myself play with one of those goons behind you."

"I'll be your seventh player."

George looked to his right, "I didn't know you played, Padma."

Padma smiled, "Back when I was attending Hogwarts, I would've told you I didn't know how to play. But attending Durmstrangs has changed that because it's part of the physical education requirement for all students."

Krum picked up his broom and began walking, "This should be fun. Follow me and I'll help you get all the things you'll need. I wouldn't want to hear any excuses about bad equipment from your pathetic team when they lose."

Harry started laughing.

"What is so funny, Potter?" asked Krum rather angrily.

Harry smiled, "Ron's right, you really are a ruddy pumpkinhead."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kru m led Harry and his impromptu Quidditch squad to a small shack located just off the pitch behind the northern goal posts. He unlocked the door and a split second of shame in Hogwarts flying program passed through Harry's mind.

The shack had quite possibly the best collection of brooms and Quidditch supplies anyone could ask for. On one wall there were Nimbus series brooms starting from Harry's original broom, the Nimbus Two-Thousand. On the other wall were several Firebolts. As far as Harry could tell, the cheapest brooms he could see were Comet Three-Hundreds! As for Quidditch gear, there was gear made from different types of leathers including dragon, snake, and animals Harry couldn't identify. On the back wall were at least ten chests that he recognized as those that contained game balls.

"You may choose what you wish to borrow from the sections that are not locked," ordered Krum as he picked up his personal gear and left the shack.

As Harry was putting on his equipment it suddenly occurred to him why Dumbledore had tears in his eyes the day Harry had told him of how he had rejected the Ministry's offer and called himself a "Dumbledore man" through and through. Harry fought down the lump forming in his throat as he looked up to find six faces staring back at him.

"I just wanted to say thank you for the loyalty you all showed me just now."

Harry could read nothing but respect in all their eyes.

The twins, who were already suited up and holding matching bats spoke first, "What's the game plan, captain?"

Harry secured his gloves as he spoke, "All of you realize that without a referee that this is going to be the dirtest game you've ever played in. Throw out everything you've ever learned from "Quidditch through the Ages" because that team out there is going to do everything they can do to win. Watch out for each other. Now let's go out there and show that ruddy pumpkinhead what we're made of."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry could not have been more correct if he had Professor Trelawney's much talked about "inner eye". The game play was incredibly fast paced and rough. The Durmstrang Chasers were throwing elbows, fists and knees every time they drew close to an opposing player. But the girls held their own as Ginny and Hermione used their self defense skills to even the odds. Even Padma gave back as good as she got. Harry guessed that since she had learned the game under these conditions, it was only natural for her to play at this level.

The twins seemed to be relishing every moment as they were performing feats with the Bludgers that none of their teamates had ever witnessed before. At one point, the Durmstrang Chasers intercepted the Quaffle, leaving only the twins and Ron between themselves and the goals. Fred lined up so that he was above George by several meters as the Durmstrang Beaters deflected both Bludgers at the twins in an attempt to take them out of the way of the attacking Chasers.

It was a mistake that would cost them dearly.

As soon as the twins saw the Bludgers coming, they made their move. Fred began spinning on his broom at a tremendous rate as the pair of metal balls sped towards George. At the last possible second, George made his broom sidestep and redirected the Bludgers upwards at his spinning brother. Without missing a rotation, Fred blasted both balls.

Harry had never seen Bludgers move so fast, and neither had the Durmstrang Chasers as they scrambled to fly out of the way. One Chaser caught a Bludger directly in his side. He slammed into another Chaser as he was thrown from his broom, they both fell twenty-five meters to the ground and crashed into the turf.

The Chaser holding the Quaffle wasn't so lucky.

As he was coming out of his evasive turn, the second Bludger slammed into his broom's brush section, totally obliterating it. Without the tail section of his broom, the Chaser lost control and went spinning full speed into an empty section of seats in the obeservation ring.

The Durmstrangs both on and off the field were stunned. Hermione took advantage of their inactivity to score a quick goal.

With the match being one of no rules, Krum screamed for players from the reserves, who were watching from the bench, to replace the players who had been injured by the twins' Bludgers. One player grabbed his broom and flew up to join the action.

He was slammed by another Bludger before he could get five meters in the air.

A second player was about to call his broom to his hand when another Bludger came out of nowhere, smashing into the ground where his broom laid. The player saw what was left of his broom, waved his hand in a "This isn't for me" gesture and walked back to the bench. After that series of events, the rest of the players on the Drumstrang bench refused to move a muscle, in fear they might be the next victims of those dangerous twins.

Harry couldn't spare too much time to watch the action as he searched for the Snitch. Krum was giving Harry a flying lesson as he was performing a myriad of stunts that would have intimidated anyone. Harry tried his best to ignore Krum as he kept reminding himself that fancy stunts would not help when it came down to catching the Snitch.

With the score one-hundred twenty to eighty in favor of Durmstrangs, and Harry's team now having a three to zero Chaser advantage, Harry's Chasers went into overdrive.

Ginny was driving the Keeper mental as she scored three straight goals. She seemed to be growing stronger as she grunted louder and louder with each throw.

A Durmstrang Beater tried to help out by attempting to catch a clearing pass from his Keeper. But the pass never got there as Padma intercepted it and threw it to Hermione, who had amazed players on both sides of the field with her ability to fly and make incredible passes at the same time.

All three Chasers entered the Keeper's zone as Hermione made a brilliant behind the back pass to Padma, who touch passed it to Ginny. She screamed as she took her shot, causing the Keeper to smash into one of the goals because he was concentrating too hard to stop the Quaffle and not on where he was flying. The sad part was that her shot was a fake as she never released the Quaffle. Ginny simply flew to a goal, stuck her hand through it and dropped the Quaffle for the tying score.

Harry pumped his fist as he watched the girls tie the game. But as he did this, a chill ran up his spine as he suddenly sensed that Krum was no longer performing stunts around him. He caught a flash of Krum crossing center pitch, going away from him and towards the Durmstrang goals. A sparkle of light caught Harry's eye as he recognized the glint of the Golden Snitch!

Harry willed his broom to move as he tried to pump as much speed as he could. But in his heart he knew he would not make up the distance on Krum. The twins fired both Bludgers at Krum, only to watch in disappointment as he expertly dodged both without ever losing speed or sight of the Snitch.

Harry crossed center pitch as he watched Krum closing in on the golden orb. It was flying from the right goal across to the goal on the far left following the sideline the entire time. It was almost at field level as Krum made a quick flight adjustment and started coming up behind it.

Krum's focus was completely on the Snitch when he was tackled in midair by three quick flying blurs! Hermione, Ginny and Padma took it upon themselves to ram Krum to the turf. Harry was now free to grab the Snitch, he bore down in an attempt to gain more speed.

Harry was speeding up the sideline, directly at the Snitch, when two objects caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He expected the objects to be Bludgers when he realized they were too big to be the metal spheres. They were in fact the Durmstrang Beaters who after witnessing what happened to Krum decided to do the same to Harry.

Harry could tell, from their angle and speed, that they would tackle him just before he would get to the Snitch. He could see them closing in side by side, the Snitch only a short distance from his grasp.

When all at once he realized the Snitch was in his hands and the hits he was expecting never came. He made a quick stop turn and discovered the reason behind his never being touched.

On the ground lay the two Beaters, both of whom looked like they wouldn't be getting up for a while, and laying on top of them was the large form of Ron, who must have come up behind Harry to throw himself on top of Harry's would be tacklers. Ron threw Harry a quick thumbs up as Harry pointed back to his best friend in a show of respect and thanks.

Harry's team screamed in victory as Harry flew full speed into the sky and, much to Krum's anger, performed an almost perfect imitation of Krum's signature two handed handstand on his speeding broom. Almost perfect in that Harry did his with one hand on the broom and the other showing off the captured Snitch!

Krum and his team didn't bother to stick around to shake hands. They merely picked up their injured teammates and left the field. Ron watched the last of the Durmstrangs leave the field as he yelled.

"Hey don't go just yet! You forgot your hearts!"

Harry met his teammates at center was only one of the seven not smiling as they came together. Padma was looking at the ground and trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

"Padma, what's wrong?" asked George.

Slowly Padma lifted her head. There were tears on her cheeks and sadness to her face that touched the hearts of everyone around her.

"Being with all of you has reminded me of how empty I feel without my family. No education is worth all this. Please, please…just take me home."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After finishing the match and returning all of their equipment, Harry and his companions decided to escort Padma back to her dorm to pick up her belongings. With Padma being of age there was no legal way they could keep her at the school. The group was still talking excitedly about the match.

"That had to be the most unorganized game of Quidditch I've ever played in…I loved every second of it!" screamed Ron.

"I just wished Creevy had been there with his camera, no one will ever believe us," said Padma.

"Did you see the looks on their faces when we took out all of their Chasers?" asked Fred.

"I thought for sure the guys on the bench were going to wet themselves from fear!"answered George.

"Speaking of which, where did you two ever learn to beat Bludgers like that?" asked Harry.

Ginny smiled, "Who do you think I learned my Spin-shot from?"

George waved his hand indifferently, "We've had moves like that for years."

"It's just that McGonagall would never allow us to use them. She said they were too dangerous to use in competition," added Fred.

George smiled, "I guess she was right."

"So Padma, what's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?" asked Hermione.

"Apologize to my family like there's no tomorrow, and hope that they will forg…"

Padma's voice died away as a look of fear crossed her face. Harry looked up to find themselves surrounded by five wizards that he recognized from the Quidditch match. All five had their wands drawn. Padma was about to reach for her wand, but George stopped her by gently placing his hand on hers.

Ron raised his hands, "If this is about the match, it's just a game guys."

"This isn't about a silly Quidditch match!" said the largest of the five wizards.

"Then what is it then?" asked Harry as he raised his hands as well.

"This is about the huge bounty that the Dark Lord has on your head, Harry Potter. Death Eaters have been scouring the earth looking for you. Imagine our luck when you walked right into our school. Looks like we get our graduation gifts early."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ginny, they both appeared very frightened as they raised their hands in surrender. Harry could once again hear Sensei Takahara's voice advising him.

_"Be more than willing to feed your opponent's overconfidence. Play the part of the victim as long as is necessary. But when the time comes, make your opponent pay the price for his stupidity."_

The five wizards closed in to incapacitate the group. Each received due payment for their lack of judgement as the G.S.F. all moved at the same time.

Harry nailed the two wizards in front of him with two quick and powerful punches across their faces.

Ron caught his wizard by the left wrist with his right hand and pulled him forward. He then spun, driving his left elbow into the back of his opponent's skull.

Hermione blocked away the wand in her face and placed a powerful front kick under the chin of her would be captor. There was an audible crunch that told her that the wizard would be enjoying his future meals through a straw.

Ginny followed her brother's example by catching the leader's wrist in the same manner he had, but instead of spinning she drove a downward side kick into the side of her opponent's left knee. The leader screamed in pain as he fell to the floor. He looked up to find Ginny towering over him as she spoke.

"Happy Graduation day!"

Afterwhich she jumped and performed the same downward leaping punch she had performed on Ron several days before.

Harry turned to see if Padma and the twins were not hurt. Only to find the twins standing silently. Their eyes were opened in shock and they were both slack jawed as they pointed to the wizards lying unconscious at their feet.

"What's with you lot?" asked Ron as he began collecting the wizard's wands.

Finally, Fred was able to speak, "We'll cut you in on ten percent of the merchandizing if you just teach us to do that!"

"Fifty percent!" said Ginny.

"Twenty!" countered George.

"Fourty!" said Ginny.

"Thirty!" said Fred.

"Deal!" yelled Ginny as she tossed a wand to Fred.

Harry called the twins and Padma to his side as he knelt down and rolled up the sleeve of one of the wizards. On his forearm was the tattoo that Harry had learned to hate with every fiber of his being.

"What is this?" asked Harry.

George scratched his head, "I don't understand your question."

Harry raised his voice in an almost angry tone and pointed at the tattoo, "What is this on his arm? I need to hear you say the words!"

Fred knew what Harry was getting at, "The Dark Mark tattoo, it's given to wizards who've join the Death Eaters."

"Good, you three need to remember that. Now let's see about getting some brooms, so we can get out of here." said Ron.

"What about our wands? I feel dirty just touching this thing," said Fred with a look of disgust on his face.

"Brooms first, wands second. We need to get you three out of here. You've just become witnesses to the information that we were asked to find," said Harry as he pointed at the twins and Padma.

As they all started making their way back to the pitch, Ginny stepped up to Harry and said, "So let's see, we have to make our way back to the broom shack, most likely fighting off the rest of those Death Eater Quidditch players. Then make our way back to the Headmaster's office to get our wands. Most likely having to fight off every staff carrying prefect in the building. Is there any good news in what I've just said?"

Harry continued to walk, keeping his eyes scanning for any sign of a possible ambush, "Yes, the tattoos we looked at were not moving, so chances are the Death Eaters never got a chance to contact Voldemort."

Ginny smiled, "Never let it be said that life with you won't be a challenge!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

If the twins were amazed at the G.S.F.'s abilities without wands, they were practically begging to give away another ten percent of their merchandizing when they saw their skills with wands.

The remainder of the Quidditch players posed no real challenge as the G.S.F.'s teamwork put everyone standing in their way in a spell induced coma. A quick Bombarda charm later got the G.S.F. in the broom shack.

Ron stopped everyone before they could reach for a broom, "Whatever broom you lot take, don't touch this one…it's all mine."

He pointed at a broom mounted on the wall in a special glass case. It was painted in red to match the team colors of the country it represented. The name Bulgaria and the country's flag were also engraved on it. No one, not even Hermione, protested as Ron grabbed Victor Krum's Quidditch World Cup Firebolt.

A few seconds later, everyone gathered outside with brooms in hand as Harry started speaking, "Padma, the twins are going to escort you home. I need you three to contact either Tonks or Moody and report to them that there are Death Eaters in this school. Do not report to anyone outside of those two. If you have no choice, just remember to keep our names out of it. As far as they're concerned you two just happened to be visiting Padma when everything went down. You're the ones who got her out of here."

Ginny handed Fred her wand that she she had taken from one of the Death Eaters, "Don't worry about your wands, we'll get them back to you as soon as we can."

Quick goodbyes were exchanged as the twins pulled Harry to the side, "Are you sure you don't want us to wait for you?"

"No, get back to the Portkey and get yourselves out of here. We can conjure another Portkey without any trouble. Besides, we need to have a few words with the headmaster about our choice of attending his fine Institute," answered Harry with a mischievous grin on his face.

The twins reached out and shook Harry's hands, "We just wanted to say thank you for possibly the most fun we've had in quite a while."

Afterwhich, Padma and the twins mounted their brooms and flew off. The quartet made sure they were out of sight before making their way back to the headmaster's building.

Before they got ten meters, Ginny grabbed Harry's arm and stopped him from walking.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

Ginny's Fred and George-like grin came to her face as she began speaking, "Oh nothing, I just came up with an idea that should get us into the headmaster's office with little resistance."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Reports were coming in from all over the Institute. Prefects as well as members of the Quidditch teams were being found unconscious in various parts of the school. The headmaster knew that as soon as he saw Potter and his friends that it meant nothing but trouble for him. He, as a member of the Death Eaters, knew of the bounty on Potter. But something told him that if Potter was harmed in any way it would spell doom for him. So he had given specific orders to the Prefects to allow Potter and his party to pass. Leave it to someone's greed to get the better of them.

The Headmaster could feel the sweat running down his face. It was baffling him that these undereducated wizards were wandless but were still able to overpower some of the strongest wizards the school had available to him. He opened the cabinet near his desk just to remind himself that he had indeed confiscated their wands earlier in the day.

He was just about to close the cabinet as the large wooden office door exploded into a thousand pieces. He had just enough time to see several speeding objects bowl over the two guards he had posted outside his door.

The Headmaster dove to the floor and looked up to find eight Bludgers floating in the office. Walking through the doorway was Harry and his three friends, each carrying brooms.

Hermione repaired the door with a flick of her wand, then performed a Silencing charm on it. Ginny had removed all of their wands from the opened cabinet.

"Give me your wand or shall I order these spellbound Bludgers to beat it out of you?" ordered Ginny.

He handed over his wand without a word. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was not making an empty threat.

The quartet then snapped the stolen wands as soon as they got back their own. Harry pointed his wand at the Headmaster.

"In case you're wondering, the rest of your wizards are in the same Bludger beaten state that those two guards outside your door are. Your top of the line Quidditch supplies really come in handy."

"You have your wands, what else do you want with me?" asked the Headmaster as he nervously looked at the quartet.

"Just some questions, what was Remus Lupin doing here earlier today?" asked Harry.

"I told you that Lupin does not work here!"

"If that's true, then what was he doing here?" asked Harry a bit more forcefully.

Harry smiled as two of the Bludgers smashed the desk in front of him. The Headmaster froze, afraid that the next thing they would smash would be him.

"After the capture of Fenrir Greyback, I was informed that Lupin had been named acting leader of the werewolf clan. I recently received a package from the Dark Lord himself, a letter accompanied the package ordering me to deliver it to no one but the leader of the werewolves himself," said the Headmaster rather rapidly.

"What was in the package?" asked Hermione.

"I did not look. The letter forbid me from doing so!"

With a flick of her wand, Hermione caused another Bludger to slam into the wall just a centimeter from the Headmaster's skull.

"Don't lie to her. She hates being lied to," said Ron.

Ron caused another Bludger to hover just in front of the Headmaster's nose as he spoke again, "Now tell us what was in that package. You're too much of a sneaky git to not have taken a peek."

The Headmaster could feel the spin of the Bludger as it drew closer to his nose, "I only took a quick look, but it looked like a cup, possibly made of silver."

A cold streak ran down Harry's back.

Harry waved his wand causing all eight Bludgers to accelerate over the Headmaster's head and smash through the wall. Leaving a gaping hold large enough for all of them to fly through. He then turned to Obliviate the memories of the Headmaster only to find Ginny had already beaten him to the punch.

Ron slapped Harry's shoulder, "Hey mate, what's with you and putting holes in everyone's walls?"

Harry smiled, "I was thinking that after the war is over of becoming an interior decorator or a demolition expert. I really haven't made up my mind yet. Either way, I'm going to need all the practice I get."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The quartet flew at high altitutde. With only the moonlight to guide them, there was no sense in someone getting hurt because they were flying too fast.

"We're about five kilometers from the Portkey site. We should start our descent," said Hermione.

"I just hope the twins got Padma home safe," said Harry.

"I'm sure they did. You didn't happen to see the way George was looking at her. I think he's smitten with her," said Ginny

Ginny looked over to Harry, he was looking over his shoulder and his face looked serious.

"Harry, what's wro…"

Ginny got her answer when three blue colored spells narrowly missed the quartet. Harry and Hermione went in one direction, while Ginny and Ron went in another.

"Who the bloody hell is that!" screamed Ron as he and his sister picked up speed.

Ginny risked a look over her shoulder, "It's Victor Krum and he's gaining on us!"

Krum fired two more spells which, as Ginny noticed, did not come near her but at her brother. She maneuvered as close to him as she could.

"Ginny, what the hell are you doooooiiiinnnngggg!" yelled Ron as she pulled him off his broom and on placed him on top of hers. She then leapt over to Krum's Firebolt.

She managed to dodge Krum's next set of spells as she screamed, "Krum's after the person on his broom, get to the others and tell them to meet at the Portkey….GO!"

Ron did as she asked as she put her broom into a steep dive just as another spell barely missed her. She decided to take her chances among the trees as she could sense Krum just a few seconds behind.

The moonlight just wasn't enough to allow her to see properly, so she fired several Periculum spells to light her way. As her eyes focused she found herself instantly having to dodge trees. She suppressed a laugh as she could hear Krum just behind her yelling in Bulgarian in what she somehow knew were curse words.

Ginny pushed her speed over a set of embankments and several large bushes; she could feel the spray as fresh frost tickled her face. She fired several spells over her shoulder which missed but allowed her to judge the distance she was ahead.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized that Krum was practically on top of her. Suddenly she felt pain as a spell skinned her left cheek. Instinctively she pulled her broom to the right and performed a sharp turn that caused Krum to fly right by her.

She knew it would only be a matter of seconds before Krum would change direction and be on top of her again. So she fired four more Periculum spells in different directions and made her way in what she hoped was the correct direction to her companions.

She had hoped her scattered Periculum spells would confuse Krum, but her hopes were dashed as she saw him speeding towards her again. Her heart rate increased as she feared that she may have taken on more than she could handle. She began praying that she was headed in the right direction.

A wave of confidence washed over her as Ginny felt Harry's presence within her again. She realized that the confidence she felt was not her own, but his. There was no fear for her safety, just an overwhelming confidence that told her that he knew she would be fine.

His confidence was like a lighthouse in the darkness as she came within a hair's breath of another set of trees and made a quick course correction which she knew put her towards her goal.

The connection Harry and she shared did not allow them to speak to one another mentally but certain feelings were definitely stronger than others. Harry's thoughts were conveying one thing.

"Just bring him to me and I'll do the rest."

It was with a sharp realization that Ginny understood what Krum's greatest strength and weakness were. His strength was that he was the greatest Seeker in the world. His weakness was that he **knew** that he was the greatest Seeker in the world. But this was no game of Quidditch, and Ginny was about to show him why.

She made a zig zag pattern among the foliage as she knew the clearing was just ahead. Krum took the bait as he continued to match her every move. It worked against him as her smaller frame allowed her to just miss objects, while his large frame continually brushed against those same obstacles.

Krum could see her just ahead as she made it to the outer area of the clearing. She picked up speed as she brought the broom to almost ground level. He again matched her as he closed the distance between them.

Ginny was only a second ahead of him as she zipped over a small rise. Krum pulled back on his broom as he expertly followed the terrain. But when he cleared the rise expecting to see her, he was greeted by an unfortunate surprise. Ginny had flown at ground level between two obstacles. These obstacles were named Harry and Ron, and they were both aiming their wands.

"NOW!" yelled Harry as both he and Ron cut loose with their wands.

Krum was caught in crossfire, and there was nothing he could do about it as he sped through the ambush. He was hit by several spells, thrown from his broom and came to an abrupt halt in the hard ground.

Hermione quickly moved to his side and checked his pulse, "He's not dead. But when he wakes up, and that won't be for a while, he won't be happy."

Harry and Ron ran over to check on Ginny. She had a few scrapes and cuts but she was also wearing a smile that told them she was fine.

Harry gave her a quick kiss and ran over to check on Krum. Ron touched his sister's face and smiled.

"You didn't have to do that, you know?"

She put her head to his chest as she hugged him, "Yes I did. I still owe you for overreacting and hitting your face. Besides, I'm a better flyer, but you've got better aim."

Ron broke the embrace and picked up the broom he had stolen from Krum, "Speaking of owing someone, excuse me for a second."

Ron walked over to the unconscious form of Krum and lifted the broom above his head, "You wanted your broom so much that you were willing to kill my sister for it! Well Vicki, here's your damn broom!"

"Ron, NO!" screamed Hermione.

Ron swung the broom down and for a instant it looked as if he were about to smash the man's face in. But at the last second he adjusted his swing and smashed the broom into kindling on a nearby stone. He looked to Hermione, gave her a quick wink of his eye and smiled.

"You're impossible," said Hermione.

Harry walked over and and rolled up Krum's sleeves. Both forearms were free of tattoos. He then raised Krum's eyelids to find them both milky white as they had been in the hedge maze all those years ago.

"He's no Death Eater. But you 'd think that he'd learn to strengthen his mind against bewitching after all this time," commented Harry.

Hermione picked up Krum's wand and jammed it into the ground grip first. She then pulled her wand and performed a spell that caused Krum's wand to perform an incredibly bright Lumos charm.

"Those prats over at the school should be able to find him now, when they all finally wake up of course."

Harry nodded, "Good, let's get out of here. I have a feeling that very soon Hogwarts isn't going to be the only wizarding school that's closed"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The quartet was sitting in their tent in a newly relocated area. They were enjoying some food and a warm fire as they discussed the major issue of the day in their version of the Gryffindor common room.

"You don't think Lupin is working with the Death Eaters, do you?" asked Ginny.

"No, the Headmaster was pretty specific regarding the directions in that letter. It said to deliver the package to the leader of the werewolves, it didn't mention Lupin specifically," answered Hermione.

"Remus has been undercover with the werewolves for sometime. If he didn't do as Voldemort wanted, he would end up dead. So it's a good bet the Cup is with the werewolves now," stated Harry.

"But why werewolves? Their not exactly known for being the most trustworthy lot," said Ron.

Hermione laughed as Ron turned to her and asked, "What's so funny?"

"Voldemort is why I'm laughing. He's either a genius, a madman or the biggest prankster on the planet."

The others seemed very interested in what Hermione was about to say next.

Hermione grinned, "The Cup is made of silver. Silver is dangerous to werewolves. Who better to guard something you don't want touched than someone who can't touch the item their guarding?"

"So the werewolves have the Cup. Next question, where are the werewolves?" asked Ron.

Harry stared at the fireplace and the fire burning within. He looked very lost in thought.

Ginny looked at him, "Harry, I know that look. What are you thinking?"

Harry sat quietly for a few moments before speaking, "I'm thinking that to get the Cup we're going to have to do something. Something that none of us are going to be comfortable with. Something that goes against our better judgement…"

"We're going to have to kidnap a friend"


	9. Loss

**Chapter Nine: Loss by EROD37**

_**WIZARDING ACADEMY FORCED TO CLOSE!**_

_**The Durmstrang Institute of Northern Europe was ordered to shut down until further notice following allegations that the school has become a hub for Death Eater activity. The Ministry of Magic, acting on eyewitness accounts, raided the school today and arrested several faculty members including the headmaster for questioning. **_

_**Durmstrang is the second school to be closed due to circumstances involving the war against "He-who-must-not-be-named". A spokesman for the Ministry issued a statement reporting that all students deemed to be uninvolved in the illegal activity will be released to their prospective parents or guardians. **_

_**There have been rumors that the G.S.F. had been the individuals who brought the Durmstrang problem to light, but as of the printing of this article, these rumors go unsubstantiated.**_

Nymphadora Tonks stood at the foot of her locked door reading the day's Daily Prophet which an owl had delivered to her home and left at the foot of her door. She was physically tired having just finished an extra long shift at the Ministry. She was just about to enter her flat for a well deserved rest when the front page article caught her eye.

Mentally she could not have been more energetic as the Durmstrang raid was a huge blow against Voldemort's forces. Even though Padma Patil and the Weasley twins were "officially" listed as the principal witnesses in the Durmstrang case, she knew it was the G.S. were the "unofficial" heroes. Neither the headmaster nor any of the Death Eaters could remember anyone outside of the twins or Padma. But Tonks knew the G.S.F.'s handiwork.

She smiled to herself as a whispering voice snapped her from her thoughts, "Maybe you should read that newspaper from the safety of your flat rather than just outside your door."

Being physically tired did not slow Tonks' reflexes one iota as her wand was drawn a split second later. She pointed it in the direction of the whisper as she ordered, "Come out whereI can see you!"

Out of the thin air appeared a pair of disconnected hands, which were up to show they were unarmed, "Now really Tonks, how do you expect to stun me with your wand when you're holding it on the wrong end?"

Tonks grinned as she took a quick look at wand, "I'm holding my wand correctly."

She grabbed the cloaked person by one of the disjointed hands and began pulling him into her flat, her eyes darting up and down the hallway the entire time.

"Really, then why did you look?"

Tonks locked the door behind her as soon as they were inside, "Wotcher Harry, what in Gandalf's name are you doing here? Don't you realize the entire Auror squad has orders to bring you in on sight?"

Harry pulled the Invisibility Cloak from his body, "I figured that might be the case. That's why I wore this."

"Nice work at Durmstrang by the way. We'll be processing people for a week before all the smoke clears," said Tonks as she and Harry took a seat in her living room.

"What makes you think it was us? The Prophet said there's no proof the G.S.F. was involved," replied Harry.

"No proof that the Prophet has heard of. But a few of the students we've interviewed, who weren't involved in the illegal activities, said they saw someone on the school grounds that fit your description. I managed to convince them that who they saw wasn't you," said Tonks as she waved her wand and called some mugs of tea from the kitchen.

Harry's features went a bit dark as he leaned back in his chair. Tonks noticed the change as she leaned forward, "What's the matter?"

He took a deep breath before speaking, "Tonks, is there a chance that Remus might be working with Voldemort?"

Tonks looked shocked, "Is that why you risked coming to see me, to ask me that ridiculous question? Of course not, the only thing he's been involved with is working to keep the werewolves out of the war."

Harry knew the question hurther. He could see it in her eyes. But he had to be sure because Remus was the last connection he had to his parents and just the thought that he would betray their memories made Harry sick to his stomach.

He reached over and touched Tonks' hand, "I'm sorry if I hurt you by asking that. I didn't mean to make it sound as if I didn't trust him. But he may have information that's vital to the G.S.F.'s mission."

"So basically, you need to question him. Why didn't you just say so? I can easily arrange a meeting."

Harry sat straight up, "No you can't. If there's any chance someone on the wrong side of this war found out he spoke to us, he's as good as dead."

Tonks seemed confused for a few moments when her face lit up as she realized what Harry was planning, "You mean to grab him up, don't you!"

Harry nodded, "I don't like it anymore than you do, but it's the only way I can think of to keep him safe. But for it to work no one outside of you can know. My biggest fear is that the G.S.F.'s reputation may suffer because of this."

Tonks touched Harry's cheek,"That's the trouble with resistance groups, they always suffer through interpretation. Just promise me you won't hurt him and I'll give you the time and location of the next Order meeting."

A smirk came to Harry's face,"That's an unnecessary request. I would never hurt Remus…at least not while he's not in werewolf form."

Tonks smiled, "One day, when this is all over, you're going to have to sit down and tell me all about the path that Albus Dumbledore set you four on."

Harry returned her smile, "Oh don't worry, when this is all over, I'm sure someone will write a book about all this and then everyone will know.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Hermione was lost in thought as she stared at a row of two story buildings in a suburb of London. She and Harry were in an alleyway just across the street. She glanced at the small piece of parchment in her hand as she spoke.

"H.J., was she sure about this address? It doesn't seem to be here."

Harry grinned as he continued to scan the building in front of him, "Come now I.Q., you can't honestly believe that Number 12 Grimmauld Place would be the only place that has a Fidelius charm upon it, do you?"

She inwardly scolded herself,"I know, I know. It's just that there are so many unknowns about what we're going to do that I'm finding it hard to think clearly."

"I have my misgivings as well. But I need your mind here, right now. This is going to be hard enough to do as it is."

"If that's the case, why don't we just grab him up before he appears here?" asked Hermione.

"Because you now as well as I do that if we snatched him up without witnesses and the Death Eaters got word of it, the werewolves are liable to tear him apart."

Harry continued, "So it's best if we grab him up here, in full view of the Order."

"Our reputation is going to suffer because of this. You do realize that, H.J.?" replied Hermione.

"I originally had the same thought. But then I thought, better a bad reputation than a dead friend. Besides, since his other half knows what we have planned, it should be safe to say that at least the inner circle of the Order will know we mean our target no harm," answered Harry.

"I just hope we don't end up having to hurt someone on our side of the w…"

Hermione's eyes went wide in surprise and Harry knew without having to look over his shoulder that their target had picked their particular alleyway to Apparate into. Harry pulled his wand instantly, but Hermione reacted faster as she realized that with no witnesses in the alleyway that Harry's plan would fail.

She gripped his wand with her right hand just above his left as she passed her left hand over Harry's hair and right cheek. Instantly, Harry's hair lengthened a few more centimeters and turned from its normal black to a light blonde. Harry noticed that her hair had shortened considerably and changed from brown to black.

Before Harry could move or protest, Hermione softly grabbed his face and pulled him into a soft kiss, he responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and drawing her closer.

For several agonizing moments, Harry was sure that Remus would see through their façade. But if Lupin noticed either of them, he never let on as Harry heard Lupin's footsteps as they went pass him without ever slowing down.

Harry opened his eyes and gently broke their kiss. Hermione's eyes never opened as she leaned her face into his chest.

"I.Q., are you alright?"asked Harry.

Hermione raised her hand to silently ask Harry to give her a moment. Finally, she looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Now…you don't come close to making me feel like Slugs does when he kisses me. But now I understand what Red means when she says that Cho was an idiot for letting you get away."

Harry gave her a sly grin,"Thanks, but I think it might be best if we never let either of our companions know about the kiss we just shared. Now let's go see about our quarry."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Among those who knew him,Remus Lupin had a reputation of always looking rather haggard. But after the return of Voldemort, his appearance had grown steadily worse. Between having to live as a werewolf, being a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and being the only thing between the werewolves and the magical community, it was a miracle that Remus had not fallen completely apart.

As he approached the entrance of the concealed meeting place, Remus came face to face with three familiar faces. But he did not seem to recognize any of them as it took a firm voice to snap him from his inner thoughts.

"Lupin! What the blazes is wrong with you?"

Remus' eyes finally focused as he acknowledged the gruff voice with a curt nod and a quick in front of him were Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the love of his life, Nymphadora Tonks. Behind them were several witches and wizards whose names slipped his memory at that exact moment. All were making their way into the meeting.

"Sorry Alastor, I've just been burning the candle at both ends recently. Shall we step inside?"

Tonks had just placed her hand in Remus' when three figures Apparated between them and the front reached for her wand but was nailed by a Stunning spell before she could close her fingers around the grip.

Kingsley found himself busy with two wizards as a series of explosions caused the wizards who were entering the building to panic. With a powerful spell he was able to magically usher the bystanders inside and then turn his full attention to the two intruders.

Kingsley stole a quick glance to check on Remus. He was busy protecting the unconscious Tonks from one of the dark dressed, masked intruders. Kingsley was just about to help his friend when a spell knocked off his hat and reminded him that he had two problems of his own to solve.

Shacklebolt's two opponents were of two very different heights, but both attacked with equal vigor. They fought as if they knew exactly what the other would do. He was finding it impossible to conjure anything but defensive spells as his opponents kept him backpedaling.

Finally, Kingsley found an opening as the larger of his two attackers made the mistake of stepping into arms reach. He stretched out his wand arm and performed a Stunning spell, only to watch in amazement as the large wizard, with a speed that belied his size, dodged the spell intended for him and with a powerful movement of his hands, knocked the wand from Kingsley's grip.

He instantly felt pain along his wrist where the large wizard had struck, but the pain did not have time to register very long in his mind as the smaller of his two opponents had closed the distance between them and took his legs out from under him.

Kingsley slammed into the ground face first, causing him to see stars as he was rolled over onto his back and then forced to sit up. What appeared in front of his clearing vision shocked him to his core.

Tonks was still unconscious and Remus had stopped fighting his opponent as he saw that Kingsley had two wands trained on him. But it was the sight of Moody that shocked Kingsley the most.

He was standing there, leaning against his staff, as if nothing was wrong.

"Alastor, are you alright?"

Moody smirked, "Not exactly."

A moment later, Shacklebolt fully understood Moody's answer as a fourth wizard appeared from under an invisibility cloak, his wand pointed directly at the base of Moody's skull.

Before Moody, Remus or Kingsley could protest or pose another question, they found themselves Body Bound and completely unable to speak. Moody and Kingsley could only watch as the four wizards threw a black hood over Remus' head and Apparated away, leaving them petrified.

Less than a minute later, the charm which Kingsley placed on the doors was broken and a group of wizards, led by Arthur Weasley came storming out with their wands drawn. But as they approached their three most powerful members, they knew it was too late to be of any real help.

Moody and Shacklebolt found themselves bombarded with questions as soon as they were freed from their spells. Neither had any answers as they took several moments to take account of themselves and get the crowd of wizards to calm down.

"Where's Remus?" asked Arthur.

Kingsley was massaging his wrist, "They took him. There was nothing we could do."

"Do you think it was Death Eaters?" asked a small wizard to Arthur's right.

"No, there's no Dark Mark and they could have killed all of us if they wanted to, but they didn't," replied Moody.

Kingsley stood up, "Alastor, I've never seen abilities like they had. It took all I had just to keep them off…"

A voice cut him off, "Look at what I found!"

A dark haired witch came through the crowd and handed Kingsley a small card, "I found it on top of Tonks' chest as I examined her."

Kingsley frowned, "This is a G.S.F. calling card. Sandria, how is Tonks?"

"She'll be knocked out for awhile, but she's only been stunned. Did you say the G.S.F.? I thought they were against the Death Eaters, not us?"

A murmur ran through the crowd as the G.S.F.'s name came to everyone's lips.

Moody drove his staff into the ground causing the crowd to instantly go silent, "Everyone with the exception of myself, Kingsley, and Arthur need to get inside right now. You're all mucking up the area and we may not be able to track Remus if you all don't move now!"

After everyone was finally ushered back inside, Arthur spoke, "Alastor, do you honestly believe the G.S.F. responsible for this? These are my children you're talking about."

Oh yes, I'm sure of it. I'd bet my real eye on it," answered Moody as he recalled Harry being the only person to have snuck up on him in the same manner as tonight.

"But why? They're fully aware that we're here to help them. Why would they risk losing our assistance by attacking us and kidnapping Remus? In full view of a wizarding crowd, no less!" said Kingsley with a perplexed look on his face.

Moody's face changed as if something had just suddenly occurred to him, "They did it in view of the crowd, and left a calling card…is it safe to say that no one outside the four of us, Tonks included, knows of the G.S.F.'s identities?"

They all nodded in agreement as Moody continued, "Have any of you seen any of them recently, to perhaps have given them the time and location of tonight's meeting?"

They were all shaking their heads when, seemingly in unison, they looked at the still unconscious form of Tonks as she lay on the grass.

Moody's magical eye fixed it's stare on Tonks' form, "Me thinks little Miss Nymphadora is going to owe all of us a long explanation when she finally wakes up."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Remus' constricted muscles gave in as soon as the Binding spell was lifted. He wanted to sit up straight but his tired body would not allow him to do so. He expected to collapse to the ground in a holding cell of some kind but instead he landed on what he guessed was a very comfortable sofa. For a few seconds he caught himself wondering why he could not see, but then he scolded himself as he remembered that he had a hood over his head.

He pulled the dark material from his face as he expected to be surrounded by his captors. As his eyes adjusted to the candlelight he realized that not only was he not in a holding cell, but that he was in a spacious flat. On a small table in front of him lay a tray of finger foods and a kettle of hot tea. He looked up from the tray to find the faces of Harry and Ginny.

Both were wearing apologetic looks.

"Harry, Ginny…you're my abductors?"

Before either could answer, Ron and Hermione entered the room. In Hermione's hands was a stein which looked to contain hot liquid, as steam was rising from the top of it. She laid the stein on the table across from Remus.

Remus suddenly loss his patience, "So you four were responsible for tonight! Innocent people could have been hurt or killed! For heaven's sake, Tonks could be dead for all you know! What were you thinking!"

Ron was the first to speak up, "Oi! She was just stunned! It was her idea in the first place! How do you think we knew the location of the meeting!"

Both Remus and Ron had stood from their seats as Harry jumped in between them, "Ron, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Fine mate, I'll calm down. But let's get something straight _professor; _thanks to what's going on out there in the wizarding world, none of us are in school right now…maybe ever again. So please don't try to scold us as if we were sitting in the middle of a classroom in Hogwarts. I'll be damned if I'm going to listen to someone who could very well be working with Voldemort himself!"

The color drained from Remus' face as he took his seat again. Hermione took Ron's hand and gently guided him onto the sofa next to her.

After a few more tense moments, Remus' voice finally returned, "Why on earth would you believe I would ever work with You-Know-Who?"

Harry explained the events ofthe past week. Being asked by Moody to investigate Durmstrang, checking on Padma, Harry's sighting of him leaving the school, and the confession of the school's headmaster. When Harry finished, an uneasy silence lingered in the room as everyone awaited Remus' response.

Remus ran a hand over his tired face, "I was just trying to keep my cover as acting head of the werewolf clan. I was ordered to deliver a golden cup to the werewolf stronghold that was all. I would never do anything to hurt anyone in the wizarding world."

As the quartet looked into their former professor's eyes, they knew immediately that he was telling the truth. But before any of them could speak, Remus continued.

"So is that why you kidnapped me and stunned Tonks? Simply to find out if I was no better than Wormtail?"

Harry felt his heart drop when he heard that. But it was Hermione's voice that broke the quartet's silence, "You said it was a golden cup. But the Durmstrang headmaster said the cup was silver. Yet the two of you have both been truthful. How can that be?"

"In actuality, the cup is silver. It merely looks golden as it has been layered in gold. I discovered this fact the hard way when I burned my hands removing it from its crate," replied Remus.

Ron looked to Harry, "There's no way the headmaster knew the cup was silver from a "quick look". They know we're coming for it Harry. It's got to be a trap."

Remus seemed to become annoyed again, "Is that what you four have been doing all these months, stealing artifacts? What is so important about an antique cup?"

Ginny turned to him and with a face showing no emotion said, "It's a Horcrux."

If any of the quartet thought Remus' face had drained of all color with Ron's accusation, it was nothing to what his face looked like at Ginny's answer.

Harry magically called a chalkboard into the room and began explaining the events from his sixth left out no details regarding Dumbledore's mission as he wanted Remus to understand the severity of their quest.

When Harry finished Remus' hands were shaking as he tried to drink some tea, "How can I be of assistance?"

"We need a complete understanding of the cup's location. What we'll be facing, layouts of the grounds, numbers of opposing forces, any and all information you can give us," said Harry.

"Of course, but you do realize that its going to take several days to pass on the information you need and if the clan is expecting you, I can't guarantee the layout won't stronghold is like nothing you ever seen," answered Remus.

Ginny sat next to Remus as she pushed the stein towards him, "We figured as much, which means that were going to have to work through the next full moon. Drink up please."

Remus lifted the stein and took a quick sniff of its contents, "Wolfsbane potion? How did you manage to get this? You couldn't have made this yourselves, it takes someone at the level of Severus Snape to create this from scratch."

A grin came to Ron's face,"There's a lot about us that would surprise you, Remus. Ginny and Hermione brewed that potion, its fine."

The former professor looked to the four young wizards in front of him and realized that Ron's last few words were an understatement. These four no longer looked the innocent students he remembered from his year of teaching at Hogwarts. They each had a look in their eyes that he only saw in seasoned wizards. But he also saw so much more. What had these children been through?

"The four of you have been trained, haven't you?" asked Remus.

"By the best," answered Harry.

Remus Lupin simply nodded as he began drinking his potion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Tonks sat restlessly in front of a large odd shaped glass. She barely noticed the floating heads each with black holes where their eyes would normally be. Moody's Foe-Glass was not designed for use as a mirror, but the slight reflection was enough for Tonks to see her own face.

Her appearance kept changing every few moments. Her hair would lengthen, shorten, change color, and texture. Her eyes would switch colors every few seconds. Even her skin tone would change moment to moment as her left foot tapped uneasily against the wooden floor.

"For the love of Merlin,couldn't you just sweat or pace like normal wizards do when they're nervous!" screamed Moody as he entered the room.

Tonks stood up and immediately fell over one of the legs of the chair she had just been sitting on. She sat up on the floor and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"I'm sorry Alastor, but it's been four days since Remus was taken. I have every right to be nervous. They've had him through the full moon. Harry promised me he wouldn't hurt Remus as long as he wasn't in werewolf form."

Moody, in an act of frustration, massaged the bridge of his nose, "We've already been through this. Harry and his team were most likely aware of the lunar phase. Knowing them,they were fully prepared for the full moon."

Tonks took a deep breath, "I know you're right. I'm sorry about being so nervous and I'm sorry about not letting you and the others in on Harry's plan."

"No harm done. Besides, it looks as if his plan worked perfectly. No one outside of the inner circle ofthe Order knows what really happened. So when Remus is brought back to the public, he should be safe from retribution." said Moody as he took the seat Tonks had just vacated.

Tonks got to her feet, "Do you think that maybe we could track them to wherever they're hiding, to see how Remus is and maybe find out what they are planning with the information he's giving them?"

Moody shook his head, "Not going to happen. Knowing the training we've given them, they're most likely changing locations on a regular basis and redoubling their efforts to cover their tracks. Besides, there's no way I'm going against the warning Ginny Weasley gave me the last time I showed up unannounced. The look in that young witch's eye told me she meant business."

Tonks smiled, "You mean she actually put a scare into the Great Mad-Eye Moody?"

Moody returned her smile with a smirk, "No, but I always recognize someone willing to kill to protect their loved ones and I'm always going to give a person like that a lot of respect and leeway. Besides, I said it before and I'll say it again. I don't know what mission Albus put those kids on and I still think it best that we don't know."

Tonks merely nodded in agreement as she noticed a smile come to Moody's face, "What's so funny, Alastor?"

"You didn't see the ease in which the Weasleys took down Kingsley or the way Hermione fought Remus to a standstill. Those kids are amazing!" answered Moody as his smile grew larger.

Tonks smiled back, "You really are proud of them, aren't you?"

Moody turned in his chair to face his Foe-Glass, "There's only one person I've ever been prouder of."

"Albus Dumbledore, no doubt,"answered Tonks.

Moody continued to look into his glass, "No…you."

Tonks walked behind Moody and wrapped her arms around his neck. She placed her cheek against his, "You're just a big softy, you know that?"

Moody reached up and held one of Tonks' hands in his own, "Yes, but only where you and those kids are concerned, and if you ever tell anyone, I'll kill you."

Tonks' only response was to embrace him tighter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Several days later found the quartet and Remus going over the information he had passed on to them for what seemed the hundredth time. Remus was testing them to make sure that not only did they remember everything he told them but to also make sure he himself did not miss any important details.

Ron just finished reviewing the last of the maps that Ginny and he had drawn, when he looked up to Remus and said, "Relax sir, I think we've got it. Trust in everything you've taught us. After all we've got the hard part in all this."

Ginny spoke next, "Harry, we need to get Remus back. You know Tonks has got to be worried sick about him."

Harry nodded as he asked Remus to have a seat. The last few days had had a good effect on his old professor. Between the full night's rests and just being able to practice his love of teaching, Remus was a totally different man. Even the quartet seemed a bit more jovial, given the task set before them. Harry guessed they all missed being back at Hogwarts as well.

Harry shook Remus' hand,"Thanks for everything, Remus. I apologize for having to put you in danger."

Remus waved him off, "Think nothing of it. I'm a fellow Gryffindor. Danger is our middle name. I just hope the information I've provided for you is enough."

Ron stepped up and offered his hand, "I'm sorry as well, sir. I should've known better than to think you would work with Voldemort. I apologize for being so disrespectful."

"Apology accepted. I'm just relieved to know that the G.S.F. isn't just some group of vigilantes. But made up of a group of responsible young adults that I can always say I had a hand in helping develop."

Hermione gave Remus a quick hug and refused to meet his eyes. As she pulled back, he picked up on this,"What's wrong?"

Ginny spoke in Hermione's place, "We have to Obliviate your memories before we send you back."

"I understand. So I take it that no one, not even the inner circle of the Order knows of your true mission?" asked Remus.

Harry nodded.

Remus' eyes grew sad, "It must be difficult knowing the weight of not only the wizarding world but that of the entire world is on your shoulders. I would gladly take that responsibility from you if I could. All four of you deserve to live normal lives, and I hope when this is all over that you are finally allowed to do so."

Remus stood from his chair and took the time to embrace all four of his former pupils.

"I am so very proud to have been a part of your lives," said Remus as he sat again.

There were tears in Hermione's eyes as she raised her wand. Remus gave her a quick grin and closed his eyes, "You know, I still consider you the brightest witch of your age."

Hermione released a sob as she cast her spell.

There was not a dry eye in the tent as the quartet prepared to transport Remus back to the wizarding public.

"Not as proud as we are to have been a part of yours, Professor," said Harry as he looked to the others to help him.

Hours later, a Body Bound Remus Lupin was found on the steps of St. Mungo's. His memory Obliviated, body covered in magical superficial wounds and a G.S.F. calling card lying on his chest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For the second time in less than thirty days, the quartet found themselves having to face the cold of Northern Europe. As before, preparing ahead of time did not make them completely ready for it as Warming charms were the first order of the day.

They arrived by Portkey just before sunrise. While the full moon's lunar cycle had just passed, they decided to take no chances as their past experience with a werewolf was enough for them to know they did not want to deal with anymore, anytime soon.

"I.Q., destroy that Portkey, we won't be returning to this site," ordered Harry as Hermione obliged.

Harry knew full well he did not have to remind Hermione of this fact as they all had full knowledge that the underground caverns they needed to enter were magically designed to be "one-way". That once they entered, they would have to continue through to the exit on the other end.

The quartet had decided upon Portkeying a good distance from the stronghold as to not set off any magical sensors. They knew they were most likely walking into a trap, so they agreed that the later they sprung the trap, the better the chances they had to escape.

They used Anti-detection spells as well as the information that Remus passed on to them to pass through any outer defenses that the werewolf clan had set in place. Nothing in the forest had yet seemed out of place.

Ginny tapped Harry's shoulder, "So far this has been way too easy."

Harry looked over to Ron,"Red is right. How far to the entrance, Slugs?"

"According to Mooney's map it's roughly one and a half kilometers in that direction," answered Ron as he pointed toward a small crest.

As the sun rose steadily in the sky, the quartet quietly made their way towards the top of the crest. Harry expected to find something breath taking such as a castle or a giant werewolf statue of some sort. But it was just as Remus had described, an average size cave opening leading down into the base of the next hillside. Harry performed the Omniocular charm on his glasses as the others removed their personal Omnioculars from their backpacks.

In front of the cave entrance were two guards who both bore scars similar to those Remus had. Inwardly, Harry felt relief that the two guards were in human form. The quartet ducked below the crest of the hill and began checking each other's equipment. Harry was the first to speak.

"Just as Mooney said, two guards at the entrance. Did anyone else see different?"

The others shook their heads as Hermione spoke next, "Does everyone remember the list of creatures we could be facing?"

"I hate not knowing where and when we could be facing those creatures. Where's Hagrid when you need him?"said Ron.

"I just hope the supplies my brothers gave us will be enough. We're going to need every break we can get," replied Ginny.

"Remember, once we enter the cave, we use "Table Talk" for as long as possible. Do not split up. Regardless of anything, we stick together. I want all of us to come out of there together. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded as Harry continued, "Now I know that none of you want to hear this, but if it comes down to it, I want you to use all the magic at your disposal to keep yourselves alive."

The others were too stunned to acknowledge that last order. It was the first time since they started their quest that any of them had even hinted at using Unforgivable Curses.

Normally, this topic of conversation would bring about a heated debate among the quartet. But in a combat situation, which this most certainly was, Harry's word was final.

Throughout all they had faced, during their adventures at Hogwarts, throughout training, throughout their quest, Harry had earned that right and none of the others ever debated that. He was their leader, regardless of the outcome.

Harry felt his bond with Ginny a split second before she took hold of his hand and pulled him away from Ron and Hermione. He looked into her eyes expecting to see the hard blazing look she reserved for times of action. But instead he saw a look of longing, as if it would be the last time she would ever look into his eyes again.

He ran his hand over her cheek, over the very faint scar she had acquired when she squared off against Tonks to prove her worth all those months ago. Harry had grown to love that scar as he always felt it made her even more beautiful.

He bent over and kissed her very gently. Savoring the softness of her lips. He could feel through their bond that she was doing the same.

Harry finally broke the kiss,"With all my heart and soul, I love you Ginevra.

"You have always been my first and only love. I love you, Harry."

As soon as she was done speaking, Ginny's blazing look appeared to her face as she pulled her wand from it's holster and magically painted her face black to match her clothing. Harry removed his glasses and allowed her to do the same to him.

Hermione did not hear what Harry and Ginny had said to one another, but she did witness the tenderness they shared. She reached up and stroked Ron's face. His cheeks showed the beginnings of a stubbly beard. Strangely, she found herself enjoying the sensation against the palm of her hand. Ron looked up to find her staring at him. He struggled to say something but he found himself lost in the chocolate brown that made up the color of her eyes.

Hermione began to speak when Ron cut her off, "No worries, we've got all the information we need. This'll be a piece of cake."

After which he bent over and kissed her. But when he attempted to break the kiss, Hermione's hands grabbed his face and she held him to her lips just a few moments longer.

When they finally broke the kiss, she gave him a grin and a quick nod. This was enough to tell him that she was now all business. She walked over to Ginny and they shared a hug before she allowed Ginny to paint her face.

"You are my sister, Ginny."

"As you are mine, Hermione"

Ron looked over to Harry and threw him a thumbs up as Harry pointed back to his best mate in a sign of mutual respect. They had been doing this since their training with Moody.

Ron bent over and touched foreheads with Ginny, "Love you, Ginny."

"Love you, big brother," was her reply as she painted the last of the quartet's faces.

With a quick movement of his hand, Harry communicated to his teammates to move out.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The quartet was once again at the top of the crest. The sun was now directly behind them, making it impossible for either of the guards to see them through the sun's glare.

Ron removed his wand from his holster and performed a Levitation charm on his Omnioculars which allowed them to hold steady in front of his eyes. He then carefully propped up his elbows and held his wand gently between his fingertips.

Of all the members of the G.S.F., it was Ron who had the best aim when it came to spell casting. He may not have been as quick on the draw as Ginny, as spell knowledgeable as Hermione,or as good with both hands as Harry had proven to be. But when it came to being able to hit a specific target when it needed to be hit, Ron was the wizard for the job.

And at this particular moment, Ron's skill was definitely needed. He chose the maximum zoom setting on his Omnioculars. He needed to time his spells just right, if he got one guard andthe other noticed, then the G.S.F.'s mission would be over before it began.

For several long minutes, Ron and the others waited. Patience had never been Ron's strong suit. But you would never have known this by looking at him at the moment as he held perfectly still.

Finally, one of the guards turned to his left, away from the mouth of the cave, most likely looking to patrol the nearby grounds. As he did so, Ron fired a silent spell which hit the guard who was still guarding the mouth of the cave. Ron then turned his attention to the second guard as he nailed him with the same spell only a split second later. Both guards no longer moved.

He looked to Harry, who gave his best friend a quick nod of approval. The quartet rapidly made their way down the opposite side of the overlook and then ran towards the mouth of the cave. Ron ran up to one of the guards and ran his hand across the guard's blankly staring eyes.

"_Hermione, are you sure about this spell we came up with? I'd feel a lot safer if these prats were knocked out."_

Hermione nodded, _"One hundred percent sure. The variation of the Confundus charm will keep them in an unaware, awakened state. So when they wake up, to them it will be like they were never hexed."_

"_How can you be so sure? I've never even seen you take the time to test the charm,"_ asked Ron.

Ginny tapped her brother's shoulder and smiled,_"Who do you think we tested it on?"_

Ron's face grew shocked, _"But I don't remember anyone using…Hey! That's not funny!"_

Harry was barely containing his laughter as Ginny said, _"Who said I was joking."_

The mirth between the quartet quickly died down as they entered the unlit cave. Harry removed a small box of chocolates on which the likeness of both Fred and George were imprinted. He handed out three pieces to his companions, which they all quickly ate.

Ginny, without waiting to be told to do so, took the lead. The darkness in the cave was oppressive but the quartet was able to transverse the dark with no problems.

This was for one reason.

To an outsider who might have been watching the quartet walking around in the cave, it could have looked as if they were merely fumbling in the pitch blackness. But thanks to the chocolate they had just ingested, the dark was non-existent. As the sweets contained a potion that affected their eyes and worked in conjunction with a modified Lumos charm that gave off a light that only the quartet could see.

After roughly twenty minutes of walking, the quartet had encountered nothing but normal cave life. Hermione turned to Ron and spoke.

"_I'm beginning to agree with you and Ginny, this is way too easy."_

Ron's response was to point at the ground several meters in front of Ginny.

On the ground lay something that neither Ron nor Harry had seen since they were twelve years old. But back then what they had found was no where near the size of what they were looking at right then.

At their feet lay a Basilisk skin, and it was at least twice as large as the one Harry faced in his second year.

"_Cripes! There's a Basilisk in this place? Remus never mentioned a Basilisk," _exclaimed Ron.

"_But he did mention that no one member of the werewolf clan knew of every creature dwelling in these caves," _replied Harry.

"_Hence the reason he had us review "Magical Creatures and where to find them" until we knew it back and forth," _added Ginny.

"_You seem rather calm for someone who has faced one of these things before,"_ said Ron to his sister.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders,_"You're mistaken. Harry was the one who faced that monster. I was busy napping on the floor of the chamber at the time."_

Hermione smiled at Ginny'sretort, _"Do you think Parcelmouth will work on it, Harry?"_

Harry shook his head, _"Not a good idea. The Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets had been trained to obey only Tom Riddle. Chances are this one will ignore me as well. But I think I've packed something that might work better."_

Harry removed his backpack and began rummaging through it as Ron joked, _"You're not looking for a pocket mirror, are you? You do remember how well that worked for Hermione?"_

Ron instantly felt the sting of two slaps to the back of his head as both Hermione and Ginny hit him at the same time.

Harry was about elbow deep into his bag when he found what he was searching for. He pulled out an object that looked like a small black rectangular box.

Ginny looked confused, _"What's that?"_

Harry looked at her, _"Just something I picked up the last time I was near the muggle section of London."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Half a kilometer later found the quartet in the first chamber which Ginny had identified on her map. The room itself seemed rather dank as it had a smell that made everyone's stomach turn.

When the chamber's torches magically came to life, they all had their answer as to why the room smelled the way it did.

Scattered across the chamber floor were skeletons of countless animals that were unfortunate enough to have come that far into the cave. Ginny suppressed a shudder as she looked up to find three doors adjacent to one another at the far end of the chamber. All three doors were large enough to accommodate a Basilisk.

A pair of hands rested themselves on Ginny's shoulders as she felt Harry's presence through their bond. She felt his strength as well as his reluctance as he asked her the question she was dreading to answer.

"_Which door does the map say to take?" _

"_According to the map the one entrance to three inner chambers changes magically daily._

_Two of the doors are dead ends as entering them will trap us in until someone comes to let us out. That's the good news, because the right door will most likely be guarded by the Basilisk," _answered Ginny.

"_So what now?"_ asked Ron.

Hermione was deep in thought, quietly tapping her chin with her index finger. She was scanning the chamber's exit doors when something peculiar caught her eye. The flames from the room's torches were blowing away from only one set of doors. She quickly passed on this information to the others.

Harry licked his fingertips and checked the edges of each set of doors. Sure enough, Hermione was was a very slight breeze coming from the edges of the door on the left. He could also detect the smell of rotting flesh stronger than the room they were already occupying.

Harry ordered the others to the far end of the chamber near the now magically sealed doors, which had closed themselves as soon as they had entered the chamber. They all huddled together and closed their eyes.

Harry pulled the black box from his pocket as he aimed his wand at the door with his right hand. Through their bond he could feel Ginny worrying for his safety. While at the same time fighting down her own growing curiosity as she wanted to open her eyes to see what was happening.

He silently cast the spell that Remus had taught him to open the door. With the sound of metal rubbing against stone, the large door began to creep open, slowly retracting into the ceiling.

As soon as the door had opened wide enough to stick a hand through, he went into action. He gave the black box a slight squeeze until it gave an audible click. He then sent it sliding under the still opening door.

For several agonizing seconds, nothing happened as the door continued to slide open. Suddenly, Harry heard the recognizable sound of the Basilisk's roar. It began slamming into the still raising door as if it could smell Harry and his companions on the other side.

Finally, the door opened completely as Harry dropped to one knee, closed his eyes and aimed into the darkness of the opened chamber. He hoped that if he had to fire a spell that he would not miss due to the creature's sheer size.

The sound of a thunderous crash caused Harry to open his eyes to investigate. No more than several paces in front of him was the now dead Basilisk. He wanted to move to get the attention of his companions but his quivering legs would not allow him to stand up.

Harry felt a small hand close over his. It was not until that moment that he realized he was gripping his wand so tightly that his hand hurt. Ginny's small fingers stroked the back of his hand as she spoke.

"_I think we can officially change your nickname from "The-Boy-Who-Lived" to "The-Boy-who-kills-giant-snakes"."_

Ron was astounded, _"Bloody brilliant! What was the magical box you used to kill it?"_

Harry walked into the now opened chamber and picked up the box. He gave it a squeeze and the sound of a rooster's crow radiated from it.

"_It's a muggle tape recorder. I made a copy of a rooster's crow about a week ago."_

Hermione smiled, _"Nice, but how did you find a rooster to record? There were none anywhere near our campsite."_

Harry fished a small piece of candy from his pocket and showed it to the others.

Now it was Ron's turn to smile, _"I remember those from our third year. We could make all sorts of animal noises with them. Remind me to apologize to my brothers, I was wrong when I told them those candies were the must useless items in our gear."_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Quickly the quartet made their way passed the body of the now dead Basilisk and to the rear of the chamber it had been guarding.

"_Do you think anyone heard all that noise?" _asked Ginny as they reached a set of stairs which were leading down, deeper into the hillside.

"_We'll find out soon enough," _said Harry as he took a position just off to the side of the stairs.

"_Damn, I was hoping the next set of stairs would have been going up," _said Ron as he joined Hermione on the opposite side of the stairs.

"_I think we were all hoping for the same thing,"_ replied Hermione as she took aim and waited.

For what seemed like the better part of an hour, the quartet stood still, waiting patiently for an attack which did not occur. Harry turned to Ginny to ask her a question only to notice that she was already looking up the answer.

She was kneeling in front ofher unfolded map, her wand held out over the parchment to provide a little extra light so that everyone could see.

Ginny shook her head,_"This is one of the areas that Remus didn't have much information on. He mentioned that a lot of dark magic was in work here."_

Ron smirked, _"I remember, he said that we have to get through it to get to our objective."_

Harry motioned the others behind him and began quietly leading the way up the stairs.

As soon as they entered the next chamber, the doorway slammed shut. The room was pitch black with the exception of a dimly lit doorway at the far end. The quartet walked along slowly, covering one another.

Harry could not tell whether the enchanted chocolate was still working as the deeper they went into the chamber, the more he found himself surrounded by a mysterious fog. A flash of fear went through him as the thought of Dementors patrolling the chamber came to his mind. But he quickly dismissed the thought as the temperature in the chamber had not felt any colder. He kept reminding himself to concentrate on the lit doorway and keep his team moving.

The quartet was at what Harry guessed was the middle of the chamber. He decided to risk a glance over his shoulder to verify Hermione's position as she was bringing up the rear, when he realized with a shock that he was completely alone.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had vanished without a trace!

**Ginny Weasley: **

She felt her heart racing in her chest as her eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area. The last time she was in a chamber this size, she was only eleven and she had awakened to find that Harry was beside her. This situation was working in reverse as she entered this chamber with Harry and then turned to find that not only had he disappeared, but that so did her brother and best friend.

She searched for the doorway to find it had disappeared as well. The fog was surrounding her was thickening to the point where she could only see just pass the length of her outstretched arm. She was tempted to use one of her brothers' Liquid Light Licorice wands,but she dismissed the idea as she surmised that if she was having trouble seeing, then anyone who meant her harm would most likely be having the same trouble.

She stopped walking as she conjured a goblet of water from thin air and took a quick drink of water. She allowed her heartbeat to return to normal as she could almost hear Mad-Eye Moody's voice mocking her for being afraid of being alone. But Moody was wrong about that as she reminded herself she could never be alone. Not as long as her connection to Harry remained.

She concentrated on sending feelings of warmth and concern to him so that he would know she was still safe, when she felt the exact same feelings almost an instant after she sent hers. It was almost as if her mind had been hit by a powerful echo.

The feedback was so powerfully painful that she dropped to her hands and knees.

She attempted to get to her feet, when she suddenly found herself swept onto her backside by a huge magical blast of wind, which cleared away the fog around her.

To Ginny's surprise, she found a very familiar looking redheaded young woman standing before her. In the young woman's hands was a black diary; around her neck she wore a gold locket and her eyes were glowing red with a hard blazing look that said she meant business.

Ginny was taken aback by the sight of her doppelganger. Slowly she rose to her feet as her double made no movements or sounds. She was just standing between Ginny and the lit doorway which had reappeared once the fog cleared.

A half grin came to Ginny's face as she shook her head, "A Boggart? I'm insulted that the wizards who set up the defenses in this place couldn't come up with anything better."

Ginny picked up her wand and with a quick flick of her wrist, fired off a Riddikulus spell. Her spell hit her evil twin in the center of the chest.

Nothing happened.

"Not a Boggart? Let's try something a bit stronger then."

Ginny fired a myriad of spells she knew to incapacitate opponents. A series of different colored lights sped from her wand and hit their intended target on several spots of the body.

Still nothing happened.

Ginny admonished herself, "Stupid, stupid, stupid! You haven't moved a muscle since I laid eyes on you, and none of my spells have had any effect. I should've known you were just a product of an Illusion charm."

Ginny slipped her wand back into its holster and began walking towards the doorway. No sense in wasting time with an illusion which was most likely designed to give the enemy a chance to trap her in the chamber.

She was just about to pass her twin when Ginny felt the breath leave her lungs as the doppelganger landed a powerful knee into Ginny's mid-section. The twin then followed her first attack with a swift blow to the back of Ginny's head with the diary.

Ginny was on the ground writhing in pain as she thought to herself.

_"O.K. not an illusion, what now Weasley?"_

But she would not have time to answer herself as her twin grabbed her by the back of her hair and began lifting her from the ground…

**Hermione Granger:**

Being the smartest among the quartet, Hermione decided that if spells could not work on her twin, then physical force would be the answer.

Her double appeared to her wearing a Hogwarts robe with a Ravenclaw patch sewn on it. She looked like the "uglyduckling" she had considered herself in her early days at Hogwarts. This was how she could have turned out if she had never made any friends, an old bookworm in a young woman's body. Inwardly, Hermione thanked Ron and Harry for looking beyond her "Know-it-all" attitude.

Hermione removed all of her gear and wand holster before confronting her twin. She decided upon a defensive fighting style that would allow her to gauge her opponent without taking punishment. Her double picked up on this instantly as she attacked with an offensive style that did not allow Hermione to find an opening.

Hermione switched to an aggressive fighting style to try and put her opponent off balance, only to find that the twin had switched to defense. None of Hermione's strikes landed as it seemed she was always a split second too slow.

The double possessed all of Hermione's fighting knowledge. To make matters worse, the twin had not broken a sweat as Hermione was already breathing hard.

She knew it would only be a matter of time before she lost to exhaustion rather than her double.

**Ron Weasley:**

_"Blimey! Do I really hit that hard?"_

Ron was on the ground leaning against one hand and knee as he spat up blood. His twin had appeared to him looking rather disheveled in a faded robe. The double even wore the same blank stare that Ron had been ridiculed for having in his first few years at Hogwarts.

Ron made the mistake of underestimating his opponent because of this, and it almost cost him dearly.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and just missed getting a kick to the ribs as he rolled and sprang to his feet.

The doppelganger instantly closed the distance between them and began pummeling Ron with both fists. It took all of his skills just to keep from being hit again.

Ron had months to study his companion's fighting styles, to find opening and weaknesses which he could exploit to his own advantage. But in all that time it had never occurred to him to study his own fighting style and it was not until that exact moment that Ron realized one frightening fact.

He knew nothing about countering his own fighting style.

Ron braced himself as his twin attacked again.

**Harry Potter:**

Harry always knew that the headaches he received from his scars were without equal, but the pain had just received from trying to contact Ginny through their bond ran an extremely close second.

He had just finished wiping the tears of pain from his eyes, when a figure appeared in front of him. He caught himself thinking that he was staring at the Mirror of Erised again, when he realized that what he was looking at was not his heart's desire but something he would never wish upon himself.

The Harry Potter in front of him was dressed in a very expensive looking robe. There was a look of arrogance on his face that said that everyone around him was beneath his attention. Harry knew at that moment that he was looking at a version of himself that had grown up in the wizarding world as a celebrity for having dispatched Voldemort .A spoiled rotten young man who spent his money without regard to how much blood was spilt to have earned it. This Harry had an almost "Malfoy-like" air about him.

An eerie sense of foreboding passed through Harry's heart as he realized what he had to do to reach the doorway behind his double. He removed his gear and a small smile came to his face as he relished the idea of setting his doppelganger straight…

**Ginny Weasley:**

Ginny's dark twin dropped her diary as she attacked with a controlled ferociousness that Ginny had only been told she herself possessed. Instead of fighting her double to a standstill, she actually found herself having to back peddle against her twin's attack.

Each time she found an opening and was able to strike her double, it came with a harsh price as the double would land a harder blow. Even without a mirror, Ginny knew that if she got through this alive she would be carrying several injuries for a few weeks to come, as she took various strikes to her left eye, both cheeks, and her bottom lip.

_"I guess kissing Harry for the next few days won't be a pleasurable experience," _Ginny joked to herself as she blocked yet another fist that was intended to hit her face.

Ginny sidestepped and threw a fast right hook which caught the dark Ginny square in the face, causing the twin to slow her attack as blood trickled from her nose.

Ginny took advantage by stepping back the way she originally moved, closing inside arms length and driving her elbow into her opponents jaw.

She put her entire bodyweight into the strike knowing full well it might kill her twin. But she saw no other recourse as to how this contest would end, as it seemed her double would stop at nothing to win.

The strike was solid, but instead of causing the dark twin to collapse into a heap, she used the energy of the strike to spin. When the double came out of the three hundred and sixty degree turn, she smashed her heel into Ginny's ankle.

Time slowed to a crawl as Ginny fell to the ground, a scream of pain escaping her lips. This was the same ankle Ginny injured in the Ministry of Magic almost two years before. Since that time the ankle had given her trouble from time to time. But nothing like the pain she was feeling right then.

Her hand reached instinctively for her ankle as she looked up to find her twin looming over could see the doppelganger's knees as they were bent slightly and her right fist was cocked back, ready to strike.

Ginny knew what was coming and if she did not act immediately, her time on this earth was over. She clenched her teeth and prepared herself for what she would have to do.

The evil Ginny sprang from the ground in a perfect imitation of Ginny's leaping punch. She knew it was now or never as she painfully placed her full weight on both her ankles and pushed away from the ground.

When Ginny developed her finishing move she knew that it could be a devastating strike, but she also knew it had one major flaw. The person using it had to be sure their opponent was unable to move, because once you left your feet to strike, you left yourself open to attack.

The twin made the mistake of assuming that Ginny was helpless because of her smashed ankle. Ginny made herpay for the assumption by meeting the twin in mid-leap and driving a powerful uppercut into the doppelganger's jaw.

The evil twin literally went heels over head as the force of Ginny's blow caused the back of the twin's skull to crash into the chamber's concrete floor with a sickening crunch.

Ginny stood on her feet, not that it was easy to do so as her ankle was screaming in protest. She was rubbing the aching knuckles on her right hand as she watched the doppelganger fade into nothingness. An angry smile came to her face as she spoke out loud.

"No one beats me with my own move."

**Hermione Granger:**

A sheen of sweat covered Hermione's face as she found herself once again on the defensive. The double, regardless of what Hermione tried, was able to keep her from getting any closer to the doorway.

For Hermione, the entire experience was becoming not only physically, but mentally tiring as well. She threw every fighting technique she learned from Sensei Takahara at her opponent, but nothing worked as the twin countered every move with textbook precision.

She backed away and her double put her arms down. The doppelganger simply went back to guarding the doorway exactly as Hermione had originally found her.

Hermione took quick stock of herself. She was not really hurt or injured with only a few bruises on her arms from constantly having to block her opponent's punches and kicks. Her only problem aside from not being able to get pass her twin was the fact that she was tiring.

Like her companions, Hermione kept herself in peak condition. But even the greatest athletes had their limits and it seemed that Hermione's twin was as well versed in human physiology as she was. The twin knew exactly what types of strikes would exert the most energy to block. The whole sorry situation frustrated Hermione to no end.

For months during the quartet's training, Hermione had not only practiced her Sensei's techniques but had studied every piece of literature on self-defense she could get her hands on. In her mind she knew that among her companions, she was the most knowledgeable on the subject.

An abstract memory suddenly entered her mind. It was her first year at Hogwarts and it was the day of her first flying lesson. She remembered having studied stacks of books on the subject of magical flight over the summer just so that she would be prepared for the class. She remembered how certain she was that she would be tops in her class.

Unfortunately she found out the hard way that literary study sometimes comes second to natural talent as it took her several minutes just to call her broom to her hand, while the young black haired wizard to her right was able to do it before he could finish pronouncing the "U" in the command "UP".

Strangely enough, that same black haired wizard would teach her a great many things over the years, including the ability to fly a broom like a seasoned witch. It was with this fading thought that Hermione heard Harry's voice advising her regarding her over analytical mind.

"_It's not that you aren't a physical person. It's just that you let your mind get in the way of what your body wants to do naturally. For once, forget over thinking every detail and just allow yourself to flow."_

Harry's face quickly faded only to be replaced by her father's. Shortly before leaving for Hogwarts, he decided to show his daughter how to throw a punch. Like every over protective father, he would not have anyone taking advantage of his little girl, magical world or not.

Hermione lifted her arms in a boxer's style that she had not used since the day she was about to fight Draco and his cronies outside the Shrieking Shack in her third year.

A smile came to her lips as she thought of how proud Ron was of her when he watched her slug Draco later that same year.

Hermione began bouncing on the balls of her feet. No strategy cluttered her mind as she moved forward. The doppelganger took a quick fighting stance and attacked. As the twin threw kicks and punches, Hermione merely dodged and allowed her opponent to hit nothing but thin air.

Two minutes later it was the twin's face that began to sweat. Her attacks slowed as Hermione landed quick jabs to the double's face.

Hermione saw a look of impatience on the twin's face that told her this fight was drawing to a double charged as Hermione sidestepped and landed a strong right hook that caught the doppelganger in the area where the jaw hinges to the skull.

As the twin collapsed to the ground, Hermione landed another punch to the base the twin's skull, helping to drive the double's face into the ground.

Hermione was already picking up her belongings as she watched her twin disappear from existence. As she made her way towards the doorway, she found it strange that after what she had just been through; her mind was only thinking one thing.

Ron would be just as proud of her right now as he had been the day she slugged Draco.

**Ron Weasley:**

Ron and his twin's combat could only be described in one word…**slugfest**. While both seemed trained in an equal amount of self-defense, it was becoming a matter of who would be the last man standing, as the pair traded blows.

Ron rounded on his double as he was forced to slap away a fist directed at his nose. He followed up his block with a vicious front kick that slammed into his twin's chest.

As the double stumbled backwards, Ron closed the distance between them hoping to help his opponent get to the ground faster. But to Ron's surprise, his twin grabbed him by the arms, rolled gracefully onto his back and tossed Ron onto his own back.

A loud grunt issued from Ron as he slammed into the ground. But both opponents were on their feet an instant later. Ron took a quick moment to wipe the blood from his face, which was coming from his mouth, nose and several cuts. His twin looked no better as he joked to himself that they most likely looked like a well beaten up version of Fred and George.

Ron thought to himself that if this were a game of chess he would be in the middle of the biggest stalemate of his life. It occurred to him that if he was thinking this, then so was his twin and if the twin was his copy, then in that laid the way to defeat him.

Ron took his fighting stance and shuffled forward. When his opponent stepped towards him, he gave a slight shoulder turn as if he were going to throw a punch but instead he performed a leg sweep that caught his evil twin off guard. The double slammed into the ground, after which Ron followed up with a hard backhand to the twin's eye.

Both combatants sprang to their feet as Ron shuffled forward again. He gave another shoulder turn as the doppelganger dropped to guard against Ron's impending leg sweep. But instead of sweeping, Ron came out of his turn early and leapt into the air.

If Ginny's leaping punch was devastating, then Ron's version of his sister's strike could only be seen as totally destructive as he put his full weight, which was more than twice his sister's, behind his fist. Ron could hear and feel bones shatter as his strike connected with the center of his opponent's face.

As Ron allowed his breathing to return to normal, he realized his knees were a bit shaky. So he took a seat next to where his twin's body had disappeared from only seconds before and conjured a bucket of water, which he used to clean his face.

A serious grin came to his face as he thought, "Ginny's right, I am predictable. Thanks for the hard lesson, sis."

**Harry Potter:**

In comparison to his peers, Harry was having the easiest time against his double. He allowed his opponent to take advantage of an opening only to see if the strike would be the same as he would use. Afterward, the twin could not get inside Harry's defense.

Harry allowed his twin one more attempt at a kick and then went from a defensive to an offensive fighting style. He was no more skilled at self-defense than anyone else in the quartet. But he had a gift that helped him many times over the years.

His ability to mimic was one he had always taken for granted. He never really thought about how easy it was for him to reproduce spells once he saw someone else perform them. It just came to him naturally. Tom Riddle's Arania Exumai spell that he used against Aragog's spiders, Snape's Expelliarmus spell he used against the Potions master in his third year, Tonks Healing charm that she used to fix Harry's nose, even the Patronus charm that he learned came from watching himself perform it against the Dementors were all examples of this strength.

It was only a matter of time before Harry realized he could use this gift to his advantage in all facets of life. But it was his twin that would learn this lesson the hard way as Harry attacked.

Harry threw punches, kicks,elbow and knee strikes, of which none missed. The doppelganger looked perplexed as his defense did nothing to stop Harry. The twin just could not fathom that his opponent was using all the quartet's fighting styles to keep him off balance.

Battered and bruised, the twin could barely keep his hands up. But he still refused to move out of the way. Harry decided to end this one-sided contest quickly.

It all transpired in a matter of seconds.

Harry pulled a wrapped candy from his pocket and stutter stepped forward towards his beleaguered double made the grave error of trying to throw a punch as Harry dodged to his opponent's left and drove a left knee strike into the twin's chest. As the double's momentum carried him backward, Harry sent him forward again with an elbow strike to the back of the twin's skull. With his open left hand he slapped the candy into the twin's open mouth and then followed that with a right handed uppercut to the twin's jaw that forced the evil Harry's teeth to crack the candy.

Blue sparks emitted from the doppelganger's mouth and radiated all over his body. For several more seconds the twin's body shook against the blue light. At one point the light became so bright that Harry had to shield his eyes from it.

The chamber finally went dark as the blue sparks stopped. Harry turned to find that his double had disappeared and that he was alone in the chamber.

He strapped on his equipment as he made a mental note to let Fred and George know that they needed to turn down the voltage on their Shocking Sour candies.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry walked through the doorway expecting to find his companions waiting for him on the opposite side. But he was surprised to discover that they had reappeared at his sides, as if they all had walked through the doorway together.

He saw Ginny's face and was instantly hit with feelings that told him not to worry. Harry decided this was easier said than done as he made the decision to check on his best friend first.

Harry sat Ron on the ground and started checking on his wounds. He bent over and whispered, "So what happened to you, mate?"

Ron grinned, "Had a little disagreement with myself back there. Nothing I couldn't handle though."

"Looks like we all had a little chat with ourselves," replied Harry as he looked over to see Hermione working on Ginny's ankle.

Ron's grin disappeared, "Oi! Work on my nose, it hasn't stopped bleeding since that pale copy of myself hit me. Stop worrying about Red. She'll be fine. We still have work to do."

At the sound of Ginny's code name, Harry snapped out of his worry and quickly charmed Ron's injuries. A few minutes later, the quartet set out, following yet another set of stairs that went further underground.

"_How's your ankle?" _asked Harry as they made their way down.

"_Hermione did what she could. I'll need more healing charms and maybe a drink of Skele-Gro, but for now its numb and shouldn't give me too much trouble," _answered Ginny as she tapped her wand to Harry's cheek to heal the bruise his evil twin had put there.

"_There, just as handsome as ever," _said Ginny with a smile.

"_Flatterer," _answered Harry as he returned her smile.

Both of the smiles left their faces as they entered the next chamber. It was the largest of the chambers so far as it was at least the size of a quidditch pitch. At its far end was what looked to be a medium size hut which was emitting an all too familiar green glow.

"_When Remus mentioned this place, I still didn't expect it to be so vast. What is that?" _asked Hermione as she pointed at the chamber floor.

Ron bent at the knees and touched the green surface, which spread throughout the chamber's floor, leading all the way to the hut at the other end.

"_It looks and feels like ice, but it isn't cold. Remus never mention this either. They definitely knew we were coming. Who knows what other traps they've set for us," _said Ron.

"_Well that hut is our goal and we've come too far to stop now. We just need to be on our guard, even more so now," _answered Hermione.

The quartet began its trek across the green surface. While it was not ice, the quartet made it a point towalk carefully as the thought of running into a thin patch and falling through kept them all on their toes.

Harry slowly moved forward scanning his surroundings, ready at a moment's notice to hex anything out of the ordinary. The others were performing in the same manner, never fixating on one area for too long a time or allowing their point of their wands to cross through a teammate.

They arrived at the doorway of the hut with little trouble. The building looked to be built rather cobblestones that made up the walls were thrown together sloppily. The design struck Hermione as rather rudimentary as it was just walls, roof and the open doorway with the eerie green glow coming from within.

Ron got everyone's attention and then pointed at himself and Hermione. He displayed his index finger pointed towards the ceiling and then two fingers pointing down moving in a circular motion.

Harry gave a nod to acknowledge his friend's plan as Ron and Hermione set out to check the exterior of the hut. Harry knew that regardless of what they found, they would be back in one minute. He watched Ron and Hermione disappear around opposite ends ofthe hut as a feeling of anxiety caused his heart rate to increase. It took him only a moment to realize that this feeling was not coming from him.

He turned to find Ginny with her back to the hut. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she jumped from the contact. He walked around to face her and brought himself to her eye level. He touched her face softly as he whispered.

"You O.K.?"

Ginny's eyes showed a fear that Harry had not seen since he rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. It looked as if Ginny was using all of her strength to keep from screaming as she spoke.

"I don't want to go in , don't ask me to go in there."

"I won't. Are you going to be alright?"

Ginny slowly nodded her head as the others returned. Harry asked Ron for a report on his findings. Ron gathered them close as he used his wand to draw a simple map as he spoke.

"_There's no sign of anyone or anything on the other side either. The hut has no windows or backdoor. So this entrance is the only way in and out. The green ice ends at the rear of this hut and the rear doorway to this chamber is sealed shut. So now what?"_

"_We get what_ _we came here for and worry about the sealed doorwhen the time comes," _answered Harry_._

Harry, Hermione and Ron were making their way through the doorway, when Ron noticed that his sister was not moving. He was about to go back and get her when Harry put a hand on his shoulder.

"_Ginny is going to stay out here and guard our exit. She's trying not to overwork her ankle."_

Ron was about to say something when a look of understanding came to his face. He turned and followed Harry back into the hut.

Harry and Ron tried to catch up to Hermione, who had already made her way down a short hallway and around acorner into the heart of the hut. They were about to turn the corner as well, when Hermione came back around, a worried look on her face.

"Boys, I think we have a bit of a problem."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"I.Q. you've always had a talent for understating the obvious," said Ron as they all surveyed the hut's interior.

On the three walls facing them were hundreds of identical cups, each of them giving off the same green glow that emanated from the exterior of the hut.

Hermione turned to Harry,"You do realize that we're only going to get one guess at this."

Ron nodded in agreement, "I'd hate to think about what sort of curse is going to befall us if we guess wrong."

"Well we can't use Revealment charms. This place probably has wards in place to block such attempts, anyone have a suggestion?" asked Harry.

Ron joked, "I would suggest an Accio spell, but I don't want to sound like a complete tosspot."

Hermione put a hand on each of the boy's shoulders, "You know I really hesitate to mention this, but there's one of us who might be able to pick out the cup we're looking for."

Harry's facial features went dark as he turned and started walking back in Ginny's direction. He could imagine asking Ginny to come inside the hut then he imagined her responding by replacing the bruise she had magically removed from his face…with her fist.

A hand on his shoulder stopped his motion. He turned to find Ron facing him, "Let me go ask her, she's going to be angry with someone, let it be me. She used to being mad at me."

Ron did not wait for Harry's answer as he gave him a quick pat on the shoulder and left the room.

Ginny was still standing with her back to the doorway when Ron approached her. He took hold of her free hand with his own as he spoke, "We need your help in there."

Ginny refused to meet herbrother's eyes, "Don't ask me to go in there."

"Look, I know you're afraid. All of us are but…"

Ginny looked at her brother with fury in her eyes. She pointed her finger in his face as she began speaking in a quiet but angry tone.

"You have no idea what I am. None of you do. Of course I'm afraid, but not of what's inside that hut, but of what's inside me."

Ron looked as if he wanted to speak, but Ginny cut him off before he could ask the question that was on the tip of his tongue, "Ever since my first experience with Tom Riddle's diary, a very small part of me still craves that dark power. It's like that part of me is addicted to it. I'm just afraid that one day I won't be strong enough to resist it anymore."

Ron grabbed her by the shoulders, "You are stronger than you think. You always have been. You are the strongest of Mum and Dad's children. The sister I know has never backed down from a challenge, don't start now. I promise, we rid the world of Voldemort and that small part of you will be silenced forever."

Ginny reached up to bring her brother's forehead in contact with her own, "When did you get so smart?"

"Through osmosis, I'm dating the brightest witch of our age, remember?"

She took a deep breath as a determined look came to her eyes. Ginny turned and walked into the hut, leaving Ron to guard its entrance.

Ron watched his sister disappear through the doorway as Professor Dumbledore's voice rang in his thoughts.

He spoke out loud to himself, "A test from within ourselves. Don't worry sis, this is a test I know you'll pass."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Wow, that's a lot of cups," said Ginny in a bad attempt at humor.

Harry looked at her with concern in his eyes, "You don't have to do this. We can try and figure out another way."

"No, its fine. I want to do this," replied Ginny as she gave him a weak smile.

She stopped at the center of the room and took a long look at the cups that surrounded her. Not a one of them seemed any more brilliant then the others. She had no idea what she could do to pick it out.

Ginny shut her eyes and took a long calming breath. She allowed the small dark portion of herself to come to the forefront of her consciousness and guide the way. It started as a small itch and began to grow into an unwelcome feeling that she realized was becoming harder to control with each passing second. She knew that allowed to go unchecked, it would overwhelm her, and for a brief second she felt it had.

But at that moment she felt hands take hold of hers as she felt not only Harry's presence but Hermione's as well. She felt the overwhelming feeling replaced by love and support. It felt as if they each took a piece of that dark side into themselves, helping to give her the strength to finally put the addiction to rest.

She opened her eyes to find her companions by her sides. She was smiling as she had the answer they were looking for.

"That one, right there," said Ginny as she pointed to a cup on the bottom shelf to her left.

"You sure?" joked Harry as he removed his backpack.

"As sure as I am that I'm in love with you," answered Ginny as she watched him place the cup into his pack.

As soon as Harry zipped up the cup in his backpack, they all heard an incredibly loud noise, like the sound of thunder but made louder due to the enclosed space.

"What was that?" asked Ginny.

"Something tells me that we really don't want to know," answered Harry as he secured his pack.

A look of terror came to Hermione's eyes, "Where is Slugs...Slugs!"

Hermione was just about to make her way back outside when Ron came running in. There was fear on his face as he spoke.

"You don't want to go that way, I.Q. That green ice…all of it suddenly cracked open! But that's not the bad part. What came out of the green water under it was…"

"Inferi!" answered the other three in unison.

"An army of them, all headed this way!" answered Ron as they all drew their wands.

The sound of the Inferi entering through the hut's entrance filled their ears.

"Come on, we'll just have to battle our way through them to get outside," said Ginny.

"No, I have a better idea,"said Ron as he pulled a pair of very familiar looking gumballs from his pockets.

A smirk came to Harry's face, "And you say I'm the one with a taste for redecorating houses!"

But Ron ignored his best friend as he tapped the gumballs together and hurled them at the rear wall of the hut. The others were just barely able to get their Protego charms up in time as the gumballs exploded.

The quartet did not wait for the smoke to clear as they made their way through the gaping hole that was formally the rear wall. Strewn over the ground were large chunks of masonry and counterfeit cups. But it was what lay beyond the rubble that caught everyone's eyes.

There were at least a hundred of Inferi between the quartet and the rear doorway leading out of the chamber. It looked as if the explosion had knocked quite a few of them out of the way,creating a small pocket the quartet could get through.

Hesitation was not on the quartet's menu as they began sprinting through the undead mob. Ron and Harry led the way, using fire spells to keep the Inferi at bay. Hermione and Ginny brought up the rear as fast as Ginny's ankle would let her.

To Ron and Harry's horror,the rear doorway of the chamber had not opened as the previous ones had. There were also Inferi lined up in front of it, and their numbers were growing every second.

The same idea occurred to both Ron and Harry at the same time as two sets of gumballs hit the blocked doorway and exploded it open. The way became clear as the explosion's shockwave moved the Inferi.

As if the sprint through zombies and a blocked door weren't hard enough, the next set of stairs, led up. But with all their adrenaline pumping, the quartet began making their way upward.

Harry, followed closely Ron, reached the top of the stairs to find a landing with a regular sized door at its rear. They also discovered four wizards guarding it.

The wizards were surprised to see two teenage wizards as both Ron and Harry took advantage of their hesitation by drawing down and firing. Three of the four wizards went down instantly.

The fourth wizard was able to get his magical shield up just before Ron's spell could nail him. Hermione reached the top of the stairs to find both boys firing spells to keep the last wizard pinned down. She was about to add her own wizardry to her teammates' attack, when a muffled voice grabbed her attention.

Hermione turned to see Ginny's panic stricken eyes. She had a hand over her mouth as she struggled to break free of the Inferi that had a hold of her. There were more than Hermione could count at the bottom of the stairs and they were dragging Ginny back into the chamber, and to the water within.

Hermione felt helpless as shecould not risk hitting her best friend with a spell.

"RED!"

Hermione's scream had barely left her mouth when she found herself having to jump out of the way as both Harry and Ron stampeded pass her, jumping down the entire flight of stairs and right into the heart of the crowding Inferi. Hermione did not miss a beat as she turned and took over attacking the last wizard on the landing.

Ron knew that performing fire spells could quite possibly get his sister hurt or worse. So he and Harry did the next best thing. They worked in tandem to clear space, not to save Ginny, but to allow her enough room to fight her way clear.

Watching Harry and Ron fight together was like witnessing a battering ram smashing a wooden door to kindling as neither held back anything in their strikes.

Inferi were dropping by the second as the boys drew closer to Ginny. She could hear bones cracking as they had no regard for the undead that had taken her hostage.

Less than half a minute later found Ginny free to add her strength to the duo. Physical attacks made way for magical ones as the three wizards, using fire spells, were very easily able to herd the Inferi back into the chamber. Ginny added a Containment charm to the blaze to keep the Inferi locked down.

When the three of them arrived back on the landing, Hermione was just finishing up binding the last of the wizard guards. Hermione was relived to see that Ginny was unharmed as she gave her friend a quick hug.

Ginny smiled, "I'm O.K. but we should get moving. All this noise is bound to be attracting attention."

Hermione was the first to get to the door as she reached for the knob. Suddenly she pulled away her hand as if she were burned by it.

"Is it hot?" asked Ginny.

"No, it's incredibly cold," answered Hermione as they all noticed the door frosting over.

Ron shook his head, "Dementors too? This just gets better and better."

"How many do you suppose are in there?" asked Ginny.

Harry had just finished tapping his glasses with his wand, "I can't tell. None of the modes on my glasses are picking up anything."

"To be honest, it shouldn't matter how many are in there as long as we use our Patronus charms," repliedRon.

"Agreed, but now might be a good chance to try out the charm I've been telling you about," said Hermione with a bit of excitement in her voice.

Harry nodded, "Alright I.Q.,you take the lead and we'll cover you with our Patronus charms if yours doesn't work."

"Leave it to I.Q. to make facing Dementors sound like a day at the beach," commented Ron as he set himself into position.

The quartet lined up to enter the room in a quick and efficient manner. Hermione waved her wand and the door flung open. In less than two seconds, the quartet was inside the dimly lit room with Hermione flanked by Harry and Ginny, with Ron guarding her back.

At once they felt the cold and gloom closing in as they counted only six Dementors in the room. The dark creatures attempted to close the gap between themselves and the four wizards.

Hermione waved her wand in flourish and yelled.

"Ingemino Fortunatus!"

All six creatures stopped in midair as they were each struck by a silver blue light from Hermione's wand. A sphere of pulsating light formed around each of the Dementors as they all seemed frozen in place.

Harry and Ginny were in awe as Ron spoke, "Bloody amazing, I.Q., it worked!"

"I agree, so how exactly does this charm work again?" asked Harry as he scanned the room for any signs of movement.

Hermione smiled proudly as she answered, "As you all know, the Patronus charm uses a happy memory as a shield that the Dementor feeds off, thus protecting the wizard or anyone in close proximity. My charm takes it a step further by using the happy memory to trap the Dementor. It feeds the Dementor continuously by working in a repeating loop. It can still sense us, but it's busy trying to digest the memory, which can't be digested because it repeats."

"And since it repeats you don't have to continually concentrate creating Patroni," added Ginny.

"Exactly," replied Hermione.

"So how long do you think the effect will last?" asked Ron as he poked a Dementor with his wand.

"I'm not really sure, since this the first time I've tested it. But I'm not sticking around to find out," answered Hermione.

The others followed Hermione to yet another set of stairs at the rear of the room of Dementors. Surprisingly, at the top of the stairs was nothing but a set of doors for a common looking lift. The doors were a drab looking red with a call button to the rider's right.

Ginny removed her map from her pack and spread it out on the floor, so that all four could see. After several minutes to get her bearing, she pointed to a spot on the map and spoke.

"We're right here and from our information, this is the part of the trek that none of us likes because it leaves us the most vulnerable to an ambush."

Harry spoke up next,"Unfortunately, the only way out of here is this lift."

"Well things couldn't get any worse than what we've faced so far. Let's get the heck out of here," said Ron as he reached for the call button.

Ron's hand was just centimeters from pushing the button when Hermione slapped his hand away.

"No! We can't just call for the lift," said Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Ron as he massaged his hand.

She answered, "Weren't you listening to Remus? There's a device on the floor where this lift stops and it's always monitored. The guards will know we're coming."

"So what do we do now?" asked Ginny.

Harry pulled his wand, "We use a Confundus charm to give a false reading on their end. Let's just hope we don't end up causing the lift to stop working properly."

Harry pointed his wand and a yellow light flowed from it into the call button.

He stopped the charm a few seconds later, "Now we wait. I magically called the lift so it should be here in a few minutes."

As soon as the last word was out of Harry's mouth the lift's doors opened. Four more wizards stepped out and both groups froze in their tracks as they saw one another.

Harry's reaction time was faster as he was already holding his wand. The four Death Eaters collapsed in a heap as each was stunned. Ron and Ginny held the lift's doors open as Hermione Body Bound the freshly knocked out wizards.

"I didn't expect the lift to arrive here so quickly," said Harry rather sheepishly.

"Neither did the rest of four must be the replacements for the guards we took out earlier," replied Hermione.

The quartet filed into the lift as Harry placed a solitary finger above the activation button.

"Prepare yourselves."

Everyone checked and secured their equipment and without a word, set themselves facing the lift's doors.

Harry pushed the button.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Members of the werewolf clan were a very ornery group. This was mainly due to being treated as sub-human outcasts by the wizarding world. When Voldemort returned and promised equality in return for their service, it was still difficult for the werewolves to accept normal wizards within their camp. To them; normal wizards, bad or good, were still not to be trusted.

So when the Dark lord put the stronghold on high alert, it still split the compound right down the was never more evident than inside the chamber as it was as if someone drew a boundary down the center of the room between Death Eaters and the werewolves.

After a week of being on their guard, the one thing they all had in common was they were growing could not blame them as they were never informed of what they were guarding or who they were guarding it against. The Death Eaters were happy for an opportunity to prove themselves to the Dark lord. But even the most enthusiastic person could become complacent.

The two groups within the chamber were chatting among themselves as a pair of guards watched the lift's location board. It was another boring night and they had just sent a group of wizards to replace the others on guard duty.

One of the guards noticed that the lift had not moved in several minutes. He was about to mention this to the other guard but then thought better of it as it was likely the lift was being held for someone who was lagging behind.

The guard went back to looking at the board, when the doors to the lift suddenly slid open. Four wizards came rushing out, none of which the guard recognized. He was just about to alert the others when he and his partner were hit by spells that silenced them straight away.

The room of wizards and werewolves were momentarily shocked to see they were under attack. That moment was all the G.S.F. needed to strike with the speed for which they were named.

The guards nearest to the lift were hexed by Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry threw five black gumballs into the center of the room. Instantaneously, dark green smoke engulfed the chamber as the people affected by lycanthropy succumb to smoke and fell to the floor, unconscious.

Harry and the others began sprinting for the room's rear doors, which according to Remus, led to a large set of stairs, a landing that led to a long tunnel and then outside to an area that would allow them to Apparate away.

The room erupted in a kaleidoscope of colors as the wizards who were still on their feet got over their initial shock and began firing back at the G.S.F.

The quartet pressed forward with Harry leading the way and Hermione covering the rear. Ron and Ginny provided defensive magic as they threw up magical shields whenever a Death Eater got a spell off in the quartet's general direction.

Harry threw a pair of gumballs at the exit doors, and then used a Shielding charm to protect his companions while at the same time directing the force of the explosion out through the doors. This proved to be a wise choice as the G.S.F. found six more Death Eaters knocked unconscious on the opposite side of the door.

As the others reached the stairs, Hermione turned and magically guided two more gumballs towards the ceiling near the doors they had passed through. The explosion caused a large amount of rubble to fall from the ceiling, blocking the doorway.

"Those black gumballs worked pretty well, eh H.J.?" asked Ron as they made their way up the stairs.

"Who would have thought you could modify Wolfsbane Potion to a gas form and then use it to help knock out werewolves," replied Harry.

"The twins are going to love that it worked, they were so sure it wouldn't," added Ginny, as Harry stopped and ushered both Ron and Ginny passed him.

Harry turned his attention to Hermione who was about half the distance behind him, "I.Q., come on, move!"

"Don't worry about me! Just keep moving! I'm right behind you!" answered Hermione as Harry turned and began running up the stairs again.

He watched Ron and Ginny disappear as they reached the top of the stairs. This was quickly followed by two bright red flashes.

Harry reached the top of the stairs to find Ron and Ginny with two guards at their feet. Both Death Eaters looked to have been stunned into a stupor.

The landing was larger than Remus had described, with the floor layered in multicolored tiles. In its center was a seal in the design of the Dark Mark layered out in green and silver tiles. Harry would have thought the architecture beautiful if he did not know what the Dark Mark represented.

Harry could see the tunnel just ahead and in the distance was an archway that led to fresh air and a quick getaway. He turned and saw Hermione reach the top of the stairs.

Hermione's face was stern,"Let's get out of here! I can hear the Death Eaters blasting away at the rubble in front of the doors!"

Ron, Ginny and Harry crossed the seal with Hermione on their heels, when a barrier of white energy emerged from seemingly nowhere.

Hermione ran into it and fell to the floor.

The others turned and ran back to their fallen comrade, when they realized that Hermione was on the opposite side of the wall of magical energy.

The barrier ran the width of the landing, as the seal was the boundary between the stairs and the tunnel.

Ron wasted no time as he began firing spells of different colors at the barrier. Ginny added her strength to her brother's as she fired spells in conjunction with his. Harry continuously attempted to Apparate to Hermione's side, while she looked to betrying the same. They all knew that, given time, the quartet's combined magic could take the barrier down.

But they also knew that time was the last thing any of them had.

Ron continued to cast spells as Harry and Ginny stopped what they were doing.

"That barrier must have activated when I crossed the seal with the cup," said Harry

"Maybe so, but what do we do!" asked Ginny in a worried voice.

Ron's spell casting was getting more desperate with each passing second.

"BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA! BOMBARDA!"

The barrier did not falter one iota.

Ron was magically drained as he stepped forward and started pounding his fist against the barrier. It blocked sound as Hermione silently pleaded with him to stop.

Finally, after the better part of a minute, Ron stopped as he saw Hermione's eyes. He watched helplessly as she mouthed one word.

"Go."

Ron shook his head as tears welled up in Hermione's eyes.

"Go."

Ginny's voice sounded panic stricken, "Harry, no, we can't just leave her. There's got to be something we can do."

Harry felt nothing but confusion as Moody's voice sounded in his mind.

"_The leadership position can be a lonely one. You will be responsible for making decisions that could very well mean life or death for those around you. But they are decisions you are going to have to make, regardless of the situation."_

Harry looked to Ginny, who looked as if she knew exactly what he was about to say, "The two of you, let's move, now!"

Ron turned from Hermione and looked at his best friend, "No, no! We can't leave her! Please no!"

It took all of Harry's strength as he walked to Ron and placed a hand on his best mate's shoulder,"I'm sorry, mate."

After which Harry stunned Ron into unconsciousness.

"Get him out of here! I'll be right behind you!"

Ginny said nothing as she levitated her brother and looked to face her best friend.

Hermione practically read her mind as she looked to Ginny and mouthed, "You are my sister."

Ginny's tears fell as she answered, "As you are mine."

She turned and ran down the tunnel with her brother in tow.

Harry stepped to the barrier and looked into Hermione's eyes. He remembered the promise he had made to her just before their training in Japan, the promise that he would die before he let harm come to her, the promise he now knew he would not be able to keep.

Harry mouthed, "I'm sorry."

Hermione placed her hand against the barrier as Harry did the same. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness as she mouthed, "Its O.K., now go."

Harry wanted to say something more but did not have the chance as a blast of magical energy hit the barrier just above Hermione's left shoulder. Her eyes went from sadness to determination as she tightened the grip on her wand and turned.

Through the barrier, Harry could just make out several figures coming over the top of the stairs. He could only watch as Hermione cut loose with her wand, firing different spells in varying directions.

Harry refused to leave Hermione as he could only be a silent witness to her battle of futility against the rising numbers coming up the stairs.

Then all at once it was over. As no less than three green colored blasts hit Hermione at the same time. Harry was morbidly reminded of Cedric Diggory as he watched her spin in the air and crash into the floor just in front him, her eyes were still open.

They were lifeless, as if staring beyond him.

He knelt by Hermione as he pounded the barrier with his fists. He fought down the rage in his heart as he hoped against the odds that maybe Hermione was still alive.

But those hopes were smashed when he saw a hand check Hermione's neck for a pulse. He looked up to find the face of someone he had grown to loathe over the last two years.

Bellatrix Lestrange.

She looked at Harry through the barrier and with a sickeningly evil smile, showed him two fingers, to represent the two loved ones she had taken from him.

Sirius Black and now, Hermione Granger.

Harry stared back, not with anger, rage, hate or even sadness, but with a cold stare that betrayed nothing. Bellatrix tried to hold his gaze. But his green eyes were so penetrating that Bellatrix's smile fell off her face as she was forced to turn away. She started yelling at some other wizards to get the barrier down.

When she turned back around only a few seconds later to find Harry, he was gone. It was as if he were never there.

Bellatrix felt a cold chill run up her spine.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Before entering the labyrinth, the quartet had established a rallying point that they would Apparate to once they had finally gotten clear. This was a precaution in case someone got separated. The area they were to meet at was located on a small unpopulated beach front roughly thirty kilometers from where the cave was. It was purposely out in the open in case they were followed.

When Harry arrived, he found Ginny kneeling on the sand with Ron's head in her lap. He was still stunned, if anyone else had seen him they would have thought he was sleeping peacefully.

Ginny's eyes were red and swollen from a combination of injuries and tears. She looked at Harry's face,and through their bond she could feel the answer to the question that was within her.

But she still needed to hear the answer.

"Is Hermione…is she?"

Harry could only hold her eyes in his for a moment before he nodded that Hermione was dead.

Ginny put her right hand over her eyes, bowed her head, and began weeping.

Harry took a seat next to Ron and then used his wand to revive him. Ron stirred for a few seconds and then his eyes shot open. He sat up quickly as he yelled.

"Hermione!"

Ron got to his feet and began looking in vain for Hermione. Harry stood as well and stopped his friend's searching as he placed his hands upon his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…there was nothing any of us could do."

The next thing Harry saw…was sand, as a fist sent Harry to the ground. Ron's face went completely red as he screamed.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER! YOU LEFT HER TO DIE! DAMN YOU POTTER! HOW COULD YOU DO IT!"

Ron looked as if he were about to hit Harry again when Ginny jumped in front of her brother, "Ron, stop, please! There was no way we could get the barrier down in time! We had no choice! I'm guilty of leaving her as well, are you going to hit me too?"

Ron grabbed his sister by the shoulders and shook her, "You don't understand…you can't understand!"

Ginny gently placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes, "Understand what?"

"I never…I never…never told…Hermione…that I was in love with her! Earlier today, before we went into the cave, I could tell she wanted me to say it. But I just made a joke! I acted like it was no big deal…like I had all the time in the world, like we had all the time in the world! Now she's gone and I'll never...be able…to tell her!" said Ron as he collapsed to his knees and put his hands to his face.

Ginny lowered herself and wrapped her arms around her brother, "She knew, Ron. She knew."

For several minutes she held her brother as he wept into her shoulder. Finally, it was Ron who broke the embrace first. Gone was the sadness on his face, only to be replaced by a seriousness that Ginny had never seen from him before.

He rose to his feet, "What does Harry need us to do?"

At the mention of Harry's name it suddenly occurred to her that she had not seen Harry since she began consoling her brother. She looked over her shoulder to find him sitting on the sand several meters away, facing the water.

She left Ron to gather their belongings and walked over to Harry. He was oblivious to her approach as she wiped the tears from her eyes and started speaking.

"Harry, what do we do now?"

He didn't answer. He did not even turn around.

She reached out to him through their connection and felt a split second of overwhelming guilt, and then the bond went dead as if he cut her off from his heart.

Ginny rounded on him, "No, don't you dare shut me out! After almost six years of ignoring me, you don't have that right anymore! You don't get to keep me out of your heart anymore!"

She knelt in front of him and began pounding him on the chest and shoulders, "You're my husband and I'm your wife! We were all guilty of leaving Hermione behind! She was my friend too! She was my sister too! Oh God, Hermione! I'm so, so sorry!"

She said nothing more as they held one another and wept for their lost friend.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was just about midnight and the house was a simple two story home in the middle of a suburban muggle community. To Harry, Ron and Ginny it was a harsh reminder of what they had lost and of what they were about to do.

Harry was about to knock on the door when Ron's hand stopped him, "No, let me. It's my responsibility."

Harry and Ginny stepped back from the door as Ron knocked. Harry noted that his best friend's eyes had gone dark; a light within them had been extinguished, and would never brighten again.

"Ron? What are you doing here at this time of night?" said Mrs. Granger as she noticed the three wizards on her doorstep.

He could not bring himself to say the words or look Hermione's mother in the eyes. But he did not have to, as Mrs. Granger read his face perfectly.

She shook her head in disbelief as her tears began to fall, "No…no…not Hermione…not Hermione….please no…HER-MY-OH-NEE!"

Hermione's father was at the door in seconds. Without a word from his wife, he knew that tragedy had struck his family. Ginny could see that it was taking all of Mr. Granger's strength to keep not only his wife from collapsing but himself as well.

Mrs. Granger broke away from her husband as she walked up to Ron and started slapping him across his face,"You promised us! You gave us your word that you would keep her safe! YOU PROMISED US!"

Ron did not lift a finger to stop Mrs. Granger from hitting him. It was not until Hermione's father intervened that the slapping stopped.

Mr. Granger looked to the three wizards and with very sad eyes begged them to come inside his home. He then turned and guided his crying wife back inside. Ron followed, and Ginny was about to follow as she noticed Harry had not moved.

"Harry, come on."

"No, you stay here with Ron and watch the Grangers. There's something I have to do. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Ginny ran into his arms and hugged him tightly, "You be careful. I love you, my husband."

As soon as Ginny's arms were clear, Harry Apparated away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After her friendly warning from Harry, Tonks had made it a point to always get inside the safety of her home before reading her copy of The Daily Prophet. Unfortunately, she forgot to turn on her candles before she closed her door and ended up tripping in the dark over a small coffee table she had by the door.

As she lay on the floor,cursing like no self-respecting woman ever should, she pulled her wand and aimed at a set of candles, when a sad voice stopped her.

"Please don't turn on the lights. I really prefer the dark right now."

Tonks charmed a solitary candle to guide her way and walked into her living area, "Harry, is that you? Is everything alright?"

Harry ignored the concern in her voice, "You have to contact the Order and ask them to provide protection for the Grangers, to get them into hiding."

Tonks was confused, "Go into hiding? Why would the Grangers have to go into hi..."

Tonks' questions came to a halt when Harry's face came into her candlelight. His face was wet as tears dropped from his sad green eyes.

"Oh Merlin, not Hermione."

Tonks said no more as her sadness overwhelmed her. She wrapped her arms around Harry as his body began shaking with his sobs.


	10. Grief and Recklessness

**Chapter Ten: Grief and Recklessness by EROD37**

_"How had things gone so wrong?"_

It was a question that had gone through Ginny's mind more times than she could remember. But each time it did, the answer would bring sadness to her heart.

The Hufflepuff cup had been recovered, the horcrux within it destroyed. But its retrieval had come at a horrible price.

Hermione paid that price with her life.

Hidden in a dark corner of the G.S.F.'s tent, Ginny silently watched her brother as he strapped on his holster and slipped his wand into its sheath. He seemed to be making a point not to be heard.

_"How had things gone so wrong?"_

As she watched Ron, the events of the last two months replayed through Ginny's mind. Hermione's death marked a dark turn in the now new trio's mission, the horcrux hunt had become a battle of survival. Not just for them, but for the entire wizarding world.

The G.S.F. began changing their tent's location almost daily after a small group of Death Eaters made the mistake of accidentally stumbling upon their tent one evening.

It was several weeks later when those unlucky Death Eaters finally came out of their spell induced comas.

It became painfully clear that Voldemort and his minions had stepped up their attacks among the wizarding world in a desperate attempt to find the remaining members of the G.S.F.

Harry, Ron and Ginny could only stand by helplessly as they would receive small snippets of information regarding the fates of friends, classmates, loved ones, or anyone for that matter.

The Order decided to expand on Harry's advice by placing not only the Grangers into hiding, but the Weasleys, and Dursleys as well.

The Weasley clan looked to have closed ranks in an attempt to keep one another safe as the twins closed down their joke shop on Diagon Alley.

It was as if all three families had disappeared from the face of the planet.

Tonks, after receiving word of Hermione's demise, visited St. Mungo's to explain to Remus what information she could regarding his helping of the G.S.F. on their last mission. She then ordered him not to return to the werewolf clan, practically threatening him with arrest if he tried to leave her again.

But not all the information they could gather was good. After discovering Hermione's identity and not being able to locate her family, the Death Eaters started targeting people with any kind of connection to either her or the rest of the quartet.

It all started with Harry and Ron's dorm mates. Seamus Finnigan was murdered in front of his mother. Rumor had it that of the three Death Eaters that attacked him, two were burnt to death before he finally fell.

Dean Thomas and his mother were killed while making their way to a supposed safe house. Ginny did not speak for the better part of two days when she heard the news.

Neville Longbottom's grandmother was murdered providing her grandson precious minutes to escape. No information was available regarding his whereabouts. Ginny inwardly prayed that no news was good news.

Next came members of Gryffindor house. The Creevey Brothers, Demelza Robins, Cormac McLaggen, Lavender Brown, Natalie McDonald, Ritchie Coote, and Vicky Frobisher had all been murdered needlessly.

When this did not provide the results the Death Eaters were looking for, they murdered members of other houses with any ties to the quartet, including Terry Boot, Ernie Macmillian, Marietta Edgecombe, and Susan Bones.

When even this failed to bring the G.S.F. out of hiding, Voldemort's forces seemingly attacked at random, killing several members of the Hogwarts teaching staff.

Including, to Harry's utter horror, Hagrid.

Word was he had been found by Professor McGonagall and several other members of the Order. Hagrid's lifeless body was being cradled in his brother Grawp's arms as tears fell from the giant's eyes.

Not far from Grawp laid the carcass of Buckbeak, it looked as if the animal had given its life to protect Hagrid. Lucius Malfoy's longtime wish for the Hippogriff's head had finally been granted as Buckbeak had been decapitated, his head no place to be found.

Each piece of news was like a stake to the heart of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. At one point the trio had almost considered turning themselves in to stop the murders. The only thing that stopped them was an anonymous letter sent to them via a folded paper bird which simply read,

_**WE ARE ALL BEHIND YOU, STAY STRONG!**_

But for Ron, Harry, and Ginny it had been Hermione's death that was having a harsher effect on them than all of the other deaths combined.

The large tent that had been home for them since the quest began had suddenly become small as reminders of Hermione's existence jumped out at them at every turn.

Books, with Hermione's bookmarks, were found in various sections of the tent, as if quietly waiting for her return to continue reading where she had left off.

None of the trio could bring themselves to place them back on the shelves.

Conversation between the three teammates was sparse as they each grieved in their own ways.

Ginny recalled Harry's unspoken decision to spend his sleeping hours, when he could sleep, in the tent's living room. Several nights Ginny found herself comforting Harry from a reoccurring nightmare in which he saw Hermione's lifeless eyes staring back at him through the magical barrier that had trapped her to her fate.

When Harry could not sleep she would feel his guilt as he spent that time replaying Hermione's death in his mind, wondering if there was some way he could have done something different to save her life.

Ginny knew that the connection they shared worked both ways, for as she felt his guilt, he had to be feeling hers. She spent the first two weeks, after Hermione's passing, crying herself to sleep over the loss of her best friend and the guilt she felt for having followed the order to leave her to die.

It had taken all of her mental strength to keep from being overwhelmed by the combined guilt.

The most dramatic change came from Ron. Gone was the jovial, fun loving, ever joking person that everyone remembered. In his place came a quiet, brooding young man who suddenly became obsessed with ending Voldemort's reign.

Ron threw himself into both his physical and magical training. After two months he no longer looked like a taller version of Fred and George, but a bulkier, more muscular version of her brother Charlie. Many times she and Harry would enter "The Pit" to find its wooden training dummies smashed to bits. Inwardly, Ginny felt pity for anyone who crossed Ron in the wrong manner.

But while Ron may have looked physically better, Ginny knew that mentally he was suffering. He was visually growing impatient with Harry's lack of action. He spoke to her only when spoken to and even then with just short polite answers.

Ginny could only watch as Harry and Ron's friendship deteriorated in front of her eyes. Her brother could not bring himself to forgive Harry for leaving Hermione behind, and Harry could not allow himself to be forgiven for the same reason. It was a vicious circle; Ginny could not get through to either of them.

It was only in the last few weeks that she realized that Ron's behavior had taken a turn for the worse. At morning breakfasts she noticed that Ron would appear each day with freshly healed wounds on the exposed areas of his hands, arms and face.

If Harry noticed as well, he never let on. Ginny, on the other hand, refused to sit idly by. She knew her brother could not have been hurting himself through his training. Neither she nor Harry had sparred with him in weeks. So she theorized that it had to be something he was doing during their sleeping hours.

Finally, as she watched Ron quietly leave the tent in the middle of the night, she discovered she was correct in her assumption. Part of her wanted to follow him, part of her wanted to wake Harry and inform him of her discovery. But it was the part of her that thought like her mother would that won out; as she magically guided a sofa in front of the tent's entrance and sat down to await her brother's return.

_"How had things gone so wrong and what can I do to make things right?"_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Among the twist and turns that make up Diagon Alley there are places where the normal everyday witch could purchase magical items. Places where a wizard could get a bite to eat or grab a pint of ale. Even places where one could buy a flock of owls in which to deliver mail all over the United Kingdom.

But of all the things one could find, it was trouble that could be found if a witch or wizard wanted it or not. Take a wrong turn, lose track of time, or just not pay attention to one's surroundings and one could very well find themselves in a situation they could find it difficult to get out of.

Harry had learned that lesson in his second year when a simple mistake in speaking caused him to floo into the wrong fireplace, ending up in Knockturn Alley.

Fortunately for Harry, when he exited Borgin and Burkes he turned to his right instead of his left, which would have led him deeper in the wrong direction. For had he turned left he would have found himself headed towards a pub that no self-respecting wizard, minor or not, should ever find himself in.

Over five years from the time of Harry's accidental journey, that same pub found itself the focus of someone who had nothing but the mindset of not just finding trouble, but to have trouble find him.

And trouble had indeed found him; the pub looked as if a hurricane had hit it. Tables and chairs had either been smashed to bits or thrown from their normal resting areas. The bar itself looked beyond repair as it had been hit by several hexes and spells. Bottles of liquor that were once behind it, were now smashed, their contents splattered in every direction.

Lying on the floor of the pub, in various awkward positions, were the bodies of several Death Eaters. Their wands smashed to bits next to their unconscious forms.

Strangely enough the destruction itself was not without a pattern. A trained wizard would have easily seen how the magical brawl began in the pub but had been led out of a rear exit and into a poorly lit alleyway behind it.

In that very alley stood three Death Eaters each holding wands and cautiously standing their ground. In front of them stood Ron Weasley, his face had several cuts and there was a deep bruise on his forehead. But his eyes showed a seriousness that told the three wizards in front of him that he felt no pain from his injuries.

Ron was in his fighting stance as he expertly twirled his wand between his fingers, "Are the three of you just going to stand there hoping that I bleed to death from these cuts?"

None of the three reacted as Ron continued, "Or maybe you're just trying to figure out what kind of spells I used on your five mates back inside the pub? Well, you don't have to worry about that because I didn't use any spells at all!"

The Death Eaters were shocked by the statement, but they were even more shocked when Ron slipped his wand back into his holster.

"I see you all need proof. I'll just take the lot of you without using my wand."

The Death Eaters looked to one another in hope that one of them would take the lead and attack first, but the sheer craziness of the unarmed teenage wizard standing before them kept them riveted to the ground.

He took the opportunity to taunt them some more, "What's wrong! Three of Voldemort's lapdogs can't take an unarmed seventeen year old boy!"

Ron noticed the middle Death Eater's face as it showed a flash of anger, his knuckles turning white as he gripped his wand tighter.

Ron's face suddenly went calm.

His eyes and those of the middle Death Eater's locked as Ron spoke two words.

"Five Seconds."

**_One…_**

The middle wizard lifted his wand in an attempt to hex his opponent in the chest, but Ron was a split second faster as he spun placing himself inside the Death Eater's stance, grabbing his hand in an iron grip and forcing him to unwillingly aim and fire at the Death Eater to his left.

**_Two…_**

The hex meant for Ron blasted the left Death Eater a meter into the air leaving him sprawled on the ground knocked cold. Ron then dealt with the middle wizard by using his left arm to drive a powerful elbow into the wizard's jaw.

**_Three…_**

Ron snatched the wizard's wand from his limp hand as the Death Eater collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap. He turned his attention to the last Death Eater as he felt the searing heat from a spell that narrowly missed his face. With his opponent's wand firmly in his grasp, he expertly blocked the next two spells.

**_Four…_**

Ron then fired a spell that just missed the last Death Eater's head, blasting the brick wall behind him. The dark wizard was just about to raise his wand again when Ron placed both hands upon the wand he was holding and performed a quick pulling motion that caused the section of the wall he had just blasted to collapse onto the Death Eater.

He walked over to the last Death Eater and kicked his unconscious body, "Five…when are you prats going to learn that I don't miss?"

The sound of a pair of hands clapping startled Ron as he dropped to one knee and aimed in the direction of the pub's exit door.

"Very impressive, I thought your dueling skills were good after your training. But you seem to be at a whole different level now."

Ron got to his feet and snapped the wand in his hands, "Hello Tonks, you're here awfully fast."

Tonks gave him a small grin, "I was on routine patrol. There have been reports of someone taking down dark wizards all over Diagon Alley over the last few weeks."

"You don't say."

Tonks ignored Ron's attempt at sarcasm, "But finding you tonight was easy. I just had to go in the opposite direction of the group of wizards running for their lives."

Ron was just finishing up breaking the last of the Death Eater's wands, "So are you here to arrest me?"

Tonks' normally jovial face turned serious, "I should, considering how sloppy you've become in covering your tracks. I thought we trained you better than that."

"To hell with my training," replied Ron, staring at the ground, refusing to make eye contact with his former instructor.

Tonks' look changed to one of sympathy, "I know you're hurting…"

Ron turned his back, "Don't."

"…I miss her too…" continued Tonks as she reached out to place a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned, avoiding her touch, "I don't want to talk about it!"

Tonks pulled her hand away, "Fine, but I think it's fair to say that if Hermione were alive she wouldn't want you being so reckless with your life!"

"Well she's dead, and if Harry won't get off his arse and do something, I will!" shouted Ron.

Tonks took a deep calming breath, "Before Moody and I began training the four of you, our biggest fear was that one, if not more of you, would get out of control…"

She continued, "…but none of you were ever under any control, were you?"

Ron stared at her but said nothing; it was all he needed to say.

"For what it's worth, with all the Death Eaters and Aurors looking for you, maybe it would be best if you followed Harry's lead and stay hidden for a while longer."

Ron released an annoyed sigh, "Whatever, are you going to arrest me or not?"

"No, as far as I'm concerned the fight was over before I got here."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Ron tossed Tonks a G.S.F. calling card and Disapparated.

"No, Hermione wouldn't be happy at all with you," said Tonks as she set about getting the unconscious wizards prepared for arrest.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was nearly dawn by the time Ron returned to his tent. He made it a point to secure the entrance as quietly as possible. But this did not help as he turned to find himself greeted by his sister who was wearing an angry look that reminded him of his mother.

Ginny crossed her arms, "Where have you been and what happened to your face?"

"Couldn't sleep, I went for a run and hit a tree."

She rolled her eyes in disgust, "Just how daft do you think I am? I know magical wounds when I see them."

Ginny did not wait for her brother to answer, "What you're doing is wrong. The ultimate purpose of the G.S.F. is to bring down Voldemort by destroying the Horcruxes. It isn't to seek revenge. As much as I want to do exactly what you're doing, it just isn't right."

Ron looked into his sister's eyes, "If that's the case, then why aren't we doing anything about the remaining Horcruxes? Why are we just sitting here on our arses while our friends and family are being hunted down and killed?"

"You know as well as I do that the last two Horcruxes are the most difficult to locate because Nagini is usually going to be by Voldemort's side and none of us has a clue as to what the last Horcrux is," replied Ginny.

Ginny continued, "Everyone in the wizarding world is affected by this war. Are you going to protect everybody?"

"I'm not looking to protect everybody, that's Harry trait. I'm just looking to make myself useful by taking out as many of those pathetic gits, who were stupid enough to have sided with Voldemort, as I can," said Ron as he turned and began walking towards his bedroom.

Ginny grabbed her brother by the shirt and forced him to look her in the face, "This is not a game of Wizard's Chess! You aren't a knight on the board! I will not just watch as you try to sacrifice yourself! Getting yourself killed will not bring Hermione back!"

Ron pulled himself away, "Oh, are you planning on trying to stop me?"

From out of the darkness a voice answered him, "No, but I will if I have to."

Ron turned to find Harry stepping into the light. Neither Ginny nor Ron knew how long he had been listening in. Harry had his wand drawn.

"Oh great, you'll take action against me, but not against the real enemy," replied Ron.

"No, I just don't want to see my best mate walk down the same self-destructive path that I almost did. Hermione wouldn't appreciate it if I stood by and watched you sacrifice yourself in her name," said Harry.

"YOU SHUT UP! YOU DON'T GET TO SAY HER NAME!" screamed Ron as he drew his wand as well.

Ginny watched as the two friends rounded on one another. She could have easily thrown up a Shield charm, but this confrontation was a long time coming. It was something the two of them needed to get out of their systems for quite a while now.

Ron's eyes went calm, "One minute, eighteen seconds."

But before either of them could attack, Harry dropped his wand and raised his hands.

Ron's face went furious again, "Come on Potter! Do something for Merlin's sake!"

Harry shook his head, "Whatever you need to do, go ahead and do it! The two of us need to get through this! But just understand that nothing you do to me, no amount of hexes, spells or jinxes, no amount of punches, kicks or elbows is ever going to punish me as much as I've already punished myself!"

Harry then stepped up until the point of Ron's wand was pressing against Harry's chest, "Not a day has gone by that I haven't hated myself for leaving Hermione behind! I made the decision! I watched her die! You weren't the only one to break a promise, Ron!"

Harry grabbed Ron's hand, guiding the tip of his friend's wand between his eyes, "So go ahead and take out your anger on me, but Ginny is right, nothing you do is ever going to bring Hermione back."

Ginny silently looked on as Ron gripped his wand so tight it looked as if it might snap in his large hand. Ron's face had gone scarlet as the wand began shaking in his grasp.

The tip of the wand began to glow; it actually looked as if he would cast a spell into Harry's face. But at the last second, Ron threw his wand to the ground and drew his fist back, looking as if he had made the mental choice of attacking Harry physically instead of magically.

If Harry feared for his safety, he never showed as his calm eyes never left Ron's

After several more tense seconds, Ron let out a scream that was a combination of both anger and frustration. He then turned and walked over to one of the tent's poles, smashing it to kindling with the punch he meant to hit Harry with.

Ron looked at his now bleeding knuckles, "You're not worth it."

He again turned and started making his way to his bedroom, when Ginny grabbed him by the arm, once more forcing him to stop in his tracks and face her.

"Where is he?" asked Ginny, directly staring into her brother's blue eyes.

Ron looked both perplexed and annoyed, "Where's who?"

Ginny placed her arms at her sides and in a sad voice answered, "Where's my big brother? His name is Ron and I haven't seen him in a long time. I really miss him and I want him back."

For the briefest of moments it looked as if Ron's facial features were about to soften. But before he would allow that to happen, he pushed passed his sister and disappeared into his room.

Ginny watched her brother's retreating form as she felt Harry's hands softly grip her arms from behind, "I miss him too, Ginny."

She turned to face him and placed her arms around him in a loving hug, "Are you O.K.?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'm actually better than I have been in a long time. I'm just sorry that it took Ron almost beating me up to get me to feel this way."

He bent over and gave her a quick kiss, "Thank you."

"Thank me, for what?"

"For having the strength to confront Ron about what he has been up to, you know he's going about things the wrong way but he's right about one thing," answered Harry.

"And what's that?"

"That it's time to get off our arses and get back to our quest. No more sitting on the sidelines while the wizarding world suffers."

"Now that the Death Eaters know our identities, it's going to be practically impossible to act with any kind of secrecy," replied Ginny.

Harry picked up his wand, "That's definitely true, but we also knew it was only a matter of time before our identities became public knowledge. We can't allow that to stop us."

Ginny used her wand to conjure two images in the air between them. One image was a snake, which Harry took to represent Nagini. The other image was that of a question mark, which represented the unknown Horcrux.

Through their connection, Harry felt the question Ginny wanted to ask, so he answered it before she could speak, "We were all in agreement that Nagini would be the last Horcrux that we should quest for. But at this point, we have to conclude that when it comes to either of these last two Horcruxes, we have to act upon whichever of these becomes available to us first."

Ginny bit her bottom lip, "I agree, but to go after Nagini first? After snatching up the cup, Voldemort now knows we're going after his Horcruxes. He has got to have closed ranks around his pet by now."

Harry waved his wand, causing the suspended images to disappear, "Yeah, and in that we may gain a chance at Nagini."

Harry felt a flutter of curiosity through their shared bond, "What I'm saying is that Voldemort has been using every asset at his disposal to find us. Why do you think that is?"

Comprehension flashed in Ginny's eyes, "I just assumed he wanted the rest of us dead. But now I realize that it's more than that, he's most likely assuming that we don't have the knowledge to destroy the Horcruxes. He's betting we still have them!"

Harry nodded, "Good thing you insisted we destroyed them as we got them."

"O.K., so how do we get the location of Voldemort's pet?" asked Ginny.

"We use Hedwig and Pigwidgeon to search for Nagini. If they have the ability to find people wherever they go, then finding that large snake shouldn't be a problem. We use our pets to find his pet," replied Harry.

Ginny's eyes showed surprise, "I didn't think you could use owls for that purpose, but if it works we'll be one step ahead of the Death Eaters."

"The way things have been going lately, we'll need every advantage we can get," answered Harry as he sat on the sofa and removed his glasses, his eyes suddenly looking glassy.

Ginny took as seat next to him, wrapping her arms around him and drawing him close, "I can feel your guilt over Ron. You aren't to blame for his behavior. He's just hurting over Hermione."

"It isn't just that. Your brother's friendship means a lot to me and I feel like there's nothing I can do to save it. I've already lost one of my best friends; I don't think I could handle losing another."

Ginny touched his cheek and gently turned his face to look him in the eyes, "He'll come around. Deep down he doesn't want to lose your friendship either, I just know it.

Ron could hear Harry and Ginny talking in the living room, but he could not make out what either of them was saying. He was in the midst of removing his clothing when something on the ground caught his eye. He bent over to pick it up and realized that he must have dropped it shortly before leaving the tent earlier tonight.

It was a picture of Hermione taken by Ron during Bill and Fleur's wedding reception. He remembered how beautiful she had looked that night, but he also remembered how much pleading he had to do to convince her to take a picture. Eventually she conceded and he had kept it on his person ever since.

He inwardly scolded himself for leaving the picture on the floor.

Normally, Hermione's image would smile and laugh whenever he looked at it, but lately when he looked at her, her face would change from a look of happiness to one of sadness and concern.

It had been this way since he had begun his one man crusade against the Death Eaters.

Ron found he could no longer look at her sad eyes as he fought back his tears. He put the picture facedown on his nightstand and spoke out loud to himself.

"I'll see you soon."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Two weeks later found Ginny and Harry suiting up in their black outfits. It had been quite a while since either of them had ventured from the safety of the tent as they had patiently waited for the return of either Hedwig or Pigwidgeon.

Neither had returned, which worried Ginny to no end. Harry continually reassured her that they were under strict orders from him to not return until they discovered the location of Nagini and only in the off chance that Voldemort left her to fend for herself.

Harry and Ginny had spent the last weeks reading and dissecting Dumbledore journal in hope of turning up any hidden information regarding the mystery Horcrux. But the harder they tried to find something, the more they came up empty. It was driving them both mental with frustration.

To make matters worse, Ron had taken to avoiding them. He refused to join them in their study sessions or anywhere else for that matter. He just spent most of his time in his room or training by himself in "The Pit".

By the end of the fortnight, Ginny was more than ready to pull the red hair out of her head. But before she could complain to Harry, he seemed to read her mind as he ordered her to don her battle gear.

Ginny gave him a smirk, "So explain to me why we are going? And please don't tell me you're doing this to keep me from strangling you out of sheer boredom."

A small grin came to Harry's face as he finished strapping on his wand holster, "Of course I'm doing this to avoid a strangling, but also because I need to get out of this tent as well."

"So that's why, now where are we going?"

Harry was about to answer her question when a voice caught their attention.

"Yeah, where are _we_ going?"

Ron stood before them wearing his black battle gear as well. Ginny instantly felt Harry's heart lift slightly at the sight of his best friend, but Ginny had grown up for years with Ron and she knew simply by looking into his eyes that he did not wish to join them for the benefit of the Wizarding world. So before Harry could speak, she spoke up first.

"Harry, could you give Ron and I a few minutes alone?"

Harry gave her a questioning look when he felt something click inside him. He then turned and walked out of the front door, saying nothing.

Ginny waited for the door to fully close before turning to face her brother, "You're not coming with us."

Ron crossed his arms, "Don't you think that's a decision that our team leader should make?"

Ginny pointed at the closed door while never taking her eyes from Ron's face, "That's your best friend that just walked out that door. Unfortunately, that's how he's thinking, like a best mate and not the team leader that he should be."

Ron was about to make a smart remark but he did not get the chance as his sister continued to speak, "He's willing to forgive you anything to have you back in his life, but I know you too well, and I can see it in your eyes. You haven't forgiven him at all and it looks as if you never will."

Ginny watched him break eye contact first, "You're not interested in the quest anymore. If that were the case you would've been with us trying to unravel the identity of the last Horcrux. You're still only interested in revenge and I won't have you risking our lives for that particular cause. You want back on this team? Prove it, stay here and hit the books while we're gone. Put that strategic mind of yours to good use and point us in the right direction."

Ginny turned and was about to walk out the door when she faced her brother again, "While you're at it, see if you can find some forgiveness in what's left of your heart."

Ron watched the door slam shut. He wanted to yell at Ginny for her harsh words, but he could not, for as much as he wanted to tell her she was wrong, inwardly he knew that every word she said was right.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ginny thought that Diagon Alley was a shadow of it's former self the last time they had seen it. But what they were looking at when they apparated made their earlier opinion pale in comparison. They both knew that they apparated in the middle of the night, but it was easy to see that practically every business on the main alley had closed up as the windows were boarded up. Those that were not, looked to have been fire bombed in various attacks.

It was easy to see that the area was a ghost town regardless of the time of day. The only area looking to be in business was Knockturn Alley and even it looked to be very dimly lit.

They kept to the darkened side of the streets to keep from being detected as they knew that the only people walking around at this time of night were either going to be Aurors on patrol or Death Eaters up to no good.

Ginny followed closely behind Harry when she realized where he was leading her. She thought it best to use table talk, _"Why are we going to the rear entrance of Fred and George's shop? You know as well as I do that they closed it down months ago."_

Harry reached the rear door, _"I know, but we haven't heard from either of them and I figured this might be a good place to start looking for the family."_

A sad expression crossed her face, _"I just hope everyone is doing well."_

Harry gently brushed her face with his hand. He then pulled his wand and attempted to open the door using a variety of spells. He did not show the least amount of surprise when none of them worked.

Ginny playfully slapped his arm, _"You prat, did you honestly think my brothers wouldn't put better security on their shop. Move aside, you have to think like they would."_

She tapped the tip of her wand against her chin as she concentrated on the task at hand. After several failed attempts, Harry was about to playfully slap her arm in return, when the door suddenly opened.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, _"I used every unlocking charm I knew, short of a Bombarda or my own blood to open that door. Which one did you use?"_

Ginny performed a Lumos charm as she crossed the doorway, _"A Bat-Bogey Hex."_

Harry closed the door behind them and looked at her as if she had a horn growing out of her forehead, _"Bat-Bogey Hex? That's totally mental; it isn't even close to an unlocking charm. It doesn't make any sense."_

Ginny smirked at him as she placed her hands on her hips, _"When have you known my brothers to make any sense? Knowing them, they must have known that we'd eventually try to locate the family's whereabouts. So of course they'd use the least likely spell to allow passage."_

_"And seeing as you have the habit of thinking like they do, they were counting on you to figure that out first,"_ replied Harry.

_"So maybe it made complete sense after all?"_ said Ginny as she pointed her wand at a nearby set of old candles.

But Harry quickly grabbed her hand to stop her from lighting them. Ginny was about to ask him why, when she felt concern through their bond. She looked up into Harry's face and then followed his eyes to the door through which they had just entered.

From his pocket Harry pulled out an all too Familiar piece of flesh colored string that was split into two on one of the ends. Harry handed an end to Ginny as he placed the second end into his own ear. He then silently commanded the opposite end of the string to make its way towards the door.

As soon as the Extendable Ear settled into place, Harry and Ginny heard no less than three voices speaking.

"…telling you blokes, I saw this door close not more than a minute ago."

"The door is still magically sealed. So either you're mental with boredom and you thought you saw something or whoever just went in is still inside."

"So let's just force the door then."

"Now I know you're mental. You weren't here the last time someone tried to force the door, were you? That bloke was in a frozen state for the better part of a fortnight."

"So what do you want to do? There's no way I'm reporting back to the Dark lord or that Lestrange woman that after months of watching this place that we missed someone going in."

"Use your brain, will you? If they went in, we just have the rest of our people surround the building and then we wait until they come back out."

Ginny felt Harry inwardly scold himself. But she was thinking exactly as he was at that moment. They should have realized that the Death Eaters would have people watching the shop around the clock. Their weeks in hiding had made them sloppy. Ginny shook her head as she realized that their small side trip might have just cost them their lives.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

While Ron felt physically tired, mentally he could not sleep as his sister's accusations kept replaying in his mind. So against his better judgment he decided to follow her advice and make his way towards the tent's library. He had not looked at Dumbledore's journal in quite sometime, but short of anything else he had read in his life, he knew the pages of his late headmaster's words as well as he knew the Wizard's Chess board.

The journal itself was always left on the center of the table for any of the tent's occupants to read. So when he entered the room, it was not the journal which caught his attention, but the clutter around it. Ron instinctively heard his mother's voice screaming at him to clean up the mess of books on the table. But when he reached for the first book, he again realized why none had been moved.

All of the books were at one time, being studied by Hermione. Ron knew this by the odd collection of bookmarks he could find in each one. Things like pieces of paper, an old train ticket, one of Hedwig's feathers, even a length of yarn which looked to have come from an old Gryffindor scarf. Ron caught himself laughing as he remembered the countless times Hermione had yelled at her companions when she would find books with pages folded at the corners. But just as quickly as he started laughing, he felt instantly sad as his loneliness quickly reminded him that he would never hear her yell at him again.

Without disturbing the bookmarks, Ron neatly returned the books to the shelves and then sat down to begin reading the Horcrux journal once again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For the better part of three hours, Harry and Ginny had used their time to quietly search the shop they were trapped in. Harry fondly remembered how lively the shop was the first time he had seen it, the different colored displays, and the samples which could do anything from giving someone a black eye to causing someone to sprout feathers, even the small cage which at one time housed the Pygmy Puffs that Ginny loved very much. But the shop looked nothing like that now, as its contents had been stripped to the bare walls. Harry caught himself thinking that it felt as if all the humor had gone out in the world.

Harry looked to Ginny and found her still using "Table Talk" to keep from making noise, _"We've checked the upstairs bedrooms, the sales floor and the back offices, but we haven't found anything. Maybe Fred and George didn't want to leave any clues in case someone got in before us."_

_"I'm beginning to agree with you. Besides, with us scampering around in the dark, we might have walked over a clue and missed it. I wish we had some of that Night Chocolate so we could see properly,"_ answered Harry.

Harry felt their connection click into place as Ginny answered, _"Bullocks! Why didn't I think of that before? Give me your glasses."_

He handed her his glasses and instantly regretted the decision as his vision went blurry as well as dark. But he never complained as he patiently waited to see what Ginny had in mind. She tapped her wand to the lenses and began searching the room. Several minutes later he watched as Ginny used her wand to place three very small glowing dots on the ceiling, wall and floor respectively.

Before he could pose a question, she gently placed his glasses back on his face and then pointed at the dot she had placed on the ceiling. He allowed his vision to clear and then followed Ginny's finger to where it was pointed. What he saw astonished him.

Visible only through Harry's charmed spectacles was a crimson letter "G". Ginny then pointed towards the second dot on the wall which had a golden letter "S" upon it. Harry quickly understood and looked to the floor, finding a crimson glowing "F".

Ginny smiled as she watched Harry tap the center of the "F" with his wand and then take a few steps back to rejoin her. In an instant, a small section of floor disappeared to reveal a set of stairs leading down into a cellar. Without a word between them, they took each other's hands and made their way down.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Had the journal been a chess board, Ron would have reached over and forcefully swept all the pieces off the board in anger. Instead he closed the book and slammed it to the table. It was driving him mental that Dumbledore had no clue as to the last Horcrux. Was not the old wizard supposedly "all-knowing"? How did taking hours to study mysteries like this not drive Hermione mental?

Ron was about to scream in frustration, when a loud tone snapped him from his thoughts. He recognized it sound as a perimeter alert. But unlike a shrieking siren which told him there was an intruder in the area, this tone was to alert him that a friend was entering the zone. Ron magically conjured a layout of the tent's surroundings and found two small green dots slowly making their way towards the tent.

He knew from their size that the dots heading towards him were too small to be human. So he thought it best to go outside and meet them. Ron's Lumos charm lit the darkness around him as he searched for the pair. As his vision adjusted to the contrast of dark and light, he found what he was looking for.

The sight caused his heart to drop.

Crashing into the ground, no more than twenty meters from his feet was Pigwidgeon and Hedwig. It looked as if the smaller bird had been carrying the larger one.

"Pig!" yelled Ron as he ran towards the fallen birds.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The opening to the Twin's shop magically sealed itself as soon as Harry and Ginny reached the bottom of the stairs. Candles around the cellar lit themselves as they area grew bright. The room itself was as bare as the shop above it with the exception of a single small green box that was sitting on a shelf against one of the walls. The box reminded Harry of one of the Twin's original Skiving Snackboxes.

Ginny lifted the dust covered box and began to open it, when it suddenly began glowing, causing her to release it. They both watched as the box, instead of smashing into the floor, simply hovered in midair before them. The lid of the box opened and floating above the hovering box were the disjointed heads of both Fred and George.

Harry and Ginny listened in silence as Fred's head spoke first, "Greetings G.S.F., welcome to our hidden cellar. We can only guess that if you are here then you are hoping to find the combined families' hiding place."

George suddenly interrupted his brother, "Hold on there, Fred. We can't be too cautious. What if the people who found this box are not the G.S.F.?"

Fred nodded his head, "Right you are my dear brother. In the outside chance that you aren't any of the remaining members of the G.S.F., we've put together a small security measure. George, would you be so kind as to explain?"

George took on an air of seriousness that Harry had never seen from the normal fun loving Weasley, "I'm going to ask one question that only a member of the G.S.F. would know. Answer correctly and you will have the answer you seek. Answer incorrectly and you'll wish you'd never stepped foot in our shop."

George looked over to his brother's head as Fred took over speaking, "Basically, the entire shop has been magically set to implode if you answer incorrectly or don't answer at all. The entire upstairs will come crashing down on top of you."

George began speaking again, "The day that we rescued Padma from Durmstrangs, we negotiated a future percentage of earnings from G.S.F. merchandizing. How much was that percentage? You have twenty seconds to answer."

Harry looked to Ginny, "It was thirty percent, right?"

Ginny shook her head, "It's a trick question, let me answer."

Harry felt her confidence through their bond. But even at that critical moment, he could not help but make light of the situation as he placed his fingers in his ears.

She gave Harry her best "I'll kill you later" stare and turned to her brother's heads, "The agreed upon percentage was forty percent, thirty percent when we taught you our self-defense skills. The other ten when we showed you how to duel with our wands as we do now."

The Twins looked at one another and then back to Ginny, "You are correct. Hello Harry, Ginny, and Ron, we apologize for the test, but when it comes to our families' well being, yes Harry even your family, we are taking no chances."

"They mentioned Ron, even though he isn't here. This must be a sort of magical recording," thought Harry as George continued speaking.

"Spell-o-Taped to the bottom of this box are three pieces of an invention we like to call "Memory Gum". Once you chew a piece it will implant the proper directions to our safe house."

Fred spoke up next, "Memory Gum is one of our better inventions. Once the memory is implanted it is yours forever. No magical spell, charm or hex can pull it from you."

"Not even Veritaserum will work," piped in George.

"Once the charm in this box wears off, an entrance to a tunnel will appear that will lead you to an exit roughly half a kilometer outside of Diagon Alley," finished Fred.

"We hope to see the rest of you in one piece very soon. Just to let you know, we're sorry about Hermione. Mum and Dad have done all they can for her parents. Surprisingly enough, even Harry's aunt has tried to lessen their pain, when Harry's uncle wasn't around of course," said George.

"We just hope that you three make those responsible for her death answer for it. We really miss Granger, she was like another sister to us," added Fred.

"Good luck, G.S.F." said the Twins as the box stopped glowing and fell to the floor.

Just as they had been told, an opening to a tunnel appeared before them. Ginny collected the three pieces of Memory Gum as Harry lit his wand to guide their way.

"Time to get away from here," declared Harry as he led the way down the tunnel.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron sprinted back to the library with both owls in his arms. Normally, he would have taken someone who was hurt to the room the group had designated as the infirmary, but Ron knew his knowledge of animal physiology was next to nil, so he thought it best to have books on animals just within arms reach if he needed them. He gently placed the pair of animals on the reading table and removed his wand from his holster.

Pigwidgeon was unusually listless. Ron turned the bird and understood why as quite a bit of the small owl's tail feathers had been scorched, as if a fire spell had been used to try and kill it. Ron could only assume the Pig's speed was what saved him.

"Don't worry Pig, a few healing charms and you'll be back to annoying me in no time," said Ron in his best reassuring tone.

Ron then turned his attention to Hedwig. If Pigwidgeon was listless, Hedwig in comparison was catatonic. Ron knew Hedwig never showed affection towards the smaller owl, so if she allowed Pig to carry her, then things must have been pretty desperate.

Ron prepared himself to remove the Petricficus Totalus curse he assumed was used on Hedwig, when he lifted her wing to find something that made his heart stop.

Hedwig had a small arrow through her torso! She was not petrified at all, she was dead.

Ron slumped back in his chair, his hand over his mouth. He found that he could not think straight for several moments. It was not until Pigwidgeon nipped on his ear and rubbed against his cheek that he focused again.

"I'm sorry Pig, she didn't make it," said Ron while softly petting the small bird's head.

Ron's thoughts immediately went to Harry. He knew that short of himself, Hermione and Ginny, it was Hedwig who was his best friend's closest companion. To be honest, she was his first real companion and now she had been taken from him as well.

Through Ginny, Ron knew of Harry's plan to use the owls to track down Nagini's hiding place. Ron originally thought the plan absurd, but like a lot of the things since their quest had begun, he was proven wrong.

Ron knew that Harry and he were not on the best of terms at the moment, but he felt the least he could do was to try and make Hedwig as presentable as possible before Harry's return. Again he leveled his wand as he prepared to cast a cleaning charm, when two things caught his eye. First, in Hedwig's beak he found a plant stem. It was so tightly clamped in the owl's mouth that Ron had to apply a bit of strength to pry it loose.

Second, he noticed that Hedwig's feathers were coated in reddish dirt. Ron thought that she may have gotten that way when she and Pig crashed into the ground outside, but that dirt was a rich brown, not red. Ron turned to the book shelf he had just filled earlier that day and charmed a book on Herbology into his hands.

He opened it and one of Hermione's bookmarks fell from its pages. It was a picture of himself just after winning his first Quidditch Championship at Hogwarts. He had the cup in his hands, but he was more interested in Hermione, whose smile was beaming at him from the stands. They were surrounded by hundreds of people but at the moment it was as if they were the only ones that existed as they smiled at one another.

He quickly replaced the bookmark and began rifling through the books pages. After several more minutes of looking he found the answer he was looking for. The plant stem and the red earth were not uncommon in the United Kingdom, but to find one growing from the other could only be found in one place.

Ron looked to Pigwidgeon, "The North Yorkshire Moors, you found Nagini in the North Yorkshire Moors! You two weren't just flying for your lives; you were trying to get back to let us know you finally found her!"

Pigwidgeon feebly jumped up and down in what Ron could only guess was a positive gesture.

Ron's mind began moving in a million different directions at once. It was the break that they had all been waiting for. But now that it presented itself, they were not together as a unit to act on it. Time was of the essence, who knew if this opportunity would ever present itself again. Ron once again looked at Hermione's picture and came to a decision. He changed his clothes, grabbed a small amount of supplies and wrote a note to both Harry and Ginny.

"Pig, as soon as they arrive, see to it that they get this note. Do not allow them to detour, bring them directly to this room."

The small owl's only reaction was to take the note in his beak and stare back at his owner.

Ron took a deep breath, grabbed an old shoe from a box of potential Portkeys the group kept near the front door and walked out into the night.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After just over 20 minutes of walking, Harry and Ginny finally came to a small set of stairs that immediately led to a set of what looked to be storm doors. They took position on both sides of the doors as Harry spoke.

"Not that I need to ask, but are you ready?"

Ginny never took her eyes from the doors, "Just open them, the way I'm feeling, I'd love to run into a few Death Eaters right now."

Harry cast a silent charm and the doors flew open, he and Ginny hitting the sidewalk no less than a split second behind them. But instead of Death Eaters, all they found was an empty alleyway, empty with the exception of a lone familiar figure.

"Impressive! You two were able to avoid the traps the Twins and I had set."

Harry did not lower his wand, "What is the most difficult thing about being in a leadership position?"

"That you will be responsible for making decisions that could very well mean life or death for those around you," replied Mad-Eye Moody.

Harry and Ginny took a step forward when Moody lifted his wand as well, "Miss Weasley, when you and Tonks faced off in your home, what was the first insult she said to you?"

Harry felt a small twinge of anger before she answered, "She called me a stupid naïve girl."

All three lowered their wands but did not holster them as Harry spoke, "How did you know to be here?"

"The Twins set a silent alarm that would inform Tonks if someone made it through their traps. It was designed just in case the person exiting wasn't any of you. She couldn't be here, so she contacted me," replied Moody.

Ginny spoke up, "Is everything O.K. with Tonks?"

"As O.K. as things can be, she's been a bit busy cleaning up the messes your brother has been leaving in his wake. Speaking of which, where is Ron?"

"Back at the tent, we thought it best to leave him there. He's been a bit of a wild card lately, but then again, you already know that," answered Harry.

Moody stepped closer and lowered his voice, "From what Tonks has told me, you two need to keep a closer eye on him. You don't want to go losing another teammate."

"Give him a break, He's still hurting over the loss of Hermione, we all are," said Harry.

Moody pointed his finger at Harry and Ginny, "Weren't any of you listening during training? This is a war, soldiers die in war. You have to pick up and carry on!"

With a quickness that belied her small frame, Ginny threw a punch towards Moody's face. It was only the fact that he had his hand up that enabled him to catch her small fist in his larger hand. Moody looked into Ginny's eyes and saw a mixture of both sadness and anger.

"Is that all we are to you? Just unfeeling soldiers whose simple task is to put ourselves in danger? Are we not allowed to feel a friend's loss? Hermione will never be a soldier to us. She was a friend, sister, and a loved one. Are you that heartless that you don't miss her yourself? Or did they remove your heart the same day that you had your eye replaced?" screamed Ginny.

Moody gently released Ginny's hand and looked to Harry, who was looking down at his shoes in an attempt to hide the sadness he no doubt felt at that moment. Moody slowly holstered his wand and placed his hands on Ginny's shoulders.

"I've trained Aurors for many years before either of you were born. Not a day goes by when I don't think about the witches and wizards who have died under my command. Whether you believe it or not, I think about Hermione as well. I did not mean to belittle her memory. I apologize if it sounded that way."

Ginny took a deep breath, "How are our families?"

"Safe, the house they're in is large enough, but to them it still feels crowded. The Order has been keeping watch over them."

Harry shook Moody's hand, "Thanks for the good news; it's the first for us in quite a while. Ginny, let's get going. Ron's going to want to know about what we've found."

Moody nodded his head, "Be careful with that Memory Gum. You don't want it falling into the wrong hands. I'll take a good Fidelius Charm over that stuff every time."

Harry gave Moody a grin and in two quick apparition cracks, they disappeared.

Moody slowly began walking towards Diagon Alley as he whispered, "Yes Ginny, I miss her too."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The large gloomy three story house was as sinister looking as Ron expected it to be. Leave it to Voldemort to pick a hiding place as dark as his own soul. But it was not just the building that looked evil; the grounds surrounding it did not help to liven things up as there was a series of small forests surrounding two-thirds of the house, with a family cemetery covering the last third.

Ron hated cemeteries at night, almost as much as he hated spiders. But after spending roughly half and hour scouting the house with his Omnioculars, he knew that the cemetery would be his best way into the house.

Training had taught him that normal procedure would be to plan out the best route into and out of a target. To take the time to scout the area and avoid contact with any Death Eaters that might be patrolling the grounds. But Ron was anything but in the mood for normal procedure as he decided that if he managed to get inside and make it back out alive, and he had every reason to believe that he would not, he wanted to be able to get back to the Portkey site with little to no resistance.

The Death Eaters surrounding the house never knew what hit them as each received a separate physical and magical beating that grew more intense with each person that Ron incapacitated. By the seventh Death Eater, Ron had to force himself to not beat the man to death as he found himself being driven by the same inner fury that he carried since Hermione's murder.

Ron made his way through the series of headstones and came to a stop behind what looked to be a family shrine. He gave himself time for his heart rate to slow, while using his Omnioculars to take one more look at the house. The thermal setting on his Omnioculars picked up no heat signatures in the house, not even Nagini's. But Ron figured that would be the case as snakes were naturally cold blooded creatures.

"Guess I'll just have to search for you one floor at a time," said Ron as he sprinted to the front door and charmed it open.

The house was very dimly lit, it almost reminded Ron of the Shrieking Shack, but here the furniture was in better condition, just quite a bit more dusty, which was saying a lot for the Shack back in Hogsmeade. Ron checked each room on the first floor and found nothing. He made his way up a staircase to the second floor. The only sound he betrayed was the occasional creak from the old floorboards.

He swept each room on the second floor and again came up empty. Ron was in the last room just to the right of the next staircase when he decided to compose himself. With the first two stories clear he knew the large snake would be waiting for him on the top floor. He dropped to one knee and took a moment to wipe his brow. He knew there was a good possibility that Voldemort might have already moved Nagini, but then again, why post guards if there was not anything worth guarding?

"O.K. Nagini, it's just you and me now," said Ron as he slowly got to his feet.

He had taken two steps forward, when he suddenly felt something wrap around his ankle, causing him to lose his balance and fall to the floor. He rolled to his back and what he saw made him realize he was in trouble. Nagini had appeared from a hole in one of the walls. For all Ron knew, Nagini might have been following him the entire time and was just waiting for the opportunity to pounce on her prey.

He rolled to his stomach and tried to crawl towards his wand, which he had dropped when he landed on the floor, but the large snake was faster as she quickly wrapped herself around Ron's legs. He tried to use his arms to drag himself to his wand which was only about a half a meter out of his reach, when he felt a sharp pain as Nagini bit him in his right calf. He yelled in pain as he continued to reach for his wand. Ron knew the bit wasn't lethal, as Nagini's breed of snake was not poisonous but a constrictor.

Ron was just within reach of his wand when he realized that Nagini was no longer just wrapped around her legs, but now around his chest, which included his left arm which was pinned to his side. He made one last desperate attempt to reach his wand. Ron just felt the smooth wood brush the tips of his fingers, when he felt the air being forced from his lungs.

Ron found he could not move or take in air, with his free right hand he tried to reach not for his wand this time, but for Nagini's head in hopes of causing the large snake to release him. Her response was to constrict even tighter. Ron's vision began to blur and then go black.

As he finally lost consciousness, Ron managed one last whisper with the last bit of the air in his body.

"Hermi…"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A sense of foreboding washed over Ginny upon entering the tent. All seemed well with her surroundings but she could not keep the hairs on the back of her neck from standing on end. She looked over to Harry, who sensing her feelings, already had his wand drawn. The pair were about to split up to check the tent when Pigwidgeon came flying out of the rear of the tent with a letter firmly in his beak.

"Pig?" asked Harry as he was surprised to see the small owl after so many days.

He reached for the letter, but Pigwidgeon flew out of reach before he could grab it, "Pig, this isn't the time for games, give me that letter."

The small grey bird flew towards the library with both Harry and Ginny right behind it. Ginny was the first to enter the room, at the sight of Hedwig, Ginny released a small yelp of surprise as she placed a hand over her mouth. Harry had just snatched the letter from Pigwidgeon's beak, when he saw his snow owl lying dead on the table.

Harry's sadness hit her like a large wave of water as she watched him gently stroke Hedwig's feathers. She walked to his side and could only watch in silence as he fought back his tears. He took a couple of deep breaths, and opened the letter. Ginny could tell it was difficult for him to read as his tears were blurring his vision, but before she could help, he reached under his glasses and wiped the tears away.

Harry finished reading and handed her the letter, his feelings of grief suddenly stopped, replaced by a feeling that Ginny could only describe as cold calculation. Harry did not try to shut her off from his feelings as he might have in the past; it was as if his entire demeanor had changed.

Harry spoke before she could express her concern, "I'm honestly very hurt right now. I really just want to break down and cry. But if what your brother wrote in that letter is true, we need to act quickly or we might lose another loved one tonight."

She read the note and instantly understood Harry's concern. There would be time to grieve later. Whether it would be just for Hedwig or for her brother as well, would be entirely based on how fast they could catch up to him. Harry grabbed an atlas off the shelf as Ginny ran to grab their backpacks from the bedroom. By the time she returned, Harry had the book opened to the proper pages.

"It's a good thing that there is only one magical village in North Yorkshire because that's going to make it easier for us to track Ron down. The real problem is…"

"…how far a head start my stupid git of a brother has on us. I hope he's fine, so I can kill him myself," finished Ginny.

Harry gave her a nod of agreement as she followed him outside.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron found himself completely confused by his surroundings. One second he remembered being in Nagini's grasp, unable to breathe. The next he found himself walking through a foggy haze. He reached for his wand, looking to clear the way around him, when he realized that not only was he no longer carrying his wand, but he was dressed in his favorite clothes, right up to his favorite Chudley Cannons sweatshirt. It even smelled like the soap his Mum always used to wash it.

Without realizing it, he found himself walking on a beautiful field of grass, the sun beaming down across his face. His senses went on alert for an attacker, but as he walked forward, nothing at all evil showed itself. Ron had thoughts pass through his mind that he could not ignore.

"Have I died? Is this heaven? Do I really deserve to be here if it is?"

Ron was running his fingers through his hair when he caught sight of a small cottage in the distance. He decided to walk towards it.

"No sense in doing nothing while my path has been set before me," thought Ron.

He was roughly fifty meters from the door, when he noticed a girl and boy sitting by a tree, playing what looked like Wizard's Chess. They both stood and faced him; Ron did not want to frighten them so he stopped walking towards them and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Ron…Ron Weasley."

They both stepped forward each smiling back at him; the boy's hair could easily be mistaken for Weasley red. His eyes were a beautiful brown that reminded him of Hermione's. The girl, who seemed the older of the two, had hair that was a dark reddish brown and had a bushy quality to it. It reminded him of Hermione as well. Her eyes held a look of intelligence that looked beyond her young age; they were a color that reminded Ron of his Mum's. Both children's faces had a set of freckles that made them even more beautiful.

The boy's smile grew a little larger as giggled, "We aren't daft, and we know who you are."

Ron laughed as he dropped to one knee so he could speak to them eye to eye, "Then you have me at a bit of a disadvantage because I have no idea who you are."

The girl's smile disappeared to be replaced by a look of maturity, "According to what we've been told, we aren't anyone, not anymore."

Ron's face showed confusion, "Aren't anyone? What the bloody hell does that mean? You're right here in front of me, of course you're someone."

Ron walked forward with the intention of reassuring the children of their existence, but before he could get closer, they ran towards the cottage, stopping just outside the front door. Ron felt ashamed of himself for using harsh language in front of them.

"I'm sorry, if I scared you, I get a bit carried away sometimes."

"Its O.K., we understand, it's just your way. We forgive you, but you can't come inside," said the girl.

"Because I'm a stranger?" asked Ron.

They both shook their heads and pointed behind him.

He turned and saw a frozen image of himself back on the floor of the house with Nagini wrapped around him. His face was red and his eyes were unfocused. Ron turned again to face the children, when he felt himself being pulled backwards. He tried to move forward but he continued to fall away from them.

Neither of the children moved, their faces were suddenly sad as they lifted their hands and waved goodbye.

Ron saw the front door of the cottage open, a third sad looking figure appeared behind the children, she knelt behind them and waved goodbye as well. Sadness gripped Ron's heart as he realized, even through the reemerging fog, who the third person was.

Ron reached out in vain as everything grew dark again.

"HERMIONE!"

**XXXXXXXXXX**

When Ron regained consciousness he became aware of two things. First, was that he would not be able to reach his wand in time to save himself. Second, was that without his wand, what he planned to do would be that much harder to accomplish.

He felt Nagini preparing to constrict once again as a flash of memory passed through his mind. He remembered lessons with Tonks as she taught them all the finer points of using Animagus Transfiguration. The other members of the quartet managed an animal form. Harry took the form of a Peregrine falcon, Ginny transformed into an African cheetah, and Hermione became an Andean Condor.

Ron remembered being impressed with the animals they became, but he was very disappointed with himself as he could only manage to transform into a red furred Weasel. It was not until a short time later that Hermione was able to show him that his form was not a weasel at all.

In actuality, he had become a red furred mongoose!

Originally, Ron knew next to nothing about the mongoose. But after his talk with Hermione about his animal form, he decided to study anything he could find regarding the Weasel-like animal.

Including, it's natural ability to fight and kill snakes.

Ron transformed perfectly and slipped from Nagini's grasp. The snake placed

tself between himself and his wand and made a lightning fast strike. But even her speed was no match for his enhanced reflexes.

Ron could feel his dense fur ruffling as he and Nagini rounded on one another, each waiting for an opening in which to strike. Nagini took another chance and again came up empty as Ron jumped backwards.

Ron felt his hind legs back into a wall as he watched Nagini rear her head back similar to that of a cobra preparing to finish off its prey. He could feel pain in his right hind leg, but he ignored it as he realized that their confrontation was about to come to a close.

Nagini struck just as Ron leapt forward….

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ha rry and Ginny knew they had found Ron when they discovered the seven Death Eaters unconscious and in Body Binds.

"From the looks of these prats, I would say Ron stopped just short of killing them," said Ginny.

"Yeah, they don't look like they'll be getting up anytime soon," replied Harry as they made their way towards the house.

"Harry, look," whispered Ginny as she saw the front door to the house open.

They watched as a silhouette passed through the doorway and made its way towards them. Harry and Ginny came out into the open with their wands drawn.

"Don't worry, Ginny. Other than those seven, the house is empty."

They watched as Ron limped towards them. His face was slightly covered in blood and in his hands he was carrying something that neither Harry nor Ginny could make out.

Ginny looked furious, "Ron are you mental? You could have been killed! You know better than to go off by yourself…"

But her tirade came to a halt when she finally saw what he was holding.

Ron opened up his hands and allowed what he was carrying to fall to the ground. Both Harry and Ginny took an involuntary step backward as Nagini's decapitated head landed at Ron's feet.

"For Hedwig," said Ron as he looked to his two companions.

"Merlin, you got her. There's only one Horcrux left," said Ginny.

Harry should have felt some sort of happiness about Nagini's demise, but all he could feel was concern for his friend, "Ron, are you alright?"

But Ron ignored Harry's concern, "I'm sorry about Hedwig. She was already dead before I could do anything."

"Harry, I want you to keep Pig. Use him as you see fit," continued Ron as he finally gained the strength to look his friend in the eyes.

Harry shook his head, "That's not important right now. Let's get you back to the tent so we can heal you up. Your leg is still bleeding."

Ron looked back down at Nagini's head, "No, I'm done with the G.S.F. I just don't have it in me anymore."

Ginny looked shocked, "Ron, if this is about what I said earlier to you…"

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe it's about that, maybe it's about hating what I've become. The only thing I really know is that I'm done with the war."

"What do you want to do?" asked Harry.

Ron looked up at the sky, at nothing unparticular, "I don't know."

"Ron, would you be willing to take one more set of orders from me?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded as Harry handed him a stick of Memory Gum, "Chew this, and then go protect our families."

Looking a bit confused, he took the gum and placed it in his mouth. A few seconds later, his eyes took on an air of understanding, "So that's where they are."

Ginny looked to her male companions, "Did either of you bring a G.S.F. card? I want to be absolutely sure that Voldemort knows we did this."

"I have a better idea," said Ron as he pointed his wand at Nagini's head and screamed…

"INCENDIO!"

The head burst into flames, Ron then turned his attention towards the house, Harry and Ginny knew exactly what he had planned, and neither of them even considered stopping him. Neither of them wanted to.

"INCENDIO!"

Harry and Ginny watched the gloomy structure burn for several minutes when they realized that Ron had disappeared without saying goodbye. Harry felt Ginny's sadness as he took her hand in his and led the way back to the Portkey site.

"What do the two of us do now?" asked Ginny as she watched Harry leave a G.S.F. card with the seven Body Bound wizards.

"We carry on," replied Harry.

They were about to reenter the woods, when Ginny stopped and looked to the still raging fire, "I'm sorry Ron, but it just isn't good enough for me."

Ginny pulled her wand, and fired a spell into the sky. A bright scarlet and gold lion's head formed above the burning house. Harry gave her a nod of approval as she spoke again.

"We may be down to two people, Voldemort. But you're down to one Horcrux now."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Follow ing the directions implanted by the Memory Gum, Ron found the safe house with no real difficulty. He knew the house had security measures in place but he made his way through them as if they weren't there. He made a mental note to add a better measures to the house later.

The sun was just beginning to creep over the horizon as Ron quietly made his way into the house. He told himself that he really did not want to disturb anyone's sleep, but in actuality, he just did not think he could face anyone at that moment.

He took a quick look at the spacious house and felt a bit of longing for the Burrow.

"It's much, but it just isn't home," said Ron to himself.

Ron walked into what he guessed was the living area and found a familiar person watching a muggle television, his graying red hair peeking over the high-backed couch.

"Dad?"

Arthur Weasley sprang to his feet faster than Ron had ever seen his dad move before. Arthur had his wand firmly in hand, pointed directly at Ron's chest.

Ron raised both hands in the air, "It's just me, your youngest son. You know, Ron?"

Arthur's wand did not lower, "Prove it."

Slowly but deliberately, Ron lifted his blood stained shirt to reveal an old scar along the right side of his rib cage, "I got this scar when I was six years old. You and I snuck off so you could teach me how to fly a broom. Mum was totally against it because she thought I was too young and she thought I would get hurt. Well, we didn't listen and she was right because I accidentally smashed into a tree. You swore me to secrecy, because you knew Mum would kill us both if she ever found out."

A smile came to Arthur's face, "It's good to see you, son. Is everything alright? Where are the others?"

Seeing the concern on his father's face caused the last of Ron's emotional defenses to fall as all he had been holding back collapsed in on him.

He felt as if he had lost everything that mattered most to him. He had lost Hermione, He had lost the trust of his best friend and his sister, he had lost his team, he had lost himself, but most of all after his near death experience he finally understood one thing…

…He had lost what was going to be his own family.

Arthur saw the sadness in his son's eyes and closed the distance between them. As soon as he  
wrapped his arms around him, Ron began weeping. Arthur wanted to reassure his son that he was with family again and that all would be well, but he just could not find the right words.

All Arthur could do was hug his boy tighter.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was just after midday as Harry sat at an outdoor table having lunch at a popular London restaurant. He was wearing typical muggle attire, looking nothing out of the ordinary. He was wearing sunglasses, which was in stark contrast to his charmed unruly blonde hair. He was pretending to read a muggle newspaper when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around his neck. The owner of those arms kissed his cheek and took a seat across from him. Ginny wore clothes similar to his, sporting her own sunglasses and charmed blonde hair.

"I have to admit, you look very sexy with bleached blonde hair. I think I love you, Draco," said Ginny with a straight face.

Harry looked hurt, "After all we've been through. You have the nerve to compare me to him. Don't you know I love you, Luna!"

They both started laughing. It was the first real laugh they had shared since Ron's departure almost two months before. Things for the two of them had changed dramatically as they changed their operating pattern to continue on with their quest.

Going out in disguise during daylight hours was only one of those changes. Another had been working between the Muggle and Wizarding worlds as incidences involving Voldemort or Death Eaters had almost come to a stand still. It was as if Nagini's death had caused Voldemort to go into hiding. Harry and Ginny were still having no luck in finding any clues as to the last Horcrux's identity or location. But they both knew that they were too close to the end of their quest to give up.

Ginny took off her sunglasses, "I was thinking we could search the muggle section just outside the southern end of Diagon Alley after we eat. Maybe talk to a few…"

But Ginny stopped speaking when it became clear that Harry was paying attention to his newspaper and not her. She was about to yell at him, when she realized he was not paying attention to the newspaper either.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Ginny as she reached across the table and touched his hand.

Harry gave her hand a squeeze, "Nothing's wrong, my wife. I was just wondering what lucky star we had flying over us right now because a very important figure has just fallen into our laps."

Ginny was about to ask him to explain himself, when she just followed his eyes to whatever he was looking at across the street. What she saw caused her heart to stop in her chest.

It was Draco Malfoy, and he was completely on his own.

Harry dropped some muggle money on the table as Ginny put her sunglasses back on her face. They both allowed Draco some distance before following him. Ginny reached for her wand but Harry stopped her, "No, we don't want to attract attention from the muggles."

Ginny could sense Harry's anxiousness, but somehow he managed to remain calm. They followed their quarry for a few moments more, when he turned down a small alley.

"Looks like he's headed towards the Knockturn Alley entrance," remarked Harry.

"In broad daylight? That's rather bold of him considering that he's on the Ministry's most wanted list," replied Ginny as they were coming up on the same alley.

Harry grinned, "Yeah, but so are we."

Harry peaked around the corner, he saw Draco making his way to the enchanted brick wall that was one of the gateways to the Wizarding side of the area. They pulled their wands and with one quick apparition, were directly behind Draco.

Ginny was the first to speak, "Don't you even think about moving, Malfoy!"

They both watched as he turned around slowly, his appearance caused Harry to almost feel pity for the young wizard. Draco looked even paler than Harry had remembered him ever being. There were rings under his eyes as if he had not slept in days and he looked as he had not eaten in some time as well.

Draco had his hands raised and was about to speak, when a voice sounded from behind Harry and Ginny.

"No, you filthy traitors, it's you who shouldn't move."

Harry did not have to see to know who was behind him. He would know that voice for the rest of his life. But before Harry could speak, Draco spoke first.

"What are you doing here Bellatrix? I wanted sometime to myself!"

An evil smile crossed Bellatrix's face as she walked up behind Ginny and aimed her wand at the back of her head, "When Snape realized you had gone off by yourself, he sent me to look after you. I thought you'd be thankful that I've saved you from these two."

Bellatrix continued, "Now you two, drop your wands!"

Harry placed his wand on the ground and looked over to Ginny, who was still holding her wand in her left hand, her left arm extended out at her side. Harry could not sense anything but calm radiating from her.

"Now dear, why don't you just follow your boyfriend's example and drop your wand?" said Bellatrix in a very annoying tone.

Time slowed to a crawl for Harry as he watched Ginny's left hand open. He watched as the wand dropped from her palm, but at the same time he saw Ginny move with uncanny speed as she both spun and ducked at the same time. Bellatrix fired a spell that just missed Ginny's head, while Ginny turned to not only face Bellatrix, but to catch the falling wand with her right hand and fire a spell of her own at almost the exact same time!

Lestrange never knew what hit her as Ginny's spell sent the evil wizard crashing into a brick wall no more than two meters behind her.

Ginny walked up to Bellatrix, "I've been waiting ages to try that. I'm just glad it was you I got to show it off to."

"Well Potter, I guess Snape was wrong about your wizarding skills," said Draco, who had not moved.

Harry scooped up his wand and stepped up to Draco. Ginny was about to tell Malfoy to shut his bloody mouth when she was hit by a sudden wave of emotion that stopped her in her tracks.

Harry had his wand pointed at Draco's face, ""Since the night of Dumbledore's murder, not a day has gone by that I haven't thought about killing you. But for the life of me, I haven't been able to come up with one excuse as to why I should lower myself to your level and end your miserable life."

"Give me an excuse, Draco…GIVE ME AN EXCUSE!"

Ginny could see that Draco was on the verge of being consumed by his own fear. But she just could not find it in her heart to interfere.

The tip of Harry's wand had just begun to glow an eerie green, when Draco started pleading, "Harry, please don't!"

It was the first time since he had met Draco that he had said Harry's first name without contempt in his voice. Harry lowered his wand and watched as Draco tried to regain his composure.

"I may not be able to give you an excuse to kill me, but I can give you a reason to spare me…

…Hermione Granger is alive."


	11. Redemption and Salvation

**Chapter Eleven: Redemption and Salvation by EROD37**

For as long as he could remember he had hated gardens. It was not the green grass, the beautiful plants and flowers, or even the fresh smell of the vegetation that he disliked. No, for him it was always the hard work it took to get a garden looking as beautiful as it did. The hours on your knees, the dirt under the fingernails, the bug bites, and the almost certain attacks by the occasional garden gnome that always happened when you stumbled upon them.

For years, he never understood why his mother would never use her magic to fix the Burrow's garden. Regardless of how her children had begged, she simply would not allow it. She was adamant that it be done the old fashion muggle way. That dirt, sweat and hard work made the end result that much more satisfying.

Ron had moments during his childhood when he thought his mother was completely mental.

But as an eighteen year old "of age" wizard, he realized that she had been right all along. In the two months since rejoining his family, he had spent many hours working on the large gardens that surrounded the safe house which the Weasley, Dursley and Granger families now shared.

Now, the long hours on his knees, the dirt under his fingernails and the pests helped to keep his mind occupied, to keep him from his dark moods when thoughts of Hermione no longer being in his life would threaten to depress him.

Ron was in the middle of planting some flowers, when his thoughts went back to the first weeks after he rejoined his family.

They had all done their best to be there for him, each family member spending time with him in their own way. He worked with Bill and Charlie, refortifying the safe house's magical defenses. His older brothers were at a loss to understand Ron's new ward casting abilities, it was as if all of Bill's years in Egypt counted for nothing, as neither of them could undo any of their younger brother's work.

The twins, always quick to poke fun at their little brother, were unnaturally civil towards him. Of course, that did not stop them from occasionally trying out any new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products on him. Unfortunately for them, Ron would discover the true nature of the products and the joke would go to waste, much to their chagrin.

Fred mentioned to his twin that it was quite possible that Ron's training had taken all the fun out of him.

If Molly Weasley had heard her son's comment she would have agreed, as Ron would spend his evenings after dinner helping her wash dishes without being prompted to, or using magic to do them. She could see in her son's eyes how empty he was and her heart would go out to him. She made it a habit to come up behind him, when his hands were elbow deep in soapy water, and give him a warm hug.

Unlike a normal teenager might have, he never protested.

At night, when he could not sleep, which was often, he would patrol the grounds. Many times he would run across his father either watching muggle television or tinkering with a muggle device given to him by Mr. Granger.

Ron appreciated his father's company more than any other family member as he never pressed his son about what was bothering him. They would just sit on the porch of the safe house and talk about trivial things, or on some nights, just not speak at all. Arthur Weasley may not have exactly known what was going on in his son's mind, but he knew enough to know that only time and patience would heal the wounds on his boy's heart.

The sound of an automobile pulling up the driveway snapped Ron from his thoughts. He instantly recognized the vehicle that the Order of the Phoenix had loaned to the Grangers. While they were appreciative of the magical protection, every so often, the couple was willing to drive into town to buy groceries without being surrounded by witches and wizards.

Ron got to his feet and performed a cleaning charm to remove the dirt from his clothes. He then walked over to the car to see if the Grangers needed help with anything.

Mr. Granger stepped from the driver's side of the vehicle and greeted the young redhead, "Morning Ron. Working in the garden again I see. Could you be a good lad and help Mrs. Granger with her bags?"

Ron never met the older man's eyes as he nodded his head and carefully opened the passenger side door, gently taking the bags from Mrs. Granger's lap.

Mrs. Granger exited the vehicle, walked by Ron and made her way into the house. Ron kept his distance as he followed her inside and placed the bags he had taken from her on the kitchen table. He stood quietly, wanting to ask her if she needed help with anything else. But as had been the case for the last two months, he could not find his voice in either of the Granger's company. He could not even find the inner strength to look either of Hermione's parents in their eyes.

He had made a promise to them to keep their daughter safe. In his own mind he had failed to keep that promise. He would never be able to forgive himself for that failure.

For Mrs. Granger, Ron's presence was a reminder that her daughter was dead. While she knew that he was only trying to be nice, the grief she felt for her only child constantly ate at her. So it normally took everything she had to not break down in front of Ron. Most days her strength held up, but not today as her voice cracked as she thanked him for his assistance and left him standing alone in the small private kitchen.

Ron pulled his wand and charmed all the groceries away. He then made his way outside to get back to his gardening, when Mr. Granger's voice stopped him.

"Ronald."

Ron stopped but made no attempt to look up from the ground.

Mr. Granger stepped forward and spoke again.

"Ron, look at me."

But Ron continued to look at the ground.

Mr. Granger gently gripped him by the shoulders, "Son, please look at me."

The caring in the man's voice was enough to make Ron look up. Until that moment, Mr. Granger had not realized how much the young man before him had aged due to all he had experienced.

Mr. Granger took a brief moment to compose himself before he began speaking, "When you told us the news of Hermione's passing, my wife and I were incredibly devastated. Hermione was our only child. It has been almost seven months since that night and we are both still mourning her loss."

"My wife's reaction to your news was harsh. She was hurting and needed to take it out on someone. Unfortunately, that someone was you."

"The promise you made to us was admirable, but in our minds, we both knew it to be unrealistic. You kids went to war! My wife and I may not have like it, but we understood the possible consequences of that decision."

"Now I need you to understand that I have no doubt that you did everything in your power to keep her alive. No one could convince me otherwise because I saw the love that you, Harry, Ginny and Hermione have for one another."

"I forgave that broken promise the same night you gave us the bad news and whether or not you believe it, I'm sure that Mrs. Granger forgave you as well."

"But son, if you cared even half as much for Hermione as I'm sure she cared for you, please forgive yourself. She would be heartbroken to see how your grief is eating you alive."  
Mr. Granger knew his words had gotten through to Ron as his eyes went glassy. He gripped the redhead's shoulders a little tighter and gave them a small pat.

Ron gave Mr. Granger a nod of respect and made his way back to the garden.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

_"Hermione Granger is still alive." _

The short but shocking sentence repeated in his mind, as Harry found he could not breathe. His normally feather light wand had suddenly felt as if it weighed 907 kilograms. He desperately wanted to speak, to yell at Draco Malfoy, to call him a liar and then blast him with a collection of his favorite hexes. But all Harry could find the strength to do was to seek out Ginny in hopes of confirmation that what was just said had been exactly what he had heard.

Harry turned; expecting to find Ginny wearing the same shocked expression he knew was on his face. What he discovered was an angry faced young woman who stormed passed him, grabbed Draco by the front of his robes and began slamming him into the brick wall behind him.

"YOU ARE NOT FUNNY! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!" screamed Ginny as she continued to slam Malfoy against the wall.

Harry could feel every bit of her fury and with that he was finally able to grab her by the shoulders. He pulled her back, allowing them a few moments to regain their composure. She turned to face Harry and looked into his eyes. Through their connection, he was able to both calm her down and convey to her what he wanted to do.

They both turned to face Draco, Harry standing directly behind Ginny, his hands on her shoulders. The pair's eyes staring into Malfoy's as Harry spoke two words.

"Prove it."

Draco reached into his robes, a little faster than he may have intended to, as he found that both Harry and Ginny had their wands trained on him in the blink of an eye.

He deliberately moved slower, "Please, I'm just trying to provide evidence…I'm not trying to trick you."

Draco withdrew his hand and in his fingertips was a wand. He carefully passed it to Ginny, who snatched it from his hand. She held it so that both she and Harry could examine it properly. Ginny felt Harry's left hand grip her shoulder tighter as they both recognized whose wand they were looking at.

Both of them knew Hermione's wand as well as they each knew their own. When first purchased from Ollivander's, each wand was handcrafted perfection. Each made with a particular type of wood, surrounding a special core from any number of magical creatures. The wands looked so smooth and beautiful, that one almost felt awkward just touching it; much less casting spells with it.

But what young witches and wizards failed to realize was that the wand evolved along with the person who wielded it. One could say that the wand matured to match the soul of its owner. This was no different with Hermione's wand.

Her wand was Vine wood with a Dragon heartstring core, over the years it grew to match not only her intelligence but her inner and outer beauty as well, as it adorned itself in beautiful carvings of ivy vines.

Ginny slipped the wand into her own holster, "So you had her wand. That proves nothing."

Inwardly, both Ginny and Harry knew Draco was telling the truth as they were both using their Legilimency skills to read him like an open book. But after so many months of thinking their best friend dead, they had to convince themselves, in their hearts as well as their minds.

Harry spoke up next, "I personally witnessed Hermione get hit by no less than three Killing Curses."

"How do you know they were Killing Curses?" asked Draco.

Harry crossed his arms, "Other than Hermione's dead body? How about the fact that the spells were the color green? I've seen that spell used to many times in my life to not be able to recognize it."

A small flicker of the old Draco Malfoy rose to the surface as a tiny sneer came to his face, "Potter, were you able to check Granger's pulse? Did it ever occur to you that there are several spells other than the Killing Curse that are green in color when cast? Do you honestly believe that after going to so much trouble to capture you, that the Dark lord would kill the first G.S.F. member he finally got his hands on?"

Through their bond, Harry could feel Ginny's confidence. She was convinced as much as he was. But Harry needed to know one more thing before he would place any trust in anything Draco had said.

"Why? Why isn't Hermione dead yet? It's been months, why would Voldemort keep her alive all this time?"

Draco cringed at the sound of the Dark lord's name, "He had been trying to read her mind to gain as much information about the G.S.F. as he could. But her Occlumency skills were formidable. He eventually got so frustrated that he began using the Cruciatus Curse just to make himself feel better."

Harry felt his blood run cold at the thought of Hermione being tortured. He could feel Ginny keeping her anger just under wraps.

Draco continued, "But Professor Snape stepped in before the Dark lord could do any permanent damage. Snape convinced him that, given time, he would be able to get the information he wanted. Snape has been stalling him ever since."

Ginny turned to ask Harry a question as she felt his anger boiling up. But his eyes told her that, right then, was not the time to ask. She made a mental note to speak with him later.

Ginny walked to within arms reach of Draco, "So Snape is keeping Hermione alive, that doesn't explain why you'd risk your scrawny neck to contact us."

Draco took a deep breath, "I know what it must look like, but I only became a Death Eater to impress my father. All my life it seems as if I have been nothing but a disappointment to him. I've always had my doubts about joining, but I wasn't convinced I made a mistake until the night I watched Dumbledore die. I'm doing this to make amends and because I can't just stand by and watch another innocent person die."

Ginny shook her head, "You're only telling half of the truth. What aren't you telling us?"

Draco's eyes stared into Ginny's for just the briefest of moments before he looked away, his mouth saying nothing. But that brief moment was enough as she found the answer she was searching for and it came as a shock to her system. Harry felt Ginny's anger finally boil over, but before he could reach out to grab her, she reacted.

Ginny slammed a powerful uppercut into Draco's midsection, dropping him to his knees and leaving him struggling for breath. She pointed a finger in his face as she started screaming.

"You hypocritical git! You're in love with her? For years you've done nothing but put her down and call her a mudblood! You don't deserve her love! You will never deserve her love! I wish Ron was here right now so he could beat you until you were nothing but a greasy blonde smear on the ground!"

But Draco said nothing as Harry once again grabbed Ginny's attention by taking her hands in his own. The gesture helped Ginny calm down as he spoke, "Ginny, you're right. He doesn't deserve her love. But this isn't the time or place to discuss it. We need to get him and Bellatrix someplace secure."

Ginny took a deep calming breath, "The most secure place is back at our tent, but I'll be honest when I say I don't like the thought of either of these two being there."

"I agree, but we are going to take them there anyway," replied Harry as he magically conjured a black hood and threw it to Draco.

Without being told to do so, Draco placed the vision obscuring hood over his head. The next thing he felt was a warm feeling as a Revealing spell was being performed on him. Draco could tell that Harry and Ginny were taking no chances with their prisoners.

Draco expected to feel the normal pull of either a Portkey or side by side Apparition, but all he felt was the disconnection of his brain from consciousness as he was hit with a Stunning spell.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The dawn's light was just beginning to fill the interior of Ron's bedroom as his eyes popped open. Months before he would have been able to sleep through a Lumos charm right in front of his face. But after the quartet's training, his body simply adapted to waking up instantaneously to any light in his sleeping area, hence the reasoning behind the blacked out bedrooms in the quartet's tent.

Laying on his side and facing the nearest wall, Ron grinned as he took in the orange paint. His mother was trying very hard to make the safe house as much a home as she could. Ron made a mental note to thank her because he remembered how much she hated the orange color of his room back at the Burrow.

He rolled over preparing to get out of bed, when he was greeted by a sight that caused his heart to flutter in his chest. Sitting on his bed was none other than Hermione herself! There was a look on her face that Ron recognized as how she looked when she was being shy with him. She looked like a little girl who had been caught doing something wrong and was waiting to be scolded.

He stared at her brown eyes and said nothing. This was not the first time she had visited him when he first awoke from sleep. But after the first few times, he made it a point to not take his eyes from her for fear that she would disappear too soon.

Ron had concluded that he had finally cracked and had gone off the deep end. But just seeing her every so often, even if she was not really there was good enough for him.

The two stared at one another for a minute or so when Hermione spoke first, "Aren't you going to speak to me?"

Ron shook his head, "I was afraid if I spoke you'd disappear again and I don't want you to leave."

Hermione's grin turned into a sad smile, "When was the first time you realized you were in love with me?"

He could not help but return her sad smile, "It was late in our first year. We were with Harry playing that game of Wizard's Chess on that giant chess board beneath Hogwarts. I had just made the decision to sacrifice myself in order for Harry to win the game."

"You had no idea what I was planning to do until Harry protested first. You pleaded to me that I couldn't sacrifice myself, that there had to be another way."

But there wasn't and I had no choice but to go through with it. The sound of your voice broke my heart. It took everything I had within me to not jump off that chess piece. I knew right at that moment, I was in love with you because I would give anything to never hear that level of fear in your voice ever again."

Ron lowered his gaze, "Over the next few years I ignored my feelings. I was such a foul git towards you. I'm sorry about everything Hermi…"

But when Ron looked up, she was gone. He reached up to touch the area where she was sitting to find it cool to the touch as if no one had been there at all.

He just let out a heavy sigh and rolled out of bed to face yet another day.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

A large piece of parchment was laid out in front of Harry and Ginny as they stood in the tent's library. The parchment was covered in drawings, all done by Ginny, of the small estate in which Hermione was supposedly being held. She and Harry had worked through the night wringing as much information out of Draco as they could regarding the building's layout, opposing forces and any defenses they might face.

Draco sat across from them also looking over the drawings as he ate some leftovers provided to him by Ginny. He looked as if he had not eaten in quite a while. But Harry could tell that it was guilt for all of his misdeeds that kept him from having an appetite, and now that he was making amends, his body was finally allowing him sustenance.

Harry looked up from the table top, "Is there anything else you can remember? Something you might have missed?"

Draco rubbed his head, "Unless anything has changed in the last thirty-six hours, no. That's as much as I can remember."

Ginny looked at Draco and then back to Harry, "The one thing that I've regretted about having to leave for our quest so quickly is the fact that we have never had the chance to purchase a Pensieve. It would be so much easier to view his memories of the estate for the information we need. I say we take a set of memories and sneak over to the Burrow to use Mum and Dad's Pensieve."

Harry shook his head, "The thought of a trip to the Burrow occurred to me too. But the Burrow has most likely been locked down tighter than the twins' joke shop. Besides, think about what Draco just said, he and Bellatrix have been gone for just over thirty-six hours. The Death Eaters have got to be getting suspicious about their absence. Hermione may not have much more time."

A smirk came across Ginny's face as she nodded in agreement, "Speaking of these two, what were you planning to do with them?"

"Turn us in to the Ministry of Magic would be my best guess," answered Draco for Harry.

Harry and Ginny looked at one another, then back to Draco, and in unison said, "To hell…with the Ministry!"

Harry took a seat next to Draco and looked him directly in the eyes, "You, we are turning over to the Order of the Phoenix with a recommendation of leniency for your help."

Draco looked as if he were about to speak when Harry cut him off, "But understand this, if any of your information is false, if you're walking us into a trap, if any of my people get hurt, there won't be a place on this planet that you'll be safe from me. I don't care if they put you in the deepest, darkest, most heavily guarded room in either the Ministry or Azkaban. I'll come for you and I'll make you wish your parents had never met."

Anything Draco had wished to say only moments before was lost as his throat went dry. Harry never gave him the chance to recover, as he stunned him into unconsciousness once again.

Ginny laid a hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Harry. I could feel how much anger you carried towards him. To recommend leniency shows just how much more a man you have always been compared to him."

"Don't think too highly of me just yet. I still haven't decided what to do with Bellatrix, and no we aren't turning her over to the Ministry. Scrimgeour is likely to let her slip through his fingers," answered Harry as he stood and placed his hand over hers.

Ginny's face turned serious, "Speaking of "slipping through your fingers"; we need to talk about something Draco mentioned earlier."

Harry performed a Full Body Bind on Draco as he spoke, "Now's not the time for that talk, Ginny. Every second of the clock is counting against Hermione's life."

Ginny bit her tongue to keep from starting an argument when their connection clicked into place again as she picked up on his train of thought.

Harry answered Ginny's unasked question, "I just figured out what to do about Bellatrix."

Ginny simply arched her eyebrows as if to ask, "Well, what have you decided?"

"You don't want to know. I need you to deliver Draco to the Order, while I take care of Bellatrix. I'll meet you at the family safe house," replied Harry.

Ginny shrugged her shoulders, "O.K., you just be careful."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The first thing that came to Bellatrix Lestrange's mind upon regaining consciousness was anger. She was angry at herself as she had allowed an underage blood traitor to get the better of her. Bellatrix vowed to herself it would not happen again. Oh yes, Potter's little girlfriend would pay a steep price for fighting against the Dark lord.

She slowly raised her head to discover three things.

The first, with the exception of her head, her body was sitting but she was still magically bound.

The second, she was seated in what looked to be a fairly large greenhouse.

The third, Harry Potter was sitting directly in front of her. His face was wearing the same emotionless expression that he wore the day he thought Hermione had been murdered.

Bellatrix tried to hold her angry gaze, but as had been the case those months ago, she looked away as a cold shiver ran down her spine.

Harry's voice grabbed her attention, "Bellatrix, look at me."

She refused to, concentrating on a spot on the floor.

"LOOK AT ME!"

The anger in Harry's voice made her head snap up and look the young wizard in the eyes. He was holding her wand in his fingertips.

"I'm glad you're awake. I wouldn't have wanted you to miss this," said Harry as he forcefully snapped her wand in two pieces.

Bellatrix opened her mouth to curse at him, when she realized that she could not speak. She could move her mouth and lips; she could even get her voice to generate sound. But her tongue would not move as it felt swollen in her mouth.

"No, I've listened to your insane babbling for far too long. I figured one of Fred and George's Ton-Tongue Toffees would get you to keep quiet," answered Harry as he could see the questions in her eyes.

Harry glanced around the room, "You're wondering where you are right now. Don't worry; we'll get to that soon enough. You see, when Ginny and I captured you, I instantly thought of taking revenge for both Sirius and Hermione. I couldn't help but think about how much I wanted to make you pay for all the hurt you've caused me. But after an entire night of thinking about it, I realized there was someone who wanted to get his hands on you more than I could ever want."

Harry calmly removed his glasses and began cleaning them on his shirt. He looked at an area just behind Bellatrix, "Wouldn't you agree?"

Bellatrix could hear the sound of footsteps as they walked up from behind her and another person stepped into her field of vision. The person Harry addressed said nothing as he took a seat next to him.

The cold shiver she had experienced only moments before paled in comparison to what she felt when she recognized the face of Neville Longbottom.

Neville's face was as emotionally stoic as Harry's was. She attempted to say something, but all that came out was a loud moan. Her protests came to an abrupt halt when Neville threw something in her face.

Bellatrix would never understand the meaning of the small pieces of wax paper that had just hit her. But Harry understood what each wrapper of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum stood for, and his heart went out to his friend.

Neville pointed his wand in Bellatrix's face, "Try and speak again and I'll magically seal your lips shut!"

He then turned to Harry, "Can we speak inside of the house?"

Harry nodded and the two walked through a set of doors, into a sitting room adjacent to the greenhouse.

As soon as the doors closed, Neville spoke, "You came here so quickly that I never had the chance to ask you how you found me in the first place."

Harry grinned, "I figured there were only two places you could go where you'd feel safe. Since Hogwarts is locked down, I had a strong feeling that you'd stay in hiding with Professor Sprout and since she's a member of the Order, I knew Moody would know her whereabouts."

Neville smiled, "It's good to see you, Harry. How's everyone else doing?"

It had never occurred to Harry that Neville might be a bit ignorant in regards to the well being of his friends and loved ones; including Hermione's "death". So he thought it best not to go into detail as Bellatrix's appearance on his doorstep seemed to be enough weight on his friend's shoulders.

"Everyone's safe. I'm sorry about your grandmother."

Neville's eyes went very sad, "Thanks, she would have been very happy to know that you're alive. When the first stories about the G.S.F. started showing up in the Prophet, she told me she had a feeling you had something to do with it. She was right, wasn't she?"

Harry could only nod in reply.

Neville smiled, "She always backed you and Professor Dumbledore. She would have been proud to know you're taking the fight to Voldemort."

Harry was about to answer when the sound of a door opening caught his attention. He looked to the rear of the room as someone he had not seen in quite a while entered.

Harry could not stop the smile from coming to his face.

"Hello, Harry Potter," said Luna Lovegood as she walked up to him.

Harry felt a mixture of both happiness and relief upon seeing his quirky friend. Luna was one of the few people that he could never get any news of. Harry was afraid she might have been killed long ago.

The two friends embraced as Harry spoke, "I'm very happy to see you, Luna. What are you doing here instead of with your father?"

Luna broke the embrace and faced Neville. They shared a look for several moments, and Harry had his answer.

Harry pointed at both of them, "You two? That's fantastic, how long have you two been a couple?"

Neville wrapped his arms around Luna's waist, "We started exchanging letters via owls shortly after sixth year."

Luna continued, "We've been together for a few months now. When the Death Eaters started coming after Hogwarts students, I knew the two of us would end up targets. The Death Eaters must still be holding a grudge for what the D.A. did to them at the Ministry. So when my father suggested leaving the country, I knew Neville was all alone and I couldn't leave him."

"I'm just glad to see the two of you alive and safe," replied Harry.

"So tell us, what have you been up to?" asked Luna.

"I wish I could sit and tell you all about it, but there's something I have to do and time is against me. I only stopped by to drop off a "gift" for Neville," answered Harry.

Luna's blue eyes showed a hint of sadness, "I understand. Is it something that Neville and I could help you with?"

Harry shook his head, "I appreciate the offer, but what I have to do goes well beyond D.A. capabilities."

She gave Harry another quick hug and a peck on the cheek, "I hope we see you again soon. I miss you very much."

Luna then turned and walked back out of the same doors she had entered from. It was almost as if she knew he wanted to speak to Neville alone.

"I always thought you two would make a good couple," said Harry.

Neville smiled in thanks, "I've always said the same thing about you and Ginny."

Neville stuck out his hand, "Whatever it is you're planning to do, I just hope you get through it in one piece. Thanks for all you're doing, thanks for everything."

Harry grasped Neville's hand in his own, "Neville, it's you I should be thanking."

Neville seemed confused, "Thank me, whatever for?"

Harry placed his free hand on Neville's shoulder, "For showing me what true loyalty is. Out of all my friends, yes even Ginny, you were the only person who stayed by my side. Regardless of what was being said about me or how I was behaving, you were always there for me. Thank you, my friend."

He then pulled Neville into a hug. The two friends remained that way for the better part of a minute until Harry broke the embrace. Neville wiped away the tears in his eyes and smiled.

"So what are you planning to do with Bellatrix?" asked Harry.

Neville's face went surprisingly mature, "Turn her into the authorities…afterwards."

"Afterwards? " replied Harry.

Neville guided him to a door which led outside and away from the house. Harry turned as if to ask a question when Neville spoke first.

"You don't want to know."

Harry took the statement at face value and decided not to pry further. The way he saw it, he knew that when he brought Bellatrix to Neville, things were not going to end well for the evil witch.

Neville waited for Harry to disappear into the tree line near the house before closing the door. When he turned he almost ran into the small form of Luna.

"So what exactly are you planning to do with Bellatrix Lestrange before you turn her in?" asked Luna in her typical lighthearted, semi-detached voice.

Neville shook his head, "Maybe you should wait in the house, Luna. I don't want you to be witness to this."

Luna's normally unfocused eyes gained sudden clarity right in front of Neville's. He knew instantly he had said the wrong thing to her.

She pointed a finger in his face, "I will not wait in the house, Neville Longbottom. Whatever you go through, we go through together. I still remember the day you told me about what happened to your parents and the day you took me to see them at St. Mungo's. I know how hard it was for you to let someone into that part of your life. I vowed from that day that I'd share everything with you, good or bad. I love you, Neville."

Neville responded with a timid smile as he took her hand, "You're right and I apologize. I love you too, Luna."

They reentered the greenhouse to find Bellatrix trying in vain to break her Body Bind. Luna almost felt sympathy for the deranged woman…almost. She sat to the rear of the evil witch and removed her wand from her ear. While she knew the Body Bind was solid, she was taking no chances. Neville once again sat in front of Bellatrix. Her struggles ceased as she saw the young wizard.

"You seem worried, Bellatrix. Are you afraid I'm going to kill you? Well, rest assured that I'm not planning to take your life," said Neville.

Her eyes showed a flash of relief.

But the look in her eyes changed as Neville spoke again, "You see I believe my parents would not have appreciated their son becoming a murderer."

With a flick of his wand, he floated a large rectangular box which landed with a heavy thud between them. She noticed the box was almost filled to the top with rich brown soil.

"No, killing you in their names would make me no better than you because they aren't physically dead. Now, mentally dead is a totally different story, which is why I said, "I believe" they wouldn't appreciate me becoming a murderer."

Neville stood, "My grandmother, on the other hand, always believed in "an eye for an eye". I never really believed in that principal, that was until the night your Death Eater mates took her life."

"Now I'm sure the G.S.F. will eventually make sure the people who took her life pay for it. But you get to pay for what you did to my parents tonight."

Neville muttered a spell that Bellatrix could not hear; he then tapped the boxed soil with his wand. A faint blue green glow emanated from the soil for a few moments and a small layer of what looked like grass grew on the surface.

Neville looked from the box, "When I was forced into hiding, I began working on a hybrid plant which could mimic the "Dementor's Kiss". Since I didn't have access to a Dementor, I had to research everything I could find about the magical properties of the "Kiss". After months of cross breeding different plants, weeds and flowers, I believe I've finally come up with the right combination. But I believe I'm missing one thing. Can you guess what that one thing is?"

A look of extreme fear came to Bellatrix's eyes as Neville continued, "For the plant to actually perform its job, it needs to be bonded to the person in question. I figure a few drops of your blood should be enough."

Bellatrix felt her body being magically lifted from the chair; she tried again to struggle against her bonds, but to no avail. Moments later she was lying in the box as she could feel the grass moving under her body.

She watched helplessly as Neville conjured a large pin from thin air, "This is a pin from one of my grandmother's hats. I believe she would have approved of me using it for this occasion."

The Body Bind did nothing to mask the pain as Neville pricked her finger. She could only watch as drops of her own blood fell from her finger and out of her vision.

Neville took his seat again as Luna walked over and sat by his side, "As an amateur in Herbology, I almost completely forgot that any new species of plant life should be given a name. But at this point, I don't know if I should name this one because I've designed it as one of a kind. The plant will die as soon as it completes its task."

Luna stood up and walked behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I think you should call it "Bella's Sunset""

One of the things that he loved about Luna was her ability to say the right thing at the right time. A small grin came to his face as this time was no exception, "I like that. What do you think of the name, Bellatrix?"

The question was rhetorical as he knew she could not answer. Besides, she had barely heard him as her attention was drawn to the newly named plant life, which after absorbing her blood, was now growing beneath her at an astounding rate. Her fear doubled as she felt vines wrapping themselves around her arms, legs and torso. A last set of vines secured her head when she felt the plant stop moving.

The short silence was broken by Neville's voice.

"Goodbye, Bellatrix Lestrange. May your stay at St. Mungo's be a long one."

Almost as if the plant heard him speak, it started moving again as she felt a sharp pain at the base of her skull. It felt as if the plant wanted to gain entrance to her brain, and it was with frightening comprehension that she realized that the plant had succeeded.

The human brain has no pain receptors. There is literally no way for a person to tell if something or someone is touching it. But Bellatrix could sense the plant as it wrapped itself around her brain. She half expected her thoughts to go fuzzy, but somehow her wits remained sharp.

She allowed herself a moment of joy as she thought Longbottom's experiment a complete failure. Suddenly, a jolt went through her that caused her entire body to go rigid. She wanted to scream but could not; it was as if pain was hitting every square centimeter of her body at the exact same time.

After several agonizing seconds, or was it minutes, or hours? She felt her body go limp and the pain subsided.

Then the true agony began.

Deep in the recesses of her mind, Bellatrix felt as if her body was a house full of lit candles and that an unwanted guest was visiting each room, starting with the basement, extinguishing every candle as it made its way to the top floor.

She could feel her body becoming detached from her brain. It began with her toes and spread upward. She tried with all mental strength to fight off the plant's effects, but she was fighting a losing battle. Longbottom had truly done his research.

The feeling of detachment spread above her neck and she knew her time had come. Had she the ability to plead for her life, like the coward she was, she would have done so. But all she could do physically was cry a solitary tear as the invading vegetation continued to draw the remaining consciousness from her mind.

For her, the remaining seconds were like being in a Pensieve and watching your own memories run in reverse. But unlike a Pensieve, there was no pulling yourself out. Bellatrix could only watch as her memories flew by and then simply faded to black.

The last thing to pass through her mind just before the plant finished draining her soul was the memory of one thing…

…Harry Potter's cold stare.

One last cold shiver rolled down her spine just as the last of her soul was sucked into oblivion.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

For Ron it was an especially long day working in the garden. Having seen and spoken to Hermione that morning had hurt him far more than he was willing to admit to himself.

The garden itself was natural perfection. He had worked the soil until every space within it was alive with beautiful plants and flowers. Even so, he made it a point to prune the leaves or check for weeds though he knew he would not find any.

He finally decided to sit under the growing shade of a medium size oak tree and enjoy the sunset. He conjured a glass of water and then magically charmed it to almost freezing. He was about to take a long sip when Hermione's voice replayed in his mind.

_"When was the first time you realized you were in love with me?"_

Ron's heart ached at the memory.

Then he heard the voice again.

_"Ron."_

But when the voice called his name again, he realized that it was not Hermione's voice at all, but the sound of a male voice trying to get his attention, a voice Ron had not heard in two months. He answered without turning to face his best mate.

"What are you doing here, Harry?"

"I'm here because I need your help," replied Harry.

Ron got to his feet and started walking towards the house. He passed Harry without so much as looking at him as he spoke again, "I'm sorry, but the answer is no. I told you, I'm done with the G.S.F."

Harry allowed Ron a few more steps before speaking again.

"Hermione's alive."

Ron came to an abrupt halt but still did not turn to face his best friend. Harry could see him trying to keep still, but failing as his emotions were causing him to shiver involuntarily. The tense silence continued for a few seconds before Ron finally spoke, his voice just above a whisper.

"That's…not…funny,"

"You know me better than that. You know that's something I would never joke about," replied Harry.

Harry could see Ron's fists clenching as the redhead spoke, "How do you know?"

"Ginny and I captured Draco and Bellatrix Lestrange. He gave us the information in agreement for leniency with the authorities."

Harry knew he was not telling the complete truth, that Draco had given up the information because he was in love with Hermione. But he knew that time was of the essence and he did not want Ron's mind focused on the wrong subject at that moment.

Ron finally turned and looked Harry in the face, "So what did you do with Bellatrix? Turn her over to the authorities as well?"

Harry shook his head, "I turned her over to Neville."

Ron's eyebrows sprang up in surprise, "Neville's alive? That's great news. Good choice giving her up to him, so what did he do with the crazy witch?"

Harry once again shook his head, "You don't want to know."

Ron almost smiled at the thought of Bellatrix finally getting her just desserts, when his face went serious again, "Where's Ginny?"

"I had her drop off Draco to the Order while I was making my run with the crazy witch. She's supposed to meet up with us here as soon as she was done."

Ron was about to ask another question when he noticed that Harry had closed his eyes, as if he were concentrating on something.

Harry's eyes open as he spoke, "She's already here and it feels like she's gathering up the twins."

Now it was Ron's turn to shake his head, "The bond you two share can be a bit unsettling sometimes."

"Is there a place we can talk without the rest of the families walking in on us?" asked Harry, totally ignoring Ron's comment.

"Dad's workshop should be available. Mum doesn't let him spend time in there until after she's asleep. We had an early dinner today so everyone is most likely going about their own business," answered Ron.

"Sounds good, lead the way," said Harry.

Harry took a few steps forward, when Ron's voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Harry, you were right."

"Right about what?" asked a puzzled looking Harry.

"About your decision to leave Hermione behind, I've had a lot of time to think about it with my head instead of my heart. I had years to tell Hermione how I felt about her. I did nothing but ignore my feelings and made every attempt to push her away. Hell, maybe I never deserved her love. The Horcrux hunt is bigger than any of us."

"Ron, to hell…with the Horcrux hunt, this is about bringing home Hermione now."

Harry could see his best friend's moment of pity was over as his strategic mind came to the forefront, "How long have Draco and Bellatrix been away from the Death Eaters?"

"Just over forty-eight hours," answered Harry as he could see Ron moving the imaginary pieces on his mental chess board.

Ron's face went eerily calm, "You do realize that she may have already been killed in their absence."

Harry nodded his head, "Yes I have, but do you honestly believe that would stop me from going to get her anyway?"

"No, because it wouldn't stop me either," answered Ron as he led the way to the workshop.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The two male members of the G.S.F. entered the workshop to find that Ginny and the twins had already arrived and were waiting inside for them. Ron shut the door and magically locked it, following that spell with a Silencing charm in case anyone tried to listen from the outside.

Harry gave Ginny a quick hug, "How did things go with Malfoy?"

"I wasn't going to take the chance that he would tell anyone what are plans are, so I hit him with a Petrificus Totalus that should last at least two days," answered Ginny.

Harry nodded in agreement as Ginny continued, "So who did you deliver Bellatrix to?"

"Neville and Luna," answered Harry.

A smile quickly came and left Ginny face, "So what did he do with Bellatrix?"

Harry and Ron looked at one another, back to Ginny and then answered in unison, "You don't want to know."

A pair of identical voices broke up the conversation.

"Uh, hello! We haven't seen you two in six months," said Fred.

"Not that you'll tell us, but what the bloody hell have you two been up to?" asked George.

"Hey Fred. Hey George. Just G.S.F. work," answered Ginny.

"You mention not only capturing Draco Malfoy but also Bellatrix Lestrange as well, and you simply expect us to sit here and act as if it's no big deal, that its simply G.S.F. work?" said Fred.

"Yes we do, and now really isn't the time for a long chat," answered Ginny.

Harry spoke up, "We need supplies, and we need them now."

George smiled at his twin, "Typical of these three, my dear brother. The only time they need us is when they need supplies."

Ginny marched up to her brothers as she kept her voice calm, "Now is definitely not the time for your jokes either. We have something to accomplish and it's going to be hard enough to do with supplies much less with just our wands."

"I say this in extreme seriousness, if either of you makes light of anything we say in the next few minutes, I'll hex you so bad that experts from the Ministry won't be able to sort the two of you out."

The twins were taken aback. Since the second war had begun they had seen their sister angry, had seen her distraught, had even seen her on the better side of mental. But they had never seen her looking this dangerous.

The smiles came off of their faces.

George spoke up first, "What do you need from us?"

Ginny looked to Harry as he answered, "Explosive Gum Balls, as many as you can spare."

"Just gum balls? No Night Chocolate? No Liquid Light Licorice wands?" asked Fred.

"Just the gum balls, the more explosive the better," said Harry.

Fred ran his fingers through his hair, "Don't think me daft for saying this, but if you three are only taking explosives, it sounds like you are looking to destroy something."

"What are you three planning to do? Out with it!" added George.

Harry looked to Ron and Ginny, who both nodded in silent agreement.

Harry looked back at the twins, "There's a good possibility that Hermione is still alive and being held by Death Eaters. We mean to get her back."

A look of shock passed between the twins, but before either of them could speak, Harry pulled an envelope from his back pocket, "Take this, it contains all the information about what we've been up to. It's magically charmed to reveal the information only if we are all killed."

Fred waved his hand at the envelope, "I'm sure I speak for my brother when I say we don't want that letter. We would rather go with you."

Harry pushed the envelope into Fred chest, "The answer is definitely no. Both of you are not skilled enough for what we may face and we can't take the time to cover your backs."

Ron spoke next, "Take the letter; you've helped us get through a lot since we started this quest. You two stubborn gits are the only ones who cannot only keep that information safe, but also get it into the right hands."

"Now you two need to leave, so you can get together our supplies and we can plan the rescue," said Ginny as she magically unsealed the doors.

George walked out of the workshop without a word. Fred, on the other hand, shook the envelope in Harry's face as he placed his free hand on Harry's shoulder.

"O.K. mate, we may not like your decision, but we will respect it. Just be sure to get all four of yourselves back in one piece. This is one responsibility we don't want to fulfill."

"We'll try our best," answered Harry.

Fred gave Harry's shoulder a final firm squeeze and then left the room.

Ron magically sealed the doors again as Ginny charmed a worktable to the center of the room and unrolled the parchment containing the sketches she made during Draco's questioning.

Ron was about to start looking over the drawings when Ginny passed her wand over the parchment, causing the drawings to magically transform from two dimensional to a three dimensional rendering that not only floated above the table, but rotated three hundred and sixty degrees as well.

Ron was impressed, "Very nice improvement on the common mapping charm. You'll have to teach it to me sometime."

Ginny allowed herself a small amount of pride, "Thanks, too bad it's limited to whatever I've drawn and not on real time positioning like mapping charms are."

Over the next hour the trio went over every detail of information given to them by Draco. Harry and Ginny discussed various plans of entry and exit, total time for each operation, and back up plans in case the primary plan went bad. But during the entire planning process, Ron never took his eyes from the map and never did more than acknowledge either of his teammates with more than a nod.

Harry could feel Ginny's worry that maybe her brother's mind wasn't up to the mission. So Harry decided to pose a question that would require more than just a head nod.

"Ron, you're the team strategist. What do you think is our best course of action? How do you want to play this?"

As soon as Ron's eyes met his, he realized that both he and Ginny were wrong about where Ron's mind was.

His eyes had gone cold and calculating, his voice even toned with just a touch of anger within it.

"We play it straight on. They expecting us to be quiet, expecting us to use stealth, to be sneaky, to try and go in and steal her out."

Ron slammed his fist on the work table, "But I say the time for stealth is over! I say we go in fast and hard and hit them with everything we have! We go in and take her back from them! We go in and show anyone who gets in our way exactly what the Gryffindor Strike Force is made of! Up until today they've only experienced glimpses of what we were trained to do! But today we give it all to them! Let's make them regret the day they took Hermione from us!"

Harry and Ginny sat in stunned silence. Neither arguing against what Ron had just said because deep inside each of them, they totally agreed.

Ron looked to his best friend, "Harry, considering what we're going to have to face, we can't hold back, not on this one, and to be honest I really don't think I want to. We are all going to get our hands dirty on this one."

Harry finally spoke up, "I understand what you're saying. But please tell me that what you just said isn't about revenge."

"I'd be lying if I said that this isn't completely about revenge. I've been holding back a lot of hatred towards the Death Eaters. I want to make everyone involved with hurting Hermione pay. You can't sit there and tell me you don't feel the same way when you think about Snape and the night he killed Dumbledore," answered Ron.

Harry did not answer verbally, but to Ginny he might as well have yelled at the top of his lungs, as his emotions hit her full force. She could feel years of anger pouring from him, followed by hatred over Dumbledore's murder. But underneath it all she felt a small amount of something else. It felt like only one thing.

_"Confusion"_

Ginny decided to test her theory, "Ron, according to Draco, Snape has been protecting Hermione from Voldemort."

Ron looked shocked, "Blimey! Are you serious?"

As soon as Harry nodded in affirmation of Ginny's statement she knew that confusion was exactly what she felt from him.

Ron pulled his wand and removed the charms he placed on the doors, "It's going to take a bit more time for the twins to gather up the supplies. There's something I need to do before we go."

Ginny seemed suspicious, "You're not planning on doing anything foolish, are you?"

Ron walked over to his sister and touched foreheads with her, "I swear to you, nothing foolish. I'll be back soon, I promise."

As soon as Ron left, Ginny charmed the doors shut again and then turned to Harry, "You and I need to talk."

She could sense his unwillingness, but she didn't give him the chance to express it, "Don't even think of trying to avoid this conversation, Potter! We talk now or this mission stops right here!"

They both sat on one of the workshop's wooden benches as Ginny placed his hand in hers and asked the question that had been eating at her since the capture of Malfoy.

"Harry, what are you planning to do about Snape, now that you know he isn't working for Voldemort?"

Once again she felt his confusion, "I just don't know, Ginny. Dumbledore told me over and over again that he trusted Snape totally. But when Snape killed him, I chalked it up to betrayal. Now we find out he's protecting Hermione. That man did nothing but make me despise him for years. Now I'm supposed to just trust him, to simply let go of all the ill feelings he helped develop in me towards him?"

Ginny reached up with her thumb and massaged the area between Harry's eyebrows, which were knotted together in anger and frustration. After a brief moment, the tension left him as his face relaxed.

She gave him a reassuring grin, "Yes, let it all go, if not for his sake, then for yours."

Harry returned her grin, "I can't promise anything, but I'll try my best."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I hate that you know me so well."

Ginny smiled, "I'm glad that you do, my husband. Just as long as that's the only reason you do."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

As a man of the cloth, Father Ronald Kavanaugh thoroughly enjoyed his service to the church. He looked forward to his time with his congregation as he gave sermons, performed various ceremonies and gave advice to members of his church when they needed guidance.

But even a dedicated shepherd needed time away from his flock every so often. And even though he would never admit it to himself, he secretly relished the one night off during his busy week where he could take time for just himself.

His residence was roughly a half a kilometer from his church. It was not much to look at, but being the humble man he was; it was just how he liked it.

He had just poured himself a cup of tea and sat down in front of a small table on which laid an old chess board. Both sets of pieces were placed on various areas of the board as if in the middle of a game.

Now Father Kavanaugh did not consider himself a master at the game of chess. As a matter of fact, he had only taken up the game a year before when he noticed that the local muggle newspaper would publish a weekly chess puzzle, in which the reader was challenged to solve a particular set of moves in order to checkmate the article's author.

For months he had tried his best to come up with the answers to each puzzle, only to discover a week later that the simplest of moves was always one which just slipped his comprehension. Only his extreme patience had kept him from sweeping the pieces from the board in utter frustration.

Finally, after failing countless times, he knew he was on the verge of solving his first chess puzzle. He had the latest newspaper, which he knew had the answer to the previous week's puzzle. He simply refused to look up the solution until he knew he had it right.

He looked at the board again, not that he needed to, as he had mentally memorized the placement of each piece and had worked possible solutions over the last few days. He was about to write down his answer on a piece of parchment, when there was a knock at his door. He put down his quill and made his way over to answer it.

He opened the door to find a tall muscular redhead standing at his doorstep, "Ron, what are you doing here?"

"I apologize for disturbing you at your home. I just needed to speak with you," answered Ron.

Father Kavanaugh made a quick look around to be sure no one had seen the wanted G.S.F. member at his doorstep and then quickly ushered the boy inside, "No apologizes necessary, my son. I was just having a cup of tea, would you like some?"

"Yes, please," replied Ron as he followed the clergyman to his game table and took a seat opposite him.

Ron had just been handed his cup of tea, when he glanced down at the chess board.

"Looks like you'll have checkmate in four moves, after your queen takes your opponents knight."

Father Kavanaugh looked at Ron, then looked at the board, then opened up the newspaper to find the puzzle's solution, then looked back at the board, then looked back to Ron, and without ever taking his eyes from Ron's…

…forcefully swept the pieces from the board!

Ron's face looked suddenly guilty, "Or did you not already know that?"

The older Ronald took a calming breath, "Not to worry, Ron. I've officially given up chess as of right now. You said you needed to speak with me?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask a favor of you," replied Ron.

"If it is within my power to give, what is it?"

The younger Ron took a deep breath and looked at the now empty chess board, "Father, I can't sit here and honestly tell you that I've been the most religious bloke. That's not to say that even though my family is made up of wizards that my parents didn't try to instill in me a foundation of religion. But over the years I never really had enough faith to take it as seriously as I should have."

He took a small drink of tea and continued, "What I'm trying to say is that I want to try and square things with God before it's too late."

"That sounds like the thoughts of a man who has finally discovered his faith again. How can I help?"

Ron looked the Father in the eyes, "Could you please give me my Last Rites?"

The elder Ronald's face showed some confusion, "Last Rites? Ron, maybe you don't have a full grasp of the concept of those particular rites. Last Rites are normally given by clergymen to people who are gravely injured or terminally ill. In the most extreme situations they are given to someone who is relatively sure…

Father Kavanaugh's voice trailed off as he comprehended what Ron was asking of him.

"…they are going to die."

"Ron is there something you want to tell me?"

Ron looked at the chess board again, "Without going into too much detail; a friend, that I thought had died, is not in actuality, dead. But to go get this person may take more than I have within me. I'm pretty certain that I'm not going to live through this."

The clergyman could hear the resignation in the younger man's voice. He got to his feet and spoke, "Kneel, my son."

Ron did as he was told and bowed his head as Father Kavanaugh administered the Last Rites. When the Father was finished, he made the sign of the cross and then helped Ron to his feet.

Ron handed him silver sickle, "Thank you, Father. That's for the church's poor box."

He turned and began making his way to the front door, when the sound of Father Kavanaugh's voice stopped him.

"I hope you're wrong."

"Father?"

"I said I hope you're wrong about not surviving whatever it is you're going to do. Alastor Moody told me about Hermione's passing. If she is alive, I pray that you can get to her and bring her home. So again, I hope you're wrong, because it sounds as if her life would be very empty without you in it."

Ron's eyes went glassy, his only reply a nod of respect as he turned and walked out of the house.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"Not that I mind night patrol, Barnaby. But tell me; is there a reason we have to do it in full Death Eater garb?"

The Death Eater named Barnaby turned to his partner and removed his mask, a look of fear crossing his features.

"Damn your mouth, Pondemore. Keep your voice down. What if someone heard you complaining? I don't know about you but I'd rather stay out of the Dark lord's line of sight. So if he orders everyone outside of the estate to wear this stuff, then I'm going to do it."

The Death Eater named Pondemore suppressed a laugh, "Knowing you, if the Dark lord told us to patrol in the nude, you'd most likely do that too."

Pondemore expected another reprimand from his fellow Death Eater when he noticed that Barnaby's eyes had gone wide with fear, his face pale. He realized that Barnaby was no longer looking at him, but behind him.

"Blimey, the Dark lord is behind me, isn't he?"

But Barnaby never answered him as he attempted to reach for his wand and was blasted by a spell that hit him right between his eyes.

Pondemore pulled his wand and turned to face Barnaby's attacker, only to have his wand snatched from his hand. He came face to face with three teenagers all dressed in black. He recognized them as the wizards the Death Eaters had been after for the better part of a year. He was only able to speak one word before Ron's fist connected with his jaw.

"Crap."

He fell to the ground knocked cold. All together the trio had taken out the surrounding guards. Eight Death Eaters were now incapacitated in various parts of the woods. The G.S.F. continued to scan the area as they cautiously made their way to the front door of the small estate.

Ron stood in front of a set of wooden double doors and removed a pair of gumballs from his pocket. He was about to blow open the doors, when Harry's hand stopped him from doing so.

"I have a better idea. You two may want to stand behind me," said Harry.

Ron and Ginny did as they were told as Harry spoke again, "Ginny, Wingardium Leviosa, please."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The inside of the estate was relatively quiet with the exception of the three wizards guarding the front doors. One of the guards, a rather stocky man with sandy brown hair and teeth to match, spoke to his fellow guards.

"Seeing as we have another two hours until we are relieved, I hope you two won't mind if I take a second to use the loo."

He had walked about fifth-teen meters when suddenly the estate was hit by a shockwave that blew open the front doors. The sandy haired Death Eater found himself thrown into the nearest wall and covered in glass as all the nearby windows were smashed.

He got to his feet, trying to locate his fellow guards, but neither of them would be getting to their feet in the near future as both were buried under what was left of the wooden doors and the doorway s they were connected to.

The confused Death Eater was at a loss as to what may have cause the explosion, as he never heard an accompanying "boom". But the second the dust settled, he had his answer.

Pulling his wand from the ground in front of the building was none other than Harry Potter. The Death Eater could tell from the look on Harry's face that the teenage wizard was all business and not happy.

Harry marched through what was left of the doors and was greeted by the stocky Death Eater, who was charging right towards him. Harry ducked the spell the dark wizard launched at him, took a half step to his right and then drove the point of his elbow into the back of the man's skull.

As the Death Eater stumbled forward, Harry followed up his strike with a spell that struck his opponent in the back. But before the wizard could hit the floor, Ron smashed his forearm into the wizard's face.

Harry remembered how exhausted he felt the first time he performed his Shockwave spell during training. But after casting it right then, he did not feel tired at all, but rather rejuvenated, as if he was ready for more.

And ready for more he had to be, as surprised wizards began entering the room from two directions. The first sets of Death Eaters were instantly taken out of the fight as Ron and Ginny blasted them with spells before they could completely enter the room.

Harry rolled gumballs towards two sets of doors located on opposite sides of the room and then ordered his companions to his side. He then magically levitated every large piece of furniture towards them, creating a barrier between them and the impending explosions.

Ginny and Ron had just ducked behind Harry's barrier, when the gumballs exploded at both locations, causing wizards to go flying in different directions.

Ron took a quick look to assess the situation, "The door on the left is sealed off with debris, and it's going to take them a bit to get through there! The one to the right, the one we need to take, is clear for now! We need to get moving."

Harry was about to start running for the right door when several spells exploded against the barrier. He took a quick look to see who could have been firing them and instantly had his answer.

"The right door is still clear, but it looks like about six wizards have circled around and are coming in from the entrance we made! We have to move from here or we're going to get pinned down!" yelled Harry.

Ron came up with a plan, "Ginny, you stay here. Harry and I will come from both sides of the barrier and attack them before they can get too clo…"

But Ginny never let Ron finish his sentence.

"SOD ALL THAT!" yelled Ginny as she leapt over the barrier and sprinted directly at the six Death Eaters.

Two dark wizards went down as Ginny hit them with various spells. She closed the distance between herself and the remaining four, taking out another with a well placed heel strike to the side of the wizard's knee and a strong punch to his temple.

She then blocked several incoming spells and then performed a graceful spin which allowed her to cast a powerful wave of magical energy the swept the remaining wizards form their feet and onto the ground where she rendered them unconscious.

She did not have much time to recover as more Death Eaters were trying to come through the large hole in the front wall.

"GO, NOW!" yelled Ginny as two more wizards fell to her wand.

Harry was about to run to her aid, when Ron stopped him, "No mate, she's right! Ginny's covering us and can take care of herself! You know as well as I do that when she's like this, no one can stop her! Now come on!"

Ron and Harry sprinted for the door leading towards the second floor, when Harry emptied his pockets of gumballs and then tossed them through the air towards Ginny.

At least seven more dark wizards were coming through the gaping hole when Ginny, who had her back to Harry and never saw him toss the gumballs in her direc

ion, raised her wand straight up and magically caught the red and gold spheres in mid air. She then snapped her wand in a whipping motion causing all of the gumballs to launch towards the Death Eaters and the makeshift entryway.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry could feel the staircase shake as explosions went off below him. A moment of fear for Ginny's well being went through his mind, but quickly passed as he sensed her fury, towards her best friend's captors, burning brightly within him.

Harry could see Ron as he reached the top of the stairs first. Within seconds, Harry found himself having to avoid be tackled by an unconscious Death Eater that Ron had just tossed down the stairs.

According to Draco's descriptions the stairway would lead to a hallway with five doors along each side. At the end of the hallway would be a large living area, and to the rear of that area, another set of stairs leading to the top floor.

Ron was taking no chances as he held gumballs in each hand. Harry, with his wand at the ready, took the lead and kicked open the first door. Ron was right behind him, launching the candy explosives into the room a mere split second after the door was forced open.

The second floor rocked with each detonation as the two young wizards repeated the process with each door they came across. Ron and Harry lost count of how many wizards they took out after the fourth room.

They reached the end of the hallway as Ron pulled his last set of gumballs. He mentally counted down three seconds and then rolled the deadly spheres into the large living area. Harry could hear wizards scrambling for safety a split second before the gumballs went off.

They entered the room to find eleven dark wizards waiting for them. Thanks to the preemptive gumballs, three were already out of the fight, while the other eight looked scared to death.

The two male members of the G.S.F. were about to see to it that the Death Eaters' fears were not without substance.

Harry magically yanked the first wizard off of his feet and sent him flying directly into Ron's fist. There was a sickening crunch as the large redhead's strike met the wizard's nose.

But Ron would not allow the unconscious Death Eater to slump to the floor, as he magically electrified the wizard's body and then sent him flying back towards his best mate.

Harry, without seeing the speeding body headed his way, ducked and spun, sweeping the legs out from under another opponent, allowing him to stun the fallen wizard.

The electrically charged wizard slammed into two more Death Eaters, shocking them all senseless and removing them as a threat as well.

The last four dark wizards started firing spells to try and keep the teenage wizards at a distance. But neither would be denied as Harry threw up a Shield charm and began stepping forward.

Ron followed his best friend and started firing spells which, to the Death Eaters, looked as if they were passing through Harry's Shield. In actuality, it was a technique the G.S.F. had mastered months before as the shield caster would lower small portions of his shield, allowing his partner to fire through the open gaps.

Two of the wizards were blasted into a stupor within seconds. The last two were pinned against the wall as Harry pressed his shield into them, giving them no room to launch anymore spells. As soon as they dropped their wands, Harry dropped his shield, allowing both he and Ron to pummel the last two wizards to sleep.

They quickly looked to one another and then surveyed their surroundings. Harry looked to the next staircase for any signs of movement as Ron did the same with the rear staircase.

"Nice job with the Shield charm, Harry. It's been too long since we last tried it."

"Thanks, glad to see we haven't lost our tou…"

Ron turned to see why Harry stopped his sentence and saw that the look on his friend's face had gone from vigilant concentration to a look he had seen only one time. The ominous look of calm fury had returned to Harry's face.

Ron could not help the chill that ran up his spine because the first time he saw that look, thirty Death Eaters attacking at the same time were not enough to stop his best mate.

He turned around to see what Harry was looking at and discovered his old Potions professor guarding the staircase. Snape stood silently with his arms crossed, as if he had watched the entire fight like one might have watched a quidditch match.

"Very impressive, had you two worked half as hard as that in my class, you might have gotten higher grades."

Harry, without ever taking his eyes from Snape's, spoke, "Ron, you go on ahead. The Professor and I need to have a little talk."

The redhead turned towards the staircase, when Harry's hand grabbed him by the shoulder. He broke eye contact with Snape and looked directly into Ron's eyes.

"Do whatever you need to do to get Hermione. Bring her home. You were wrong earlier; you more than deserve her love."

Ron lips set into a thin line of determination as he gave Harry hand a fast squeeze and turned towards the staircase. Just as he came up to his old professor, the former Potions master spoke.

"Be careful, Mister Weasley. There are guards up there that may be more than you can handle."

Ron looked at Harry and then back to Snape, "With all due respect, Professor. You're about to find out exactly what the term "more than you can handle" really means."

Harry watched Ron's feet disappear as the redhead made his way up the staircase. Snape then walked to the center of the room and saluted with his wand, "We haven't much time, Mr. Potter. There are bound to be more Death Eaters on the way here. We should make this encounter look as real as possible. But there is no reason for me to hurt you."

Harry returned his salute and then took a classic dueling stance, "Don't worry, you won't."

Snape was instantly put on the defensive as Harry cast the first spell. The former head of Slytherin house knew immediately that his opponent was pulling no punches, as the impact of the spell on his shield almost caused him to drop his wand.

Harry stutter stepped directly at Snape, firing spells with each move. But the older wizard blocked each attack as he matched Harry step for step.

Snape flicked his wand in a circle above his head and it became Harry's turn to go on the defensive as every picture from the surrounding walls went flying in Harry's direction.

The flying objects were within a second of smashing into Harry, when he dropped to one knee and cast a spell causing all the pictures to transfigure into feathers.

The spell kept Harry from being crushed but it also created a cloud of feathers that momentarily blinded him. So he was not ready for the next spell Snape threw in his direction. The purple colored hex split the air before Harry and nailed him in the face.

Only Harry's reflexes kept him from taking the full brunt of the spell, nevertheless, Harry's right eyeglass shattered, narrowly missing his eye but still leaving cuts on the areas around it.

Harry rolled to his feet and performed an "Oculus Reparo" to help regain his vision. But the spell ate up precious seconds as Snape attacked again, hitting him with a spell on his left shoulder and hip. Harry could feel the magic trying to paralyze his body, but he applied the counter charm before they could fully take effect.

When the feathers finally cleared, Snape appeared on the opposite side of the room. Harry found himself wondering how Snape had learned to move so fast. A split second later, he had his answer as Snape began Apparating all around the room, firing spells from every direction.

Snape could see the younger wizard's defenses faltering as Harry would block or dodge one spell, only to be hit by another. Harry tried to fire spells in return, but his attempts would miss his opponent as Snape would Disapparate a split second before the spell could strike.

Mustering his strength within him, Harry slammed the tip of his wand onto the floor, causing it to ripple similar to the effect of a pebble being thrown into calm water. The three hundred and sixty degree arc stretched out and found the Apparating Snape, just as Harry was hit by yet another spell.

Both Harry and the Potions master were knocked off their feet and onto the floor.

Both opponents returned to their feet and once again face each other. Snape looked at Harry and took his dueling stance again.

Harry grinned, placed his hands by his sides and bowed to his old professor. He then took a dueling stance that the older wizard had never seen before and did something Snape thought suicidal.

He had closed his eyes.

Snape fired a spell and started Apparating again.

But this time the tables had turned, while Harry could not see, he could feel the air disruption against his skin a moment before the spell would strike, allowing him to block or avoid each spell thrown in his direction.

Snape even found himself on the defensive as Harry would seemingly anticipate where he would Apparate and fire a spell a split second before he would appear. What Snape did not know was that all the members of the G.S.F. were trained to hear the faint noise the sound Apparition gave off just before the normal accompanying "Crack".

Snape gave up trying to Apparate and materialized directly in front of the young wizard, bombarding him with spells and forcing Harry to keep his Shield charm up.

The Potions master would never admit it to anyone, but he was impressed with the improvement in Harry's magical abilities. Even the young man's Occlumency skills had improved as he could feel the strength of Harry's mind. But Snape was a Legilimency master and he could still read Harry's mind like a roll of parchment, and that parchment was saying one thing.

_"The only way to win this duel is to keep him at a distance. Don't let him get too close!"_

Armed with this information, Snape began firing his most powerful spells as he stepped forward.

Harry could do nothing but block each spell as he kept mentally screaming.

_"Don't let him get too close! Don't let him get too close!"_

Snape was just within a step of arm's reach when two things happened.

First, it was Harry and not Snape who closed the remaining distance between them.

Second, and most important, the screaming in Harry's mind had stopped to be replaced by one word.

_"Gotcha!"_

The first and only indication that Snape had been fooled by Harry's "Occlumency bait" was the overwhelming pain he experienced as Harry expertly performed a wrist lock, followed by an arm bar that caused the older man to drop his wand and scream as his shoulder dislocated.

Harry place the tip of his wand against the back of Snape's head as he continued to place pressure on his arm, "Is this real enough for you?"

But Harry would not give his old professor the opportunity to answer, "In case you're wondering, I'm not going to kill you. I know what you did to keep Hermione alive, for that I'm grateful and willing to forgive you for many things."

"I can forgive you for hating my father, or calling my mother a mudblood when she tried to be kind to you, or for treating me like dirt during all my years at Hogwarts. Hell, I can even forgive you for murdering Dumbledore."

"But I will never forgive you for betraying my parents to Voldemort. I don't care how much of a git my dad acted towards you. You should have known better. Your actions took them away from me and made the first eleven years of my life a living hell."

"So I spare your life in hope that you make it through this war and pay for your mistakes. Please stay alive, because I look forward to having this "talk" with you again."

Harry then stunned the older man into unconsciousness, and took great pleasure in snapping his wand, as it was the wand responsible for taking Dumbledore's life.

Harry thought it best to try and help out Ron, but when he attempted to climb up the stairs, he found they had magically vanished. Whether they had disappeared due to Snape or by some other magical means, he would never be certain.

The only thing he was certain of was that Ron was on his own.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron could hear the sound of Harry's wand launching spells as he reached the top the stairs. Unlike the other floor, this hallway had no doors. The hallway just led to an open entrance on the right. He was halfway to the entrance when he turned and noticed that the stairs had vanished.

_"I guess I won't be going back down that way," _thought Ron as he quietly moved forward.

He stood to the side of the entrance and made a fast check of his pockets hoping to run across a stray gumball he might have missed. But he came up empty.

He took a deep breath and prepared himself. He swept into the room expecting to be blasted with spells, jinxes and hexes from every direction. He instead found a room full of Death Eaters who were standing around with their wands drawn, as if expecting an army. They were so surprised to see one person that no one bothered to cast a single spell at him.

He did a fast survey of the candlelit room and came up with sixteen opponents between him and a large set of metal double doors.

A familiar voice grabbed his attention, "Ron Weasley?"

He turned to the voice and found two people he had not seen since Harry had beaten them into unconsciousness at Madam Malkin's shop.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Why do you sound surprised? If anyone was going to come after the mudblood, you had to believe it would be her tag-a-long boyfriend," said Crabbe.

"I'm not surprised, ya tosser. I'm disappointed; I was hoping it would be Potter. We still owe him for breaking my nose and for that knee brace you're still wearing," replied Goyle.  
Well, we will just have to satisfy ourselves with Potter's sidekick," answered Crabbe.

Crabbe turned to Ron, "So were you planning to be Granger's "knight in shining armor" coming to her rescue? Too bad because we killed her as soon as the first explosions hit the building."

Ron clutched his wand tighter and said nothing.

Goyle spoke up next, "What, no snappy comeback? You should've heard how the little know-it-all begged for her life!"

Again, Ron said nothing.

"Maybe we can get him to talk if we tell him how she called his name when we put the Cruciatus on her," said Crabbe with a sickening smile on his face.

But Ron stayed silent.

"Forget it, Crabbe. Old Weasel-bee there is too thick to respond to the truth," said Goyle.

"Fair enough. Weasley, put down your wand and come quietly so that Goyle and the rest of us don't have to waste our energy hexing you," said Crabbe.

Ron could see every wand in the room pointed at him, but he still did not lower his wand.

"Come on now, Weasley. You have to see you're outnumbered. We've heard all the stories about what you G.S.F. blokes have done, but we don't believe a word of it. You don't have a chance in hell of beating us. Put down your wand…NOW!"

Ron finally dropped to one knee, looking to everyone in the room as if he were about to surrender and place his wand on the ground. But a moment before his right hand could touch the floor; he pulled another wand with his left hand.

A wand covered in ivy vine carvings.

His eyes went unsettlingly calm as he finally spoke.

"One minute, fifty-eight seconds."

Ron had played everyone in the room perfectly as he used the time Crabbe and Goyle spent taunting him to silently decipher the wards placed around the room, he knew he would only be able to do what he planned to do once, but one time was all he needed.

He disappeared right in front of his enemies eyes.

Crabbe's eyes went wide with fear, "NO!"

Ron did not have time to fine tune his counter charm to the Anti-Apparition spell, but for Hermione he would choose to die in the attempt, than choose to not try at all.

So when he Apparated at the rear of the room, he was not surprised to feel the pain and blood of multiple micro-splinches all over his body that he knew would take many Healing charms to fix.

So he put the pain to the back of his mind and attacked!

Within seconds he had the right side of the room covered in frost as he fired a Glacius charm from his wand. The left side of the room experienced the other end of the spectrum as he used Hermione's wand to ignite a variation of her infamous Bluebell flame.

Crabbe and Goyle were instantly flash-frozen in the standing position as Death Eaters scrambled to avoid both spells.

One dark wizard closed the distance between himself and Ron, thrusting his wand forward to launch a spell. He blocked away the opponent's wand, drop to one knee and then blasted the Death Eater with a spell before he knew what happened.

The next wizard sprang at him, but caught a front kick in his chest followed by two powerful hexes from both of the redhead's wands.

Ron was then hit in the rear right shoulder by a spell that knocked him off balance. But instead of falling, he allowed the force of the spell to control his momentum and spin him around to face his attacker. He found four Death Eaters with their backs to the two metal doors.

Without making an effort to stop his spin, he fired a Bombarda spell at the doors, causing both doors to blow off their hinges and slam into the four wizards.

He came out of his spin to face two more wizards and was just able to put up a Shield charm as both wizards fired on him at the same time. He then used his free wand to magically force the wand hand of the wizard on his right to accidentally cast a spell to the wizard on his left.

Ron then turned his defensive shield into an offensive weapon as he slammed his shield onto the wizard three straight times.

He saw two more wizards running up to him, but so focused were they in putting the teenage wizard down, that they never noticed when he put both wands out by his sides and then brought them together in front of himself.

Two couches, one on fire, the other frozen, slammed into the unsuspecting pair.

A searing flame burnt Ron next as yet another spell from his rear just missed his neck.  
He turned in time to find the spell's caster almost upon him.

Before the wizard could draw his wand back to cast another spell, Ron smashed a fist into the Death Eaters' wrist, causing him to drop his wand. But in the time it took the wand to hit the floor. Ron followed his first strike by smashing the wizard's knee with a powerful sidekick, an uppercut that crushed his nose, and finally a double strike to both ears with the heels of both hands.

Ron saw movement to both his sides again as another two wizards closed on him. He was forced to go defensive as both opponents tried to overwhelm him with spells.

He knew he had only seconds before they were completely on top of him, when he realized that they were firing spells without regard for one another's safety. So Ron did something absolutely crazy.

He dropped his Shield charm and dropped to his knees.

Only one of the myriad of spells hit him. All the others simply passed by him harmlessly, slamming into the wizards standing opposite of one another.

"Casting fields of fire, you prats," said Ron as he applied a quick counter-spell for the burning on his thigh where he was hit.

Ron got to his feet to find one last wizard standing before him. The Death Eaters' wand was shaking in his hand as he took in the destruction around him. He looked as if he was deciding to either run away or fight.

He chose the latter.

A broken jaw, collarbone, and three fingers would be the reward for his decision.

Ron wiped the blood from the micro-splinches on his face and walked towards the frozen forms of Crabbe and Goyle. He used his wand to unfreeze Goyle's face, to allow the young Death Eater to speak.

The angry redhead pointed his wand in Goyle's face and spoke, "I'm only going to ask you once…"

But just before Ron finished his sentence, he noticed that Goyle was looking behind him. Ron turned just as a flash of metal passed across his midsection. Only his quick reflexes saved him from catching the full swing of the executioner's axe. But there was still a deep gash across his hips.

Ron looked up from his injury to find the hooded man swinging his axe again. He dodged the swing and fired a spell with Hermione's wand. But the executioner blocked the spell with the blade of his axe and then countered with the long handle, knocking the wand from his hand.

The executioner attacked furiously as Ron avoided the next three swings of the axe. But on the fourth swing he caught the inside of Ron's forearm, causing him to drop his other wand.

The hooded executioner twirled his axe menacingly as he had Ron pinned to the wall both wandless and bleeding.

"So much for another member of the G.S.F.!" screamed the hooded man as he swung for Ron's head.

But Ron was a split second faster as he ducked, the intended axe sticking into the wall where his head was only moment before.

The teenage wizard sprung, driving a fierce elbow into the hooded man's face. He then turned, pulled the axe from the wall and with the momentum of a full spin…

…took the executioner's head.

"That was for Buckbeak," said Ron as he dropped the axe to the floor.

He retrieved his dropped wands, performing a quick set of Healing charms on his axe wounds. He then made his way back to Goyle, "Do I have to ask the question or are you just going to tell me what I want to know?"

Now it was Goyle turn to say nothing.

Ron remained calm, "Fine, don't speak, but I want you to see something. Just watch, O.K.?"

He walked over to the fully frozen Crabbe, and without ever taking his eyes from Goyle's, drove the point of his wand into Crabbe's frozen form, shattering him into a million pieces, killing him instantly.

Ron face went furious, "NOW WHERE'S HERMIONE GRANGER!"

"Down the hallway behind me, please don't kill me!"

"No worries mate," replied Ron as he kicked Goyle to the floor, sending him sliding away.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ginny was exhausted both physically and magically.

She could feel every cut, bruise and burn from every attack she did not block, dodge or avoid. She had lost count of how many dark wizards fell to her wand while covering for Ron and Harry. But she knew that nothing short of death would stop her from defending them.

She had just finished clearing the debris from the entrance to the left staircase. She knew from her magical blueprints that the left staircase led downward to the rear entrance of the estate. There was no possible way to go back out the way they came in because she had blocked that way with all the explosives Harry had thrown her way.

She made her way down the staircase and turned right to find a long wide hallway made up of castle stones with a pristine hardwood floor. The entire hallway with lit with enchanted medieval torches. Ginny found herself giggling at the sheer silliness of the design.

But her laughter caught in her throat as two figures appeared at the other end of the hallway. Each of them creating sparks as they tapped their staffs onto the floor.

Ginny could only say one thing as she watched the two Durmstrang wizards blocking her path.

"Bloody great."

Suddenly a devilish grin came to her face as she took her fighting stance.

Harry turned the corner and stood at her side, "In need of assistance, my wife?"

"I wouldn't say no to some, my husband. Which one would you like?"

Harry took his fighting stance, "The taller one, of course."

The grin came off of Ginny's face, "Good!"

They both charged forward, firing spells every step of the way. The Durmstrangs twirled their staffs to block the spells as they stood their ground.

As they had agreed, Harry and Ginny focused on their chosen opponent. Harry blasting spells at the taller wizard, while Ginny attacked the other. Just as they closed the space between themselves and the guards, they switched opponents.

Both Durmstrangs were caught off guard as Ginny took advantage of the hardwood floor and slid into her opponent's leg feet first. The Durmstrang guard screamed as she pinned his leg painfully into the wall by both his knee and ankle. His scream did not last long as she stunned him senseless.

At the same time, Harry jumped over the sliding Ginny and slammed a strong front kick into his opponent's staff, causing the wizard's arms to buckle, the staff to smash into his face and the back of his head to smack into the stone wall.

Ginny got to her feet and then slapped Harry's arm, "I thought you said you wanted the taller one?"

Harry grinned, "You're the one who changed wizards."

Ginny finally saw Harry's face and changed subjects, "What happened to your eye?"

"Snape and I had a little talk."

She reached up and gently examined the area around his eye, "How are you feeling? Regarding Snape, I mean."

"To be honest, I've finally let it all go."

And through their bond, she could feel he really had.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Ron walked through his self-made destruction of ice and fire, making his way through the large doorway, finding another hallway lined with three doors along its right side.

He tucked Hermione's wand into the front of his belt and then kicked down the first door. The room was dimly lit by a solitary candle, but it was more than enough light to find what he was looking for.

In the center of the room, secured by a chain that was bolted to the floor and her ankle, was Hermione. Her long brown bushy hair looked matted and tangled. She was dressed in rags and her exposed body parts looked pale and sickly. She smiled as she watched Ron enter the room.

But that smile left her face as Ron pointed his wand directly at her.

"Ronald, what are you doing?"

"What's my greatest fear?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked confused, "I…don't understand?"

Ron stepped closer, "My greatest fear, what is it?"

"Snakes of course," answered Hermione.

"No…Avada Kedavra!"

The green colored wand sped from Ron's wand, killing the false Hermione instantly. He knew deep inside that Hermione would never approve of him using the Killing curse, but just the thought that someone would pretend to be Hermione, to try and infiltrate their families, to use her identity to do wrong, was enough to have Ron kill them on the spot. He was not just protecting Hermione, but all of her friends and loved ones as well. He could live with the fact that, in his mind, his wand was now forever tainted.

He went to the next door and kicked it down as well. Again he found Hermione chained in the center of the room.

"What color is the northern most wall of my room at the Burrow?" asked Ron.

Hermione looked terrified, "W-w-white, the wall is white."

"No!" screamed Ron as another Killing curse launched from his wand.

He stepped to the final door, a dark thought passing through his mind that maybe Hermione was truly dead and that all these rooms contained were Death Eaters wearing her face. He put the thought to the back of his mind and kicked the last door down.

He prepared to ask another question when something inside him clicked; he felt a sudden rush of feelings within him that he somehow knew did not emanate from himself, but from the young lady on the floor in front of him.

He looked at Hermione and saw that she looked nothing like the first two. She was malnourished; her hair had been cut away for what Ron knew was Polyjuice potion, she was clothed in what looked like something a house elf would wear, and there was not an inch of her body that did not look like it was tortured by someone with a wand. She looked as if she barely had the strength to stand.

A very weak grin came to her face as she spoke, "You've got dirt on your nose, again."

Ron was convinced of her identity when she said that. Only the real Hermione could be bossy during a rescue attempt.

He knelt down to magically break the chain around her ankle when she snatched the wand from the front of his belt. Ron inwardly cursed himself, he was fooled, this Hermione was another fake and his life was over.

"Avada Kedavra!"

The Killing curse sped past Ron's head and into the body of Goyle, who slammed into the wall and slumped to the floor, lifeless.

Ron could only guess that the small fires burning in the outer room had thawed Goyle out, and he came after Ron for having killed Crabbe.

"There, now both of our wands are tainted," said Hermione as she went limp and passed out. Her magical and physical energy spent.

Ron finally got the chain off of her ankle, scooped her up in his arms and made his way out of the room.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Harry and Ginny had discovered both good and bad news.

The good news was that they found the rear entrance.

The bad news was that it guarded by ten Death Eaters.

They were keeping the pair pinned down behind an overturned dining room table. Neither group of wizards could gain ground as the dark wizards attacked furiously enough to keep Harry and Ginny from trying to get closer, while at the same time, the pair would pop up every so often to keep the Death Eaters from trying to flank them.

"Where do you think Ron is?" asked Ginny over the sound of spells hitting the table.

Harry dropped back behind cover after firing some spells, "Your guess is as good as mine!"

"We need to get out of here soon! There's bound to be reinforcements here soon and if they get here before we can leave…" started Ginny.

"…we're done for, I know!" finished Harry.

But both of them knew that they weren't leaving until everyone was accounted for, even if it meant capture or worse.

Ginny eyes widened in surprise, "Oh my God, it's Ron and he has Hermione!"

Her brother, with Hermione cradled in his arms, came sprinting into the room to join them behind the table.

Ginny took over launching spells at the Death Eaters as Harry spoke, "We're pinned down, mate! What have you got left?"

Ron almost laughed, "I couldn't pull a rabbit out of a hat if I wanted to! What about you two?"

Harry shook his head, "I don't think any of us will be performing magic to the best of our abilities for a while!"

Ginny ducked back down, "Tired or not, we need to get through that door or else we won't be performing magic ever again!"

Harry agreed, "We have to charge the door. Do either of you have any gumballs left?"

Ron shook his head as Ginny produced a single orb.

"Ginny you lead; I'll bring up the rear to cover Ron. Whatever happens, I love you both." said Harry as prepared himself.

The trio mentally counted off three seconds and then came up firing. Harry was able to keep the wizards occupied as Ginny tossed the last gumball towards the doors.

The Death Eaters sprawled out of the way as the explosive detonated, blowing the doors open, but not off the hinges as a pair of gumballs would have. While the Death Eaters were momentarily stunned the G.S.F. ran through the doors.

They had gotten a few meters from the house when the Death Eaters appeared only a few seconds behind them. Harry tried to put up a Shield charm, but with ten wizards firing on them, the charm faltered quickly. Harry turned to run but was hit by spells in the back of the shoulder and calf.

He fell to the ground and was quickly followed by Ron as a spell struck him in the back a moment later. Ginny ran back and threw up a Shield to protect her fallen teammates, but she knew they only had seconds before the Death Eaters had them.

Ginny could feel her Shield charm winking out.

Suddenly the Death Eaters were bombarded in a crossfire of spells. The dark wizards were completely caught off guard as they had no idea where the attacks were coming from.

The last two Death Eaters standing tried to make a run back to the estate, only to be cut down where they stood.

Harry's head was still spinning as Ginny applied countercharms to his wounds, "Who the hell just saved us?"

Ginny shook her head as she helped out her brother, "I don't know, but I'd sure like to thank him."

Ron slowly got to his feet, "So would…"

But his sentence stopped as a pair of familiar wizards appeared from out of the woods.

Harry smiled as he screamed, "WAY TO GO, FRED AND GEORGE!"

Ginny ran to her brothers and hugged them furiously, "How did you know where to find us?"

Fred walked over to Harry and removed a small black dot from the shoulder of Harry's shirt, "Something we've been working on, Magically Enhanced Tracking Spell or METS as we like to call them."

"Looks like the damn things work," exclaimed George.

Everyone's conversation stopped as Ron walked up with Hermione in his arms.

"Blimey, she's alive," said Fred.

"Harry, could we please take her back to the tent and clean her up? I don't want to her parents to see her like this," asked Ron his voice almost pleading.

Harry finally got a good look at Hermione's state and nodded, "Of course, let's get back to the Portkey site."

Ginny dropped a stack of G.S.F. cards as the six wizards rapidly left the area.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It was almost two hours after the sun had risen as the Grangers sat on the porch of the safe house they were currently calling home. They had decided to get an early start on the day as neither of them could get any sleep.

Mr. Granger looked over the garden as he drank his morning tea. He had to admit that Ron had done a tremendous job to get it looking as beautiful as it did.

At that last thought, Mr. Granger realized that Ron was nowhere to be seen. Normally the young man would have been outside working at the crack of dawn. Had he finally decided to sleep in today?

_"At least someone can sleep,"_ thought Mr. Granger.

The sound of the front door opening caught his attention as Molly and Arthur stepped outside. Both Weasleys shared worried looks.

"What's wrong?" asked Mrs. Granger

Molly answered, "Have either of you seen Ron? I went up to wake him this morning, but his bed hadn't been slept in."

Mr. Granger shook his head, "We haven't seen him, and I thought it was strange that he wasn't out here, tending the garden."

"It doesn't stop with just Ron. The twins are missing as well," replied Arthur.

Mr. Granger was about to suggest a search of the grounds when he noticed that his wife was standing at the rail of the porch, she was looking past the gardens and towards the distant front gate. Her eyes were wide and her right hand was covering her mouth.

"Hermione…Hermione…HER-MY-O-NE E!"

Mr. Granger looked up, his heart beating faster in his chest, as he saw his only daughter running towards them; she was calling for her mother as her steps brought her closer.

"Mom…MOM!"

Mrs. Granger ran to her daughter and grabbed her up in her arms. Tears were running down the cheeks of both mother and daughter as they cried into each other's shoulders. Mr. Granger wrapped his arms around both of the most important women in his life and kissed them as if he would never get the chance to ever do so again.

But the reunion and tears were not just limited to the Grangers as it had been the better part of a year since either Molly or Arthur had seen their daughter or surrogate son.

Mr. Granger broke away from his family and walked up to Harry, "All of you, thank you so much."

Harry shook his head and silently pointed to his best friend. There were tears in Mr. Granger's eyes as he walked up to Ron and held him by the shoulders, "Well done lad, well done."

Ron looked over to his father, who wore a smile on his face that showed nothing but pride in his youngest son.

Ron then felt a small hand touching his face. He turned, finding Mrs. Granger smiling at him. But Ron quickly looked at the ground, still unable to look Hermione's mum in the eyes.

A sad motherly look crossed her features as she used both hands to guide his face to look at hers. She would never be able to find the words to thank him, but the look on her face showed one thing.

_Forgiveness_

And it was more than enough to make Ron smile back.

Ron held his smile for a few more seconds, when all of the color drained from his face and he collapsed to the ground.

Everyone witnessed what had just happened, but it was Hermione who was at his side first, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron tried to lift his shirt, but he did not have the strength. Molly magically caused the shirt to disappear and what everyone saw made everyone's heart stop. Ron's chest was still covered in micro-splinches, but those seemed to be healing. The focus of everyone's fear was the deep cuts on both his midsection and forearm, as both were greenish in color.

"Executioner's axe…must have been hexed…thought I had healed myself…was wrong."

Molly screamed, "Merlin! Arthur contact the Order! We need to get him medical attention, now!"

Arthur and the twins ran for the nearest floo before Molly finished screaming. The Grangers, who were the most medically qualified, ran into the house to find any medical supplies they could get their hands on.

Hermione cradled Ron's head in her lap as tears ran down her face.

He weakly held her hand, "I'm sorry, 'Mione."

Ron smiled as his eyes closed and his body went limp.

Hermione shook her head as she could feel his energy fading away through their bond, "No, you're not allowed to leave me."

Harry and Ginny could only watch helplessly as Hermione touched her face to his.

"No, please no."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Over the following fortnight, things were touch and go for Ron. The hex placed on the axe's blade was designed to suppress the immune system of whoever was cut by it, essentially making the poor soul cursed by it, susceptible to any and all germs.

The witches and wizards treating him knew that any attempt to transfer him to St. Mungo's would most likely kill him, so they were forced to quarantine him in one of the safe house's rooms. No one, not even his parents were allowed to see him.

Hermione was very malnourished and exhausted. The medics had prescribed bed rest and her parents were bound and determined to make sure that's what she received. So she spent her fortnight bedridden as well, with no visitors outside of, her parents, the medical staff and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Towards the end of the two weeks both teens showed improvement. The medics had said that Ron needed two more days before they would lift the quarantine and allow him to join the outside world. His micro-splinches were fading away, and the deep cuts were now the proper color that healing wounds should actually be.

Hermione's skin color returned to normal as the magical wounds faded. She ate with a Ron-like abandon as she put on much needed weight. One of the medical staff had offered to perform a Hair-Thickening charm on her, so that it would return to its original length. But she politely refused, explaining that she actually liked the shorter length. But in truth, she knew there was a possibility that the Death Eaters had plenty of her hair for use in Polyjuice potion, and her short hair would make it easier for her loved ones to tell the difference between herself and a fake.

Hermione thought about Ron's actions two weeks prior and felt nothing but pity for any Death Eaters who were stupid enough to try and imitate her again.

That night she drifted off to sleep, secure in the knowledge that Ron would forever know her, regardless of what she looked like.

Later that evening she rolled over to get a bit more comfortable, when she discovered Ron sitting quietly on the edge of her bed. He was wearing jeans with his favorite Chudley Cannons t-shirt. His face looked melancholy as he stared at her.

"What are you doing out of your room? I was told you couldn't leave it for another two days. Aren't you afraid you'll get sick again?"

Ron just gave her a grin and shook his head.

"Well, I'm afraid, you almost died," replied Hermione.

She looked around the room for her robe with every intention of getting the insane Ronald Weasley back to bed for his own good, when she looked up to find that he had vanished.

A streak of fear ran through her, "Ron? Ronald? Where did you go?"

She rolled out of bed to try and find him, when she awoke from her dream, on the floor and tangled in her sheets.

Ron had looked so real in her dream, but he also looked so sad. He was looking at her as if it were the last time he would ever see her again.

Now she truly felt scared as she realized that she could not sense him through their bond. She snatched her wand off the nightstand and silently ran to the room she knew Ron was quarantined in.

She opened the door and took her first look around his room. The room itself had been emptied with the exception of necessities, with the bed in the center of the room, and a transparent material surrounding the bed and protecting Ron from the outside world.

But this did nothing to alleviate her fears, as the bed was empty; Ron was no place to be seen.

Panic tugged at her heart, "Ron? Oh please don't be…"

"Don't be what?" asked Ron as he appeared from behind the far side of the bed still wearing his pajamas. He walked up to the clear material to stand in front of her.

But Hermione forgot the question, "Have you left this room?"

"No, the doctor said not for another two days. Why do you ask?" asked Ron.

"You visited me in a dream, you looked so real," answered Hermione even though she knew how mental she sounded.

"So you decided to come down and check on me? Couldn't wait to start bossing me around again, could you?" replied Ron.

Ron instantly felt how his small joke had hurt her.

Hermione looked at the floor and turned to leave, "It's late, you should really get some rest."

"Wait, please don't go. I'm sorry. Please, there's something I need to say to you," pleaded Ron.

Hermione turned around to find him with his wand in his hand, pushing against the material that separated them. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that he was trying to magically cut the material open.

"Ron, please don't, you might get sick again," said Hermione, her eyes pleading with him to stop.

But he just shook his head, "No, for this I want to stand in front of you, with nothing between us."

The material finally gave way to Ron's magic and he stepped to within a few steps of her.

Hermione's eyes were just holding back tears, "Your father told me about how much you were hurting about my death."

Ron nodded.

"He also told me what you three went through to rescue me."

Again, he nodded.

"You got hurt, you almost died…for me."

Ron nodded as tears came to his eyes, "And I'd do it all over again, just to be able to stand in front of you and tell you that I love you, Hermione."

The small distance between them disappeared as they ran into each other's arms and shared a long kiss.

Hermione broke the kiss first and hugged him tighter, balling the material of his pajamas in her hands, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

Ron held her face so that he could see her eyes, "My life was so empty without you. I'm nothing without you."

She kissed his lips as her tears fell, "I never want to be without you again."

Ron wiped the tears from her eyes, "Never again…never again."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The knocking on the old wooden door started out light enough, but when there was no answer, it grew increasingly louder. Eventually, the door swung open and Father Kavanaugh showed himself, he looked as if he was prepared to say something very "unclergy-like", when he realized who the person pounding on his door was.

"Ron, what on earth are you doing here this late?"

But Father Kavanaugh found he did not care about the answer as he saw Hermione holding Ron's hand.

"Praise God, you're alive my child. I'm so happy to see you both," said the clergyman as he hugged them both at the same time.

He continued, "But it's so late, couldn't this reunion have waiting until the morning?"

Ron smiled, "We're sorry, Father. But we were wondering if you would marry us?"

"Right now?" asked the pajama wearing clergyman.

Ron and Hermione nodded.

The priest scratched his head, "I could perform the ceremony, but without the legal documentation, it wouldn't be a real marriage."

Ron and Hermione looked at one another and then back at the priest, "It would be real enough to us, Father."

"And to us as well."

Father Kavanaugh, Ron and Hermione turned to discover Harry and Ginny.

Ron smiled at his best friend, "How'd you follow us?"

Harry smiled back, "Silent alarm on your room, we followed the two of you after you left the house."

"Well, if you four would like to enter my house, so we can begin the ceremony."

So in the privacy of a small cottage, in the middle of the night, in a ceremony with no legal standing, and with their best friends as witnesses, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger pledged their love for one another and became husband and wife. For whatever they would face in the future, they would face it together.

And they would have it no other way.


End file.
